Digimon: And The Adventure Still Continues
by Crest Power Combining
Summary: The arc of the Dark Masters is over, and now its time for the Demon Lords. And there's a new group called the Tamers to help. Soon, all events will be revealed and the truth of the Prophecy of the Old is taking shape. And Daemon is ready to strike. 02/03
1. Prolouge

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World. Seven young kids go to the camp for the summer, wind up living in the Digital land, where everyone meets their own Digimonster, a Digital companion, a Digital friend. Gonna save the Digital World for me, gonna save the Digital World for you. Hey Digimon!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Digimon, but I do own an OC character, crest, Digi-egg of the crest and the Armour level of the Digi-egg.

Me: This story is about the Digidisteneds having (or trying to have) a picnic when they are attacked by old enemies. They destroy most of them, but two escape. And our adventure goes on from there.

Kari: And right now we will do the prologue, tell you what has happened in the past, the ancient past.

Me: That is correct Kari. And now to the prologue. Just to let you know, I have redone all chapters to chapter 20, sorry for the wait.

**Prologue: And The Adventure Still Continues**

'With every dark Digimon defeated and destroyed, Apocalymon, Daemon, and a very powerful Evil were sealed, behind the Wall of Fire or the Dark Ocean. This Evil sealed a group of good Digimon called the Royal Knights in a dark prison. But only with all the Crests combined can they free the evil Digimon and Royal Knights. But this can only be done by a certain Crest, for it has more strength of all the other Crests combined. When the Evil is released, darkness will cover both the Digital and Real Worlds. The Evil controls Daemon and six other powerful, evil Mega level Digimon, but the Evil follows under a human, who turned his back on the DigiDisteneds and conquered both worlds. This human has a partner Digimon who can Digivolve a level higher than Mega, one of the only few after Diaboramon/Armageddomon and VennomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon. The human is tainted into darkness and then a Dark Spore is placed in him, converting him to Darkness, thus meaning he can never be turned back to the power of the Light. He controls all Digimon, especially the DigiDisteneds's Digimon partners, and nearly all of humanity is destroyed, very few is placed in the prison of the human's castle for torture, and very little are with him, tainted by the Darkness too.' So is the prophecy of Dark and Light.

Me: So you guys, what do you think?

Tai: If no one knows what happened, watch Digimon Adventure episodes 13, 20, 37, 39, 42, 47, 49, 52 and 54; Adventure 02 episodes 21 and 50 and the two Digimon movies: Digimon: The Movie and Digimon: Diaboramon Strikes Back!

Sora: And please be kind to Crest Power Combining, as this is his first fanfic.

Kari: Hey, wait up a second, that prophecy is kind of dark. I don't remember that being in our adventures.

Me: True, I made it up; it's to help understand the plot of the story later on. So I'll catch you all in the first chapter: The Picnic And The Surprise Attack. And remember, please R&R. Cheers for now.


	2. Ch 1 The Picnic And The Suprise Attack

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Combining Powers here. After the prologue, I'm starting with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Tai: In this chapter, me and other DigiDisteneds head to the DigiWorld where we want to have a picnic with our partners until some of our old enemies attacks.

Davis: And one of them I know! How cool is that!

Me: And no flames please, this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the plot, an OC character, a Crest and Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level Digimon of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Picnic And The Surprise Attack**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

Our adventure first stats on an island town situated from the mainland of Tokyo City. This town is called Odaiba and is only connected by a long bridge called Rainbow Bridge. At one of the apartment complexes, a 17 year old boy with spiky, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was talking to a friend of his.

"Hey Sor, are you going to do anything today?", the boy asked.

This boy's name was Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and the girl he was speaking to was Sora Takenouchi, a 17 year old girl with auburn-red hair that reached her shoulders and soft red eyes.

"No, not really. I might be going over to Mimi's. She just got back from America you know.", Sora replied.

After talking for 10 minutes, they both hanged up. Tai then went to his bedroom and lied on his bed, and his D-Terminal beeped, meaning he got a message. Tai opened it and read the message:

Hey Tai

We're going to the computer lab to have a picnic; rest of the gang is coming to.

Yolie

Tai snorted in laughter, "A picnic in the computer lab? That can only mean one thing: the DigiWorld!".

Tai got his Digivice and his lucky blue hair band, which he placed around his head, and he headed to the school.

"Prodigious, we're going back to the Digital World!", a red-haired boy said.

He's name was Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, and he always carried his small laptop with him. Izzy was 16 years old and he can be very funny when he has to deal with stress. All the other DigiDisteneds where there and they were ready to see their Digital friends. Izzy was ready, talking to Joe Kido, an 18 year old boy with blue hair and glasses on his face, and Lori "Cody" Hida, a 13 year old boy, and by far most the youngest of the group, who learns Kendo with his grandfather. Yamato "Matt" Ishida, a 17 year old boy, with blonde hair, was talking to his younger brother, Takeru "TK" Takaishi, a 14 year old boy, who was also blonde head. Tai, Sora and Mimi Taichikawa, a 16 year old, brunette girl with a pink cowboy hat, were talking to Ken Ichijuoji, a 15 year old boy with bluish-purplish hair and the former evil Digimon Emperor, and his friend Daisuke "Davis" Motimiya, the 14 year old boy and the leader of the 2nd generation of DigiDisteneds. Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, a 16 year old girl who gets into a lot of arguments with Davis, and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, a 14 year old brunette girl, that Davis has a crush on, and she also is the younger sister of Tai, about how they should suprize the Digimon.

Davis came forward and shouted, "Are you guys ready?".

There was a loud chorus of "YES!", and Davis took out his D3 Digivice and pointed it at a computer. "**Digi-Port, Open!**", he shouted.

He and everyone else were downloaded into the Digital World, a parallel world to Earth, known as the Real World to the Digimon, and they prepared for their picnic and find their partners, but little did they know that they were being watched.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Six shadows were watching from a castle settled on top of a mountain and were smiling evilly.

"Mwahahahahahaa! Ahh, the DigiDisteneds have returned to the Digital World. They won't suspect us to be back, nor alive, again, Mwahahahahahaa!", said one of the shadows, who stepped into the little light there was.

The shadow was a vampire with a black and red cape, a red mask the shape of a bat covered his eyes. He had blue, cold skin: Myotismon, an Ultimate level Digimon. Another, but larger, shadow came out of his corner. He was robotic, machine-dragon like creature with a voice to kill.

"Yes, I agree, but I, Machinedramon, will have my revenge on Courage and his partner, and I will make them pay for what they did to me!", he said.

"Yes, but leave some of Courage and his partner for me to destroy as well, Machinedramon, because they destroyed me first, after the foolish Etemon was destroyed first! Let's split them in half, one gets the partner and the other gets Courage. What do you say to that, Machinedramon?", said the largest of the shadows, his red eyes glowing, showing the evil that lurked within.

"No MetalSeadramon, both are mine to destroy! You can have both Love and Sincerity, seeming as both are deer to him after his sister Light!", growled the machine like dragon Machinedramon.

But another showed himself and stood next to Myotismon. He was Devimon, a Champion level Digimon, who looked a lot like a devil.

"I agree with Myotismon too, but we must keep the element of surprise and wait until their guard is down. But I shall have the child who destroyed me, the child of Hope. You, Piedmon, can have his partner.", Devimon said.

Piedmon, a clown who was truly evil, and also a Mega level Digimon like MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon and who was also the strongest of the six, was glaring at Devimon and said with a voice of pure evil, "No Devimon, I will have Hope! You can have Reliability and Knowledge.".

The last and smallest of the lot came out. He might look like an overgrown puppet with a large hammer, but he was also a Mega level Digimon with a immature mocking voice.

"Before you destroy TK, let me play with him, he's going to like the game I came up with!", Puppetmon said.

The other evil Digimon were looking in disbelief at the smallest Dark Master, almost pitying him. But they soon disregarded it, because they were going to have revenge, revenge on the DigiDisteneds who destroyed them.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The DigiDistened found all their partners on File Island and were sitting down, enjoying the food and company. Agumon was talking to Biyomon, Gatomon and Gabumon about the 'good old days' and were having a fun time. Veemon, Patamon, Gomamon and Armidillomon were talking to their respective partners, while Tentomon, Palmon, Hawkmon and Wormmon were talking to each other about their partner's friendship with each other. Suddenly, Agumon caught the smell of something bad.

"Tai, I smell six evil Digimon heading our way and most of them are Mega level!", Agumon said with worry and concern.

Sora heard what Agumon said and was just asking Tai what was going on when they heard an evil voice cry out,

"**Crimson Lightning!**",

and a red, evil blood looking-like whip came out of nowhere, but everyone managed to get out of the way, but another voice shouted,

"**Power of the River!**",

and a blue beam of energy was shot to the DigiDistened.

Everyone scattered, but only towards the direction of another attack.

"**Cannon Crusher!**"

Two balls of energy were released to the kids and their Digimon partners, but they managed to get away.

"**Puppet Pummel!**"

A lot of small, energy bullets were shooting at the DigiDisteneds, forcing them to another cry.

"**Death Claw!**"

A large, long hand shot at the kids, nearly grabbing Cody, who managed to duck in time. TK, Tai, Matt, and Sora found cover at a tree, but then,

"**Trump Swords!**",

four swords nearly sliced through the kids of Hope, Courage, Friendship and Love. They were all forced to a cliff, which led to a steep and deadly fall.

Davis was panting like mad, when he asked, "G… guys, wh… what's g… going on?".

"We're being attacked by our old ene- ", Tai replied, but he was cut short when Piedmon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Myotismon and Devimon appeared.

"The Dark Masters!", Mimi and Sora shouted.

"Devimon!", TK said as he glared at the devil monster, while Kari shouted, "Myotismon!".

Tai and Matt turned to Agumon and Gabumon and both shouted

"Guys, Digivolve now!".

Tai's Digivice glowed orange and the Crest of Courage shone through his shirt from his heart and Agumon was glowing. "**Agumon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

Agumon grew taller and armour formed at his torso, legs and arms, with three claws forming on the arm armour and a shield formed at his back, with the symbol of Courage on it, while he was circled by fire

"**WarGreymon!**"

Matt's Digivice glowed blue, and the Crest of Friendship shone through his shirt and Gabumon began to glow.

"**Gabumon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

Gabumon's body grew slightly bigger and lengthened into a wolf shape, with a metal blade-like tail formed, as well as metal shoulder blades. He then released many missiles from his body encircling himself with ice

"**MetalGarurumon!**"

Davis took out his D3 Digivice and looked at Veemon.

"Veemon, you too!", he shouted.

Veemon curled his fists into balls and replied, "You got it, Davish!".

Davis's Digivice shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. The light then shot data at Veemon, who began to spin very fast.

"**Veemon, Digivolve To… ExVeemon!**"

Yolei took out her D-Terminal and chose the Digi-Egg of Love. Her D-Terminal shot a red beam of light to her D3.

"**Digi Armor Energize!**"

And the Digi-Egg of Love shot out of the screen.

"**Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Hawkmon was surrounded by layer of red rings, and Biyomon's Digivolution line passed by. Two metal wings formed on his helmet

"**Halsemon, the Wings of Love!**"

Ken took out his D3 and rectangles of data shot into the air, where it started to glow with light. The light then shot data to Wormmon, who started to spin very fast.

"**Wormmon, Digivolve To… Stingmon!**"

Izzy took out his Digivice, which glowed purple, and the Crest of Knowledge was glowing under his shirt. Then the Digivice shot rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. It then shot data to Tentomon, who started to spin really fast.

"**Tentomon, Digivolve To… Kabuterimon!**"

Then the Digivice shot light to the tag, and the symbol of Knowledge was forced out and shot through unknown data. Then it was surrounded by a star of data and shot down to Kabuterimon.

"**Kabuterimon, Digivolve To…**"

Kabuterimon's horn changed shape, and his arms grew bigger, with his body changing colour and his wings were glowing and they fused into a small, blue orb, which was now in the centre of an encasement

"**MegaKabuterimon, GLAAAARGGHHH!**"

Sora took her Digivice, which glowed red and the Crest of Love was shining from her shirt. The Digivice then shot rectangles of data into the air above Biyomon and light formed there. Then the data was heading to Biyomon, who started to spin really fast.

"**Biyomon, Digivolve To… Birdramon!**"

Then the Digivice shot light to the tag, where the symbol of Love was forced out and went through a dark cloud of data. It was then surrounded by bright data that formed a star shape and it down to the large firebird.

"**Birdramon, Digivolve To…**"

Suddenly, fire engulfed the bird's head and a humanoid bird head came through the fire. The wings were covered by fire as well and through the fire came out two hand-like-claws

"**Garudamon!**"

Mimi then took out her Digivice, which glowed a bright green and the Crest of Sincerity shone through her shirt. Then the Digivice shot out rectangles of data to the air and light started to form there. The light then shot to Palmon, who started to spin very fast.

"**Palmon, Digivolve To… Togemon!**"

Then the Digivice shot out light to the tag and the symbol of Sincerity was forced out. It went through a dark cloud and was surrounded by a star of data, and it shot back down to Togemon. "**Togemon, Digivolve Toooo…**"

The orange tuft of hair on top of Togemon's head opened and small bits of pink data came out, popping like firecrackers. Then a giant flower bud formed, which opened to reveal a fairy-like human with a pink flower on her head.

"**Lillymon!**"

Joe took out his Digivice, which glowed black, but the Crest of Reliability glowed a grey colour through his shirt.

"Your turn Gomamon, make me proud!", Joe shouted.

"You bet I will!", Gomamon replied as rectangles of data shot out of the Digivice.

"**Gomamon, Digivolve To… Ikkakumon!**"

Then light shot from the Digivice and headed for the tag, where the symbol of Reliability was forced out. It was then surrounded by a star of data and headed to the large, white walrus.

"**Ikkakumon, Digivolve To…**"

A tornado of water swallowed Ikkakumon for a few minutes, and the back of a giant sea turtle's shell came out of the water. Lightning formed into a hammer, which was grabbed by a hand of a huge walrus on two legs.

"**Zudomon!**".

Kari's heart glowed with light as the Crest of Light shone through her shirt as her D3 Digivice, shot a beam of light towards the tag and crest, where the symbol of Light was encircled by data and shot towards Gatomon.

"**Gatomon, Digivolve To…**"

The little white cat began to glow as she transformed into a female angle with eight wings and a helmet covered her eyes, as small wings formed on either side of the helmet.

"**Angewomon!**"

TK took out his D3 and the Crest of Hope shone through his T-shirt. Rectangles of data shot out of his D3 and headed into the air above Patamon, where light started to form. Then the data headed to Patamon, an image of a male angle flashed by.

"**Patamon, Digivolve To… Angemon!**"

Then a beam of light hit the tag and the symbol of Hope was covered by a star of data. Then, a blinding flash occurred and the data was shot down to Angemon.

"**Angemon, Digivolve To…**"

Light surrounded the angle Digimon and eight wings formed at his back. Metal boots of Chrome Digizoid then formed at his feet, a purple shield at his left arm, while a purple wrist sword-like-rod formed at his right arm. A long helmet then covered his eyes as he declared who he was.

"**MagnaAngemon!**".

Cody took out his D-Terminal and chose the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. A beam of purple light went towards his D3.

"**Digi-Armor Energize!**"

And the Digi-Egg of Knowledge shot out of the screen of the D3 Digivice.

"**Armidillomon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Layers of rock surrounded Armidillomon as Tentomon's Digivolution line flashed by. Then a figure covered in rocks drilled his way out with the drills on his arms and nose.

"**Digmon, the Drill of Power!**"

Davis and Ken looked at each over and nodded. Suddenly, both of their hearts began to beat simultaneously as one, when both of their D3s shot red beams of data into the air where they collided, and a red ring formed.

"**ExVeemon!**"

ExVeemon glowed blue and disappeared.

"**Stingmon!**"

Stingmon glowed green and he disappeared to.

"**DNA Digivolve To… Paildramon!**"

Both Digimon fused as one, and showed ExVeemon in Stingmon's armour, with his wings and Stingmon's wings too, but they Digivolved further.

"**Paildramon, Mega Digivolve To…**"

A figure of a blue dragon flew towards Paildramon, who began to spin very fast, making rings form. He then shot through it and he appeared in the form of a heavily armoured dragon.

"**Imperialdramon!**"

But he wasn't done yet.

"**Imperialdramon, Mode Change To…**"

The dragon Digimon changed shape as he changed into a giant human shaped Digimon, and the cannon that was on his back, moved to his right arm.

"**Fighter Mode!**"

Eleven Digimon of different stages: 2 Armor level Digimon, 6 Ultimate level Digimon and 3 Mega level Digimon were facing against six powerful, evil Digimon.

"**Power of the River!**"

"**Cannon Crusher!**"

The DigiDistened and their partners were blasted of the cliff, all of them separated from each over. Tai, Davis, Ken and Izzy with their partners. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Kari, Joe and Cody with their partners and leaving Matt and TK with their partners. Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon went after Tai, Izzy, Davis and Ken; Myotismon and Puppetmon went for Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Kari, Joe and Cody; and Devimon and Piedmon went for Matt and TK.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Tai, you and the others find cover while we take out these two!", WarGreymon said, worried about their safety, as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and MegaKabuterimon were dodging the attacks from the two Dark Masters.

A giant fireball formed at WarGreymon's hands,

"**Terror Force!**",

and he fired it at Machinedramon, but his armour was two thick to get any injuries.

"**Horn Buster!**"

A energy-bolt like energy was fired from MegaKabuterimon's horn and it struck Machinedramon at the same place WarGreymon hit him, but to no effect.

"**Positron Laser**"

Imperialdramon fired a beam of energy hit MetalSeadramon in the face.

"You'll pay for that! **Power of the River!**",

MetalSeadramon said angrily and he fired a blue beam of energy from his nose-cannon. Imperialdramon dodged it and his chest plate opened up. A long pole like object came out with a blue orb on it.

"**Gigga Crusher!**"

A layer of blue light formed at the orb and it released a large ball which hit MetalSeadramon. When the smoke disappeared, MetalSeadramon blew up in million pieces of data. Machinedramon hesitated a little bit, an advantage WarGreymon took to attack. He ran towards the Dark Master with his Dramon Destroyers ready.

"**Dramon Destroyer!**"

WarGreymon sliced the machine dragon in half, causing him to explode into data. After this, the Digimon reverted into their Rookie forms, except for Chibomon and Leafmon. They then left to find the others, hoping that they were also doing better.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Devimon was fighting against MagnaAngemon while Piedmon was fighting MetalGarurumon.

"**Excalibur!**"

MagnaAngemon lurched forwards to strike Devimon.

"Is that the best you got?", Devimon mocked, "Even your Champion form aims better than that, it looks like you've lost your touch.".

A beam of dark energy was released from Devimon's hand, but MagnaAngemon just dodged it.

"Stand still! **Death Claw!**", another beam of energy was released, but this time it was dead straight.

"**Angle Rod!**"

The angle Digimon used his wrist-sword to block it.

"MetalGarurumon, try and draw Piedmon closer so we can take both of them out!", MagnaAngemon said to the Mega Digimon.

"I'm a little busy at the momen- URGGH!", MetalGarurumon said as he was hit by Piedmon's Clown Sphere attack.

"**Ice Wolf Bite!**"

MetalGarurumon fired missiles from all over his body, hitting the area around Piedmon.

"**Gargo Missile!**"

An even larger missile left the Mega's stomach, hitting the Dark Master.

"**Fist of the Beast King!**"

"**Pummel Whack!**"

Two beams of energy hit Devimon from behind as two Champion level Digimon appeared to join the fight.

"Matt, look! It's Leomon and Ogremon! They came here to help us!", TK shouted to his brother.

Matt was concerned.

"As long as they fight Devimon, then that's fine.", Matt said.

"Ogremon, how dare you turn against me and help these brats!", Devimon said.

"I am only helping them because they are my friends.", Ogremon replied, "They treated and healed me when I was injured. I owe them my life, and nothing comes between the honour of Ogremon!".

"**Fist of the Beast King!**"

Leomon sent his attack to Devimon, which caught him by surprise, that he didn't notice that MagnaAngemon was behind him until to late. MagnaAngemon drew a circle in the air with his sword where a gate formed.

"**Gate of Destiny!**"

The Gate of Destiny opened up and sucked Devimon in, and it closed. Seeing this, Piedmon fled back to his castle on top of Infinity Mountain.

"That was really tense, but thanks you guys.", Matt said.

Ogremon merely nodded and asked, "Where is my DigiDistened? Reliable Joe and Sincere Mimi?".

"We were split up from the group after the Dark Masters attacked, but maybe you can help us find them", TK suggested.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**",

Zudomon swung his hammer and it the ground, sending a bolt of energy to Myotismon.

"**Grisly Wing!**"

Bats came from Myotismon's cape and he blocked the attack with them. Digmon crept up behind Puppetmon and,

"**Gold Rush!**",

he launched is drills from his arms and they hit the Dark Master's behind.

"OWWW! Hey, that hurt, play fair!", Puppetmon shouted as he rubbed his behind.

"**Eagle Eye!**"

Halsemon shot red laser beams from his eyes and they hit Puppetmon in the head. Puppetmon was crying out in pain when Angewomon lifted her arms to the sky.

"**Heaven's Charm!**"

A rainbow like light was formed above Angewomon and it made Myotismon freeze.

"No! This cannot be! I won't allow it!", Myotismon screamed.

An arrow of pure light and energy formed at the light and Angewomon took it.

She then aimed it at Myotismon and said, "This is the judgement you will receive of nearly covering both worlds in Darkness, as Light will always succeed! **Celestial Arrow!**".

She then shot the arrow into Myotismon's chest and he burst into data, leaving the Digimon to surround Puppetmon.

"Oh-oh, I'm in trouble.", Puppetmon mocked the DigiDistened in his mocking sing-like-voice, "But don't worry, I'll be back to play again, hehehe! See ya later!".

He then left them and returned to the castle where Piedmon retreated to. Everyone reverted to their Rookie forms and they all left the battle area.

"Great job you guys! Now all we have to do is find Tai and the others.", Kari said.

**Will the DigiDistened find each over? And what has Piedmon have in store for them? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon, Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by**

**I sit here and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town.**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance.**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby.**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you.**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, there it was my very first chapter on fanfiction. Please tell me how I did, and I will check if I should correct it.

Tai: And the song, Kids in America isn't his, as he will put that as the ending in all the chapters. But the opening was remixed in his version, use the beat in the Tamers English opening and you will get.

Everyone: And remember, no flames but R&R please.


	3. Ch 2 The Return Of An Old Enemy

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here again. I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter.

TK: As you will see, another of our old enemies will come back, and this is also how we went through the first night in this story.

Cody: And we (the 2nd generation of DigiDistened) have only encountered him once. TK, Izzy, Tai and Matt have tangled with him twice.

Me: And no flames please, this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the plot, an OC character, a Crest and Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level Digimon of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Return Of An Old Enemy**

**Last**** time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds entered the DigiWorld to have a picnic, but they were attacked by their enemies from their first adventure. In the fight, they were separated from each over and they defeated all of them, causing Puppetmon and Piedmon to retreat back to the castle.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

"Tai, I'm hungry. Lets find food and rest for a while.", Agumon said.

Tai looked at everyone in his group and realised that they were tired to. He also realised that he was hungry to.

"OK guys, lets stop here for the night.", Tai said, "Davis, you and Veemon go and find food; Ken you and Wormmon go fetch some water. Izzy, you and Tentomon stay with me and Agumon to set up camp. Jump to it guys!".

"You got it Tai!", Davis replied.

Tai and Izzy were trying to make a fire but kept on failing.

"Here, allow me to do it. **Pepper Breath!**", Agumon said as he spat a small fireball at the wood, which caught alight immediately.

Tai sweat dropped when he saw how easily Agumon lit the fire.

"Hey guys, check what we found: fresh food for all of us, and Ken also found some water from a nearby lake that had an island in the middle of it, which was connected by a natural bridge from the land!", Davis shouted, as he, Ken and Wormmon were on the shoulder's of ExVeemon.

When Tai heard Davis say this, he looked at Izzy with curiosity.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Meanwhile, Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon found refuge in a nearby cave after their fight with Devimon and Piedmon. Gabumon was keeping watch while the others were eating.

"Hey Gabumon! When are going to come inside and have something to eat, because Patamon is eating like a hungry wolf!", Matt shouted to his partner.

"I am not a wolf!", Patamon protested.

TK and Matt were laughing that they didn't notice that Gabumon swipe Matt's food.

They then were startled to here someone cry out, "WAAAAGHHH!", and a bat-like ball came flying through the dark part of the cave and nearly landed in the fire.

TK caught him, and suddenly noticed something.

"Hey! I remember you! You're DemiDevimon, that Digimon that nearly had me eat Mushrooms of Forgetfulness and you also used to work for Myotismon!", TK said.

But TK noticed that DemiDevimon was to scared to talk and understood why. A large Digimon was standing in front of them.

"Matt, look out! It's DarkTyrannomon!", Gabumon warned. They all ran out of the cave into the open.

"**Fire Blaze!**"

DarkTyrannomon fired a large ball of energy at the Matt and TK, but they managed to get out of the way.

Suddenly, Matt's Digivice shot rectangles of data into the sky, where light formed. The data then shot down to Gabumon, who started to spin really fast.

"**Gabumon, Digivolve To… Garurumon!**"

"Go get him buddy!", Matt encouraged his partner.

"**Fire Blaze!**"

Another fireball went to the Champion level Digimon, but missed by a long shot.

"**Howling Blaster!**"

A continues blue fire came out his mouth and hit DarkTyrannomon head on. When the smoke cleared, DarkTyrannomon came out of the smoke and fired another fireball at Garurumon, and this time it was a direct hit.

"Garurumon! Are you OK?", Matt shouted to his partner.

Suddenly, the Crest of Friendship was glowing under his shirt. Matt's Digivice then glowed blue and a beam of light was released from the Digivice and it the tag. The Symbol of Friendship was then forced out and was surrounded by star of data, and then it shot back down to Garurumon.

"**Garurumon, Digivolve To…**"

Garurumon then stood up on his hind legs and his paws formed into hands. Pants then formed at his leg, with a belt forming around his torso near his arm. He then forced energy from his fist and he kicked the air with his legs.

"**WereGarurumon, HAWOOOOOO!**"

"**Fire Blaze!**"

DarkTyrannomon fired another ball of fire at the DigiDisteneds, but WereGarurumon used his quick reflexes to get Matt, TK, Patamon and DemiDevimon out of the way in time.

He then jumped into the air and,

"**Garuru Kick!**",

and sent a powerful kick to the Viral Digimon.

"**Wolf Claw!**"

WereGarurumon then sent a powerful energy slashes from his claws, which hit DarkTyrannomon in the chest, causing him to explode into data. WereGarurumon reverted back to Gabumon and he headed back to the others. They then listened to DemiDevimon's tale of what happened and they decided to go and look for Leomon and Ogremon and find Tai and the others.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Wow, so that was what Digitamamon was talking about, I didn't really understand by what he meant by the Dark Masters.", Cody said after Joe explained who the Dark Masters were.

At the moment, Armidillomon was looking for something to eat when a powerful kick sent him flying to where the others were. Then a large Digimon came out of the shadows.

"Hey, isn't that Agumon?", Yolei asked.

"Yeah that is an Agumon, but he is alot bigger and stronger than the one Tai has.** He's called GigaAgumon, a large reptilian Digimon with enough firepower to set a forest alight in one shot!**", Gomamon said.

"**Pepper Flame!**"

Three large fireballs were released from GigaAgumon's mouth and they missed the DigiDistened. Armidillomon then curled into a ball and,

"**Diamond Shell!**",

rolled to the large Agumon.

"**Swipe Attack!**"

GigaAgumon used his claw and swatted Armidillomon so bad, that he reverted to Upamon.

"**Feather Strike!**"

"**Spiral Twister!**"

Biyomon and Hawkmon sent their attacks to the Digimon, but after the smoke cleared, GigaAgumon was surrounded by dark data.

"**GigaAgumon, Dark Digivolve To… BlackGreymon!**"

"Oh-no! He Digivolved to BlackGreymon!", Gatomon warned.

"**Nova Flame!**"

The Viral form of Greymon released a continuous wall of fire from his mouth, which nearly struck the DigiDisteneds.

Rectangles of data was released from Yolei's D3 Digivice into the air, were light formed. An image of Aquilamon flashed by, and the data headed to Hawkmon.

"**Hawkmon, Digivolve Tooo… Aquilamon!**"

A large eagle with horns on its head was standing where Hawkmon was a few minutes ago.

Then Kari and Yolei's heats beating as one, when their D3s sent beams of data to the air and they collided, forming a red ring to appear.

"**Aquilamon!**"

"**Gatomon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To… Silphymon!**"

Silphymon was standing ready, when BlackGreymon attacked again.

"**Nova Flame!**"

Another wall of fire was released from the Viral Digimon's mouth. Silphymon jumped into the air and made her arms go clockwise and anti-clockwise, where red energy was forming at her hands. She brought them together and,

"**Static Force!**",

she released a volley of red energy to BlackGreymon in the head, and he burst into data. Silphymon reverted back to Hawkmon and Gatomon, and everyone was cheering.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

At Piedmon's castle, dark energy was forming in the middle of the throne room, where ghost Digimon, called Bakemon, were chanting words over and over again. Lightning struck the centre of the dark cloud and the Bakemon were absorbed into the darkness and a figure was forming, and there was maniacal laughing heard. Puppetmon was looking back and forth of the cloud of darkness and Piedmon, who was watching the scene in front of him with interest.

'I wonder who that is. Maybe its a new playmate!', Puppetmon thought hopefully.

Piedmon was smiling evilly when a Digimon stepped out of the darkness, and the darkness then fused with the Digimon. He had long arms and yellow hair, with an energy cannon on his chest.

"Mwahahahahahaha! Go back to the beginning! I'm back, mwahahahahahaha!", he said.

He was back, and ready to take his revenge on Izzy, Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken. And he is now more powerful than ever. Diaboramon.

**What does Piedmon want with Diaboramon? And how will the DigiDistened defeat the two Dark Masters if they have Diaboramon with them? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon, Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here**** alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town.**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance.**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby.**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you.**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: well that was the second chapter of this story. As usual, tell me what mistakes I did, and I will correct them. And I would like to thank Lord Pata for helping me with how to post chapters on Fanfiction. Also, notice that GigaAgumon is the large Agumon from Digimon: The Movie

Joe: And who knows how the story will end, but I hope it ends soon so I can finish my studying.

Gomamon: I was wondering when you were going to complain, seemingly as you complain about everything.

Everyone: (laughing really hard) just remember to R&R please


	4. Ch 3 A Black Friend Comes To Fulfil His

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everybody, Crest Power Combing here again, hoped you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of my story. Don't worry, there's about a couple dozen chapters still to come.

Ken: This chapter is mainly on the return of BlackWarGreymon and will also feature Willis from the movie in it. And I look forward to meeting him.

Willis: And seemingly as I had no surname, Crest Power Combining gave me an American surname. You'll find out soon enough.

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own an OC character, Crest, Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level of the Digi-Egg.

**Chapter 3: "Terror Destroyer!". A Black Friend Comes To Fulfil His Honour.**

**Last time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds were either enjoying themselves or were attacked by a couple of rouge Digimon. While that happened, Piedmon sacrificed some Bakemon to resurrect Diaboramon, allowing him to go and fulfil his vengeance.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you dare, enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

"Hey, Tai look! It's TJ and Matt!", Davis shouted.

After all those adventures he had with the others, he still calls TK 'TJ'. Ken then noticed a ogre and lion Digimon with them too.

"And they brought friends with to.", Ken said.

Tai looked and saw what Ken meant. They met with them and they greeted the two brothers and the same with Ogremon and Leomon. Tai also noticed DemiDevimon in TK's arms to.

"Why is _he _with you guys?", Tai asked.

Matt then explained what happened two days ago with the incident with DarkTyrannomon and Tai and Izzy were shocked and impressed by DemiDevimon's bravery to stand up against Piedmon.

"Well, I know what you were capable of, so I'm going to give you this one warning: if you ever try and get us caught, I'll make sure you are deleted and never come back!", Tai threatened.

DemiDevimon was cowering under the glare the Child of Courage was giving him.

'This guy is even scarier than Piedmon! If he was evil, I would be more loyal to him than his Agumon partner.', the small Digimon thought.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion and a dark shape went flying past the DigiDisteneds.

"What was that?", Ogremon asked, as he raised his club in a battle position.

They all heard a voice warn them, saying, "Go back and don't interfere! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

"Tai, look! It's BlackWarGreymon! He's back again!", Agumon shouted.

Tai ran over to him and shouted, "We need Joe here now!".

*CHANGE OF SVENE*

Meanwhile, Upamon heard the explosion and the laughing, as he saw a dark shape jump to the sky. Cody then saw the others around something or someone, and he was hoping someone was not hurt.

"Hey, Joe! Someone needs medical help!", Cody shouted.

They all reached Tai and the others and Cody gasped.

"Hey, it's BlackWarGreymon! Where did he come from?", Yolei asked.

When Ogremon heard what Yolei said, he turned and smiled.

He ran very fast and gave Joe and Mimi a bone crushing hug saying, "My friends! It's been too long now! I could just squeeze you till the day is over!".

Everyone was laughing at the site of Ogremon hugging Joe and Mimi.

"Urrrgh, huh? So I've just been beaten to a pulp and now all my 'friends' are around my deathbed, hmm?", a voice said.

Agumon looked around and saw that BlackWarGreymon was up again.

"Are you OK? How many fingers am I holding up?", Agumon asked his Viral Mega form.

"You call those fingers? Last time I checked, those are claws, not fingers. And you are holding up two, just to let you know.", the Viral Mega replied, causing Agumon to sweat drop.

Joe then started to check on BlackWarGreymon's injuries to see if he couldn't heal any. But they were all unprepared for the dark times that layed ahead.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Diaboramon jumped in front of Piedmon and Puppetmon, and they both stopped their argument immediately.

"Well, how did your mission go?", the clown Digimon asked him.

Diaboramon started to laugh, but stopped at the site of Puppetmon's large hammer.

"He said no, so I gave him a blow to the head, but he won't remember a thing.", the mutated Mega replied.

Piedmon was really angry now.

"First that little traitor DemiDevimon frees the prisoners, now BlackWarGreymon refuses to join my side, what next!", the Dark Master said.

"I think it just got worse. Look, it's a message from _him_!", Puppetmon said.

A screen just showed with a Digimon in a dark background.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Gargo Pellet!**"

"**Koko Crusher!**"

Two Digimon were fighting against a Monochromon, trying to protect a blond teen from harm. Their attacks barely did any damage to his body, as he was protected by thick armour.

"**Volcanic Strike!**",

The Monochromon released hundreds of small fireballs from his mouth, mainly at the Digimon larger than him. Wendogomon got hit, and was reverted to a small rabbit-like Digimon, brown in colour, with patches of pink on her skin.

"Lopmon, get out of there!", the teen shouted.

"**Bunny Pobble!**"

Gargomon used his gun-barrel-like arms to hit the Champion Digimon on the head, sending him to the cliff.

"**Gargo Pellet!**"

Gargomon fired more energy bullets to Monochromon, making him burst into data. Gargomon then reverted into a small rabbit-like Digimon, except he was white in colour with patches of green on his skin. Willis was worried about his and his partner's safety.

Terriermon noticed this and said, "Don't worry Willis, just remember what I told you, we're friends, and friends always look out for each over.".

"I agree with Terriermon, no matter what happens, we stick together.", Lopmon added.

Willis nodded and the three of them continued down the path. Willis then noticed a castle on top of the mountain that he and his partner Digimon were on.

'I wonder who lives up there?', the blond-headed boy thought.

He has seen many strange things before, but this was to strange for him. A few strange things he has seen was when his DigiEgg came out of the computer and hatched into Gummymon and Kokomon, but so far this was too much for him.

***FLASHBACK***

Willis's Digivice was beeping.

"What's up with this now?", Willis asked sleepily.

"Willis, please put the Digivice on silent, I want to sleep!", Terriermon said angrily.

"Please put the alarm off, it's making me cranky!", Lopmon added.

Willis sighed in defeat, and he picked up his Digivice. Suddenly, it started to glow, and the same happened to the computer too. He called the twin Digimon to him, and Lopmon landed on his head. Terriermon came in late and yelled in shock.

"Willis, your feet! Your feet! They disappearing!", Terriermon shouted as he joined Lopmon.

Willis looked at his feet and discovered that his body was breaking down. Then on instinct, he pointed the Digivice to the computer, and he and his partners were sucked into the computer. They all landed on a cliff were they startled the Monochromon.

***END FLASHBACK***

Willis took out his Digivice and noticed that there were 12 red dots near the end of the screen, so he decided to go to where they were leading to.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Hey, there's some over DigiDistened near here, and he's walking straight towards us!", Tai said to the group.

Sora then decided that they meet up with them, and everyone agreed and they all left, with Ogremon, Leomon, DemiDevimon and BlackWarGreymon decided to follow them.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Willis's fight with the Monochromon didn't go unnoticed, for Puppetmon had put a RedVegiemon to follow them. He reported it to Piedmon, and he was most pleased with this.

"Who is his partner?", the clown Digimon asked.

Puppetmon struggled at this question, "Well, uh, he has two partners. But I don't know there names, but they are two rabbit-looking like Digimon.".

At this, Diaboramon moved in a strange manner and he muttered darkly, "Willis.".

Piedmon was curious at how the mutated Mega knew who this child is.

"Willis? Who's Willis?", both of Dark Masters asked.

"He created me, then destroyed me.", Diaboramon muttered again.

Piedmon was shocked to know that a human created a Digimon, so he decided to send Puppetmon for the 'negotiations'.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Willis was getting hungry, and his stomach was attracting the attention of another Monochromon.

"You dare challenge me!", the Champion level Digimon asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm just very hungry and it's my stomach that is making that noise! There's no need to get violent to that.", Willis said, but he knew he said a bad thing.

"Violent! I'll show you violent! **Volcanic Stri-**", the Monochromon said angrily before he burst into data.

Puppetmon then crept up behind Willis and shouted, "BOO!".

Willis thought he had a heart attack when that happened. "**Bunny Blast!**"

Terriermon also got a big fright that released a green energy ball from his mouth, which hit the Dark Master in the face.

Puppetmon was about to attack when TK shouted, "Willis, get away from him! His worse then Diaboramon!".

Willis's Digivice started to beep as a green ball of energy covered Terriermon.

"**Terriermon, Digivolve To… Gargomon!**"

Then a pink ball of energy covered Lopmon as well.

"**Lopmon, Digivolve To… Wendigomon!**"

"**Bunny Pobble!**"

Gargomon used his gun-covered arms to whack Puppetmon into the cliff's ledge.

"**Koko Crusher!**"

Wendigomon's chest plate opened up and he shot hundreds of energy bullets to where the Dark Master was.

"**Gargo Pellet!**"

Gargomon joined in the long range attack with his twin. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a very angry Puppetmon.

"You shouldn't have done that, because you are in trouble!", the Mega mocked the two Digimon.

BlackWarGreymon then realised that Willis was dealing with a Mega level Digimon, so he joined in the fight. BlackWarGreymon then gathered energy into his hands and,

"**Terror Destroyer!**",

then he fired a large, red fireball at Puppetmon.

"Ha hahahaha! You can't get me! Ha hahahahah!", Puppetmon mocked.

"**Demi Dart!**"

DemiDevimon fired his little Demi Dart and it landed in Puppetmon's eye. Puppetmon then screamed in pain as he burst into data. Everyone was looking at DemiDevimon with surprise when the dart fell to the ground.

"What? He was really annoying, and he already suffered a lot of damage from those two rabbit Digimon and BlackWarGreymon, so I reckoned I could join in.", the small Virus said.

Everyone then greeted Willis and they were happy to see him again, except for Davis, as he still has a grudge to what Willis did to Kari. Then everyone except Willis knew that Piedmon was the last Digimon standing, but they didn't know where he was.

**Will the DigiDistened find Piedmon? And how will Willis be able to help them in this quest? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town.**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance**

**I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby.**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, that was the 3rd chapter to my story, but rest assured, there is about 20 more where that came from.

Willis: And please tell Crest Power Combining were he made errors, so he can fix them.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R


	5. Ch 4 The Tenth Tag And Crest

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here, ready in the next instalment of my story.

Matt: And this one gets more interesting. Because this is where the new Tag and Crest come in.

Me: That's right, and in the next chapter is where my OC character will come in.

TK: And let's go to the story, before Joe gets panicky again.

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own an OC character, Crest, Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level of the Digi-Egg

**Chapter 4: The Tenth Tag And Crest**

**Last time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds have found their friend, BlackWarGreymon, in an injured state and they were all reunited in the process as well. Then the unexpected arrival of Willis helped the DigiDistened defeat Puppetmon once and for all.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you dare, enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

Two weeks after the destruction of Puppetmon, the DigiDistened and their partners left File Island and travelled across Net Ocean to the Continent of Server. They were inside a cave while they were resting and Davis noticed something.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!", Davis called the others.

They all ran deeper into the cave and found nine colours blinking at them. Ken picked up the one that was a pale pink colour, which turned into the Crest of Kindness that he placed into his base when he was still the Digimon Emperor. Cody then noticed that there was an orange, blue, red, green, purple, grey, yellow and a brighter pink light to. Tai and Izzy gasped at what they saw.

"It's our Crests!", they both said.

And indeed they were, the very same Crests that Apocalymon destroyed so many years ago. They all picked up their respectful Crests (which were in their tags) and placed them around their necks. Suddenly, all nine Crests began to glow and a bright brown light floated in front of them. It was a Crest and a Digivice floated next to it. They then shot to the air, and then suddenly, the cave wall disappeared and a large room was in front of them.

"Prodigious! What's going on here?", Izzy asked.

Then a wall of fire was released in front of them, moving sideways into the wall, while fire shot upwards to the ceiling. In the fire, they can see a large figure and a smaller figure. Then there were flashes of light as both figures went to each over and away.

"Iz… Izzy, is this the Wall of Fire Gennai told us about after we defeated Piedmon?", Sora asked the red-headed boy.

Then a voice from behind them said, "Yes child, that is indeed the Wall of Fire.".

"It's Azulongmon!", Yolei said.

"And Gennai too!", Izzy added.

Azulongmon then said, "I see you all found your tags and Crests.".

Everyone nodded and Tai asked the Sovereign of the East, "Who did that Crest and Digivice belong to, because our Crests were reacting to it. It was also glowing a brown colour to.".

"It is belonging to a DigiDistened like yourselves, but is not from Japan. He comes from the Southern sector of your world, making him belong to Zhuiqumon's sector of the Digital World.", Azulongmon said, puzzling the DigiDisteneds.

Gennai then noticed Sora look back to the Wall of Fire, and he answered her unasked question, "Yes Sora, that is Apocalymon.".

Everyone gasped at this except Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken and Willis.

"There's more at stake, so listen carefully.", Azulongmon said, "If Piedmon gets a hold on the child, he will be able to use his Crest to free Apocalymon, and he will return more powerful than ever, and he will to seek to destroy your world. If he is ever released, your world will be destroyed in the year 2012, 21 December. You must remain here and beat Piedmon to this child, because it will mean that you would be saving billions of lives!".

"2012, December the 21st, that sounds to familiar.", Izzy said, thinking, "GAAH! 21 December 2012: that's the year the apocalypse was predicted by Nastradomus! In other words, that will be the end of the world!".

"The end of the world!", everyone gasped.

Then there was a sudden sound of flesh against rock. Everyone was shocked, including Gennai and Azulongmon, that it was Joe who hit the wall.

"Joe, are you OK?", Gomamon asked.

"The apocalypse: Apocalymon, the Apocalypse Monster. It all makes sense! Somehow, I think that Nastradomus must have been to the Digital World in the past. That's must have been why Nastradomus was making those end of the world prophecies.", Joe said angrily.

Everyone was shocked at this, but Azulongmon was impressed by the boy's knowledge.

"You are very correct, Reliability Joe.", the Exalted Dragon of the East said.

If everyone was shocked at what Joe said, then they were more shocked at the Sovereign's confirmation of it. Izzy even felt like he was going to faint.

Willis was looking at the figure behind the Wall of Fire when he said, "So if we can't find this kid in time, are you saying it will be the end of the world?".

"That is correct child, and do mind my manners, but who are you?".

"Me? I'm Willis. Willis Johnson.", Willis replied.

Azulongmon then said in a grave voice, "The child will be in the Digital World soon, but exactly when, I do not know. But in the meantime, you must be ready for the difficult times ahead."

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Ahhh… File Island is nearly but all mine.", Piedmon said.

Diaboramon was just standing by the screen that showed the map of File Island and the Continent of Server.

"Why is it not fully yours yet?", a hooded figure asked.

This figure was a tall figure with a red robe and his hood hided his face. He had two horns coming out of his hood and a pair of dark, devilish wings at his back, and his eyes, the only visible facial features, were glowing an evil blue. His backgrounds were dark, and it fed on your despair if you were unfortunately trapped there. The Dark Ocean was a perfect place for an evil, Mega level Digimon like Daemon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords.

"Primary Village is resisting my control, many Digimon of different stages are fighting for their 'independence and freedom'. From the Fresh to the Ultimate levels.", Piedmon said, but he quickly added, "And I am not a fool to go there, as they will target myself and other Mega level Digimon I send their.".

"Who knew that a simple caretaker like Elecmon could be so resourceful in defending his, 'babies'.", Daemon said, agreeing with Piedmon.

The screen then terminated, and the conversation was over. "LadyDevimon! Come here, I have a mission for you!", Piedmon called.

"You summoned me, my Lord Piedmon?", a fallen angle Digimon said, appearing upside-down from the ceiling of the throne room.

"I want you to go to the Real World and find the child who will be receiving his or hers Digivice this very moment. Try and become friends with the child and bring him or her to me as soon as you can!", Piedmon said evilly.

"Of course, my Lord Piedmon. Anything for you.", LadyDevimon replied.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The same time Piedmon was sending LadyDevimon on her mission, a young, 16 year old boy is looking at his computer dumbfounded, as an egg, gadget and a necklace came out of it in the middle of the night.

**Who is this boy that the Digivice, Crest and Digi-Egg came to, and how will this change his destiny? And why does Piedmon want the child so badly? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars on the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town.**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance**

**I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere**

**I don't want to go baby.**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, that's another chapter down, but another more to go. Phew, this is a lot of typing. Also, I couldn't resist the 2012 thing with Nastradomus

Joe: I can't believe you're still alive. Here let me check on you.

Me: Hey! Get that thing away from me. Baka!

Joe: What's wrong, it's only a little needle. And where did you learn that word?

Me: Internet, and that needle is about the size of your arm!

Matt: And since when did Joe know so much about the Apocalypse? And he'll never have the guts to punch a cave wall, that's for sure.

Joe: Hey! What's that supposed to mean! And who was that character you were talking about?

Me: You'll have to find out in the next chapter. And anyways, please tell me where I went wrong, and I'll fix it in no time.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R


	6. Ch 5 The Tenth Child Revealed

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here, and I'm ready for the 5th chapter in my story.

Davis: And this chapter will have me in it, right?

Me: No it won't. It won't have any of you guys in it, because this chapter is focusing on my OC character only, none of you guys in it, sorry about that.

All the DigiDisteneds: AWWWW! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Me: You guys were in the rest of the chapters, so allow me to carry on.

Ken: (sighs in defeat), All right, you win

Me: Thank you Ken. And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own an OC character, Crest, Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level of the Digi-Egg

**Chapter 5: The Tenth Original Digivice And Crest: The Tenth Child Revealed**

**Last time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds have got their Tags and Crests that Apocalymon once destroyed, including former Digimon Emperor Ken Ichijuoji, and they discovered another Crest which disappeared to the Real World, leaving them to find the Wall of Fire. Now that Piedmon has sent his most trusted agent to find the child, all the DigiDisteneds can do is hope he can get away.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you dare, enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

A 16 year old boy just woke up from a very disturbing sleep. Yawning widely, he looked at the time on his cellphone. It showed 05:12.

"Man, what a strange dream. I've got to stop playing computer games in the middle of the night.", he said sleepily.

As he rose up from his bed, he noticed that the very same egg he thought he saw in his dream roll onto his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL! The egg, it's real! I wonder if the necklace and gadget is real too?", the boy said, fully awake.

He looked at the table that was next to his bed and saw that the very same objects were there as well. He took the weird device and examined it closely.

"Hmm, weird little device, aren't you?", he said to the object.

It was an octagon-shaped device, which was a sky blue colour. It had three, darker blue buttons on it, two small ones on the left of a screen, while a larger one at the right hand side of the screen. The small screen was in the centre of the gadget, and it had weird inscriptions on it. There was also a small antenna at the top corner of the device. He then noticed that there was some kind of clip at the back, making him think that it can clip to something. He nodded in admiring order as he placed the device on the table again. He then picked up the necklace, which had a small, smooth, thin string like surface. At the bottom of the string, some kind of pendant was dangling. It had a golden colour that shined in the little light there was. In the centre of the pendent, was a small, clear, glass-like window, which had a brown crest with strange symbol on it. He placed the necklace down and picked up the egg and gave it a shake. Nothing.

He placed the egg back on the bed, saying, "I hate to see what could come out of this computer-egg.".

The boy then looked at the calendar that hung over his door, showing it was the 20th of August 2010.

"Ohh man!", he complained, "I can't believe the long weekend is over! Now I've got to go to school today!".

He then got dressed into his school uniform and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Justin, are you all right?", his grandmother asked.

The boy, Justin, got a fright when he heard his gran come in.

"Gran! I thought I told you not to sneak on me like that!", Justin said.

His grandmother just shrugged and went back to her bedroom.

Sighing to himself, Justin said, "This going to be another boring day at school.".

He then left his house and left for his school. Halfway to the school, and he came to a sudden halt.

'I've got a funny feeling that I'm being watched', he thought to himself.

He then knew that someone indeed was watching him.

"Who's there? Show yourself, I know you're here even if I can't see you!", Justin shouted.

"How do you know I'm here? A pitiful human child like yourself doesn't have these kinds of senses. Tell me, how do you know I'm here?", a cruel voice said.

Justin knew that this voice belonged to a female, but he didn't really care. He was just insulted by this woman who called him a 'pitiful human child'.

"Why should I tell you? I don't have time for your bickering at the moment!", Justin answered coldly.

He then continued walking until he bumped into something, something that was round and soft.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't see you there.", Justin said, blushing. He knew exactly what he walked into, and it was embarrassing for him.

"Oh, so you're sorry now? You think you can just put your head in between my breasts? I wonder what I should do to you?", the woman's voice said.

Justin looked up and gasped. What he was looking at didn't look human. It was a large female devil-like person, she had grey hair, pair of battered wings, claws that could easily cut him in half and she had glowing red eyes.

"Wh… what are you?", Justin stammered.

"**I am a Digimon, a Digital Monster.** **My name is LadyDevimon, a fallen angle Digimon. My attack, Darkness Wave, which either destroys my enemies, or turns them into mindless zombies who serve no-one but me!**", she said evilly.

"So, you're not a human?", Justin asked.

"That is correct, but now that you know my little secret, it looks like I have to destroy you, HMMM HAHAHAHAHA!", LadyDevimon said, laughing madly.

Justin was now taking a few steps back, but then he felt something strange coming from the necklace around his neck. It was making him braver, so he did the bravest and/or stupidest thing. He lifted his fist, and he swung it. He was satisfied that it made contact with her face. The force of his punch lifted the fallen Digimon of her feet, and she landed 11 feet away from her.

"You are a little bit stronger than I thought, child. Until we meet again, HMMM HAHAHAHAHA!", LadyDevimon said, flying away.

Justin was looking at his fist with surprise that he didn't even notice that it just passed 07:00. He heard a beep from his watch and he looked down.

"Huh? .Oh shit! I'm going to be late!", he said, and he ran to the school as fast as he could.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

After a long day at school, Justin returned home without seeing the Digimon, or whatever it was called. He landed on his bed and he saw that the egg he got from the computer in two pieces

'Oh great, now the thing has hatched, where am I going to find something that I don't even know what it looks like.', he though miserably.

"Pi Pichi? Pichi Pichi! Pi Pi Pichimon! (**Hey, who are you? Wow you're big! My name is Pichimon!**)", a squeaky voice said behind him.

Justin turned around and saw the weirdest creature he has ever seen. It was completely white, with yellow eyes. He also had two flipper-like arms and he looked like an overgrown tadpole. He looked at the thing and he heard his stomach growl, and he also heard the same thing with the large tadpole. He got up and made himself a hotdog and he brought a few sweets with him. He was just finishing his hotdog when he noticed that the tadpole finished all the sweets.

"Hungry little thing, aren't you?", Justin said to the tadpole.

"Pichi! (**Yeah, I was!**)", the tadpole squeaked at him.

Suddenly, the weird device was beeping madly and all the electronics in the room were going haywire and the tadpole began to glow.

"What the…?", Justin said in shock.

"**Pichimon, Digivolve To… Tsunamamon!**"

"Huh? What the…? What are you?", Justin asked, not believing his eyes.

"**My name is Tsunamamon. I am an In-Training level Digimon. My Static Field will certainly put a shock into anyone!**", the creature replied.

Tsunamamon looked like a pterodactyl, except it had no legs, no arms.

"You can talk?", Justin asked the creature in a shocked voice.

"Of course I can talk. Nearly all Digimon can talk silly!", Tsunamamon replied.

'Digimon? There goes that word again.', the boy thought.

Suddenly, there was a large crash outside Justin's window. They both went outside and Justin gasped. It was a pile of living rocks, which was looking at the two of them he roared and threw a boulder at them.

"YIKES! That thing means business!", Justin shouted, dodging the large boulder.

"**Static Field!**"

Electricity gathered around Tsunamamon's body and he released it at the pile of rocks. The creature growled in pain and he released rocks from his hand, hitting the In-Training. He then fired rocks at Justin, who started to do a ridiculous tap dance to avoid being hit.

"Who is this guy!", Justin asked.

"**His name is Golemon, a Champion level Digimon. This pile of rocks can really dent your day!**", Tsunamamon said.

"**Rock Punch!**"

Golemon punched Tsunamamon to the wall, and he than advanced to Justin. Justin was now panicking and he was about to give up when Tsunamamon jumped in front of him.

"You will not hurt my partner, Golemon!", the In-Training said.

Suddenly, Justin's device started to shoot rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. Tsunamamon began to spin really fast.

"**Tsunamamon, Digivolve To… Betamon!**"

Justin was shocked to see that Tsunamamon changed shape and form.

"How did you do that?", Justin asked the new Digimon in disbelief.

"I'll tell you later!", Betamon replied.

"**Sulphure Plume!**"

Golemon fired volcanic ash from his mouth, but he missed Betamon by a long shot.

"Ha, you missed me! **Hydro Water Pressure Blaster!**", Betamon fired a jet stream of water from his mouth, which made Golemon completely wet.

"Hahaha, looks like you're soaked!", Justin cheered.

Electricity then started to gather at Betamon's dorsal fin and,

"**Static Thunder!**",

he released it and it hit Golemon, who was being electrocuted, before he burst into millions of pieces.

Betamon then landed next to Justin, who picked him up and went back to his bedroom.

"OK, explain. What happened to Golemon and how did you change form? And what is this?", Justin asked.

"Well, Golemon burst into data, he didn't die, if that's what you're thinking. Digimon never die, their data gets reconfigured, and that's what happened to Golemon. And how did I change? Well, it's because I Digivolved.", Betamon said.

"I don't really put those words into my dictionary. So Digivolving is what happens when you evolve to the next level, where you become more powerful than before, right?", Justin asked.

"That's right, but you see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. I needed your help to allow me to Digivolve. In other words, I used some of your energy. And that thing in your hand is a Digivice. It's the special device that brings a human and a Digimon together. That is how I Digivolved.", Betamon said.

"OK, I'm still a bit confused about this Tsunamamon, but you said something about a partner. Am I your partner because of this device?", Justin asked.

Betamon nodded, and then introduced himself, "And right now, I'm Betamon. Tsunamamon was my former form.".

"Cool and my name is Justin Short. Nice to meet you, Betamon.", Justin said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The next day, Justin went to school with Betamon on top of his head. He tried to find a way to make Betamon stay behind, but the Rookie refused to stay.

"Just make sure you don't move at all, that goes for talking too.", Justin said.

"OK. But why to I have to pretend to be a stuffed animal on your head?", Betamon whined.

"Because I don't want to answer unnecessary questions.", the boy said.

They entered the classroom and he sat down.

'Thank goodness its civvies day.', Justin thought.

"Hey, Justin! What is that thing and what is it doing on your head?", Jeremy asked.

James noticed the Digimon on Justin's head.

"I know its civvies day today, but that doesn't mean you have to have a fish on your head like a total retard.", James said.

Jeremy Miller and James Smith were a few of Justin's friends in his class.

"What? This thing?", Justin asked.

James and Jeremy nodded.

"It's a, uh, stuffed animal. Yeah, that's right! A stuffed animal I got from my mom.", he said, "And I thought it would look cool if I put him on my head.".

"Him?", James asked suspiciously.

Justin was panicking now, so he said, "Yeah, his name is Betamon, and it looked kind of like a male.".

James was still looking at him curiously when the bell rang.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Oh boy, that was close!", Justin said, as he walked back home.

"I know what you mean buddy.", Betamon replied, agreeing with his partner.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake and a giant mole appeared. "What the hell! Another one! How many Digimon are there?", Justin said as the large mole roared at them.

"Oh-no! It's Drimogemon!", Betamon said.

Justin backed away to avoid being tramped on.

"**Indeed it is I, Drimogemon! I use my Crusher Bone attack to throw a large bone at my enemies and my Iron Drill Spin turns them into dust!**", Drimogemon said.

"**Static Thunder!**"

Betamon released a powerful surge of electricity to the Champion level Digimon, who screamed in pain.

"Why you little runt! Take this: **Crusher Bone!**", Drimogemon threw a large bone at Betamon and it connected.

"Betamon! No!", Justin said.

Suddenly, Justin's Digivice shot rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. An image of a large sea dragon flashed by, as Betamon began to spin really fast.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

A large sea dragon was in the place that Betamon was.

"Whoa, you got bigger. Who are you know?", Justin asked the new form of Betamon.

"**I am Seadramon, a Champion level Digimon. I live in the waters of the Net Ocean and my destructive attack is my Ice Blast.**", the sea dragon said.

"Ha! It doesn't matter if you Digivolved or not, you're still victim to my **Crusher Bone!**", Drimogemon said as he threw the bone again.

Seadramon used his tail to destroy it and ice was forming at his mouth.

"**Ice Blast!**"

Seadramon released a stream of ice at the opposing Champion, who froze were he stood. Seadramon then brought his tail down on the Digimon and he broke into thousands of pieces. Seadramon roared in victory as he reverted back to Betamon.

"Wow, you did great Betamon!", Justin praised his partner.

"It was nothing.", Betamon replied, getting embarrassed.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Two weeks later, Justin and Betamon went without any more troubles with other Digimon. He was just finishing of his last term exams when another Digimon appeared.

"Great, I've only got two exams left, and now a red dinosaur wants to take that away from me. Someone kill me now.", Justin said.

"I can do that for you! **Fire Blaze!**", the Digimon said, releasing a large fireball to him.

"I was being sarcastic, pea brain!", Justin shot back.

"**Careful Justin, that's Tyrannomon, a very nasty Digimon at the Champion level. He will cook us alive with his Fire Blaze attack if we're not careful.**", Betamon said.

"Doesn't really matter, you can handle him. Betamon, do you know what time it is?", Justin replied.

Betamon was looking curiously at Justin, the same with Tyrannomon.

"No, what is the time?", the Rookie asked.

Justin took out his Digivice and pointed it at Betamon saying, "It's time to Digivolve!".

Rectangles of data were released from the Digivice and it went into the air, where light began to form. As the data went towards Betamon, a image of Seadramon flashed by, and he began to spin really fast.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

The sea dragon took a fighting stance against Tyrannomon, who fired another Fire Blaze attack at him.

"Ha! You're too slow, Tyrannomon. Even Drimogemon was faster than that!", Seadramon mocked.

"I don't think so, **Fire Blaze!**", Tyrannomon then fired a multiple blast of fireballs at Seadramon, this time being successful.

Seadramon was forced into the ground and he was injured.

"Seadramon!", Justin shouted at his partner.

Suddenly his necklace began to glow and it shot a brown light to Seadramon, who glowed a little bit. Then, a small light was gathering at his mouth.

"**Solar Beam!**"

Seadramon released the beam of light at Tyrannomon, who screamed in pain and then burst into data. Justin cried out in victory but then ran over to Betamon.

"Betamon, are you all right?", Justin asked. Betamon merely nodded and passed out.

Because Justin was focusing on Betamon, he didn't notice about a dark figure watching him.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

A few days later, Betamon recovered from that battle with Tyrannomon. He said that the attack he used drained a bit of his energy, but that that attack was a very rare attack for any Digimon. Justin was impressed that he helped his partner gain a new and powerful attack, but he knew what happened and its consequences.

"Betamon, what exactly is this necklace and what is its purpose?", he asked.

Betamon looked at the necklace and smiled.

"That's a Crest, a very special Crest indeed. It is the **Crest of the Combination of Powers!**", the Rookie replied.

Suddenly, a dark figure landed in front of them.

"Greetings child, I told you I would see you again, HMMM HAHAHA!", the figure said.

Betamon jumped ready for action when Justin shouted, "LadyDevimon! This time, you are going to pay!".

"**Hydro Water Pressure Blaster!**"

Betamon fired a jet stream of water to LadyDevimon, who just moved out of the way.

"**Darkness Wave!**"

LadyDevimon turned around to fire a large force of bats to Betamon and Justin, who both dodged.

"Betamon, now!", the boy shouted.

"You got it Justin!", the Rookie replied.

Rectangles of data shot out of Justin's Digivice and went into the air, where light formed. It then shot back down to Betamon, who span really fast.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

"I see you've Digivolved, but your Champion form is no match for me. **Darkness Wave!**", LadyDevimon sent another wave of bats to Seadramon, but he used his Ice Blast attack to block it.

LadyDevimon kept fighting Seadramon until a Triceratops like Digimon joined the fighting.

"What the hell? A triceratops Digimon?", Justin asked.

"**Triceramon, an Ultimate level Digimon. He loves to get in any fights and attacks with his Tri-Horn Attack and his Mega Dash, which is a difficult feat for any Digimon to dodge.**", LadyDevimon said.

"RWAAAARRGGGHHH! I've come to destroy you, Seadramon! You have destroyed my friend, Tyrannomon! For that, you'll pay most dearly. **Mega Dash!**", Triceramon ran at full speed to Seadramon and knocked him into the ground.

"**Ice Blast!**"

Seadramon spat a stream of ice to his opponent, while LadyDevimon and Justin watched. Triceramon kept dodging Seadramon's attack until Seadramon gathered an unusual amount of energy in his mouth.

"**Solar Beam!**"

Seadramon unleashed a large amount of solar energy to Triceramon, who tried to dodge, but was deleted into hundreds of pieces. LadyDevimon was shocked to see that a Champion level Digimon took out an Ultimate level Digimon without him (Triceramon) taking a large attack at Seadramon. Seadramon then turned to LadyDevimon, but he reverted back to Betamon. Justin ran over to his partner to check if he was all right.

"I see you can take care of yourself and your partner Digimon. I have to say that I'm impressed that you care so much about him. I think we can become friends instead of enemies. What do you think, DigiDistened?", she asked.

Justin thought about it, and he started to like the idea.

"I agree, the more friends I have, the least I have to worry about more enemy Digimon, do agree Betamon?", Justin asked.

"Yeah, I do", the small Rookie said before he fell unconscious.

"I'm Justin by the way.", Justin said to the fallen angle Digimon.

"And I am LadyDev-", LadyDevimon said before being cut off from Justin.

"I'm going to call you Lansdevi, better than saying 'LadyDevimon' the whole time. Too much to say.", Justin said.

LadyDevimon thought about it and nodded. She then took off, thinking.

'Is this the child Lord Piedmon sent me find?', she thought as she left for the Digital World.

**Now that LadyDevimon believes she has found the DigiDistened, what will she do? And how will Justin survive all these attacks from rouge Digimon. Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: well, now that the 5th chapter and my OC character is up, I think you might be able to see the plot.

Tai: yeah, but who is Justin?

Me and Justin: The OC character. Duh

Joe: OK, that's scary. Why do your voices sound alike?

Me and Justin: Because we're one and the same. We are mentioned in the prophecy, which was in prologue. We are distained for great things, either good or bad.

Kari: That was really scary.

Me: Well, now you know my real name. To those who don't believe me, check on my facebook account and you'll see.

Davis: OK, moving on. Tell, uh, Justin or Crest Power Combining or whoever he is where he went wrong, and he'll rectify them.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R


	7. Ch 6 The Reing Of Diaboramon

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining (or as you know, Justin) here, ready to do the 6th chapter.

Betamon: But this chapter is also like the 5th one, still about me and Justin.

Me: And it will have LadyDevimon in it, with a bit of Piedmon and the DigiDisteneds.

Davis: Finally, I'm going to be in the story again.

Me: Only a little Davis.

Veemon: **Vee Headbutt!**

Me: Hey, watch it!

Davis: You deserved it.

Me: Whatever. And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; I only own an OC character, Crest, Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level of the Digi-Egg

**Chapter 6: The Reign Of Diaboramon**

**Last time on Digimon, a boy named Justin received a Digivice, Crest and Digi-Egg from his computer and ultimately became a DigiDistened. He and his partner Digimon encountered a few Digimon at his home town and he became an ally to LadyDevimon, who returned to Piedmon to see if she found the right child, while a another Digimon heads to the Real World, where Justin and Betamon are.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions, too, save and defend the Worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**

Justin and Betamon were having a fun day at a sports ground when a dragon came out of know where.

"Justin, look! It's an Airdramon!", Betamon warned.

Justin looked up to see Airdramon fly right at them."**Whoa, Airdramon. He's attack is Spinning Needle, which fires a lot of spear-like hairs at the enemy and his Wing Cutter can blow us away!**", Justin said.

Justin raised his Digivice very lazily and rectangles of data shot out of it and went into the air and light formed.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To... Seadramon!**"

Seadramon was about to attack Airdramon, when the flying Digimon burst into millions of pieces.

"What the-", Justin said as he looked for the Airdramon's attacker.

Seadramon took a defensive stance in front of Justin.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Go back to the beginning!", a voice said.

A large Digimon with very long arms, orange hair and a opening at his chest appeared out of now where and was advancing to them.

"**Ice Blast!**"

Seadramon fired a stream of ice from his mouth at the new Digimon, who just merely jumped out of the way.

"Careful Justin, he looks pretty strong if he's that big.", the Champion level warned his partner.

"**Cable Crusher!**"

The Digimon thrust one of his long arms at Seadramon and sent him into the pavilion.

"**Web Wrecker!**"

The Digimon fired energy blasts from the opening on his chest at Seadramon, forcing him deeper into the pavilion.

"Seadramon! Nooooo! I can't loose you, you're my friend!", Justin shouted.

Suddenly, his Crest began to glow brown, and the same with his Digivice. Justin looked at both of them and understood.

"I won't loose you because you are my friend, and friends always stick together no matter what! You won't loose because I'm responsible for you and I'll fight with you to the end!", Justin said, "You helped me gain knowledge about other life forms and gave me hope in times of need. You showed me the light that saved me from those rouge Digimon, and for that I'm grateful. You're not going to loose!".

Justin's Crest and Digivice started to glow more brightly as he shouted the last few words, "And I love you as a friend, nothing will get between our friendship!", and then the Crest and Digivice was glowing so bright, that Justin had to close his eyes to avoid getting blind.

Suddenly, the Digivice shot a beam of light to the tag and Crest, and the symbol of the Combination of Powers was forced out and it went through a cloud of data. Data then circled the symbol like a star, and in blinding flash, the data was shot down to Seadramon.

"**Seadramon, Digivolve To...**"

Seadramon grew bigger and his skin changed into a red colour. Green hair formed at his head plate, which went into a duller yellow. A bolt of electricity was released to his head plate, where a long serrated knife formed in the shape of a crooked, but sharp dagger.

"**MegaSeadramon, RWARGH!**"

MegaSeadramon took a fighting stance in front of the strange Digimon and electricity formed at his horn.

"**Lightning Javelin!**"

MegaSeadramon released the lightning at the Digimon, who was electrocuted.

"Thank you for believing in me, Justin.** I am MegaSeadramon, and I am at the Ultimate level. My Lightning Javelin sends bolts of electricity at my enemies and my Mega Ice Blast is twice more powerful then my normal one. And my attack Solar Beam has grew more powerful, meaning that it is now my Hyper Solar Beam.**", MegaSeadramon said.

"Sweet, but who is that?", Justin asked, pointing at the other Digimon.

"**I'm more** **dangerous then other Digimon! I am called Diaboramon, and I am at the high stage of Mega. I Digivolved from Infermon and Digivolve again into Armageddomon. My main attack is my Web Wrecker, which releases energy from my chest cannon to destroy my foes!**", the Digimon said.

"Mega? Oh boy, just be careful MegaSeadramon.", Justin said with worry.

"Don't you worry, I can take him", the Ultimate said confidently. MegaSeadramon then opened his mouth and ice was gathering there.

"**Mega Ice Blast!**"

The Ultimate released an even bigger stream of ice, but only got a part of Diaboramon frozen. The mutated Mega eventually got himself free from the ice and fired another volley of his Web Wrecker attacks to MegaSeadramon. When the smoke cleared, solar energy gathered at MegaSeadramon's mouth and he looked directly at Diaboramon.

"**Hyper Solar Beam!**"

The Ultimate level of Seadramon fired the solar energy at Diaboramon, but he got out of the way in time. He then fled the sports park. MegaSeadramon then reverted back to Tsunamamon, and he flew back to Justin.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

It was getting unusually colder at Justin's home town as it approached Christmas.

"Do you think it's going to get any colder than this?", Justin asked his grandfather.

He merely he shrugged and continued to work in the garden as Justin left to go back in his room. He put on the computer and went onto his user.

"Name: Justin, Password ******.", Justin said as he typed on the computer.

"Welcome, Lord Justin, Lord of Middle Earth.", the computer said.

"You're a Lord of a place called Middle Earth?", Tsunamamon asked curiously.

"Nah, not really. It's just something cool I managed to get my computer to do.", Justin replied as he went onto his music files.

He then clicked play on his favourite music:

**Let me tell you a story to chill the bones**

**About a thing that I saw.**

"What kind of song is this?", the In-Training asked curiously.

**One night wondering in the everglades**

**I'm one drink but no more.**

"The very best music that is metal.", Justin replied, looking at his partner.

**I was rambling, enjoying the bright moonlight**

**Gazing up to the stars.**

**Not aware of a presence so near to me**

**Watching my every move.**

Tsunamamon started to shiver. "It sounds spooky, Justin", he said.

**Feeling scared and i fell to my knees**

**As someone rushed me from the trees.**

"Sorry pal, but I always listen to this every time I go on my PC, and it's not that bad.", Justin said.

**Took me to an unholy place**

**And that is where I fell from grace.**

"OK, but it will sound cool if I face Diaboramon again.", Tsunamamon joked.

**Then they summoned me over to join in with them**

**To the dance of the death.**

**Into the circle of fire I followed them**

**Into the middle I was led.**

Justin thought about this. "No, not really. All My Best Friends Are Metalheads would sound better, or Run Around.", Justin told his partner.

**As if time had stopped still I was numb with fear**

**But still I wanted to go.**

"Justin, please honey, put it softer.", Justin's mom asked.

**And the blaze of the fire did no hurt upon me**

**As I walked onto the coals.**

"Sorry mom, I'll put it softer now.", he said as his mom left his bedroom.

**And I felt I was in a trance**

**And my spirit was lifted from me.**

**And if only someone had the chance**

**To witness what happened to me.**

"Here is where the real music of metal comes in, you'd better be careful.", Justin warned his partner.

**And I danced and I pranced and I sang with them**

**All had death in their eyes.**

**Lifeless figures they were un****dead all of them**

**They had ascended from hell.**

"Sheesh, and I thought the Etemon's were bad with music.", Tsunamamon said as he covered his ears when the guitar solo was playing.

**As I danced with the dead**

**My free spirit was laughing and howling down at me.**

**Below my un dead body**

**Just danced the circle of dead.**

"What's an Etemon?", Justin asked curiously.

**Until time came to reunite us both**

**My spirit came back down to me.**

**I didn't know if I was alive or dead**

**As the all others joined in with me.**

"A Digimon that believes he is an incredible rock star, nut is actually terrible. Even his singing can force a Champion level Digimon back to the Rookie level.", Tsunamamon answered.

**By luck then a skirmish started**

**And took their attention away from me.**

**When they took their gaze from me**

**Was the moment that I fled.**

**I ran like hell faster than the wind**

**But I did not glance.**

**One thing that I did not dare**

**Was to look just straight ahead.**

"Hmm, interesting.", Justin said as another guitar solo came on.

Justin's gran then came into his bedroom with James and Jeremy.

"Hey guys.", Justin said.

"Oh come on. You're playing Dance of the Dead just before I came here. How can you be such a bastard not to do that?", James said.

Jeremy was just laughing and he noticed Tsunamamon.

"Hey Justin, what's that?", Jeremy asked.

**When you know that your time has come around**

**You'll know you'll be prepared for it.**

**Say your last goodbyes to everyone**

**Drink and say a prayer for it.**

Another guitar solo was playing when Justin said, "What, that?". Jeremy nodded.

"It's a stuffed animal. Pterodactyl.", Justin said before James and Jeremy could ask what kind of stuffed animal.

"So what are you guys doing here?", Justin asked.

James looked at Jeremy, and then said, "Have you seen what Impala Park looks like? It's like someone fragged it.".

"There were huge marks everywhere, and the pavilion looks like it suffered a huge barrage of cannon fire!", Jeremy added.

Justin pretended to act dumb.

"No way! How did that happen?", he asked his two friends.

"Look in the newspaper.", they said together, while Jeremy forced the newspaper into Justin's hands.

**When you're lying in your sleep, when you're lying in your bed**

**And you wake from your dreams to go dancing with the dead.**

**When you're lying in your sleep, when you're lying in your bed**

**And you wake from your dreams to go dancing with the dead.**

Justin read the article and he paled. Even though it didn't say anything about it, he could see in the picture the shape of Airdramon in it. In the other picture, he paled more. He could just make out himself, MegaSeadramon and Diaboramon.

"What is it Justin?", Jeremy asked.

Justin gave him the newspaper, showing him the photo on the front page.

"If you look closely enough, you can make out a shape of a dragon.", Justin said.

**To this day I guess I'll never know**

**Just why they let me go.**

**But I'll never go dancing no more**

**'Til I dance with the dead.**

"No way! You're right Justin! Check here Jeremy.", James said.

Suddenly, Tsunamamon sensed something.

'Oh-no, I sense a very powerful Digimon nearby', the little In-Training thought.

"Justin, Digimon! Digimon!", Tsunamamon said.

James and Jeremy got a fright and looked at Tsunamamon.

'Oh great, another Digimon.', Justin thought.

"Hey, Justin! Is it me or did that stuffed animal just spoke?", Jeremy asked.

Justin forced a chuckle.

"No, not really. That was my PC talking to me. A Digimon is when I'm not doing anything with my PC. You understand?", Justin explained.

When they nodded, he told them that he was going to sleep, so that they had to go home.

He placed his PC on standby, and it said, "Becareful of Orcs and Ura-Kai, Lord Justin.".

"Cool! How did you do that?", Jeremy asked.

"Just tampered with the settings.", Justin said.

As soon as they left, he went to Tsunamamon, who Digivolved into Betamon then. They then left and went in the direction of the source where Betamon said there was a Digimon nearby.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Meanwhile, Piedmon was pacing the throne room.

"Are you certain this is the child, LadyDevimon?", the Dark Master asked.

LadyDevimon bowed deeply and answered, "A 50/50 chance, my Lord. He has a partner Digimon and a Digivice that resembles the original DigiDisteneds.".

Piedmon then nodded and dismissed her.

'I wonder what Diaboramon is doing, I haven't seen him for a while', he thought.

He summoned a Bakemon to go and find him. The Bakemon nodded, and left Piedmon to his pacing.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"How much longer is it going to take to find this kid, I'm getting really bored.", Davis said.

"Well, according to Gennai, this kid has got his partner and has already faced a few Digimon. According to him, he says that the Digimon are appearing below Tropic of Capricorn, East to Japan. So in other words, this kid is in South Africa, quite close to the famous Kruger National Park. It could be anywhere in that area.", Izzy said.

"South Africa!", the other DigiDisteneds asked.

"Well, if that's true, then this kid has had a lot of fighting in the past few days, because Lopmon said there is a Mega level Digimon in the Real World.", Willis added.

"Tai, I think some of us should go there and help him out. I suggest that Davis's group should go back to the Real World while the rest of us stay here.", Joe said.

"I kind of agree with Joe.", TK said, "But Gennai said that all of us should remain here.".

Kari looked up and said, "Joe is right, but I'll stay with what Gennai said. He has never failed us before, and I don't think he will fail us in the future.".

They all agreed with Kari, and remained in the coliseum where Tai forced Greymon to Digivolve into the Ultimate Viral form of SkullGreymon.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Ice Blast!**"

Seadramon released a stream of ice at the opposing Champion, Gesomon. The Champion dodged Seadramon's attack.

"Why do you attack me, I haven't done anything here at all!", Gesomon said.

"That might be true, but you endanger the lives of other humans.", Justin said.

"You humans endangered us Digimon even more, and you'll pay for that!", Gesomon said before he was covered by a dark light.

"**Gesomon, Digivolve To...** **MarineDevimon!**"

"RWAAAARGH! ALL HUMANS IN THIS AREA WILL PERISH! HAHAHAHAHA!", MarineDevimon said.

"Justin, we have to be careful now. MarineDevimon is a very powerful Digimon that fears none at all!", Seadramon warned his human partner,"**His tentacles are the worst of his body. MarineDevimon is feared by all of the Digimon in the Champion and Rookie forms. He attacks ruthlessly with his Dark Deluge, which makes most Digimon become an easy target for him.**".

"I WILL RID THE WORLD OF ALL HUMANS! NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY! HAHAHAHAHA!", MarineDevimon said.

"I don't think so!", Justin said.

Seadramon opened his mouth and solar energy gathered there. "THAT TRICK WILL NOT WORK ON ME!** DARK ****DELUGE**!", MarineDevimon fired a jet of black ink from his mouth to Seadramon, who then,

"**Solar Beam!**",

fired a beam of solar energy.

Both attacks collided, but Seadramon's attack was more powerful: his attack went right through the ink and hit MarineDevimon's face full. MarineDevimon's face bursted into data, and when his body fell in the water, Diaboramon showed up again.

Just as MarineDevimon's body bursted into data, Diaboramon said, "Don't interfere!", and he disappeared.

"Justin, he fled to a large island to the East, he is going to take over a place called Australiar, or something like that!", Seadramon said.

He reverted back to Betamon, and they both ran back to the house.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Like I said, the answer is no!", Justin's gran said.

"But Gran, it's only going to be for a week.", Justin whined,

"Besides, Christmas is only in two weeks, I'm only going on a trip to the coast with a few members of the Tourism class.".

Justin's grandparents where arguing with each other and then gave him permission to go. Justin packed his bags and left his town to Durban the next day.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"OK, now that we're here, now what?", Betamon asked.

Justin took out his Digivice and looked into the distance.

"How long can you remain in the Champion form?", Justin asked.

"For as long as I want, depending on how much food I've had.", the Rookie replied.

"Good, because we're going to need all the food we have. We're going to Australia now, in Sydney, New-South Wales. That is where you showed me where Diaboramon went to go.", Justin said.

"Then let's do it!", Betamon said with confidence.

Justin took out his Digivice and pointed at his partner.

Rectangles of data shot out of the Digivice and went into the air, where light began to form. The data then shot back down to Betamon as the image of Seadramon flashed by.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

"All right Justin, you better hang on!", Seadramon said as he scooped the boy and went in the ocean.

They were swimming so fast that Justin had to cling on Seadramon for dear life.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Two hours later, Justin could see land again, so he explained where exactly Seadramon had to go. In the next few hours, they reached a harbour that showed a large building in the shape of a shell.

"We did it buddy, we're in Australia! And we're also in Sydney.", Justin said, excitement in his voice.

They reached the beach and Seadramon reverted back into Betamon just far away enough for Justin to swim to the beach. "Look out!", a boy shouted from behind.

Justin turned around and saw a kid with brown hair in a curly hairstyle surfing towards his direction really fast and Justin had to submerge completely to avoid being hit by the surfboard. As soon as Justin came back to the surface, he saw that the kid was in the water near him.

"I hope I didn't hit you mate!", he said.

"No problem, I managed to duck in time. Sorry about that.", Justin replied.

The boy waved Justin's apology with his hand, and they swam back to the shore.

"You're don't sound like an Australian, so we're you from?", the boy asked.

Justin chuckled at this and answered, "I'm from South Africa, I just came here a few hours ago by myself.".

"By plane, ship or Digimon?", he asked.

"How do you know about Digimon?", Justin asked the boy with curly hair.

"Well first of all, the name's Derek, Derek Williams. And I'm an Australian DigiDistened. My partner is back at my house. Come on let's go!", he said.

"You have a Digimon partner too, huh? Well so do I, my name is Justin, Justin Short.", Justin said, and he then called out, "OI! Betamon, over here!".

Betamon came out of the water and jumped on his head.

"Hey there little guy.", Derek said to Betamon.

"Uh, Justin? Did he see me?", the Rookie asked his partner.

"Don't worry, he's a DigiDistened, just like me.", Justin said to Betamon.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've also got a Digimon part-", Derek said before a large crab jumped on him.

"What the heck? Let me guess, your name is Crabmon, right?", Justin asked the giant crab.

"Yeah, that's me. And I see you have a Betamon.", Crabmon said.

"So what brings you two here? Is there a rouge Digimon here?", Derek asked.

Justin nodded and Betamon replied, "Yeah, a Digimon named Diaboramon, a Mega level Digimon. I heard him say he was coming here to rule it, then start on the other continents.".

Justin and Derek were shocked but their attention was taken to an explosion and the sounds of people screaming.

"I guess we found him.", Justin said.

The four of them ran towards the shouting and explosions and there he was.

"**Web Wrecker!**"

Diaboramon unleashed a barrage of energy cannon bullets to the buildings near the coast.

"Crabmon, let's go!", Derek shouted.

"You too, Betamon!", Justin shouted as well.

Both Digivices shot out rectangles of data into the air, where light formed. They shot back down to Betamon and Crabmon.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

"**Crabmon, Digivolve To… Coelamon!**"

With the two new Champion level Digimon, they both headed to Diaboramon, and attacked at the same time.

"Go get him!", Derek and Justin shouted.

"**Solar Beam!**"

"**Fossil Bite!**"

Both attacks merged as one and hit Diaboramon, but when the smoke cleared, he was a monstrous-looking like Digimon.

"What the hell!", Justin shouted.

"**Destiny Destroyer!**"

The huge Digimon fired a blast of energy from his mouth at the two Champions, but they managed to dodge it.

"**Solar Beam!**", Seadramon fired a solar energy blast at the Super Mega, but missed.

"Guys, I've seen that Digimon before!", Coelamon said to the two, "**He is called Armageddomon, a Super Mega level Digimon. His Destiny Destroyer attack is a very dangerous attack that can take out a lot of other Mega Digimon!**".

"Oh-no! Seadramon, you're going to have to Digivolve!", Justin shouted.

Then of all of a sudden, the Crest of the Combination of Powers glowed brown from beneath Justin's shirt. Justin's Digivice then shot a beam of light at the tag and the symbol of the Combination of Powers was forced out. The symbol went through a cloud of data and was surrounded by a star too. There was a sudden bright light and the beam of light hit Seadramon.

"**Seadramon, Digivolve To…**"

Seadramon grew larger and his skin changed into a dark red colour. Green hair came out of his head plate, which turned a duller yellow. Lightning then shot to his head plate where a long serrated, crooked dagger-like horn formed.

"**MegaSeadramon, RWARGH!**".

MegaSeadramon got ready for an attack when Coelamon was hit by Armageddomon's Destiny Destroyer attack, which caused him to revert back into Crabmon.

"**Lightning Javelin!**"

A bolt of lightning was released from MegaSeadramon's horn and it hit Armageddomon in the face. He then opened his mouth and energy gathered there.

"**Hyper Solar Beam!**"

MegaSeadramon released the solar energy and Armageddomon was forced to revert back into Diaboramon.

"Rwargh, never interfere with my plans again! Don't interfere!", Diaboramon said before he vanished.

MegaSeadramon reverted back to Betamon and all of them were happy.

"We did it! We did it!", Crabmon said.

Justin and Derek laughed at this and Betamon jumped onto Justin's head and was rejoicing to.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The time came for Justin and Betamon to leave Australia, and return back to South Africa.

"Thanks for everything Derek, I'm gonna miss you.", Justin said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I look forward in seeing you again mate.", the Australian replied, shaking Justin's hand.

"Maybe we can see each other again Crabmon.", Betamon said to the crab-like Digimon.

"Yeah, and this time I'll be able to Digivolve to Ultimate too.", Crabmon replied.

Betamon then Digivolved into Seadramon and they were off. They arrived in Durban the in the next few hours, and were on time to catch the plane back to Phalaborwa, Justin's home town.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Soon, it was January again, and Justin and Betamon have defeated Diaboramon again, and Justin was now seeing 'Lansdevi' every now and then. At the moment, Justin was sitting near a dam where a few hippos and crocodiles lived. He then realised something, a long lost memory.

***FLASHBACK***

Justin was 13 years old and he was being chased by 3 school bullies. They chased him to the dam and started to beat him. They were punching and kicking the living daylights out of him. After Justin was crying in pain, there was a sudden flash of light and something big fell in the water. All four of them looked in horror and fear as a shape of a large water dragon came out of the water's depths. The monster noticed the 13 year old Justin surrounded by the bullies and saw that he was bleeding. The dragon felt remorse for the child and roared at them. The three bullies ran for it, while Justin was in too much pain to move.

The dragon looked at Justin and said, "Do not worry about them or me. I will not hurt you, as I believe that one day we may see each over again and become more than friends. Until then, goodbye.".

Justin gasped as the dragon disappeared into millions of pieces.

***END FLASHBACK***

"What is your connection to this place, child?", a female voice asked.

Justin turned around and saw LadyDevimon leaning against a tree.

He gave her a sad smile and said, "I believe this is the very first place I ever saw a Digimon. A kind of Seadramon, except it had greyish hair. I'm not sure, because I can't really remember that well. But what I do remember is that the sky was split in to two pieces and the sky that was not this one resembled another world, hanging upside down.".

"I see, is that all you remember?", Lansdevi asked.

Justin nodded.

'What is this strange feeling that I have?', Lansdevi thought, 'I hate to see Lord Piedmon if he found out about this.'.

Justin then got up and said that he was going home. After he left, Lansdevi returned to the Digital World, ready for the plan she had.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Justin was on his computer when he got an incoming message. He opened it and read:

Do you wish to enter the Digital World?

Justin typed a 'sure, why not' on his computer and sent it. Betamon was watching curiously as Justin drummed his fingers on the desk. Another message appeared, and Justin read it, with a little bit of confusion:

Point your Digivice at the screen as soon as a gate opens.

"What does it mean that you must point your Digivice at the screen Justin?", Betamon asked.

Justin merely shrugged his shoulders as he saw a strange icon appear on his screen. There was a small screen on the icon, which showed the image of a jungle.

"Well, I wonder if this is the gate, but it looks a bit weird.", Justin said.

Betamon landed on Justin's head, who pointed his Digivice at the screen. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and Justin and Betamon were sucked into the computer. The next thing he knew was that he was in the jungle that he saw on his computer and he got back onto his feet. As he looked down to brush his clothes, he saw that they've changed. He then noticed a pair of brown-rimmed goggles on his head.

"Nice change of clothes Justin.", Betamon admired.

"Thanks Betamon.", Justin replied.

Suddenly, Betamon gave a dramatic gasp.

"What's wrong", the boy asked.

"Welcome Justin, welcome to my home. Welcome to the Digital World!", Betamon said excitedly.

**Now that Justin and Betamon have entered the DigiWorld, who will reach him first: the DigiDistened or the evil Dark Master, Piedmon? And who will Justin choose? Find out n the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, I have to say this. This chapter is supposed to be part of the 5th chapter.

Derek: But seemingly as it would be too long, he seperated it into two chapters.

Davis: But what's going to happen next?

Cody: You're going to have to wait for the next chapter.

Yolei: And tell Justin where he made mistakes, and he'll fix them.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R


	8. Ch 7 Say Hello To Betamon's Mega Form!

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining (or as you know, Justin) here, ready to do the 7th chapter.

Yolei: And we're all ready for another mission in this chapter too!

Willis: So we're all going to have our hands full, that's for sure.

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; I only own an OC character, Crest, Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level of the Digi-Egg

**Chapter 7: Say Hello To Betamon's Mega Form: MetalSeadramon**

**Last time on Digimon, Justin and Betamon were facing Diaboramon in Australia and South Africa and he managed to defeat Diaboramon a couple of times. Now that he has arrived in the DigiWorld, they prepare on a long journey that is ahead of them, one that could be more dangerous than Diaboramon.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions, too, save and defend the Worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**

"My Lord Piedmon, the child is in the Digital World, but he is in the Continent of Server.", LadyDevimon said.

The Dark Master smiled evilly at this.

"But where in Server is he?", he asked.

LadyDevimon looked a bit anxious when she said, "North to the area where the DigiDistened are. Just about two days away from them, that is".

Piedmon was very pleased at this.

LadyDevimon then said, "The boy also knows of me, but he trusts me just as much as his partner, if you know what I mean my Lord.".

"Excellent. This is far better than I planned.", the Dark Master said, but then added, "And make sure you keep him safe from the Demon Lords who are loose, especially those from Daemon's spies.".

"Why? Do they plan something else?", LadyDevimon asked. Piedmon nodded.

"They plan to betray me and resurrect their leader, Lucemon, instead of out true master, Apocalymon!".

LadyDevimon bowed deeply, saying, "As you wish, my Lord Piedmon.", and she left the castle.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

At the DigiDisteneds's camp, Izzy was on his computer when Gennai appeared.

"Guys, come over here! It's a transmission from Gennai!", Izzy shouted to the others.

As soon as everyone got their and greeted Gennai, Gennai told them the news.

"I have great news everyone, both good and bad.".

Everyone wanted to hear the good news first, so they told Gennai.

"Very well. To let you know, the child is here in the Digital World, and not too far away from you. That was the good news, the bad news is that Piedmon sent LadyDevimon to the child, but strangely, not to have her bring the child to him.", Gennai said.

Davis was confused and Ken asked, "What do you mean by that?".

"What I mean, is that Piedmon sent LadyDevimon to protect the child at all costs. Protect him from five powerful Digimon who wish to have him for their own purposes.", he replied gravely, "But from my sources, this child is a boy and is partnered with a Betamon. I'm guessing his about the same age as the former Digimon Emperor.".

When Ken heard this, he looked down in guilt, he hasn't fully recovered from the crimes he did against the Digimon when he was the Digimon Emperor.

"Remember, you are racing against time to find this child, get to him before something worse than Piedmon does!", Gennai added.

"Wait, hold on a second!", Tai said, "Who's worse than the Dark Masters? Worse than Piedmon or Apocalymon?".

Gennai turned to look at Tai.

"The Demon Lords, the Seven Great Demon Lords are worse than Piedmon and Apocalymon.", Gennai said, "And Daemon is the leader at the moment. Lucemon is the worst, strongest and the leader of the Demon Lords. You children alone are no match for either of them.", Gennai said before the transmission was terminated, leaving the DigiDisteneds really worried and scared.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Betamon, where can we find food, because I'm really hungry?", Justin asked.

Betamon found some berry bushes and they were having an enjoyable snack.

"That will have to do. For the meantime.", Justin said.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise and a Digimon on a large motorcycle came out of know where. This Digimon had three eyes and he was looking at the two with hatred.

"Betamon, who's that?", the boy asked.

The Digimon just shook his head and said he's never heard of a Digimon that rides a motorbike.

"**I am Beelzemon, a Mega level Digimon. I ride the motorbike Behemoth and I am a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. My Berenjena will fire my Double Impact attack at my enemies, which leaves them with bullet holes in their body!**", the Digimon said, "I am here for your Crest and I will take it from you!".

"You'll take it over my dead body!", Justin growled to the Demon lord.

Beelzemon smiled evilly at this an said, "That can be arranged.".

Justin looked at his partner and said, "Betamon, Digivolve now!".

Suddenly, rectangles of data were released from Justin's Digivice to the sky, were light formed. The data then shot down to Betamon, who began to spin really fast.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

Then Justin's Digivice started to glow brown and is shot a beam of light to the tag, where the symbol of the Combination of Powers was forced out, and it went through a cloud of data. Data then surrounded it and formed a star, and there was a sudden flash of light as the beam of data went to Seadramon

"**Seadramon, Digivolve To…**"

Seadramon's skin changed from blue to red, and green hair formed at his head plate, which became a duller yellow. Lightning then shot to his head plate, and a serrated, crooked dagger-like horn formed.

"**MegaSeadramon, RWARGH!**".

"Oh, looky here, a Ultimate level Digimon against a Mega level Digimon.", the Demon Lord mocked, "This should be pretty easy.".

"Yeah, it will be too easy, don't you agree MegaSeadramon?", Justin said to his partner.

"You bet it will Justin!", the Ultimate replied.

Beelzemon was shocked at the child's fearless attitude, but he merely shook his head. He pointed Berenjena at MegaSeadramon.

"**Double Impact!**"

Energy bullets were shot out of Berenjena towards MegaSeadramon, who began to dodge them. Electricity began to gather at his horn and,

"**Lightning Javelin!**",

he released the electricity to the Mega level Demon Lord.

"Hahahahahaha, is that all you got? I've faced Rookies that are stronger then that, Hahahahahaha!", Beelzemon mocked.

MegaSeadramon was getting annoyed by the opposing Mega's mocking.

"Here is my true attack, **Hyper Solar Beam!**".

MegaSeadramon released a beam of solar energy at Beelzemon and he was sent flying a few feet away. Just as he stood up, MegaSeadramon hit Beelzemon with his tail and sent the Mega flying towards a cliff's base. MegaSeadramon then sent a few more of his Lightning Javelin attacks to the Demon Lord. As the smoke cleared, Beelzemon came out of thee rubble, clutching his side, and he then pointed Berenjena at MegaSeadramon and fired a Double Impact attack to the Ultimate so fast, that MegaSeadramon was caught unaware. The energy bullets kept firing at MegaSeadramon and after a few minutes, he was forced to revert back into Betamon.

"Betamon, no! Are you all right?", Justin asked his badly injured partner.

Betamon merely shrugged, to weak to speak.

Beelzemon was laughing as he pointed Berenjena at Betamon and said, "You surely surprised me by those sneak attacks, and you also put up one hell of a good fight, one heck of a fight I haven't seen or been in a long time! But now you, like all others who dared defy a Demon Lord, will perish. Goodbye, little Rookie, Hahahahahaha!".

Justin then got up and stood in front of Betamon, saying, "I'll never allow you to destroy my friend! He's my responsibility and my best friend! If you want to get him, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!".

Suddenly, Justin's Digivice and Crest started to glow with a blinding light, and then a beam of light surrounded him and Betamon. The light then shot to the sky, turning into a brown colour. Beelzemon backed away from the light, using his arm to block the light from his eyes.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

LadyDevimon stopped where she was when she saw the light and smiled.

"Go get him, Justin!", she said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Aquilamon stopped when they saw the light.

"Prodigious! What is that?", Izzy asked as he and the other DigiDisteneds were looking at the brown light.

"Hey, Tai! Look at your Crest it's glowing!", Davis shouted.

Tai looked down and so did Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari and Ken. They saw that there Crests were indeed glowing.

"I wonder if the Crests are reacting to that light.", Ken said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The light that surrounded Justin and Betamon was glowing brighter.

Betamon got up and exclaimed, "Justin! I can feel my strength returning! I think I can Digivolve again!".

"Then Digivolve! What are you waiting for?", Justin said to his partner.

The light then gathered into Justin s Digivice, which glowed a brighter brown.

"Huh?", Justin said, as his Digivice shot brown light at Betamon.

"**Betamon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

As the light hit Betamon, the image of Seadramon flashed by, and then the image of MegaSeadramon flashed by again. Then another flash of light revealed another sea dragon-like Digimon. His tail split into two and his whole body was then covered in Chrome-Digizoid metal, and a large hole formed at the end of his helmet plate.

"**MetalSeadramon, GRRRRRAAAAGH!**"

"Whoa, you were that Digimon I saw so many years ago!", Justin said, looking at his partner, "Who are you now?".

"**I am MetalSeadramon, a powerful Mega level Digimon. My Power of the River attack is a destructive beam of energy and destroys everything. My other attack is my Mega Solar Beam, which is more powerful than my Hyper Solar Beam as a MegaSeadramon. I also hide another attack, but you will find out when I unleash it.**", the new Mega replied.

He then looked at Beelzemon and said, "So, you still want to carry on our fight? Well, this time, you won't succeed!".

"**Double Impact!**"

The Demon Lord fired more energy bullets at MetalSeadramon, but they merely bounced of his armour.

"Pathetic,", MetalSeadramon growled, "and I thought I nearly lost to you. **Power of the River!**".

A blue beam of energy was released from the opening at MetalSeadramon's nose, which turned out to be a cannon, and it struck the Demon Lord. Beelzemon was screaming in pain, and when the attack passed, he fell to his knees.

"You are more powerful than I thought.", Beelzemon said, "Now falls Beelzemon, the Great Demon Lord form of HolyAngemon! The fourth most powerful Demon Lord of the Seven!", and he burst into data.

MetalSeadramon reverted into Tsunamamon and passed out.

Justin picked the little In-Training and began to find a place to camp, saying, "Come on buddy, let's go find somewhere to stay, you need your rest.".

**With the destruction of the Demon Lord Beelzemon, who else will try to get a hold on Justin's Crest? And will the DigiDisteneds reach Justin before LadyDevimon does? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Wow, there goes the 7th chapter. This is sure a lot of typing.

Tai: Yeah, and I can't believe that Betamon Warped Digivolved to MetalSeadramon and took him out in one hit.

Sora: Yeah, that was pretty cool!

Mimi: Will any of our partners reach Mega?

Me: I don't know yet, but that could happen in the later chapters. OK, now to all the readers; I have decided that there will be 28 chapters in my story, and they will get a lot darker when it reaches chapter 22-28. So the rating will change to Mature for those chapters.

Willis: Whoa, that is scary? Will there be any deaths?

Me: Most probably. Anyways, please tell me what mistakes I did, and I will do it as a duty to correct them.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	9. Ch 8 The DigiDistened United

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues.**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here, ready for another chapter in this crazy adventure.

Davis: And this one will be about-

Everyone: SHUT UP DAVIS!

Davis: What? I was just telling them what was going to happen in the story.

Me: They find out by reading it, not you blabbering your big mouth at them. We don't even know if you will be spreading germs to them by opening your mouth.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TK: That was pretty funny! HAHAHAHA!

Davis: Watch it TJ!

Tai: Now that that is over, let's get on with the story

Me: And no flame please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the plot, an OC character, a Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The DigiDistened United And A New Ally Is There.**

**Last time on Digimon, Justin and Betamon came face to face with a Mega level Digimon called Beelzemon, a Demon Lord.**

**During the fight with the Demon Lord, Betamon was somehow able to Digivolve into his Mega form of MetalSeadramon, but now the DigiDisteneds must find him before Piedmon's minion does.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

Justin and Tsunamamon were eating fish that the little In-Training electrocuted with his Static Field attack when Justin realized that they were not alone. Justin smiled when he recognised the presence of an old friend.

"Come out of the shadows, Lansdevi. I know you're there. It's been a while, hasn't it?", the boy said still looking at his half eaten fish.

"You really surprise me. You know where I am before I say or do anything. Even when I don't even move at all. You really ruin my reputation, as I'm one of the most stealthiest of all Digimon.", Lansdevi said.

Justin smiled a bit and said, "Like I said, I have my sources.".

LadyDevimon looked at the In-Training, who was eating his fish as though his life depended on it. She smirked when Tsunamamon coughed up a bone.

"I see shrimpy here has been using a lot more energy than necessary.", she said, earning a glare from the In-Training.

"Watch it, LadyDevimon; you are dealing a little bit more than you're handling with! I am stronger than you as MegaSeadramon and 10 times more powerful at Mega!", the In-Training growled at the fallen angle Digimon.

If LadyDevimon was surprised that Tsunamamon could threaten her, she was even more surprised when he said he could reach Mega.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you. We faced a Digimon calling himself a Demon Lord. He said his name was Beelzemon, and was at the Mega stage. He nearly took out Tsunamamon for good if that strange brown light didn't intervene. Tsunamamon used the light to Warp Digivolved into MetalSeadramon and he kicked that Demon Lord's but!", Justin said, praising his partner.

Tsunamamon just blushed and said he didn't deserve the full credit.

"I couldn't have Warp Digivolved if you didn't believe in me, Justin. That's how partners always act: To protect and rely on their human counterparts.", Tsunamamon said.

Justin nodded but then thought of something.

"Hey Lansdevi, were you the one who brought me to Digital World?", the boy asked.

Lansdevi shook her head. "No, sorry. I don't have that kind of ability to open gates between the two worlds, only the DigiDisteneds, the Dark Masters and Daemon can do that.", she said, "But I will explain everything tomorrow, as we are going to see Lord Piedmon at File Island. He is the one who sent me to go looking for you.". Justin nodded.

Soon enough, he and Tsunamamon fell asleep with Lansdevi watching as the lookout.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Izzy, tell Kabuterimon to land down there, I think I got this person's location locked", Mimi said.

Izzy nodded and told Kabuterimon what to do. Birdramon, Aquilamon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon did the same, while Garurumon, Raidramon and Greymon stopped on the land when they saw the air team descend.

"Let me guess, you guys have got this guy's location locked, right?", Davis asked.

Mimi nodded and they all went through the trees as quietly as they could. They saw the remains of a fire and were shocked to what they saw. A boy in his mid-teens and what looked like a peculiar Bukamon were asleep near LadyDevimon, who was sleeping against a tree. They all retreated a few yards back and began discussing everything. Soon enough, BlackWarGreymon, Leomon, Ogremon and DemiDevimon arrived and they told them what they saw.

"I can't believe that kid will sleep near that freak of a Digimon!", Sora said angrily.

Joe was more curious than any of the others.

"Why is he with LadyDevimon when he has a Bukamon with him?", he asked.

"Joe, that was not a Bukamon. It was a Tsunamamon, and his kind of Digimon is supposed to be in rumours, just like Veemon here.", Gomamon said.

Everyone decided that at the morning that they will confront the kid.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

When Justin was awake, he saw that Tsunamamon and Lansdevi were looking very tense. He then felt it.

"We're not alone, are we?", Justin asked the two Digimon.

They both nodded and a faint beeping noise was heard from Justin's belt.

"Huh? What the heck is with this thi-", Justin said as he noticed that there a number of red dots close to were his red dot was.

"Lansdevi, I don't like this one it at all. Let's get out of here now!", he said.

LadyDevimon agreed and she picked Justin and Tsunamamon up and she sped of away from the area.

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

A large, red coloured fireball went flying past them, causing LadyDevimon nearly to drop her cargo.

"What the ruddy hell was that?", Justin asked as he looked behind them.

He gasped and saw a large, blue beetle and a black coloured human-dragonoid Digimon chasing them.

"Lansdevi! Get us out of hear!", Justin shouted.

"Roger that!", the fallen angle Digimon replied and began to speed up.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"They're flying so fast that we can't even catch up with them!", Izzy said.

"Not for long. **Terror Destroyer!**", BlackWarGreymon said as he threw a large, red coloured fireball at them.

"What the ruddy hell was that!", they heard the boy shouted.

"Hey guys, I'm not sure if I was hearing things, but did that guy just call LadyDevimon 'Lansdevi'?", Kabuterimon asked.

Gabumon also said he heard it too.

"Kabuterimon, you need to Digivolve so we can catch up with them!" Izzy said.

"Right you are, Izzy!", Kabuterimon said.

Suddenly, the Crest of Knowledge was glowing underneath Izzy's shirt as his Digivice shot a beam of light at the tag, forcing the symbol of Knowledge out of the tag and sending it trough a cloud of misty data. Then light formed a star around the symbol and a flash of light was released. The data then shot the beam of light back at Kabuterimon.

"**Kabuterimon, Digivolve To…**"

Kabuterimon's horn on his helmet changed shape and colour, as his arm was turned into a red colour to. His wings then glowed blue as they fused to form a protective case over them, with a blue orb forming at the top of the case.

"**MegaKabuterimon, GLAAARGH!**"

MegaKabuterimon then began to speed up, catching up with the three escaping them, with BlackWarGreymon following in his wake.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Justin then saw that the beetle had changed shape and cold faintly heard the bug saying, "Izzy! We almost got them!", and he realized something.

"Hey wait, that beetle said a name, a human name to be exact. Land down there and we'll see what they want.", Justin told the Ultimate.

LadyDevimon nodded and flew back to the ground.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Izzy noticed this and told his Ultimate levelled partner to do the same. As soon as they reached the ground, they saw that the boy was waiting patiently for them.

"Greetings, my pursuers. How may I be able to help you so kindly with?", the boy asked the other kids with sarcasm in his voice.

Tai noticed it, but ignored it by saying, "I think introductions will be in need before we start discussing important matters.".

Justin nodded.

"I'm Tai Kamiya, bearer of the Crest of Courage. And this over here is my partner, Agumon.", the boy with bushy hair said, pointing to the yellow dinosaur Digimon.

"I'm Yamato Ishida, just call me Matt and I am the bearer of the Crest of Friendship. My partner over there is Gabumon.", the oldest blond said, pointing to the Digimon that looked like it had a fur coat on.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi, and I am the bearer of the Crest of Love. My partner is Biyomon.", the girl with auburn coloured hair said, nodding towards a pink bird.

"I'm Izzy Izumi, and I wield the Crest of Knowledge. This is my partner, Tentomon.", the red-head said, pointing to the robotic-looking like insect.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I have the Crest of Sincerity and that is my partner Palmon.", the oldest brunette-haired girl said, pointing to the Digimon that looked like a walking plant.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, call me TK. I am the bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Hope, and that over there is Patamon.", the other blonde boy said, pointing to the orange pig-looking Digimon.

"I'm Kari Kamiya, bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Light, and that over there is Gatomon.", the younger brunette said, pointing at the white cat that had gloves on and a ring on her tail.

"I'm Joe Kido, wielder of the Crest of Reliability and my partner over here is Gomamon.", the oldest of the lot said.

"I'm Cody Hida, and I am the bearer of the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Reliability and my partner is Armidillomon.", the youngest kid said.

He then pointed to a yellow Digimon, saying, "And that's my partner, Armadillomon."

"I'm Davis Motomiya; I have the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship, including the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles. My partner is Veemon.", the guy with goggles on his head said, pointing at the blue dragon-like Digimon.

"I'm Yolei Inoue, I have the Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity, then I have my partner Hawkmon.", the girl with purple hair said, pointing at the Digimon that indeed looked like a hawk.

"I'm Willis Johnson, and I only have a Golden Digi-Egg of Destiny, and I have two partner Digimon named Terriermon and Lopmon.", the last blonde said, pointing to the almost identical rabbit Digimon.

"And I'm Ken Ichijouji, I have the Crest of Kindness and my partner is Wormmon", the bluish-purplish haired boy said, pointing to the Digimon on his shoulders.

"And I am Justin Short, I have the Crest of the Combination of Powers, and my partner is Tsunamamon, although his normal form is a Betamon.", Justin said, "Tell me, why were you attacking us when we were trying to get to Vile Island?".

"Ah, Justin? It's called File Island, _File_ Island.", Tsunamamon piped up from the ground.

Justin looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"And let me guess, the ocean is called Net Ocean?", Justin asked, still laughing.

"Yes, that's correct. How did you know that if this is your first time in the DigiWorld?", Tentomon asked.

At this Justin fell to the ground and started to pound his fists on the ground, howling with laughter.

"Oh come on! You Digimon name areas very weirdly, what's up with that?", Justin asked.

"It's not that funny, is it Ashley?", Tsunamamon said.

At this, Justin's face went white and all the other DigiDisteneds started to laugh.

Worse of all, Mimi actually cooed and said, "Ahhhh, you've got a girls name, how cute.".

At this, Justin exploded. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! AND YOU, TSUNAMAMON, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT WHEN PEOPLE ARE AROUND ME!", Justin yelled, full of rage and anger.

Tsunamamon gulped, while LadyDevimon, Leomon, Ogremon, Leomon, DemiDevimon, BlackWarGreymon and the DigiDisteneds took a few steps backward. Mimi, Joe and DemiDevimon were all cowering at his glare. Justin then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked around, only to see Kari there.

"I'm sorry we laughed, but it was the first time we ever heard a boy with a girl's name.", Kari said kindly.

Justin looked to the ground and said guiltily, "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I guess I bottled it all up when Jeremy, James and Robby call me that. And it's just that I'm a little nervous and scared here in this world without my family."

"Jeremy? James? Robby? Are you from England?", Davis asked.

At this, Justin just snorted.

"As if, I've never been out of my country at all, unless helping an Australian fight a Digimon in Australia. And if you're asking, I'm from a small, peaceful country of South Africa.", Justin said.

Tai looked at Justin with a bit of greed on his face, which Justin noticed quite quickly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that for?", Justin asked defensively.

Tai just shook his head and said, "You're just lucky that the 2010 FIFA World Cup is being played there.".

"I don't like soccer at all, never have. I prefer Tennis and Cricket to that lazy game.", Justin said smugly.

This got him stares from Tai, Davis and Sora.

"Now what?", Justin asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you and I will get along very well. And don't mind Tai and Davis, they're soccer maniacs.", Sora said.

This got a couple of "Hey!" from the two, and Justin eyed her suspiciously.

But then TK spoke up, saying, "Why are you hanging out with her anyways? She works for an evil Digimon, called Piedmon. He's one of the four Dark Masters that are still alive!". Justin looked at LadyDevimon and before she could say anything, Tsunamamon said, "Actually, Piedmon isn't the only Dark Master left standing, MetalSeadramon still lives.".

This got a long "Huh?" from everyone and the little In-Training just shrugged.

"Yes, it's true. I did work for Piedmon, but not anymore. I work with you now, no one else.", LadyDevimon said, breaking the silence.

Suddenly, Justin got a brilliant scheme. It was so brilliant that you could see a light bulb appear above his head.

"Ha ha! Yeah!", he shouted, making everyone glance at him in surprise, "I just had a brilliant idea! Why don't we take the fight to this 'Dark Master' and show him what happens when you mess with a South African! And, uh…? ("Japanese!") And the Japanese DigiDistened!".

Justin then pointed his Digivice at Tsunamamon, who nodded.

Suddenly, rectangles of data shot out of the Digivice and went into the air, where light formed. The data was then sent back at Tsunamamon, who began to spin really fast.

"**Tsunamamon, Digivolve To… Betamon!**"

Everyone was looking at Betamon in shock, especially Mimi, Yolei, Davis, Cody, TK and Kari.

"All right everyone, lets move out!", Justin shouted.

**Will Justin's plan succeed and will he ever find a way home? And is LadyDevimon really telling the truth? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well chapter 8 is done, and soon will chapter 9.

Ken: And I thought this story couldn't get any more interesting.

Davis: You got that right buddy, and do tell Crest Power Combining where he went wrong and he'll fix it pronto!

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	10. Ch 9 Piedmon's True Last Jest

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here, ready for another epic chapter in this story.

Kari: And we are all ready for the final showdown with Piedmon.

Me: But at the moment, there will be an important notice.

**Author's notice: OK, let me just get this straight. So far, I have very few reviews and I would appreciate it that you review this story at least each chapter. I will, of course, continue with this story. It's there for my pleasure and everyone's enjoyment.**

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own the plot, an OC character, the Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Do please enjoy!

**Chapter 9: "Digi-Armor Energise!", Piedmon's True Last Jest**

**Last time on Digimon, Justin, Betamon and LadyDevimon meet up wit the DigiDisteneds and they agreed to work with each over. Let's all hope that the child's plan will succeed.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions, too, save and defend the Worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**

Justin, Betamon and LadyDevimon arrived at the peak of Infinity Mountain, and were in a forested area. Soon, the other DigiDisteneds and their Digimon partners arrived, along with DemiDevimon, Ogremon, Leomon and BlackWarGreymon. After they arrived, they all gathered around Justin.

"So, what was the idea?", Tai asked.

"Well, you see, Piedmon doesn't know about me being with you guys yet, right? And he thinks that I don't know who's good and who's evil, right.", Justin replied.

"I see now! You're going to attack Piedmon when he least expects it!", DemiDevimon said.

Justin nodded.

"When we, as in Betamon, Lansdevi and I, are in this mansion Piedmon stays in, I'll try and find out more about the Seven Great Demon Lords. After I have enough info, I will call you guys, by doing this.", he said, and then gave a sharp whistle.

Everyone nodded and they prepared to leave.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Justin, Betamon and LadyDevimon just arrived at the mansion, a large building that looked like it was damaged many years ago. Just right at the entrance of the building, two large robots were flanking the doors.

"**Mekanorimon, not the brightest Digimon you'll ever see Justin. But be careful, their Twin Beam attack can annihilate most of their enemies.**", Betamon said.

They all entered the building and were going through several of different chambers. Soon, they came to a stop in a throne room, and right on the throne was-

"Piedmon.", Betamon said.

"Ahhh, my guests of honour. Do come in, no need to be scared of old Uncle Piedmon.", the Digimon said.

Justin was looking at Piedmon up and down. In his opinion, Piedmon looked like a clown that tried to make himself look evil.

"And you are who exactly?", Justin asked.

Piedmon laughed a bit and said, "Yes, of course. I forgot to do introductions. **My name is Piedmon and I am a Mega level Digimon that attacks with my Trump Swords and Clown Sphere. Even my dreaded Clown Trick is quite dangerous to my enemies.**".

Piedmon then gestured to the boy to do the same.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Justin, And this over here is my Digimon partner, Betamon", Justin said.

Piedmon nodded and then gestured that Justin and Betamon to follow him.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Meanwhile, the other DigiDisteneds were waiting for the signal. However, BlackWarGreymon was getting really impatient.

"How much longer do we have to wait, I wish to fight this Dark Master Immediately!", the Viral Mega said.

Joe was looking nervous, but after a while of thinking, he was feeling confident and determined.

"Not too long.", Joe said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Justin and Betamon were following Piedmon into a certain room with a huge door at the very end of the room.

"In here is where my master is in. He was a protector of the Digital World many years ago, long before you were even thought of. He was keeping the Digital World in peace and harmony. That was how it went, until the Seven Great Demon Lords came along. They sealed him behind the Wall of Fire. When we came along, we fought against them but were defeated terribly. Then the DigiDisteneds came and destroyed us one by one. After my defeat, they went after my master and destroyed him. Then one of the Demon Lords escaped and nearly destroyed the Real World and Digital World all together.", Piedmon explained.

Justin was listening carefully to the explanation and he then asked, "Who are the Seven Demon Lords?".

Piedmon looked at him for a while and then answered, "They are known in your world as the Seven Deadly Sins.".

Justin was shocked at this.

"The Seven Deadly Sins? But those sins are Wrath, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed and Envy.".

Piedmon nodded while Justin swore under his breath and then picked up Betamon. Piedmon noticed this and then thought of something.

'No, he isn't ready yet', the Dark Master thought.

He then gestured them to follow him again. They then went back to the throne room, when suddenly Justin gave a sharp whistle.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Everyone was getting worried.

"Do you think Piedmon caught him and placed him in some kind of dungeon?", Mimi asked.

Tai saw that Mimi and the others were getting worried.

"Don't worry Meems, this guy looks like he can handle anything. And he also said he faced a Demon Lord and destroyed him! And look at Daemon, he's a Demon Lord and we couldn't even defeat him while Justin took out a different Demon Lord in one shot!", Tai said.

Everyone was now looking confident and Izzy was about to say something when a sharp whistle was heard, making everyone jump.

"There's the signal, let's go!", Joe shouted and ran into the building without Gomamon.

Everyone were surprised but they soon joined him.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Static Thunder!**"

A bolt of electricity hit the throne where Piedmon was a few minutes before.

"Why you little traitor, you'll pay for that! **Clown Trick!**", Piedmon said, as he a pack of cards went flying for Justin and Betamon.

"**Darkness Wave!**". A swarm of bats managed to destroy most of the cards before they reached Justin, allowing him to get out of the way.

"Betamon, go for it!", Justin shouted as the Crest of the Combination of Powers was glowing underneath his shirt.

Suddenly, Justin's Digivice was glowing brown as it shot a beam of light to Betamon.

"**Betamon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

A flash of light revealed Seadramon and another flash showed MegaSeadramon. A third flash of light revealed another sea dragon-like Digimon. His tail split into two and his whole body was then covered in Chrome-Digizoid metal, and a large hole formed at the end of his helmet plate.

"**MetalSeadramon!**"

Piedmon and LadyDevimon were shocked at the sudden appearance of MetalSeadramon.

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

A large red fireball was sent towards the Dark Master, which hit. Piedmon was sent flying into the wall as the DigiDisteneds arrived with their partners.

Suddenly, a twin beam of orange and blue flashed and,

"**Agumon / Gabumon, Warp Digivolve To… WarGreymon / MetalGarurumon!**",

two new Megas arrived to the battle.

"Hey, don't forget about us!", Davis shouted, as his heart started to beat as one with Ken's.

Then their Digivices shot beams of blue and green light into the air, where they collided, forming a red ring.

"**ExVeemon!**"

"**Stingmon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To… Paildramon!**"

But they only started to Digivolve, as a form of a blue dragon with a beard flew around Paildramon.

"**Paildramon, Mega Digivolve To…**"

Paildramon started to spin really fast. He then went through the beams he caused by spinning and his form changed. He became more dragon like, with a large cannon on his back.

"**Imperialdramon!**"

But he still wasn't done yet.

"**Imperialdramon, Mode Change To…**"

Imperialdramon then stood up on his two back legs, with the dragon head forming into a chest plate. His claws then transformed into hands with a cannon forming on his right arm and his legs increased in height, "**Fighter Mode!**"

TK looked at Cody and the both nodded. Cody took out his D-Terminal and chose the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and a beam shot out of his D-Terminal, heading for his D3.

"**Digi-Armor Energize!**", Cody shouted, as the Digi-Egg shot out of his D3's screen.

"**Armidillomon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Armidillomon was surrounded by layers of rock as Tentomon's Digivolution line passed by. He then drilled his way out the rocks that covered him.

"**Digmon, the Drill of Power!**"

Suddenly, rectangles of data shot out of Yolei's Digivice and headed for the air. Light formed and shot back down to Hawkmon, who started to spin really fast.

"**Hawkmon, Digivolve Tooo… Aquilamon!**"

Rectangles then shot out of TK's D3 towards the air, where light formed. It then shot back down to Patamon, who started to spin really fast

"**Patamon, Digivolve To… Angemon!**"

Then the Crest of Hope was shining from underneath TK's shirt. Data then started to surround the symbol of Hope, which then shot towards Angemon.

"**Angemon, Digivolve To…**"

Light surrounded the angle Digimon and eight wings formed at his back. Metal boots of Chrome Digizoid then formed at his feet, a purple shield at his left arm, while a purple wrist sword-like-rod formed at his right arm. A long helmet then covered his eyes.

"**MagnaAngemon!**"

Suddenly, for pairs of Digivices shot rectangles in the air, where light formed and then shot down to their respective Digimon.

"**Biyomon, Digivolve To… Birdramon!**"

"**Tentomon, Digivolve To… Kabuterimon!**"

"**Palmon, Digivolve To… Palmon!**"

"**Gomamon, Digivolve To… Ikkakumon!**"

Kari and Yolei looked at each over and nodded as their heartbeats became one.

Their Digivices shot two types of beams into the air, one red and the other pink. They both hit each other and a red ring was formed.

"**Aquilamon!**"

"**Gatomon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To…**"

As both Digimon fused, they became one Digimon with Aquilamon's legs and Gatomon's ears. A belt formed at her / his waist, feathers formed on her / his arms while a metal scanner formed on their face.

"**Silphymon!**"

Willis then focused on his Digivice as a pink ball surrounded Lopmon.

"**Lopmon, Digivolve To… Wendigomon!**".

Suddenly, a golden light was shining from Willis's Digivice. "**Golden Armor Energize!**", Willis shouted as the golden light surrounded Terriermon.

"**Terriermon, Golden Armor Digivolve To… Rapidmon!**"

"Sorry clown-head, you're surrounded with no where to go.", Justin sneered.

Piedmon was laughing, "So, the happy-come-and-save-the-world DigiDisteneds have arrived. You just saved me the work of looking for you.".

Tai was looking at Piedmon when Davis said triumphantly, "Yeah and you are all by yourself!".

Piedmon started to laugh again as he snapped his fingers. From all the doors around the room, a horde of Vilemon, Mekanorimon, Bakemon and Gardromon entered. Piedmon was smirking as the DigiDisteneds were outnumbered 1 to 100.

"All the Champion level Digimon, attack the cronies. All the Ultimate and Mega level Digimon, concentrate all your firepower on Piedmon!", Justin shouted.

Everyone nodded and began to attack.

"**Grenade Destroyer!**"

"**Twin Beam!**"

The Gardromon and Mekanorimon then fired at the partner Digimon.

"**Nightmare Shock!**"

The Vilemon fired a dark aurora from their mouths at the DigiDisteneds when Leomon and Ogremon intervened.

"**Fist of the Beast King!**"

"**Pummel Whack!**"

The two Champions knocked most of the Vilemon away when one went straight for TK.

"TK, watch out! **Demi Dart!**", DemiDevimon shouted as he threw a small dart at the attacking Vilemon.

TK turned around to see the Vilemon burst into data and a small dart falling to the ground.

"**Electro Shocker!**"

Kabuterimon released a large ball of purple electricity towards the Bakemon, destroying most of them.

"**Dark Claw!**"

The Bakemon released a beam of dark energy to Digmon, making him do a ridiculous dance.

"I heard of the phrase 'dance' when your opponent has a gun at you, but this is ridiculous!", Digmon said, as he now did a tap dance.

"**Gold Rush!**"

Digmon fired the drills on his arms and nose to the Bakemon, destroying them.

"**Rock Krakking!**"

Digmon then drilled a fissure, causing the Vilemon, Mekanorimon and Gardromon fall in, making them easy targets.

"**Harpoon Torpedo!**"

"**Meteor Wing!**"

"**Koko Crusher!**"

"**Rapid Fire!**"

Birdramon released hundreds of small fireballs, allowing them to rain down on the Digimon who fell in the fissure, Ikkakumon fired the harpoon on his head, which broke down to show a missile that went into the fissure, Wendigomon fired energy bullets from his chest into the fissure, and Rapidmon fired two rockets into the fissure, destroying all of them.

"**Nightmare Claw!**"

"**Light Speed Jabbing!**".

Togemon and Vilemon attacked each over, Vilemon slashing his claw towards Togemon, who started to punch Vilemon repeatedly everywhere she could reach him in light speed.

"**Positron Laser!**"

Imperialdramon fired a beam of energy from his cannon, destroying what was left of Piedmon's minions.

"All right! Attack him together!", Tai shouted.

"**Terror Force!**"

"**Metal Wolf Claw!**"

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

"**Positron Laser!**"

"**Power of the River!**"

"**Static Force!**"

"**Excalibur!**"

"**Darkness Wave!**"

"**Rapid Fire!**"

"**Koko Crusher!**"

"**Fist of the Beast King!**"

"**Gold Rush!**"

"**Electro Shocker!**"

"**Needle Spray!**"

"**Meteor Wing!**"

"**Harpoon Torpedo!**"

"**Demi Dart!**"

All of the attacks hit Piedmon dead straight and everyone could hear him scream in pain. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see Piedmon still standing.

"You will pay for this, Digi- DigiDisteneds. The same goes for you, LadyDevimon! **Trump Swords!**", the Dark Master said as he threw his swords at LadyDevimon.

Two pierced her wings while the third and forth sword went through her body. She was shocked to see the swords pierce her body. She looked at Justin with sadness as she bursts into a hundred pieces of data. Justin looked at the place where LadyDevimon was killed for a few seconds, then his face transformed into a furious rage.

"You will pay for that!", he shouted at the Dark Master.

He ran to the place where LadyDevimon was a few minutes before and picked up the swords. He then threw all of the swords with all his might. The swords went straight at Piedmon, but he managed to dodged most of them. Suddenly, there was a silver flash and the sword went straight through his head. "**Mega Solar Beam!**"

MetalSeadramon fired a beam of pure, solar energy at the Dark Master. This time, Piedmon disintegrated into data. But something was bothering Justin when he was looking at the data particles.

'Something is out of place, I've never seen a Digimon that bursts into red data.', Justin thought.

Then he realized that it was not real data.

"Guys, watch out! This Digimon is a fake!", he shouted.

Suddenly, there was a sick, evil laughter that reached the DigiDisteneds's ears.

"My, my, you are a smart human.", the voice said.

"Show yourself Piedmon, face us like a mon!", Tai shouted.

"Oh, don't worry Courage, I will reveal myself. After a my story, of course.", Piedmon said.

Suddenly, a clown on a unicycle came out of nowhere. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me, that's your true form?", Justin snorted, looking at the clown.

"On the contrary, this is my form to mock people.", the clown said.

He then took out cards from his sleeves, and they kind of looked like a drawing of himself walking.

"First of all, I knew LadyDevimon was going to betray me one day, so I came up with a brilliant plan.", he said as he switched to another card, this time showing two Piedmon, "So I looked at the data particles of a certain Digimon that can make copies of himself. I used this to make copies, but unfortunately, I can and will only be able to make one copy of myself. It was a risk I was willing to take to buy me time to become my true self.".

The clown then jumped into the air and the red data particles went inside him. In a flash of dark light, Piedmon was standing in front of them, except he was black and white all over.

"**Tai, look out! He Digivolved to into ChaosPiedmon! He is a lot stronger than he was as Piedmon and he still has all his attacks, which are much stronger!**", WarGreymon warned them.

"HA! Ha hahahahaha! How nice of you to know me, I'm really touched.", ChaosPiedmon said, smiling evilly.

There was an orange glow coming from ChaosPiedmon's hands as everyone prepared to attack.

"**Chaos Clown Sphere!**"

A wave of orange energy was sent from ChaosPiedmon and strucked the Digimon, sending them into the wall on the other side of the room. All the partner Digimon under the Mega level were all reverted to their Rookie forms, with the exception of Gatomon.

"**Positron Laser!**"

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

"**Ice Wolf Bite!**"

"**Great Tornado!**"

An energy laser was fired from Imperialdramon's cannon, a large, red fireball was released from BlackWarGreymon, panels on MetalGarurumon's body, revealing hidden missiles, which were fired to the Dark Master, and WarGreymon began spinning like a top, and went flying to ChaosPiedmon. After the smoke cleared, ChaosPiedmon just stood there laughing.

"Is that all you got?", the clown Digimon asked, "Let me show you what I got: **Chaos Clown Trick!**".

A pack of cards went flying into the Megas, but MetalSeadramon was able to dodge most of them. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were sent flying into Imperialdramon and BlackWarGreymon was sent into the wall. Tai was looking at Matt when this happened.

"Hey, Matt! Do you think we should try?", Tai asked.

"Yeah, I think we should.", Matt replied.

ChaosPiedmon was looking at the two DigiDisteneds with curiosity. Then he smiled cruelly to himself as he took out a piece of white cloth.

"Uh uh uh, I don't think so, this time you don't have your angel hero to protect you.", ChaosPiedmon said mockingly.

"Not if I can help it.", Justin said to the Dark Master.

ChaosPiedmon actually bust out laughing when Justin said this.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?", ChaosPiedmon asked.

Justin was now smirking at this. "Actually, I'm not going to do anything. It's him you have to worry about.", Justin said, pointing behind him.

ChaosPiedmon gaze followed where Justin's finger was pointing and he saw MetalSeadramon was gathering energy. ChaosPiedmon's eyes showed that he was actually scared. "**Mega Solar Beam!**"

MetalSeadramon fired another beam of solar energy from his cannon on his nose, which strucked the Dark Master. This gave enough time for Tai and Matt prepare for the final showdown. ChaosPiedmon came out of the smoke, his face livid with rage.

"**Trump Swords!**"

ChaosPiedmon unsheathed his swords and threw them at MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon managed to dodge them and they returned to ChaosPiedmon. He then placed his attention on Tai and Matt, who both nodded at each over.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to glow, and the two Digivices of Matt and Tai shot beams of orange and blue light to the air, where they connected. A red ring formed and the light was blinding ChaosPiedmon.

"**WarGreymon!**"

"**MetalGarurumon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To…**"

The two Megas fused to become a being in clad white armour, with a white, red cape. He had WarGreymon's head ending on his left arm and MetalGarurumon's head ending on his right arm.

"**Omnimon!**".

ChaosPiedmon was shocked by this, but he merely smirked.

"Well, looks like I wasn't the only one with a trick up my sleeve. Oh, what's this? I've got one up my sleeve right now: **Chaos Clown Trick!**", the Dark Master said as he threw a white cloth to Omnimon.

"**Transcendent Sword!**"

Omnimon unsheathed a sword from his WarGreymon head/hand and sliced right through it. He then got a cannon coming out of his MetalGarurumon head/hand and took aim at the clown Digimon.

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

Omnimon fired a small, purple ball of energy from his cannon at ChaosPiedmon. ChaosPiedmon didn't have a chance when the energy ball came towards him as it strucked, sending him flying into the wall. A red fireball began to form in BlackWarGreymon's hands.

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

BlackWarGreymon fired the red fireball into the smoke where ChaosPiedmon was sent flying.

ChaosPiedmon came out of the wall, growling, "You fight dirty for a Royal Knight, but I have had enough of your games!".

"Do you really think we're going to throw stones at you?", Tai said, "Fat chance!".

"**Power of the River!**"

MetalSeadramon fired his signature attack, a blue beam of energy, at ChaosPiedmon. The Dark Master was caught off guard and sent into the wall again. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode then opened his chest plate to reveal a pole with a blue orb came out.

"**Gigga Crusher!**"

A blue energy ball was released from the stick and strucked the wall.

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

Omnimon fired his cannon at the same place where Imperialdramon fired his attack.

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

BlackWarGreymon released a large red fireball at the same spot where the smoke was and MetalSeadramon fired his ultimate attack at the smoke.

"**River Blast!**"

A large, blue energy ball was released from the cannon and it hit the wall. Kari was squeezing Justin's hand so hard that Justin tried hard not too groan in pain. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a badly injured, very angry ChaosPiedmon. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise from Justin's Digivice.

"Huh? What's with the beeping?", Justin asked no-one in particular.

"Hey, I'm picking up the traces of a Digi-Egg on my Digivice!", Cody exclaimed.

ChaosPiedmon then fell on his knees, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Huh? I don't know what to do. Either we watch Piedmon groaning in pain or we worry about this Digi-Egg.", Davis said.

TK and Ken agreed with Davis on that when a brilliant, brown light shone from the ChaosPiedmon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", the Dark Master screamed.

A weird-looking object came out of ChaosPiedmon's chest and landed in front of Justin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", ChaosPiedmon screamed as he reverted back into his normal Piedmon form.

"You child! You will pay most dearly for this! **Trump Swords!**", Piedmon said, throwing his swords at Justin. MetalSeadramon used his tail to deflect the swords, but only one managed to go straight at Justin.

'Wait, is this the end?', Justin thought, 'I'm too young to die! I still want to live my dreams! Wait, is it just me or is everything moving slowly? Well, if it is, here goes nothing.'.

Justin then ducked and when the sword was right above his head, he caught it at the hilt. Everyone was shocked to see Justin catch the sword at incredible speed. Justin then tested the sword's weight by moving it around, and then he picked up one of the tossed swords and threw it at Piedmon. Piedmon then began to smirk as Justin came forward, and both of them prepared for a sword to sword fight. Justin striked first, striking with amazing speed, agility and stamina. With a slash downwards, Justin managed to force Piedmon of his feet. Justin then began to bring the sword down hard towards Piedmon, but the clown Digimon was able to block all of the attacks. Piedmon then kicked Justin away from him, so he could begin to attack. All of Piedmon's strikes were blocked and then suddenly, Justin used all of his strength to knock the sword out of Piedmon's hand and he then quickly caught it. Justin then brought the swords down and made them into an 'x' posisition at Piedmon's head. The Dark Master was shocked by this, but knowing defeat, he knelt on his knees.

"I guess Daemon wasn't wrong about you. You are exactly as he described you. Fast, agile and defiant. You show no emotion when fighting. And now, I can see that there is no mercy in your eyes, a true sign of Darkness.", Piedmon said, bowing his head and waiting for the deathblow.

"You tried to kill me and my partner.", Justin hissed, and Piedmon actually flinched from ice in Justin's voice.

"And you also killed one of my friends. For that, you will most dearly pay for that.", Justin continued.

He then was about to bring the swords together when he realized he couldn't.

He then walked away from Piedmon, saying "Omnimon, he's all yours.". Omnimon nodded and walked towards Piedmon, unsheathing his sword in the process.

As Justin walked past Omnimon, he dropped the swords and walked back to the other DigiDisteneds.

"This is for all Digimon you have harmed and will try to harm in the future. Prepare for justice. **All Delete!**", Omnimon said as he brought his sword down onto Piedmon, slicing him in half.

Imperialdramon and Omnimon reverted into their Rookie forms while MetalSeadramon reverted into his In-Training form and everyone began to cheer but Kari, Davis and TK noticed that Justin didn't join in the cheering, but looking very sad.

"Hey dude, are you all right?", Davis asked.

Justin looked up and wiped the tears from his face and nodded his head.

"Well, then come and join the party, everyone is celebrating!", Davis replied.

TK and Davis then went back to their partners, but Kari remained behind. Justin didn't realize that Kari was still there that he actually got a fright when Kari put her arm around Justin's shoulders.

"It's OK, don't worry. I'm sure Lansdevi will be an Angewomon again after what she did.", Kari said soothingly.

Justin was shocked by this, and then he began to cry into Kari's shoulder. Kari, not knowing what to do, patted him on the back. After a few minutes, Justin began to gain control and then got back up onto his feet.

"Thank you Kari, I really do appreciate it.", Justin said, and he meant every word of it.

Suddenly, the strange object started to float in the air and moved slowly towards Justin.

"Hey! That must be the Digi-Egg that started to appear on my Digivice!", Cody said.

"And it's got a strange symbol on it as well.", Ken added.

"Uh, why does that thing have the symbol of my Crest on it?", Justin asked, looking at the object curiously.

"That's a Digi-Egg! That 'thing', as you call it, can help Betamon Digivolve into his Armor form!", Yolei replied, pointing at the Digi-Egg.

"Yeah, and all you say is 'Digi-Armor Energize' to activate it!", TK said.

Suddenly, there was laughter that filled the room as a shadow leapt to every side of the room.

Justin then began to recognize the laughter, but he then asked, "So, what happens if I touch this Digi-Egg?"

"We don't know unless you do.", Cody said.

Justin sighed and he walked towards the Digi-Egg. When he was at least a foot from it, light exploded from Justin's pocket.

"Huh? What's going on here.", Justin asked.

He placed his hand into his pocket and took out his Digivice, just in time to see it morph into a different shape. It looked exactly like Davis's, except there was brown instead of blue.

"What the…? What happened to my Digivice?", Justin said, looking at his Digivice.

"It turned into a D3!", Ken said, "And it's brown in colour too!".

Right after Ken said that, a large figure leapt in front of them.

"Go back!", the figure said menacingly.

Everyone looked at it, but they knew that their Digimon didn't have enough strength in them to fight it. Justin ignored the figure and grabbed the Digi-Egg. There was a bright brown, light as the Digi-Egg went inside Justin's Digivice. Justin was gaping when the light went out of Justin's D3 and landed in his other hand, forming a D-Terminal.

"A… a… D-Ter… minal?", Justin said in disbelief.

"Don't interfere!", the figure growled again.

Justin snapped out of his trance and looked at the figure.

"Diaboramon, so this is where you have been hiding.", Justin said.

Suddenly, Justin's D3 began to burst with light, which surrounded Tsunamamon.

"**Tsunamamon, Digivolve To… Betamon!**".

"Justin, let's fight!", the Rookie said.

"You got it!", Justin replied.

"Grrrrrr. You will not change my plans, boy.", Diaboramon said.

Justin took a step forward and selected the Digi-Egg on his D-Terminal. Suddenly, the D-Terminal shot a beam of brown light out of it towards the D3.

"**Digi-Armor Energize!**", Justin shouted.

"**Betamon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Betamon was surrounded by rings of metal as his Digivolution line flashed by, with a dark image that flashed by too. Two large cannons formed on his back after his body was covered by two layers of Chrome-Digizoid. His eyes glowed blue until black pupils formed in them.

"**Armordramon, the Power to Combine!**".

"Prodigious, it's Machinedramon!", Izzy proclaimed, taking a step backwards.

"No.", Justin replied, eyes full of pride, "That's Armordramon, my partner!".

**Who is this new Digimon and how will he fare against Diaboramon? You will have to find out in the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Wow, there's my next chapter up, and the next one will be a big surprise.

Kari: And I wonder what that's going to be.

Davis: I hope it's going to be cool!

Me: Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	11. Chapter 10 Diaboramon's Last Stand

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Greetings everyone, Crest Power Combining here, ready for this new chapter in my story.

Izzy: Prodigious, if only I could review to you. Somebody in this room apparently used his hand to make my computer to go on.

Tai: *whistling guiltily* It wasn't my fault. You said it wasn't working, so I tried to make it work.

Izzy: Yeah, just like you did with _your_ computer when Diaboramon was fighting.

Tai: Hey, that time it wasn't my fau-

Sora, Ken, and me: Oh would you two just shut up all ready!

Me: And anyways, I'm going to be introducing the Tamers into this chapter. After this chapter, that is when the plot is more understandable.

Ken: Let me guess, Daemon will be in here.

Me: That's correct Ken, and now, onto the story. And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; I only own an OC character, Crest, Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level of the Digi-Egg.

**Chapter 20: Diaboramon's Last Stand.**

**Last time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds brought the fight to Piedmon. After destroying the fake one, Piedmon revealed himself in his true form as ChaosPiedmon. But thanks to Justin, the 5 Mega Digimon were able to weaken and destroy him. With Piedmon defeated, how will they beat Diaboramon?**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions, too, save and defend the Worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**

"**Digi-Armor Energize!**", Justin shouted.

"**Betamon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Betamon was surrounded by rings of metal as his Digivolution line flashed by, with a dark image that flashed by too. Two large cannons formed on his back after his body was covered by two layers of Chrome-Digizoid. His eyes glowed blue until black pupils formed in them.

"**Armordramon, the Power to Combine!**"

"Prodigious, it's Machinedramon!", Izzy proclaimed, taking a step backwards.

"No.", Justin replied, eyes full of pride, "That's Armordramon, my partner!".

Armordramon looked at Justin, and then turned to the other DigiDisteneds.

"**I am Armordramon. As Betamon, I used the Digi-Egg of the Combination of Powers to Armor Digivolve to my Armor level. I look identical to the Dark Master Machinedramon, except my eyes have pupils instead of being cold and blank. My Gigga Cannon Crusher attack can blow most Digimon away like a birthday candle.**", Armordramon said.

Justin was impressed by his partner's new form.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Justin said to his partner with pride, "Go get him!".

Armordramon nodded and he rushed to Diaboramon with unbelievable speed, and by the time he reached the mutated Digimon, Diaboramon was sent flying into the wall.

"**Cable Crusher!**"

Diaboramon shot one of his long arms to the Armor level Digimon, only to have it bounce of the armour that covered Armordramon.

"**Web Wrecker!**"

The cannon situated on his torso began to fire energy bullets at Armordramon. After he ceased fire, Diaboramon found that his opponent was only standing a few feet away from where he was originally before he attacked, without as much as a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got?", Armordramon asked, as energy began to pump into his cannons, "Here, let me show you real firepower! **Gigga Cannon Crusher!**".

Armordramon then started to send a barrage of energy bullets to Diaboramon, forcing him into the wall yet again.

"Mwahahahahahaha, you will be no match for me now! Go back!", Diaboramon said as the smoke still surrounded him.

Armordramon was about to fire again, but just as the smoke cleared, Diaboramon wasn't standing there. It was-

"Armageddomon!", Tai yelled, taking a few steps backwards.

"**Destiny Destroyer!**"

"**Gigga Cannon Crusher!**"

The two attacks connected and the sheer force of the wave sent everyone backwards towards the door.

"**Full Scale Attack!**"

The Super Ultimate Digimon fired the missiles from his back, destroying most of the mansion and hitting Armordramon occasionally. Armordramon was distracted and he used his bulk to make sure the DigiDisteneds and the other Digimon were not hit by the falling rubble.

"**Energy Cannon Disruptor!**"

Armordramon fired two large, energy cannon shells at Armageddomon, causing a titanic explosion at where it struck.

'I do hope he knows what he is doing, because at this rate, the whole mountain will collapse by the sheer power of the two of them!', Justin thought as he struggled to keep a grip on his partner.

A few minutes later, the shock wave and smoke cleared, revealing Armageddomon getting free from the rubble that fell on top of him.

"**Destiny Destroyer!**"

The Super Ultimate level Digimon fired a powerful energy blast from his mouth, hitting Armordramon square in the chest. The force and strength of the attack sent Armordramon near to the edge Infinity Mountain's peek, and soon he reverted back into a very tired Betamon.

"Betamon! Are you OK?", Justin asked.

Betamon just nodded when,

"**Destiny Destroyer!**",

Armageddomon fired another of his attacks at the DigiDisteneds and their partners, sending them flying over the summit and falling to what looked like their doom.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Meanwhile, 10 kids and 7 Digimon came to a halt at the base of a large mountain.

"Oi, Gogglehead! Why don't you all tell us why we have to climb this stupid mountain?", Rika demanded, making the boy with yellow goggles cower from her gaze.

"Uh, well, uh, you see Rika, I wanted us to do special training. We all have to stay prepared in case of another attack. After the D-Reaper incident, none of us were expecting the invasion of the Parasitemon. And the Azure Dragon of the East agreed with me. That's how I was able to open a portal into the Digital World! But Zhuqiaomon was against it.", Takato explained.

Henry was looking concerned when he asked, "But, do the other two Sovereigns agree to what Azulongmon did?".

Takato just nodded.

"Ebonwumon and Baihumon agreed with Azulongmon, but it took the three of them to persuade Zhuqiaomon to allow us into the Digital World.", Takato replied nervously.

Ryo, who was looking around the area, had a strange feeling about the place.

'I wonder if I'm having a De Ja Vu over here.', Ryo thought.

"Hey, Kenta! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?", Kazu asked his friend.

"Yeah! I can't believe it!", Kenta replied.

"What are you guys talking about?", Takato asked.

"Oh, come on Chumly! Don't you recognise this mountain?", Kazu asked.

Henry, Rika, Jeri and Takato looked up and they did recognise it, but they thought it could be any mountain.

"It looks like Infinity Mountain!", Henry's little sister, Suzie, squealed.

"Infinity Mountain?", Ai asked.

"But that was in the Digimon TV series, wasn't it?", Mako added.

Everyone looked at the twins and thought for a moment. Their thoughts were disturbed when they heard a growling noise. Takato looked around them and saw that Guilmon was looking right at him.

"Takatomon, can I have some bread?", the red dinosaur asked.

At this, everyone bursted out in laughter as Takato tried to hide the blush that was coming on his face.

"Guilmon, I told you so many times, I am not a Digimon, so please stop calling me that!", Takato yelled at his partner.

"Technically, you are part Digimon, part human.", Henry said.

"Huh?", the others asked.

"Please, Brainiac. Explain in words we can understand!", Rika said.

"Well, Rika, its not only Takato. Its also Ryo, you and I, as we're the only ones who can Digivolve with our partners.", Henry explained.

Suddenly, Renamon materialised out of thin air.

"Rika! There's something coming our way!", the fox Digimon warned.

"Finally, a Digimon to fight.", Rika said scowling.

"Hey! Leave sum of tha fighting for me too!", Impmon said.

Renamon just shook her head.

"Either we are having an aerial attack or someone is falling.", Renamon said, making everyone shocked.

Rika just shook her head when she took out her D-Ark Digivice and a blue card.

"Well, if it's friend or foe, we'll have to stop them from falling.", Rika said.

She then flipped the card into the air, which was spinning really fast, and she caught it again. She then brought it to the slot for scanning cards.

"**Digi-Modify!**", Rika shouted as she swiped the blue card through her Digivice, "**Matrix Digivolution Activate!**".

"**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", the Digivice said, as it scanned the card.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Renamon as her skin started to peel of.

"**Renamon, Digivolve To…**"

As all of Renamon's skin was peeled of, there were only Digital lines that were holding Renamon's body in shape. Suddenly, her body was changing into the shape of a large fox with a large tail. Then her skin came back on, and the light was dimming a little bit.

"**Kyubimon!**"

Then the light became brighter as she began to Digivolve to her Ultimate form.

"**Kyubimon, Matrix Digivolve To…**"

Kyubimon was covered by the eclipse of the moon over the sun, covering her in darkness. She was then enshrouded by light and she stood up on her hind legs. A robe then formed over her body with the Yin and Yang symbol on it. Her face became more human like.

"**Taomon!**"

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Everyone was still falling when they all stopped.

"What the hell!", Justin shouted.

Everyone were looking around them and noticed they were in a transparent bubble.

'What kind of bubble is this?', Justin thought.

"If this bubble is strong, I just hope it doesn't pop!", Davis said

"Wait! I know this bubble! Piximon has saved us again!", Mimi said.

"Who's Piximon?", Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolei, Willis and Justin asked at the same time.

"Well, Piximon is a pixie Digimon.", Veemon said.

Justin then face palmed himself on the forehead, which caused everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. First, it's a Tyrannomon, then a Triceramon, then Crabmon and Coelamon. Leomon and Ogremon was next and then Seadramon. MarineDevimon and now a Piximon? What's next, a Goblimon?", Justin asked rhetorically.

Veemon ignored Justin's comment and continued to explain, "Well, Piximon is also an Ultimate level Digimon with a long spear and small wings. He is really small for a Digimon at his level, and he is really famous for training Digimon all over the DigiWorld!".

"He is also very cuddly too!", Mimi cooed.

Ogremon snorted at this.

"I don't know about cuddly, but he is really strict. He trained myself and Leomon over here. That's also when our rivalry started too.", Ogremon added.

Everyone was looking at Ogremon and Leomon with impressed faces when suddenly, Leomon started to yell in pain.

"Leomon! What's wrong?", Joe shouted, as he and the others watched helplessly as Leomon continued to howl in pain.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

As Taomon continued to bring the transparent bubble down, they all heard someone screaming in pain. Suddenly, Impmon began to yell in pain as there was a continuous flash and beeping from Jeri's pocket.

"Huh? My D-Ark! It's working!", Jeri shouted as her Digivice came back to life.

Rika, Henry, Ryo, Suzie and Takato gasped at this, and when they heard the twins scream Impmon's name, they turned around and did another gasp.

"What's happening to Impmon?", Ai asked, as tears formed in her eyes.

"And what is that red stuff coming from his body?", Mako asked as red particles came out of Impmon's body.

Takato was looking at Impmon when the red data particles left Impmon's body and headed towards the bubble. Impmon then stopped yelling and soon collapsed to the ground, with Ai and Mako surrounding him.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Meanwhile, in the bubble, Leomon was still howling in pain when everyone noticed the red particles enter through the bubble and came to a stop in front of Leomon. No one knew what to do when the red particles entered Leomon's body, and soon afterwards, Leomon stopped yelling and collapsed.

The only sound that was heard before and after Leomon collapsed, "Jeri.".

"What did he mean by 'Jeri'?", Ogremon asked.

Justin merely shrugged while the others all had blank expressions on their face.

"Maybe its someone Leomon kno-", Kari said before being cut off.

"Huh! Leomon!", someone said as soon the bubble came to a halt on the ground.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The Tamers were watching the bubble come to a halt on the ground and everyone gasped at what they saw. They all looked at Impmon, then at Jeri, back to Impmon then at the figure that was in the bubble.

"Maybe its someone Leomon kno-", a girl said, but she was cut off by Jeri.

"Huh! Leomon!", Jeri said as soon as the bubble came to a halt on the ground.

Jeri then an towards Leomon, but stopped as soon as a large club came to a halt in front of her. She looked up to see an Ogremon and a black coloured WarGreymon in front of her.

"You will not approach Leomon when he is wounded. And I say that by my club, no one will pass!", Ogremon growled at her.

Rika took out her D-Ark and scanned Ogremon's data and read: "**Ogremon. Champion level Digimon. Attribute is Virus. Attacks are Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel.**".

Rika then scanned the WarGreymon.

"**BlackWarGreymon. Mega level Digimon. Attribute is Virus. Attacks are Terror Destroyer, Dramon Killer and Black Tornado.**", she read to the others.

However, Jeri was still trying to get past the two Virus Digimon.

"Please, you have to let me see him! I have to know if it is really him!", Jeri pleaded, but her words came to death ears.

Ogremon was still standing there, threatening to hit Jeri if she tried to get past him.

"Urrrgh, what happened?", Impmon said as he gained consciousness.

When he looked to where Jeri was and further, he nearly fainted out of shock.

"Impmon! You're OK!", the twins shouted in joy.

Impmon was still looking at Leomon when he stuttered, "H… How is d… dat po… possi… ble?".

Takato shook his head and said, "I don't know Impmon, I don't know."

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

During the time that Jeri was trying to get to Leomon, Diaboramon as trying to make contact with the Dark Ocean. Finally, Diaboramon was able to make contact and a screen with a hooded figure appeared.

"Who dares disturb me?", Daemon growled, "Well, what do we have here, Piedmon's lackie. What do you want?".

"Piedmon is gone, bye-bye, dead. The boy you seek is with the DigiDisteneds and Piedmon failed in trying to bring Apocalymon from the Wall of Fire.", Diaboramon said.

There was a bit of silence and then the Demon Lord of Wrath began to laugh.

"Excellent, pity that I wanted to destroy that clown personally, but what is done is done. Now the reign of the Dark Masters has come to an end. Now is the rise of the Seven Great Demon Lords, herherherhahahahahahaa!", Daemon said.

"No, not Seven Demon Lords, Six Demon Lords.", Diaboramon said in a tone that the Demon Lord didn't like.

"What do you mean by 'Six' Demon Lords? If you are referring to Lord Lucemon, then you are greatly mistaken.", Daemon hissed.

"The Lord of Gluttony is dead, gone, bye-bye. The child you seeked got rid of him about two weeks ago.", Diaboramon said.

Daemon was shocked by this.

"WHAT! Beelzemon is gone? How is that possible?", the Lord of Wrath yelled, his eyes piercing through Diaboramon.

"He underestimated the strength of the Solar Beam attack from the boy's partner, Seadramon.", the mutated Mega explained.

Daemon was shocked by this.

'Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony, a Mega level Digimon, was destroyed by a mere Champion? I fear at what strength this partner Digimon if he is at the Ultimate or Mega level.', Daemon thought, looking worried.

"Your information has been quite useful, I think I could use you as one of my advanced spies. Go now, you are dismissed!", Daemon said as the communication was terminated.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Back on the base of Infinity Mountain, Leomon was starting to gain consciousness.

"Wha- what happened?", the lion Digimon asked.

He was starting to get back up when Mimi jumped on top of him, forcing him back on the ground. When Leomon saw who was on him, he chuckled merrily.

"Last time we hugged, you complained that you couldn't breath. Now you are giving me a real lion hug, my ribs are actually starting to hurt, hahahahaha.", Leomon said as he continued to laugh.

"Well, I do feel like I could hug a little harder.", Mimi said, laughing too.

Soon, the laughter became contagious and everyone started to laugh as well, including BlackWarGreymon, Ogremon and DemiDevimon.

"Leomon?", a girl's voice said, sounding scared, nervous and worried.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the girl with shock; they completely forgot about the second group. Leomon was looking at the girl and then he remembered.

***F****LASHBACK***

_The tamers were attacked by Beelzemon, and he nearly killed Rapidmon and Taomon. He tried to reason with the Demon Lord when Beelzemon attacked him with his claws, killing him and absorbing his data._

***END**** FLASHBACK***

But something else was bothering Leomon. He remembered being an Elecmon, training under Piximon with Ogremon, who was a Goblimon then. He then left the Continent of Server to live on File Island, where Devimon began to take control of the island with his Black Gears. After he helped the DigiDisteneds defeat Devimon, the DigiWorld was being controlled by the Dark Masters. He then rescued Joe and Mimi with Ogremon from MetalEtemon and then fought him soon afterwards. After being hit from MetalEtemon's attack that was sent to Mimi, he strucked the crazy monkey in the chest after Zudomon made cracks in his armour and soon died from the attack. He then came back as an Elecmon and was captured by the Digimon Emperor, forced to fight another Elecmon being controlled by a Dark Ring. After being saved from the DigiDisteneds, he went back to File Island, where he met up with Ogremon again.

"Ogremon, let her pass.", Leomon said.

Ogremon nodded and he lifted his club.

"You can pass now, if that is what you wanted.", the Champion said, placing his club back on his back.

Jeri was extremely nervous as she passed Ogremon and went towards Leomon. The other Tamers were holding their breath as they watched Jeri approach the lion Digimon. Leomon was sitting now and watched Jeri approach him when he realised that her eyes were looking towards her feet.

"Why do you look at your feet when you say that you know me?", Leomon asked her gently.

'It sounds like him, but I can't tell if it is him. There must be many Leomon in the Digital World.', Jeri though, feeling ashamed of herself.

"I don't know if you're the one I'm looking for.", Jeri said slowly.

Leomon smiled at this and said, "Yes, but how do you know that I am not the one you're looking for? Many come to me and I am the only Leomon that is currently living in this area of the Digital World, well at least I think I do.".

At this, Jeri was close to tears. She knew this wasn't the one she had as a partner.

"However,", Leomon continued, "not many Leomon know who you are, don't you agree, Jeri.".

Jeri looked up when she heard Leomon say her name, and saw that he was smiling at her. The same gentle smile he gave her when she was scared.

"Oh, Leomon!", Jeri cried, as she ran up to her partner.

When Jeri got closer, Leomon scooped Jeri into a lion hug, but he was careful not to squeeze her too hard.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Jeri, but when a Digimon is killed, they are killed. But now I will remain with for as long as I can, even though it will be short lived.", Leomon said.

Jeri was looking confused at this when Justin said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but, who the hell are you guys?".

Tai and Matt was looking at Justin and was about to ask what he meant when Davis cried out, "Hey, check it out! More DigiDisteneds!".

Takato and the other Tamers were looking at the DigiDisteneds and they were completely shocked.

"Hey, Chumly! Its… its Tai Kamiya!", Kazu said.

"Huh?", Tai asked, looking in disbelief, "How do you know my name?".

Kazu and Kenta looked nervous and were looking at Takato and Henry, but Impmon interrupted.

"Who da heck r yu lot? And how did Leomon come back? I want ansers now!", Impmon demanded.

Ai and Mako soon took Impmon away and started to scold him while Henry explained who they were and how Kazu and Kenta knew them.

"Prodigious! We're on a TV show? But how is that possible? I mean, look at the odds. If we were TV characters, explain how we can be here and the same goes for you to be here with Digimon partners. It's just impossible for us to be in a show and the quantum of physics for us-", Izzy said, but was interrupted by Rika.

"Oh, great. Just perfect: another brainiac.".

Izzy was offended by this but Kenta noticed Justin with Betamon.

"Hey, who's that kid?", Kazu asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen him in the show at all.", Kenta added.

The Tamers then looked at Justin, who was now becoming extremely nervous by the sudden attention.

"Eh.", Justin said, "I'm not a character at all. And please, would you stop looking at me like that, its making me nervous.".

Takato nodded and started to get the others to stop looking at him when Suzie noticed something.

"Henry, look! Its another Lopmon and Terriermon!".

Henry looked up at Willis and his twin partners, and then turned to his Terriermon, saying, "OK Terriermon, no jokes with those two, understand?".

"Momentai Henry, momentai I promise, no jokes.", Terriermon said.

Ryo was being quite when he saw Ken, and quickly looked away when said person was looking at him with interest.

"Ryo? Is that you?", Ken asked.

Ryo knew that he was caught, as everyone was looking at him when Ken said his name.

"Yeah, Ken. It's me. How you doing?", the Digimon King said.

Suddenly, there was manically laughing as a dark shape jumped in front of them.

"Go back!", it said.

Justin sighed at this and said, "How many times in my life do I have to fight you. Sorry Diaboramon, but those words are really old and those words show your IQ.".

At this, Rika, Henry, Izzy and Ken started to laugh when,

"**Cable Crusher!**",

a long arm hit Justin in the face, making a deep gash on his right cheek. Everyone was shocked and outraged by this, but were shocked to see Justin walk to the Mega. They were even more shocked when he backhanded the Digimon. Diaboramon growled in pain and hit Justin back at the DigiDisteneds and Tamers. Tai was extremely angry at this when his Digivice started to go off.

Suddenly, rectangles of data shot into the sky and light formed there. It then shot back down and an image of Greymon flashed by. The data then reached Agumon, who began to spin really fast.

"**Agumon, Digivolve To… Greymon!**"

"Greymon, show him what you're made of!", Tai shouted.

"**Nova Blast!**"

The orange dinosaur Digimon fired a large fireball from his mouth and it strucked Diaboramon, sending him backwards a few feet.

"Guilmon, you should join and help Greymon!", Takato said to his partner.

"OK! **Pyro Sphere!**"

Guilmon said has he fired a small red ball at the Mega. When the smoked cleared, it showed Diaboramon laughing like a maniac.

"**Cable Crusher!**"

Diaboramon sent his arms into Guilmon, sending him to his partner. Jeri then took out her Digivice and scanned Diaboramon's data.

"**Diaboramon. Mega level Digimon. Attribute is Virus. Attacks are Web Wrecker and Cable Crusher.**", Jeri read.

"Greymon, Digivolve now and show that bug what you're made of!", Tai shouted.

Tai's Crest began to glow orange, but suddenly it turned black. Then light shot out of the Tag and Crest as Tai's Digivice shot a dark, purple light to it. The light went through and shot into the air, causing the sky to become black and light shined everywhere as a dark vortex opened. Suddenly dark beams of data went inside Greymon, who's skin colour became a dark blue.

"**Greymon, Dark Digivolve To…**"

Greymon's form then erupted with fire as he changed into a colossal skeleton monster with a shark, shaped missile on his back.

"**SKULLGREYMON! !**"

"Holy shit! What the bloody hell is that!", Justin shouted as SkullGreymon towered over all of them.

Justin wasn't the only one who was shocked and scared, as everyone was looking fearful, even Rika and Cyberdramon cowered in the Digimon's presence. Diaboramon was dumbfounded, as he even took a few steps back.

"Oh no! It's SkullGreymon!", Betamon said in fear, "**He's an Ultimate level Digimon! But his power is even enough to make the darkest and evillest of Digimon to fear his power and size. His Dark Shot attack is a lethal to anyone, making him the feared Digimon of all!**".

Takato took out his D-Ark and scanned the monster's data and read out loud to everyone, "**SkullGreymon. Ultimate level Digimon. Attribute is Virus. Attacks are Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot.**".

But, the person who was taking this appearance the worst was Tai. He fell down to his knees as SkullGreymon gave a death glare to Diaboramon, but the mutated Mega didn't flinch this time.

"Veemon, do you think you can do anything about this?", Davis asked, noticing the blank look on Tai's face.

"No problem Davish, but I'll need Terriemon's help with this.", the blue dragon Rookie explained.

Davis nodded and turned to Willis, who also nodded.

"**Golden Armor Energize!**", the two shouted.

Golden light surrounded both Terriermon and Veemon as they glowed brightly.

"**Veemon, Golden Armor Digivolve To… Magnamon!**"

"**Terriermon, Golden Armor Digivolve To… Rapidmon!**"

Takato looked at the other Tamers and said, "Let me and Guilmon deal with this, and you can help too, Impmon.".

Impmon was blinking in the shock from the Dark Digivolution, but nodded. The black D-Ark with Ai and Mako started to glow as Impmon was surrounded by dark light.

"**Impmon, Warp Digivolve To… Beelzemon Blast Mode!**"

In Impmon's place, stood a Beelzemon, except this one had green eyes instead of red, a cannon on his right arm and a pair of black wings.

Takato then took his D-Ark and his Digivice then said, "**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**".

Takato then pointed his Digivice in front of him and shouted, "**Biomerge Activate!**".

Light surrounded both Takato and Guilmon and then strings of data then connected both human and Digimon with each over

"**Guilmon, Biomerge To…**"

Takato then fused with his partner and Guilmon's dinosaur body was then replaced by the body of a knight in clad, white armour. The lance, Gram, formed at his one hand and the shield, Aegis, formed at his other hand.

"**Gallantmon!**"

"Huh! Biomerge Digivolution?", Justin asked.

"Do you see what I see?", Gabumon asked Tentomon.

"Mmm-hmm.", the insectoid Digimon replied.

"Whoa! Hey Gabumon, who is that?", Matt asked his partner.

"**That's Gallantmon, Matt! He's a legend in the DigiWorld, called a Royal Knight! He's body armour is made from 99.9% Chrome Digizoid and he is a proud Digimon. His Lightning Joust sends lightning at his enemies from his Gram lance and his Shield of Just either blocks attacks or purifies his enemies!**", Gabumon said.

All the Digimon who Digivolved were waiting for the other to strike, and SkullGreymon striked first, because he was a Digimon of fighting, not patience.

"**Dark Shot!**"

The colossal pile of bones fired his missile at Diaboramon, sending him into the cliff, then he used his hands and tail to knock Gallantmon, Magnamon, Rapidmon and Beelzemon away from him.

"**Destiny Destroyer!**"

A large ball of energy strucked SkullGreymon, but he didn't even flinch. He just roared and looked at the Super Ultimate who attacked him.

"A worthy opponent at last! Now, DIE! **Double Dark Shot!**", SkullGreymon roared as he fired two more missiles at Armageddomon.

Armageddomon was forced backwards by the sheer power of the missiles that hit him.

"**Magna Blaster!**"

"**Rapid Fire!**"

The two Golden Armor Digimon fired missiles at the Super Ultimate while Beelzemon Blast Mode drew a pentagon with his cannon. He then went behind it and pointed the cannon at it and,

"**Corana Blaster!**",

fired a large blast of energy at Armageddomon.

"**Lightning Joust!**"

Gallantmon fired a burst of electricity at SkullGreymon, forcing him back a little bit and then he raised his shield in front of him, aiming at the Dark Digimon.

"**Shield of Just!**"

The Royal Knight then fired a blast of energy at SkullGreymon, making him scream in pain.

"I'm sorry Agumon, its for your own good and safety.", Gallantmon said.

Justin then noticed that Gallantmon's voice was a combination of Takato and Guilmon's voice when he spoke. SkullGreymon then glowed in a bright yellow light and he then reverted back into Agumon.

"**Full Scale Attack!**"

Armageddomon fired hundreds of missiles at his opponents, causing them to dodge them.

"Dis ain't working! Oi! Pineapplehead, a little help could be used ov'r 'ere!", Beelzemon shouted at Gallantmon.

"**Magna Blast!**"

Magnamon fired golden energy bullets at the Super Ultimate, hoping to weaken him.

"**Rapid Fire!**"

"**Rapid Fire!**"

Two sets of missiles hit Armageddomon, making him look in the sky.

"Hey, Willis! Check it out! There's another Rapidmon over there, except his a green colour!", Davis said.

Willis and the other DigiDisteneds looked and did see that Davis was right.

"Keep him occupied Rapidmon! Let Gallantmon get a clear shot at that Digimon!", Henry shouted.

"Right!", the green Rapidmon replied.

Justin then saw Henry take out a card and was wondering what Henry was going to use it for.

Henry then tossed into the air, making it spin and he caught it. He then brought to his D-Arc, and swiped it in the card slot that was there.

"**Digi-Modify! Power Burst Activate!**", Henry shouted as the D-Arc scanned the card.

Suddenly, Rapidmon fired another of his Rapid Fire attacks at Armageddomon, and this time it seemed to injure the Super Ultimate.

"**Corona Blaster!**"

"**Lightning Joust!**"

Beelzemon and Gallantmon released their attacks at the Super Ultimate, causing him to revert back into Diaboramon. Magnamon then saw his chance and went straight to the mutated Mega and began to surge energy into his body. "**MAGNAAAAAAAAAA EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSIOOON!**"

A large wave of energy was released from Magnamon, deleting part of Diaboramon's form.

"Mwahahahahaha, you cannot beat us! You might defeat me, but you'll never defeat the Great Demon Lords! Mwahahahaha-", Diaboramon said before he bursted into millions of data particles.

Everyone then reverted back to normal, and Justin looked into the sky. It was still dark from that freak Digivolution.

"It's time.", Justin said.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Time for what?", Gardromon asked.

Justin grimaced and then looked at everyone. He went to Tai and Kari, and then looked back into the sky.

"The time of the Demon Lords.", the boy sighed.

**The Dark Masters and Diaboramon have fallen, but at what cost? And who are these Demon Lords and how will our heroes compare to them? You will have to find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, that was chapter 10, and chapter 11 will be up.

Kari: And this is getting a whole lot darker too.

Takato: Agreed. And the good thing is that us Tamers are here to help!

Rika: And now I'm going to be surrounded by 3 googleheads, how exciting.

Tai, Davis and Takato: Hey! We didn't do anything to you!

Rika: Whatever and tell Crest Power Combining what he did wrong and he will correct.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	12. Ch 11 The Dark Ocean And Daemon

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here, ready to give you the 1st chapter in the Demon Lords arc.

Ryo: And this chapter is quite interesting if I must say so.

Kari: And won't there be any romance in this chapter?

Me: No Kari, in later chapters. This is chapter will be a little bit from the Prophecy of the Old. And in case everyone forgot about it, it's down below.

**Prophecy of the Old:**'**With every dark Digimon defeated and destroyed, Apocalymon, Daemon, and a very powerful Evil were sealed, behind the Wall of Fire or the Dark Ocean. This Evil sealed a group of good Digimon called the Royal Knights in a dark prison. But only with all the Crests combined can they free the evil Digimon and Royal Knights. But this can only be done by a certain Crest, for it has more strength of all the other Crests combined. When the Evil is released, darkness will cover both the Digital and Real Worlds. The Evil controls Daemon and six other powerful, evil Mega level Digimon, but the Evil follows under a human, who turned his back on the DigiDisteneds and conquered both worlds. This human has a partner Digimon who can Digivolve a level higher than Mega, one of the only few after Diaboramon/Armageddomon and VennomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon. The human is tainted into darkness and then a Dark Spore is placed in him, converting him to Darkness, thus meaning he can never be turned back to the power of the Light. He controls all Digimon, especially the DigiDisteneds's Digimon partners, and nearly all of humanity is destroyed, very few is placed in the prison of the human's castle for torture, and very little are with him, tainted by the Darkness too.' So is the prophecy of Dark and Light.**

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Dark Ocean And Daemon**

**Last time on Digimon, Justin unlocked the power of his Digi-Egg, allowing his partner to Armor Digivolve to Armordramon. Now that Diaboramon has been defeated and the Adventurers met with the Tamers, will they be prepared for the dark times ahead?**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions, too, save and defend the Worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**

A hooded figure was in front of 6 screens, 4 of them showing other Digimon in the different areas throughout the Digital World, while the other two was in static. One was showing a large sea serpent with a head the shape of an alligator and red scales – Leviamon. Another one showed a small Digimon the shape of a teddy bear with chains surrounding his body in a blue, misty glow and an alarm clock attached to it – Belphemon. A different one was showing a warlock –type Digimon with robes in a deep crimson colour and wielding an elongated staff – Barbamon. The last one showed the only female, a Digimon who looked more human except that she had nails too long for a human with one of her arms in a gauntlet and wearing what looked like a traditional Japanese robe – Lillithmon.

"My fellow Demon Lords, I must sadly inform you that Beelzemon has fallen to the child we seek. According to my spy, Diaboramon, Beelzemon fell to the child's partner in his Champion form.", Daemon said to the other Demon Lords on the screen, "And it took the Champion one hit to destroy the Lord of Gluttony.".

Barbamon and Lillithmon were shocked by this and Leviamon showed what looked like fear in his eyes.

Belphemon merely yawned and said, "So Beelzemon fell to on... on... one hit from a Champion, right?".

Daemon nodded and the Demon Lord of Sloth gave another huge yawn, "So what do we do? If this kid's partner reaches Ultimate or Mega, we are as good as dead.".

Barbamon nodded in agreement at this and Lillithmon showed her worries.

"But doesn't this prophecy say that the child's partner can reach Super Ultimate? Only Fanglongmon and Lord Lucemon can do that, let alone Fanglongmon is always in his Super Ultimate form. Even Lucemon will fall to the Ultimate level of this Digimon when Lucemon is at Super Ultimate!", a worried Lillithmon asked.

Daemon did nothing but sigh deeply, and was going to regret what he was going to say.

"But, according to Diaboramon, this Digimon can already reach the Ultimate and Mega forms. From what I've also heard, the child is with the DigiDistened and has his Digi-Egg of the Combination of Powers. And they have also met up with another group of Distends and they destroyed Diaboramon.", Daemon said.

The reaction he got was what he expected from the Demon Lords of Lust and Greed, but the ones from Sloth and Envy surprised him.

"How can we defeat them if the child is with a large number of DigiDisteneds? We are in danger if this Digimon continues to Digivolve. But I believe Sloth here has an idea.", the large Digimon said.

Daemon then focused his eyes on the Belphemon and gestured he elaborates his plan.

Belphemon smiled sheepishly and said with a large yawn, "Why don't yo… yo… you sum… mon him to the D… Dark Ocean? That way you can try and tempt him, like it said in the prophecy, '_The human is tainted into darkness and then a Dark Spore is placed in him, converting him to Darkness, thus meaning he can never be turned back to the power of the Light._'. Maybe you should do it while you are in the Dark Ocean, that is the best place for Darkness and Despair can work to their fullest?".

Daemon contemplated the idea and nodded. He started to laugh at the idea and Barbamon and Lillithmon joined in while Belphemon was looking smug with himself. Leviamon was the only one who saw the problem.

"But, there's a flaw in that plan.", the Demon Lord of Envy said.

The three Demon Lords stopped laughing and looked at Leviamon, wondering what he meant while Belphemon looked in shock.

"What do you mean, Leviamon?", Daemon asked, a growl in his voice that the Lord of Envy noticed.

"Well, you see, the flaw is that the boy is in protection of three members of the thirteen. Magnamon, Omnimon and Gallantmon, our common enemy from the start of our rise to control the Digital World, the members of the Royal Knights. I witnessed it with my own eyes when I saw them destroy Diaboramon.", Leviamon said.

Daemon cursed under his breath, which caused the 4 Demon Lords to flinch in fear. Daemon didn't get the title of Demon Lord of Wrath for no reason.

"I know of Magnamon being partners with Miracles, the second generation's leader and Omnimon is the fused partner of Friendship and Courage. For Gallantmon, I have no idea.", Daemon said.

"There is a chance that the Knight of Hazard could have been released the same time with the Azure Dragon of the East. The problem is, that if Gallantmon has been released, so will the other Roya-", Barbamon said before being interrupted from Daemon.

"The other Royal Knights, Sovereigns and Fanglongmon will be released? That can not be allowed to happen, even if Lord Lucemon is still imprisoned in the Wall of Fire!", Daemon hissed.

Daemon then dismissed the other Demon Lords and terminated the communication. He walked away towards the ancient castle on the cliff next to the beach and waves of the murky waters.

'One day Ichijuoji, you and your friend will be mine.', Daemon thought as he looked into the sky.

He still was surprised that the boy of Kindness was able to open a portal to the Dark Ocean when he could not, and now he was stuck in this wretched place with the idiotic Dragomon as his neighbour. He moved to the castle and entered, moving to the place where he found a most interesting Digimon.

'Soon Ken, you and your friend will be with me to free Lord Lucemon. The two of you will bring the downfall of DigiDisteneds and you can continue your tyranny as the Digimon Emperor.', Daemon thought again, an evil smile forming at his face, hidden in the shadows of his hood.

"Bwahahahahahaha! You can not keep me in here forever Ken! Bwahahahahahaha!", the Demon Lord laughed at nothing in particular.

He went to the monstrosity that Ken had created himself as the Emperor of the Digital World.

"Go now! Bring me the child of the Combination of Powers and his partner. Bring me your creator and his partner here too! If you fail or don't listen to me, your punishment will be your demise! GO!", Daemon commanded to the mix-match Digimon.

The Demon Lord stepped back and allowed Kimeramon to go and do his bidding, as the said Digimon left to the Digital World to seek his vengeance on the Golden Knight and do what his true master ordered him to do.

**What plan does Daemon have for Ken and Justin? And how did Kimeramon come back and will the DigiDisteneds defeat him again? You will have to find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Sorry for such a short chapter, but it was to show what the new enemy was up to.

Davis: I can't believe that we have Kimeramon and Daemon again! We're screwed!

Ken: You don't know that. I think we should surprise my old creation, don't you think Davis?

Davis: Yeah!

Kari: And the Demon Lords will be hard to defeat if we couldn't beat Daemon.

Me: Well, we'll find out soon enough. And tell me where I went wrong with the spelling and I'll try to correct it as soon as I can. And also, if you don't understand the where the story is going, or you don't understand what's going on, don't be afraid to PM me, and I'll explain. But not everything, otherwise I'll spoil the surprise. ;)

Everyone: And please remember to R&R please!


	13. Ch 12 Kimeramon Strikes Back

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here. I do apologize for the last chapter for being so short, but I will make sure that it won't be so.

Takato: And the best part is that all of us are going to have a blast.

Rika: Great choice of words for this chapter Gogglehead, just how long do I have to withstand him?

Me: This whole chapter and other stories.

Rika: Perfect, somebody kill me now.

Me: Hold in there, maybe Kimeramon will kill you. And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Kimeramon Strikes Back!**

**Last time on Digimon, Daemon and the other Demon Lords prepared for their future battles with DigiDisteneds and Daemon himself sends Kimeramon to capture two of our heroes. Let's all hope Veemon and Davis can make another miracle.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions, too, save and defend the Worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**

"It has been 5 months since Justin disappeared mysteriously from his hometown of Phalaborwa in South Africa. Justin's family and friends were going through the events again. Justin was in his room on the computer. His door closed and the computer was still on, but the problem was that the 16 year old boy was not there. Justin's grandparents were wondering if it was part of his strange behaviour that happened a when he got that necklace and stuffed animal, but they couldn't tell. There were reported 'monster' attacks and sights and a few photographs showed a brown haired-boy in a orange and white T-shirt and golfing pants cheering a fight between a water dragon and a dinosaur that resembled a small, red Godzilla. During these sightings and fights, Justin was always absent, and after a few days after a fight or sighting, Justin would act unlike himself. Even James and Jeremy caught him talking to the stuffed animal that was on his head. Even though the police have stopped searching, Justin's friends and family will not stop until they find him and already said that the police were not doing their job properly. The story of the disappearance of Justin Short is still a mystery, and people believe that it has connections with the strange sightings of the monsters. But these monster sightings in South Africa were very unusual, as this is the first time ever. But the government has looked into it and even said it connects with the black towers and monsters that were seen in the USA, Russia, Mexico, France, China, Vietnam, India, Australia Siberia and Japan. But strangely, the monsters were mainly seen in Tokyo, Japan and even the strange events in the sky that happened in 1999, when it showed an upside-down landmass in the sky and every few minutes showed water, forests, cities and darkness dissolve and eventually showed a place of pure darkness. People remember what happened and it caused ultimate panic. Then a polygon appeared with a monster in it, then 8 children and 8 monsters appeared and a fight began. The monster identified itself as Apocalymon and he, in a way, made the kids and the monsters dissolve too. But they returned and a colossal battle began. The monster known as Apocalymon was destroyed, but his voice was there. Everyone who was watching remembered everything the monster's voice said: "_Do you think I can be defeated that easily? Well then you are mistaken, if I have to go down, then I will take both worlds down with! For you haven't seen my ultimate attack: __**TOTAL ANNIALTION!**_". These words caused a world wide panic and everyone was fleeing as a large ball of energy formed, but then 8 beams of light surrounded the ball mass of destruction, and shrank. The result was a colossal explosion and everyone was safe. Then they took the evidence of a famous person in Japan, Ken Ichijuoji, also disappeared for six months before returning back to his family with amnesia, which lasted for a few weeks. All of Justin's relatives and friends are hoping this will happen as well.", a news reporter of the SABC news said, "That is why the boy's family and friends are still continue their search, as they believe it could be the same way Ken Ichijuoji had.".

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Oh, dear. What is going on over their?", Gennai asked as the two figures behind the Wall of Fire were fighting each over.

"I don't know, and I can't believe myself!", Centarumon replied.

Azulongmon and Gennai looked at Centarumon and asked what he meant.

"What I meant was,", Centarumon began, "I always forget to bring marshmallows so we can enjoy a nice snack by the fire.".

Azulongmon chuckled at this while Gennai gave a small fire at his friend's foolishness.

"Now that the good joke is over, I will answer your question Gennai.", the Azure Dragon of the East said gravely, "It is a fight that must not enter any world, let alone one of them being out of the Wall of Fire.".

"I hope the DigiDisteneds will be fine, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon and Myotismon was a lot harder for any of them, but I don't think they can cope with Lucemon and the other Demon Lords. It will be an impossible battle for them. Daemon was sent to the Dark Ocean because they couldn't come near enough to even hurt him.", Gennai said in a monotone voice, "I think they will need help to defeat them.".

"I know what you mean Gennai, I know what you mean. We need the Royal Knights and the other Sovereigns to help.", Azulongmon said.

"Yes, but we need the one who has the Crest of the Combination of Powers to release the Royal Knights, and he must be near when the other DigiDisteneds free Ebonwumon, Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon.", Centarumon added, "But from what I heard, the boy with that Crest took out the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon with his partner at the Ultimate level!".

Azulongmon and Gennai were shocked by this and Azulongmon grew tense.

"If Beelzemon was defeated by an Ultimate, then I dare to say how powerful the Mega form of this Digimon is, because the prophecy says that the boy's partner can reach Super Ultimate.", the Azure Dragon said.

The three of them then looked back to the fight they were watching a few minutes ago.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Justin was walking around a lake, feeling extremely miserable. Kari was talking to Yolei when she noticed that Justin was keeping his distance from the group.

"Do you think we should ask him what's wrong?", Kari asked her friend.

"No,", Yolei said, shaking her head, "just give him some time. I don't know what's wrong but he looks almost as miserable as Ken when he discovered about the Digimon being real. Maybe he wants to be alone for some reason.".

Kari knew that Yolei was assuring her it was fine, but she knew it wasn't. Kari then looked back at Justin and saw that he sat down, watching the sky before he put his hands on his face.

'How can I be so stupid?', Justin thought, 'Lansdevi told me that my world was synchronised with the DigiWorld. If that is true, then I've been away for 5 months. I wish I could find a way home again and tell my family that I'm fine.'.

He got up and looked at the sky, seeing that it turned to a red colour, meaning it was dusk. He began to walk back when he realised he was being watched.

"Gotta love these senses I have.", he muttered to himself.

He turned to the bushes when he saw something black and purple disappear.

"Well, that was awkward.", Justin said again.

He then saw something in the distance.

"Huh?", he said when he realised it was a green ball coming towards him, a really big green ball.

"Yikes!", he shouted, as he started running full throttle.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the group on the other side of the lake.

"What's that idiot doing?", Rika asked.

"I don't know, but he certainly has a strange way of having fun.", Ryo replied.

Then everyone saw the green ball collide in the ground, causing a small explosion and sending Justin flying.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAGGHH!".

Justin landed on the ground the ground head first and made a 14-foot trench with his body in the ground.

"Justin!", Betamon shouted.

Justin looked at the sky and saw the most horrible thing he had ever seen. It was a mix-match Digimon, Greymon's body, Garurumon's legs, Monochromon's tail, Angemon and Airdramon's wings, a SkullGreymon arm and a red beetle's arm, with two upper devilish arms, red hair and Kabuterimon's helmet. Betamon looked in the sky and gasped.

"What is that thing?", the Rookie asked.

"It's Ki… Kimeramon!", Ken shouted in shock.

Suddenly, everyone was covered in dust as Betamon reached his partner in what must be two seconds.

"**Static Thunder!**"

Betamon fired a bolt of electricity from his fin towards Kimeramon, but it did nothing to him.

"**Heat Viper!**"

The mix-match Digimon fired another green energy ball towards the small Rookie, who was knocked into the lake.

"Betamon!", Justin shouted.

Rectangles fired from Justin's D3 to the sky, where light formed. Then data shot towards Betamon, who began to spin really fast.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

"**Ice Blast!**"

A jet of ice was released from Seadramon's mouth and hit Kimeramon, who wasn't even fazed from the attack.

"This guy has to be an Ultimate or a Mega if that attack couldn't do anything!", Justin said.

"Guys, let's help him!", Tai shouted.

Data shot out of a few Digivices and light formed, and the data shot back down.

"**Agumon, Digivolve To… Greymon!**"

"**Palmon, Digivolve To… Togemon!**"

"**Gabumon, Digivolve To… Garurumon!**"

"**Biyomon, Digivolve To… Birdramon!**"

"Go get him guys!", Tai encouraged the Digimon.

"**Howling Blaster!**"

Garurumon fired a continuous blue fire from his mouth at the mix-match Digimon, causing a bit of smoke.

"Or how would you like some **Needle Spray!**", Togemon said, releasing thousands of sharp needles from her body to the smoke.

"**Nova Blast!**"

"**Meteor Wing!**"

Greymon fired a large fireball from his mouth while Birdramon released hundreds of small fireballs from her wings at Kimeramon. When the smoke cleared, Kimeramon was still there without a single scratch on him.

"They need help! Terriermon!", Henry shouted.

"Right, I'll show this mixed up of a Digimon a real match!", Terriermon said, making Henry groan.

"**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", Henry's D-Ark said.

Terriermon was covered in a ball of green light and his skin started to peel off.

"**Terriermon, Digivolve To…**"

The skin came back and pants formed at his legs as well as his cannons forming on his hands.

"**Gargomon!**"

"**Gargo Lasers!**"

Gargomon released hundreds of green energy bullets at Kimeramon, but he just allowed them to hit him.

"It isn't working!", Takato shouted.

"**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", Takato's D-Ark said, as Guilmon was surrounded by ball of red light.

"**Guilmon, Digivolve To…**"

His skin peeled off and the lines of his body reformed, allowing large spikes coming out of his elbow. His skin came back and white hair formed at his formed at the back of his head.

"**Growlmon!**"

"**Pyro Blaster!**"

A red fireball came out of the dragon Digimon's mouth and hit Kimeramon dead centre.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything!", Davis cried out.

He looked at Ken, who nodded. But before they could do anything, Kimeramon swept down to Ken and grabbed him. "Ken!", Davis shouted, looking in horror at his friend's position.

But Kimeramon let go of Ken when a large tail banged him on his back.

"Great work Seadramon! But we have to go Ultimate!", Justin shouted, as Davis and TK caught Ken.

Seadramon nodded and turned back to Kimeramon.

Suddenly, a blinding light came from the other side of the lake as Tai's Digivice shot a beam to the tag and forced the symbol of Courage out. It flew through a cloud of data and was surrounded by a star. In a flash, the beam shot down to Greymon.

"**Greymon, Digivolve To…**"

His left arm was covered in metal, and his helmet was also covered in the metal. Six, battered wings formed at the back of his neck.

"**MetalGreymon, RWAAAARGH!**"

"**Gigga Blaster!**"

Two shark-shaped missiles were released from MetalGreymon and collided with Kimeramon. Kimeramon roared angrily and flew higher than he originally was.

"**Heat Vip-**"

"**Electro Shocker!**"

"**Meteor Wing!**"

Before Kimeramon could attack, hundreds of small fireballs and a large ball of purple electricity strucked Kimeramon in the torso. Light then began to form in Seadramon's mouth and,

"**Solar Beam!**",

he fired a beam of pure solar energy.

It went through Kimeramon, allowing the others to take their hits too.

"**Gigga Blaster!**"

"**Meteor Wing!**"

"**Electro Shocker!**"

"**Howling Blaster!**"

"**Needle Spray!**"

"**Pyro Blaster!**"

"**Gargo Lasers!**"

All the attacks strucked Kimeramon, but he didn't explode into data. He started to glow brightly, that he looked like a star. Upon realising this, Izzy and Justin shouted, "GET DOWN!", to everyone.

As everyone did so, there was a titanic explosion that blasted everyone away from each over and forcing everyone to get separated. After the blast was over, everyone returned back and Justin stopped immediately. He was gaping at the crater that was there on the ground. Everyone noticed this too and Matt whistled.

"Prodigious, that was almost like a nebula explosion!", Izzy said.

Justin gasped at Izzy.

"You mean a nebula, like in a dying star nebula!", Justin said, his eyes widened in shock.

"Exactly! If we stayed here instead of going down, we would have been part of that crater!", Izzy said.

Henry was shocked at this and Ken looked a bit fearful, but everyone was looking at Izzy and Justin in puzzlement.

"What I meant was th-", Izzy said before Justin cutted him off.

"What Izzy meant, is that a nebula is the explosion of a dying star. You know that blinding light where a star is and then it disappears, right?", Justin said.

When everyone nodded, Justin continued, "And you know that the sun is 100 times bigger than the Earth? Some stars are 1000 times bigger than the sun. Try imagining the explosion then.".

Everyone was shocked at this and Davis even made a sound that resembled a mouse being trodden on.

"How did you know that?", Izzy asked.

"I know a few stuff about stars and space.", Justin replied, "Come on, let's ditch this place before we attract some unnecessary visitors.".

Everyone nodded and left the area to who knows where.

**Now that the DigiDisteneds and Tamers have defeated Kimeramon, what will Daemon throw at them next? And will our heroes be just as lucky next time? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: OK, now that is over, its time to move to the next part of the story. And this one will be important.

Kari: And that was a tense battle too. That was the first time I saw Agumon reach MetalGreymon in years too.

Tai: Well. I guess WarGreymon is more of a fighter, but it was great seeing MetalGreymon again too.

Ken: And please tell Crest Power Combining where he went wrong, and he'll try and fix it.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	14. Ch 13 The Royal Knights Return Part 1

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: OK, everyone. Crest Power Combining here. This chapter is extremely important that unlocks the future of my story and the plot will thicken. But this will only be part 1 of the chapter, so please stay with me and be patient.

Tai: And we get to face a Demon Lord too.

Kari: I hope it's not Daemon, or else we're toast.

Me: Don't worry, it ain't the Demon Lord of Wrath, it's the Demon Lord of ….

Ryo: What happened?

Justin: I took over, so please no flames as this is my first fanfic.

Everyone: Huh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: The Royal Knights Return. Part I**

**Last time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds faced against Kimeramon, who tried to capture Justin and Ken. But thanks to MetalGreymon, our heroes continue their adventure.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions, too, save and defend the Worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**

_A dark figure was watching the Distends and Tamers on their adventure with hope in his eyes._

'_Omnimon, Magnamon and Gallantmon are the partners of the children. It's only a matter of time before we are released from our imprisonment.'_

*_Beep_*

"Ah, few more minutes please.", Justin said sleepily.

*_Beep_*

"Just 5 more minutes, please mom.", Justin said again.

*_Beep_*

"All right, all right! I'm up! Sheesh, what's wrong with you!", Justin yelled angrily.

Justin got back up in a sitting position and realized that he was still in the Digital World. His shout also woke up everyone as well, all of them muttering darkly and rubbing their eyes.

"What you wake us up for?", Tai asked Justin.

Justin shot a glare at Tai and answered, "There was some sort of bee-".

*_Beep_*

"That's what woke me up, making me shout like that.", Justin said, looking for the disturbance.

Izzy took out his laptop computer and realized something.

"Its an e-mail from Gennai! He wishes to speak with us immediately!", Izzy said.

Everyone gathered around the computer and Izzy pushed a few keys. Justin realized he was standing next to Kari and their hands touched. Justin and Kari looked at each other then looked away quickly again, both faces a little red.

"Hello everyone, it's been a while. Did you find that child?", Gennai greeted and asked.

"Humph, I have a name you know.", Justin said sourly to Gennai, making everyone to look shocked at him while Gennai got a small fright.

"I am sorry about that, I didn't know you were there, and the same goes for your name. What is it?", Gennai apologised.

"It's Justin.", the boy replied, still glaring at Gennai.

The Digital Sage nodded and noticed the Tamers as well.

"And who are your friends?", Gennai asked.

Takato puffed up his chest and said proudly, "We're the Digimon Tamers!".

Gennai nodded and turned to Tai.

"Tai, I'm going to give you the location of the place where we would like to meet you. Hold your Digivice to the screen please.", Gennai requested.

Tai did so, and a small beam of light went through the computer and into Tai's Digivice.

"Prodigious! How did you do that Gennai?", Izzy asked, looking from his computer to Tai's Digivice.

"That question can wait until we meet in person. I will meet you when you arrive.", Gennai said before the transmission was terminated.

Tai looked at his Digivice and then looked at the others.

"All right guys, lets head out. Follow me!", he said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

After a long walk, Justin stopped suddenly, causing Izzy, Kari and Jeri to walk into him. Tai heard the collision and turned around.

"What's going on? We're not having any breaks!", Tai said, looking at Justin sternly.

'Something's not right here. I hear maniacal laughing, and a voice that's shouting?', Justin thought before his face went pale.

"Get down!", Justin shouted, bringing the two closest behind him down with him, which was Kari and Jeri.

Everyone followed suit and a ball of fire went over everyone's heads. Then Guilmon's eyes retracted to slits and he growled in the direction where the flames came from. Justin was looking tense and then a teddy bear like Digimon came out from behind a rock. This sudden appearance threw Justin and Guilmon off guard. They weren't expecting their target to be so small. Mimi actually did the thing that sickened Justin to the core, and ran to the Digimon and picked him up.

"Awww, aren't you the most cutest, little Digimon I've ever seen.", Mimi cooed.

Justin mimicked throwing up; he hated it when girls do that. The Digimon, on the other hand was actually surprised that Mimi picked him up and hugging him, but he didn't mind at all. Takato took out his D-Ark to look at the Digimon, while Izzy looked it up on his Digimon analyser on his computer.

"**Belphemon. Mega level Digimon. Attribute is Virus. Attacks are Eternal Nightmare and Lampranthus.**", Takato read.

Everyone looked at him and shrugged when Izzy yelped.

"Huh, what's wrong Izzy?", Sora asked.

"**Th… That's Belphemon, and he is in his Sleep Mode. It says he represents the sin of Sloth and that he is a Demon Lord!**", Izzy said.

Every DigiDistened was shocked and Justin actually ran and kicked Belphemon out of Mimi's hands.

"Hey, what you do that for?", Belphemon asked, "You won't like it if I'm angry.".

"**Hydro Water Pressure Blaster!**"

Betamon released a stream of water from his mouth, hitting Belphemon. The Demon Lord just laughed.

"Thanks for the wash up, I needed that.", Belphemon taunted.

"Betamon! Tentomon! Hit him!", Justin ordered.

Tentomon just shrugged while Betamon nodded.

"**Static Thunder!**"

"**Super Shocker!**"

Two bolts of lightning hit Belphemon, who screamed in rage and pain.

"That does it! Now I'm angry!", The Demon Lord yelled in rage.

Justin whitened. "Is it just me or does his voice sound different?", Justin asked.

Everyone nodded, confirming they heard too.

"**Gift of Darkness!**"

A wave of energy strucked the ground in front of the DigiDisteneds and Tamers, blowing them away. When everyone got to their feet, they saw that the Demon Lord was different. He was a lot larger than he was before, he had six purple wings and he looked like he was extremely angry.

"**Oh no! Belphemon is in his Rage Mode! He is more stronger than before and his Gift of Darkness and Lampranthus will destroy us very easily if we're not in the Ultimate level!**", Tentomon said in panic.

Justin looked at Betamon, and both nodded. Justin's Crest began to glow and it shot a beam of brown light at Betamon.

"**Betamon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

A flash of light revealed Seadramon and another flash showed MegaSeadramon. A third flash of light revealed another sea dragon-like Digimon. His tail split into two and his whole body was then covered in Chrome-Digizoid metal, and a large hole formed at the end of his helmet plate.

"**MetalSeadramon!**"

Suddenly, two Digivices shot rectangles of data in the sky, where light formed. The light then shot the data to two other Rookie Digimon respectively.

"**Veemon, Digivolve To… ExVeemon!**"

"**Wormmon, Digivolve To… Stingmon!**"

"**Vee Laser!**"

ExVeemon fired a 'X' beam from his chest and collided with Belphemon, who just laughed.

"My turn! **Lampranthus!**", Belphemon used his flaming chains to hit ExVeemon and Stingmon, sending them to a cliff side's base.

"Urrrgh, that hurt.", ExVeemon said.

"I agree. Let's give him a run for his Digi-money!", Stingmon replied.

Both Champions nodded and went back to the fight.

"**ExVee Punch!**"

"**Spiking Strike!**"

ExVeemon gave a powerful punch to the Demon Lord and backed away to allow Stingmon to use his spikes to hit Belphemon.

"RWAAARGH! **GIFT OF DARKNESS!**",

The Demon Lord of Sloth fired a ball of destructive energy at the two Champions, making them return to their partners.

"Stingmon!", Ken cried out, rushing to his partner.

"ExVeemon! Are you OK?", Davis asked, going to his partner's side.

Both Champions nodded.

"Davis, we need a miracle if we're gonna beat this guy! He's tougher than MaloMyotismon.", ExVeemon said.

Davis nodded and looked at Ken. Ken knew what Davis was going to do and they both nodded.

Ken and Davis's heart beats started to beat as one and their Digivices shot beams of blue and green light into the air, where they collided, forming a red ring.

"**ExVeemon!**"

"**Stingmon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To… Paildramon!**"

Paildramon took a fighting stance with MetalSeadramon, ready for the next attack.

"**Lampranthus!**"

Belphemon used his chains to hit his opponents, but both dodged it.

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

Paildramon used his cannons to fire energy bullets at the Demon Lord while MetalSeadramon gathered energy at his head cannon. "**River Blast!**"

MetalSeadramon fired a powerful ball of blue energy at Belphemon Rage Mode, sending him flying.

"Paildramon, lets finish him now!", the Mega said.

"Right, lets do this!", Paildramon replied.

Belphemon got up and saw his opponents coming at him.

"**GIFT OF DARKNESS!**"

"**Mega Solar Beam!**"

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

The two attacks collided, causing a larger explosion than the one everyone witnessed at Kimeramon's destruction a few days before. MetalSeadramon used his body size to protect Justin and the DigiDisteneds, with the Tamers, while Paildramon protected Davis and Ken. Belphemon came out of the smoke laughing.

"Time to destroy you all! **GIFT OF DARKN-**", Belphemon said, but before he could finish, BlackWarGreymon fired his Terror Destroyer at Belphemon.

"**Demi Dart!**"

DemiDevimon threw his dart at Belphemon, which hit him in his face.

"RWAAAARGH! I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT! **GIFT OF DARKNESS!**", the Demon Lord roared in anger, aiming his attack at the small Rookie.

"BRWAAAAAAH!", the small Rookie screamed in pain. He landed in front of TK and Kari, and he was in great pain.

"T.. TK, Ka.. ri. I'm really sor… ry for ever.. ything I did in the p.. past.", DemiDevimon said to the two, before he bursted into data.

"**Lampranthus!**"

Belphemon attacked DemiDevimon's data, destroying it completely.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now he'll never be born again. He's gone forever! HAHAHAHAHA", Belphemon said evilly.

Kari was on the verge of tears and TK was shocked at what happened in front of him. Suddenly, both D3s started glowing brightly as well as the Crests of Light and Hope.

"**Patamon, Digivolve To… Angemon!**"

"**Angemon, Digivolve To… MagnaAngemon!**"

"**Gatomon, Digivolve To… Angewomon!**"

Belphemon was shocked to see the two angel Digimon in front of him, but he started to laugh again.

"Lets see you laugh after this. **Heaven's Charm!**", Angewomon said, as she summoned a cross of pink light, sending it to Belphemon.

"**Excalibur!**"

MagnaAngemon went at the smoke and brought his sword downwards, slashing in the smoke.

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

Paildramon fired his energy bullets while BlackWarGreymon threw a large, red fireball at the smoke, causing an even bigger explosion.

"And now you'll take this like a mon!", MetalSeadramon said, energy gathering at his cannon.

But suddenly, Justin had an idea.

"You will pay for what you did Belphemon! **Combination of Powers!**", Justin yelled, a beam of brown energy released from his D3 and went inside his partner's cannon.

Tai and the others saw this and nodded.

"**Courage!**"

"**Friendship!**"

"**Love!**"

"**Sincerity!**"

"**Reliability!**"

"**Knowledge!**"

"**Light!**"

"**Hope!**"

"**Kindness!**"

"**Miracles!**".

10 beams of lights went inside MetalSeadramon's cannon, and he prepared for his strongest attack.

"**MEGA SOLAR BEAM!**"

A beam of pure solar energy was released from his cannon, except it was of different colours instead of a blinding white. The beam strucked the area, making an even bigger explosion. When the smoke cleared, Belphemon stepped through. This surprised the DigiDisteneds and Tamers, but they then saw that he was weakened.

"You haven't seen the last of me, DigiDistened! I'll be back and with a vengeance!", the Demon Lord said before taking off.

Paildramon, MetalSeadramon, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon reverted to their Rookie forms, with Gatomon's exception of remaining as a Champion.

"Phew, that was a battle. And it showed that Beelzemon was one of the weakest of the Demon Lords.", Justin said as he sat down, "It just took MetalSeadramon one hit to take him out for good, but this Demon Lord was even harder to take out, two Megas and three Ultimates! This is going to be extremely difficult, that's for sure!".

Everyone nodded, but Tai then noticed something in the sand.

"Hey! What's that?", Tai asked.

Everyone looked at it and saw a golden glow in the sand.

Everyone moved towards it and saw it was a Crest.

"A Crest? Then who does it belong to?", Cody asked.

The Crest glowed a golden colour, darker than TK's Crest of Hope, and then started to move out of the sand and floated to a stop in front of Davis. Everyone except Davis, Willis, Justin and the Tamers were dumbfounded to see that the Crest came to a stop in Davis's hands.

"But? How? When?", Davis said, trying to find words for his case.

Suddenly, a small golden light shot towards Justin and went inside his Crest.

"Huh?", Justin said as he took out his Crest.

There was a new symbol on it and it was a golden colour. The Crest in Davis's hands stopped glowing and Davis could make out the symbol.

"It's the Crest of Miracles! But how?", Davis said.

Tai looked at him and then started to give Davis a noogie.

"Well, you shouted Miracles and a beam of light went out of your Digivice. That means Veemon can Digivolve to his Ultimate form!", Tai said.

"Then it looks like Imperialdramon won't be needed then.", Wormmon said sadly.

"Don't you worry Wormmon. If you Digivolve to Ultimate too, then you and Veemon's Ultimate form can DNA Digivolve to an even stronger form of Imperialdramon.", Justin said kindly to the worm Digimon.

Wormmon looked up hopefully to Justin an asked, "You really mean it? You think so?". Justin laughed.

"I don't think so.", Justin said, making Wormmon to drop his head in sorrow, "I _know_ so!".

Justin made sure he put more emphasis on the 'know'. This got Wormmon smiling again and everyone was shocked at seeing Justin actually being kind hearted and gentle.

"Well, come on guys!", Justin said, looking at Tai, "We're needed somewhere!".

Everyone nodded and Wormmon jumped on Justin's shoulder. This was so unexpected, that Justin lost his balance. They both fell on the ground and began to laugh. Everyone joined in, seeing that Justin was indeed on their side.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

_A dark figure sighed with relief after the DigiDisteneds have made sure that Belphemon Rage Mode retreat._

'_Soon,', he thought, 'soon we will be released to face the Demon Lords with the DigiDisteneds.'_

"Where are they? They should have been here two hours ago!", Gennai said worriedly.

"Don't worry Gennai. They'll be here to release us soon.", a voice said in a monotone from within the cave, "They are behind because they faced Belphemon Rage Mode in the desert.".

Gennai was shocked but decided that he could wait.

Me: Part 2 will be out soon!


	15. Ch 13 The Royal Knights Return Part 2

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: OK, everyone. Crest Power Combining here. This chapter is extremely important that unlocks the future of my story and the plot will thicken. Now this is part 2 of the chapter, and I will finish here to.

Rika: Yeah and how come we didn't get to fight Belphemon?

Justin: That's because you will be in a battle in a few chapters later on.

Rika: You better be right.

TK: And how can Davis get a Crest? He wasn't part of our first adventure!

Justin: OK, explain how Ken got a Crest.

TK: …

Tai: And one more thing, everyone who reads this story, this is what a few syllables mean:

"Digimon" = speaking

'Digimon' = thinking

"**Digimon**" = attacks or Digivolution

_*Digimon*_ = flashbacks

"_Digimon_" = talking in dreams

'_Digimon_' = thinking in dreams

"_**Digimon**_" = other people/Digimon speaking in a dream that isn't theirs

'_**Digimon**_' = other people/Digimon thinking in a dream that isn't theirs

Kari: And in dreams, it's in the POV of the person who is dreaming

Me: Precisely, so please no flames as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: The Royal Knights Return. Part II**

Everyone was looking for a place to set up camp for the night before they meet up with Gennai. Tai decided to take first watch while everyone decided to go and get sleep. Justin, however, was no exception. As soon as he closed his eyes, he found out that he was lying on a beach.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Justin's POV*

'_Where am I? I don't remember going to sleep near the ocean._', I thought.

I was starting to feel cold and I looked around to observe the area. Everywhere around me was just grey. The sand of the beach was a dark grey and the same with the sky. The ocean was a dark, murky colour and there was a lighthouse that used a pitch black light instead of a normal one. I walked up to the lighthouse and studied it. I soon discovered that there were seven symbols engraved on it, and I was extremely confused.

"_I wonder what these symbols mean._", I said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, there was a large wave coming up and on instinct, I backed away as fast as I could from the shore. A weird looking like Digimon came out of the depths of the ocean and was coming to shore.

"_Yikes! That thing is huge! What is that?_", I yelled in fright.

Yes, I admit it, that Digimon was giving me the creeps.

"_**Bwahahahaha! Look what is here. In my domain, you are. You'll leave this place never!**_", the Digimon said.

The Digimon had an octopus-shaped head and some kind of purple necklace around his neck. It had two large wings on its back and the skin colour of its body was a murky blue. Its right arm was a long, single tentacle while the left arm had plenty of tentacles that had a chain that kept it in place. Its legs were the same as the left arm, except that these tentacles were held by a black chain on the left leg, while the right leg had two golden belts.

"_Who the bloody hell are you!_", I yelled at the Digimon.

"_**I do not give my name to no one, human! You are in my domain and you will show me respect!**_", the Digimon said, "_**But as you will die, I will tell you who I am.**__** I am Dragomon, the sole king of the Dark Ocean! I rule the waters of my domain with the Scubamon serving me! My Forbidden Trident and Tentacle Claw brings to my foes destruction and my Thousand Whip allows me to bring hundreds of tentacles to my enemy crush!**_".

"_What do you mean by the 'Dark Ocean'?_", I asked, not liking the sound of it.

I almost dreaded the answer.

"_**Bwahahahahahaha! Why should I tell you? Now prepare for your demise, human!**_", Dragomon said.

Dragomon lifted his right arm/tentacle, or whatever you call it and he was about to crush me with it. Suddenly, there was a inferno of fire hitting Dragomon, and he backed away from me, back into the ocean.

'Oh thank goodness, I'm safe.', I thought.

I turned to see that there was someone standing on a cliff. I couldn't tell what he looked like, but I knew that he was a Digimon.

"_**Evil Inferno!**_"

The Digimon did some weird movements with his hands and another wave of fire came out of his hands, hitting Dragomon.

"_**You haven't seen the last of me, human scum! And you Daemon! Just because you are a Mega, it doesn't mean you'll defeat me!**_", Dragomon shouted at the Digimon on the cliff.

Dragomon then submerged back into the ocean and I noticed that the Digimon, called Daemon, disappeared. There was a sudden dark, blue light from behind me and I spun around to see that he was right in front of me. And I literally mean right in front of me.

"_Huh? Whoa! __Bliksom__! Don't do that again! _", I yelled at the Digimon.

He just waved it away with his hand and he was looking at me. I couldn't really see his face, besides; the only thing I could see was his eyes. And they weren't kind at all. They were as cold as ice and the colour was an icy blue one. He was wearing a red robe that covered most of his body, including his head. He had devil-like horns coming from the sides of his head and he had two demonic wings at his back. He had some kind of medallion around his neck and his hands were a pale blue colour.

"_Uh, who are you and why are you looking at me like that?_", I asked.

I hate it when people/Digimon keeps staring at me. I never really liked being in the spotlight, even at school.

"_**I will be the one asking the questions child! Who are you and what are you doing here. Scratch that last one out. How did you enter the Dark Ocean?**_", Daemon hissed at me.

That hiss was almost like a Puff Adder snake hissing, and his voice was as cold as venom.

"_Hey! I'm the one asking the questions! I don't answer questions until my questions are answered._", I retorted back at him.

I have to admit, I was confused at what I said. It didn't really make sense.

"_**Huh? Are you trying to confuse me?**_", Daemon asked, and I could tell he was just as confused as I was.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"_He he, I guess I didn't understand it either. He he._", I said nervously.

Daemon was looking at me, and then he backhanded me.

"_**Foolish human! How dare you insult me, I am not one to be made fun of! Now answer my questions or else!**_", Daemon hissed again.

I was rubbing my cheek where Daemon hit me and then I was getting angry.

"_No one hits me like that and gets away with it! Take this!_", I shouted angrily as I punched him where face was.

He grunted in pain and landed on the floor 10 feet away from me. He got up and he was glaring at me. He brought his hands together and,

"_**Evil Inferno!**_",

a wave of fire came to me. I started to yell in fear of being burned alive, but then my Crest started to glow brightly. I didn't know what to do, so I just used my hand to whack the flames away. And surprisingly, it was deflected back to Daemon. I was looking at my hand and there wasn't even a scratch on it. But I was brought back when I heard Daemon scream in pain and agony. I looked back at Daemon, and when the fires were extinguished, he was looking at me. I was absolutely confused at what was going on.

'_**Is this the one of the prophecy? It has to be! No human can deflect a Demon Lord's attack, let alone a Champion, back to the attacker. But if he is, I have to get him to trust me.**_', Daemon thought.

I didn't know what to do as I saw Daemon getting back up.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do? I can't tell if he's angry or not! Shit! I'm so screwed!_', I thought panicking.

The first thing that came to my mind was to run, but to where? The second thing that came to my mind is to apologise to him, but I don't think he'll forgive me that easily. I was about to say something when Daemon spoke to me.

"_**Are you a DigiDistened?**_", he asked.

I noticed that there was no venom in his voice, but confusion and, uncertainty? What the heck was going on? I just simply nodded, fearing at what was to come next.

"_**I'm terribly sorry for attacking you, I didn't know that you were a DigiDistened. Can you forgive me for attacking?**_", Daemon asked.

"_Look, I'm really sorry! Please don't atta- huh! What did you say?_", I asked.

I thought I imagined him saying that last sentence.

Daemon sighed mentally and said, "_**I said I was sorry for attacking you. I didn't know that you were a DigiDistened and I wanted to know if you could forgive for attacking you.**_".

I was utterly shocked by this.

"_Uh, sure. I guess._", I replied, not knowing at what was going on.

"_**As for your questions, my name is Daemon. I was looking at you like that because I was wondering if you were the one in the Prophecy of the Old.**_", Daemon explained.

"_The Prophecy of the Old? What's that?_", I asked curiously. I had to admit it; I was kind of relaxed now. He did, after all, save me from that squid-headed Digimon.

"_**The Prophecy of the Old is an ancient prophecy that describes the fate of two worlds. Those two worlds are the Digital World and the Real World. The prophecy states that a certain DigiDistened, who has the powers of all of the Crests, called the Crest of the Combination of Powers, who takes over the two worlds. He either becomes a heroic leader or a tyrant ruler. The two worlds become one and it is in harmony. Or they are both covered in eternal Darkness and all mankind are all but destroyed. It says that this DigiDistened is feared by the Seven Great Demon Lords and that he controls them. So tell me, who are you and what is your Crest's trait?**_", Daemon explained.

I couldn't believe at what I heard, me a heroic leader or a tyrant ruler. I didn't want to believe that, but me, controlling and being feared by the Demon Lords? I was confused but I answered him anyways.

"_Me? Oh, my name's Justin Short. I'm a DigiDistened, as you've noticed. I come from the southern hemisphere of the Real World and I am the bearer of the Crest of the Combination of Powers._", I said, and I made sure I put as much emphasis on what my Crest was.

The reason was because I was curious what his expression was. What I didn't expect was that Daemon backed away from me in fear and he was shaking.

"_**You.. You are the one of the Pro.. Prophecy? Bu.. bu.. But how?**_", Daemon stuttered.

I was really confused now. Then it hit me square in the face.

"_You! You're a Demon Lord! I don't believe it! I can't believe I felt comfortable with you around! But… wait a minute. I control all seven of the Demon Lords huh?_", I said.

I started to smile evilly and I then started to laugh. Daemon was cowering before me, so I decided to have some fun with him.

"_So, you're a Demon Lord right?_", I asked.

When he nodded, I snorted.

"_Are you sure, well your attacks are demonic enough, the same goes for the name. But the appearance, I have to say that I'm really disappointed._", I said.

Daemon got up and he placed his hand on his robe by the shoulder. I got ready for an attack, but he did the unexpected. He pulled the robe of by the shoulder and I yelped in shock and fright. In front of me was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life. The wings and horns were the same; it was his appearance that was different. His left arm was longer than the right one, ending with a large claw. He was covered in fur like clothes and his feet ended in claws as well. His face was the most demonic appearance of him so far.

"_OK, OK, OK! You made your point! Put the robe back on before I get sick!_", I said looking away.

I felt the urge to throw up, but I kept it in me, making me really sick.

"_**You can look now, I have the robe on.**_", the Digimon said.

I looked back and was thankful that he did have it on.

"_So, what are you? Envy? Pride?_", I asked, being as curious as usual.

"_**I am Daemon, the Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath. I am a Mega level Digimon and the 2**__**nd**__** strongest of the Demon Lords. With Lucemon sealed away, I am the current leader of our group. My Evil Inferno attack brings a extremely powerful and hot flames to decimate my enemies.**_", Daemon replied.

I nodded and was smirking a little bit.

"_Hmm, interesting. I suggest you call your attacks on the DigiDisteneds off, because you nearly lost another member to me. Belphemon Rage Mode was the name of that Demon Lord. I also had my partner take out another Demon Lord, named Beelzemon. So unless you want to be down to an even lower number, you will do as I say!_", I said with a glare.

Daemon did another unexpected thing to me; he actually bowed to me and said, "_**Of course my Lord.**_".

My smirk grew even bigger. Daemon then asked me if he could ask a question and I allowed it.

"_**If I can ask, allow me to give you a offer I'm sure you won't resist.**_", he said.

"_I'm listening, go on._", I said, interested at what offer he was making with me.

"_**Why don't you leave the DigiDisteneds and join us. You'll have more power than you could possibly imagine.**_", Daemon said.

I have to admit it, it was tempting but I shrugged it off.

"_Maybe, I'll let you know in due time. Until then, we are neutral. But if you want me to help, you will call off the attacks, understand?_", I said.

Daemon nodded and bowed again. I laughed at his stupidity and I left him.

"_**And one more thing.**_", Daemon said.

As I turned around to see what he wanted, he started to disappear into darkness; the same went for the area as well.

"_**If you wish to come back and tell me, you will find me on a fortress on a cliffside looking over the ocean.**_", Daemon's voice said as everything around me was covered in darkness.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

I was surrounded in darkness, and I couldn't see anything.

'_Man, I wish that this darkness will go away._', I thought as the darkness pressed even further to me.

"_**What are you doing here child? No human or Digimon has ever entered our prison just like that.**_", a monotone voice said gravely.

"_Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!_", I said nervously.

Being in that weird place, the Dark Ocean, I think that was what it was called, did make my nerves come to the highest point.

"_**It's not who's here child, it's how many of us that's here.**_", a different voice said.

I looked around to see twelve shadows around me.

I gulped and said, "_What do you want from me? Please don't hurt me!_".

"_**Relax, we will not harm you.**_", a shadow said.

I was a nervous wreck, but even if I could swat Daemon's attack like some annoying fly, I couldn't do anything. They outnumbered me easily.

"_**We are the Royal Knights. We exist to serve and defend the Digital World from those who try to destroy it and its inhabitants. We are normally thirteen, but one was destroyed, never to be seen again. They called him KnightSeadramon.**_", the first shadow said in that monotone voice again.

"_But, why are you telling me this?_", I asked them.

A different shadow came forward and spoke, "_**Because, if you are here, then you are trapped here with us until we are all released. This is an imprisonment for all the good Digimon who tried to protect the Digital World.**_".

I couldn't believe it: I was stuck in a prison with twelve Digimon, and there's no way out.

"_But I can't be trapped here. I'm not a Digimon, I'm a human. A DigiDistened to be precise!_", I said, fear and despair threatening to take me.

"_**A human? How did you get stuck here?**_", a different voice asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said that I didn't know.

"_I need help! Please, anyone, I need help. I need the Light!_", I said in despair as the darkness and despair clouded my mind.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Normal POV*

Everyone was asleep and Tai went over to get Takato to take over watching over the camp. He walked past Justin to wake up Takato and he did a double take. Justin's body was hazy, it was disappearing and reappearing.

"Guys! Wake up! This is an emergency!", Tai yelled.

His voice cracked through the air like a whip and everyone got up. "Tai! What's wro- Prodigious! What's happening to Justin?", Izzy yelped when he noticed that Tai was over Justin's hazy body.

Everyone was around him when Ken and Kari were starting to shake uneasily.

"Its that place. The Dark Ocean.", Kari said, shivering.

She could hear the waves splashing on the beach again. Ken also heard it as well, and he was about to shake the Justin awake when his hand went right through Justin's body.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good.", Davis said.

"Hey, shouldn't we do something?", Kenta asked.

"Maybe we should try shouting in his ear. Maybe dat wil work.", Impmon decided.

But Impmon received a glare from Jeri and he shutted up immediately. Suddenly, Justin's body became solid again and then it disappeared, with a dark aurora covering his body. Everyone gasped at this, and they didn't know what to do. Then Kari gasped as she heard Justin's voice in the back of her mind.

"_I need help! Please, anyone, I need help. I need the Light!_", the voice said.

Kari's Crest started to glow immediately, a soft pink glow then started to descend on the place where Justin's body was a few minutes ago.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Justin's POV*

"_**No one can help you, even if we could, we wouldn't be able to stop you from being covered in Darkness**_", a shadow said in a monotone voice.

I can't believe it, my life was ending here in this dark place with twelve Digimon around me. I was scared, I didn't want to die, I still had my dreams I wanted to do. Suddenly, my body began to glow in a light pink colour and I heard the Royal Knight, as they called themselves, gasp in shock. The light began to intensify, and I could see who was with me in this prison. I gasped, because I recognised three of the Digimon, except they looked different.

"_Omnimon? Gallantmon? Magnamon?_", I asked in shock.

But there were more that I didn't recognise.

"_**Justin, you have to help me here! I can't get you out of here by myself. You have to believe in your inner Light!**_", a voice said.

I was shocked, it sounded so gentle to me, and so angelic. I then realised that it was Kari who said that, and she was trying to help me. I pushed all the thoughts of darkness and despair away from my mind. I then looked deeply inside myself and I searched for my inner Light. My Crest began to glow brown and pink as I looked for the source of the light. In the gap of the darkness, I saw Kari's face.

"_**You can do it Justin, I trust you, but you have to trust yourself to do this!**_", Kari said.

I realised it that Kari wasn't actually speaking to me, because her face showed concern, but her lips didn't move when she said that.

"_I will Kari. I trust myself, but more importantly, I trust YOU to help me as well. __**I BELIEVE IN THE LIGHT!**_", I shouted as the light intensified around my body.

I then went to the gap where Kari was and I went through it. I also started to gain consciousness too as well.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Normal POV*

The pink glow was weak on the dark aurora that covered Justin's body, but everyone kept quiet and watched Kari concentrate.

'Justin, you have to help me here! I can't get you out of here by myself. You have to believe in your inner Light!', Kari thought as she tried to help to get Justin out of his own despair and darkness.

There was a sudden glow of brown and pink as a small amount of the dark aurora disappeared. Everyone was shocked to see that Justin was deep inside of the darkness. He was trying to get to the gap, but he couldn't do it. Kari saw this and was now worried.

'You can do it Justin, I trust you, but you have to trust yourself to do this!', Kari thought again as she tried to open the gap even more.

Justin began to glow more brightly and he came through the darkness.

"_I will Kari. I trust myself, but more importantly, I trust YOU to help me as well. __**I BELIEVE IN THE LIGHT!**_", Justin said.

But those words were only heard by Kari, who was shocked, but she was also touched. The light began to intensify even more and in a sudden flash of bright light, the dark aurora was gone and that Justin was sitting, smiling at Kari.

"Thanks Kari, I owe you one for that.", Justin said gently.

Everyone was shocked to still hear Justin sounding so kind, but they were all happy to see that he was back. Suddenly, there was a flash of green and Justin was on his back.

"DON'T you ever do that again Justin! You scared me, I thought I wouldn't see you again!", Betamon cried out, hugging him.

"I… can't… breath…! Get… off… my… face… Be… ta… mon!", Justin struggled to say with Betamon on his face.

Everyone was laughing but stopped immediately when they saw the murderous look on Justin's face. Some of them even cowered when Justin himself began to roar with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You… should… of… seen… the… looks… on… your… faces, HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Justin said in between laughter.

Everyone soon joined in and was surprised to see that Justin hugged those who were closest to him. But they all knew he was being part of them.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Meanwhile, in the Dark Ocean, Daemon was smiling evilly. He was able to make contact with the boy of the Combination of Powers himself and able to persuade him. But he knew that the boy was not joking about what he said. He moved to the communication area of the Dark Ocean. Six screens were on static, but when Daemon pressed a few buttons, four of the screens came back to life. Beelzemon's was still on static seemingly as he was killed by the boy's partner and Lucemon was still trapped in the Wall of Fire. He then told them what happened and told them what he learnt. He also told them to stay away from the DigiDisteneds as well.

"How can you be so sure this is him Daemon?", Barbamon asked.

Daemon sighed and said for the umpteenth time, "Because he used his hand to flick my Evil Inferno attack back at me as though it was an annoying insect.".

Barbamon paled at this and Belphemon Sleep Mode spoke up, "But if that's true, he's more dangerous than the Royal Knights and Digimon Sovereigns combined!".

Daemon nodded and the communications was over. This was a dangerous time for the Demon Lords, more dangerous than the Royal Knights.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The next day, everyone was eating enjoyably, talking about what Gennai wanted to ask. After a few minutes, everyone was ready to go.

"**Digi-Armor Energize!**", Davis, Kari and TK shouted.

The Digi-Egg of Friendship came out of Davis's D3 as Veemon began to Digivolve.

"**Veemon, Armor Digivolve To… Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship, RWAAARGH!**"

The Digi-Egg of Hope came out of TK's D3 as Patamon began to Digivolve too.

"**Patamon, Armor Digivolve To… Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope!**"

The Digi-Egg of Light came out of Kari's D3 as Gatomon also Armor Digivolved.

"**Gatomon, Armor Digivolve To… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**"

Then rectangles of data disappeared to reveal light as it shot data back down onto the Digimon who were Digivolving.

"**Biyomon, Digivolve To… Birdramon!**"

"**Hawkmon, Digivolve Tooo… Aquilamon!**"

"**Gabumon, Digivolve To… Garurumon!**"

"**Wormmon, Digivolve To… Stingmon!**"

"**Tentomon, Digivolve To… Kabuterimon!**"

"**Gomamon, Digivolve To… Ikkakumon!**"

"**Palmon, Digivolve To… Togemon!**"

Then in a flash of light, Togemon began to Digivolve to her Ultimate form.

"**Togemon, Digivolve Tooo…**"

The tuft on Togemon's head opened and small bits of data came out of it, exploding like fireworks. Then a large flower bud appeared and opened to reveal a small, pixie like Digimon with a flower on her head.

"**Lillymon!**"

Rika just took out a card from her pack and prepared to swipe it through her D-Ark.

"**Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!**", Rika shouted as she swiped the card through the card slot.

"**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", Rika's Digivice said.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Renamon as her skin started to peel of.

"**Renamon, Digivolve To…**"

As all of Renamon's skin was peeled of, there were only Digital lines that were holding Renamon's body in shape. Suddenly, her body was changing into the shape of a large fox with a large tail. Then her skin came back on, and the light was dimming a little bit, "**Kyubimon!**"

With all the Digivolutions over with, everyone went on the Digimon and they all rushed to the spot where Gennai was waiting for them. They arrived at what looked like a cave opening and saw Gennai was waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late Gennai, we ran into a Demon Lord called Belphemon.", Izzy apologised to the Digital Sage.

"Its all right Izzy, seeing you in one piece from a Digimon like Belphemon is a good thing.", Gennai replied.

"Especially if it was a Demon Lord.", a voice said.

Everyone saw that there was a bearded-blue dragon looking at them.

"I've heard of old dragons, but he must be millions of years old.", Justin said under his breath so that only Kari, Kenta, Kazu, Takato and Henry's Terriermon could hear it.

Unfortunately, the old dragon heard too.

He looked offended by it and asked Gennai, "Gennai, do I really look like I'm millions of years old?".

Justin gulped when Gennai just laughed.

"Maybe if you would take your Digi-Vitamins like I did, you would look a lot younger.", Gennai replied with a chuckle that Azulongmon joined in with.

The Tamers were surprised to see that this Azulongmon was a little less hostile than the one they knew.

"Um, I didn't mean to say that. I meant to have that comment in my head and I guessed it slipped out. Who are you actually?", Justin said and asked kindly.

Everyone who didn't hear the comment were looking in shock at Justin.

"Its quite all right my dear friend. **And I am Azulongmon, the Azure Dragon of the East; the Sovereign of the Eastern sector of the Digital World. As you might know, I'm at the Mega level but I don't fight unless in certain situations. My attack is Aurora Force sends lightning from the sky down to my enemies with a divine fury.**", Azulongmon replied, "And I believe you are the bearer of the Crest of the Combination of Powers, correct?".

Justin nodded and showed him his Crest. Azulongmon nodded and looked at Justin very intensely.

Justin was starting to get nervous again when Azulongmon finally said, "You miss your family and friends, especially a LadyDevimon. You have sadness and anger in you, anger which could match Belphemon Rage Mode. You show feelings of hate, anger and sadness too much, and that can turn you into someone you are not. You also have despair in you. You've also met the Demon Lord of Rage most recently. Do not listen to him, he's only using you for his own gain.". Justin was shocked by all of this and the same went for everyone.

"What is your name?", Azulongmon asked.

"Huh? Who, me? Oh, its Justin Short. In the Digital World, I come from the Southern sector.", Justin replied.

"Hmm, I see. Very well, Justin, I want you to come with me, alone.", the Azure Dragon said.

Justin was shocked by this and he looked at Betamon. They both looked at each over for a few minutes and they both nodded. Justin then followed Azulongmon deeper into the cave. They turned into a crook of the cave and entered a large chamber.

"Whoa, where are we?", Justin asked.

He looked at the Sovereign, who looked at him and answered, "This is the chamber where the prison of the Royal Knights were sealed. Somewhere in this room was the last place that the Royal Knights fought their last battle before being sealed in here by Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.".

Justin was shocked by this and asked what he had to do to release them. Azulongmon was surprised to see that the boy understood what he had to do.

"You must concentrate on your trait of your Crest, and then focus it on the chamber. You will no what to do after that.", Azulongmon explained.

Justin nodded, but before he did that, there was something bothering him.

"But won't this stop Betamon from Digivolving to Ultimate or Mega?", Justin asked.

Azulongmon shook his head and explained again. Justin nodded and he thought about his Crest. There was a brown glow and when Justin opened his eyes, they were glowing brown as well.

"**The Combination of Powers!**", Justin yelled.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a beam of brown light went towards the centre of the chamber. A sudden explosion that shook the cave, but the two in the chamber stood their ground.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Prodigious! What was that?", Izzy yelled as an explosion was heard.

Everyone, including Gennai, were worried about the two inside the cave.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

There was another flash of light that created a shockwave, which knocked both Justin and Azulongmon into the wall.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Everyone was looking at the cave when a shockwave forced everyone to fly 200 feet away from the cave's entrance.

"What the hell was that!", Tai said, shock on his face.

"I don't know, but dat was one hek of a wave. I'm glad dat I wasn't in da cave when dat happened!", Impmon said.

Everyone got back to their feet and ran towards the entrance to see what happened.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

After the wave had passed, Justin was getting back to his feet.

"Urrrgh, what happened?", Justin asked.

"I don't know. I believe I must've underestimated the strength of that prison.", Azulongmon answered gravely.

Suddenly, twelve figures materialized in the centre of the chamber and Justin instantly knew who they were.

"Thank you for releasing us, Justin Ashley Short. I have been watching you for a long time", one of Knights said in a monotone voice, "**I am Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights. My Digitalize of the Soul allows me to strike my enemies from afar and my Holy Sword Grade Alpha allows me to destroy my enemies in melee combat fighting.**".

Justin saw that it was a Digimon that was in carved in black with wings on his back and a long blue and white cape. Another Digimon appeared from behind Alphamon. This Digimon looked like a humanoid figure with a double-bladed spear. He had heavy armour on him and had skull-like helmet. He also had some kind of shield attached to his arm too.

"**Greetings, I am Craniamon, a member of the Royal Knights. I carry the spear, Duo-Solar Spear which can pierce through anything and my Omni-Shield can block any attack except the dreaded Solar Beam. My Shock Ringer will send a destructive shockwave to scare or destroy my enemies, whilst my Power of Breath protects me from any attack from all directions.**", Craniamon introduced himself.

Another Digimon came out from the smoke, and it was covered in pink armour.

"I must thank you for freeing us, Justin.", the Digimon said.

Justin then knew that this was a female Digimon; besides, what male Digimon would ware pink armour?.

"**I am Crusadermon, at your service. I am the only female member of the Royal Knights and I fight for justice and peace. My Masquerade attack reveals hidden blades to cut my enemy in a four-way body slashes and my Laser Lattice is my ranged attack that will decimate the enemy in random hits.**", the Digimon said.

Another Digimon joined with Crusadermon. This one had white armour and a demonic-shaped helmet. Where his torso would be, was completely invisible. He also had dragon like wings too.

"**Hello there, my name is Dynasmon-X. I was a normal Dynasmon until I was given the X-Antibody. My armour has improved as well as my strength. I only take orders from our leader, if he is evil or not, I'll still follow orders. My DNA Disintegrator allows me to fire energy beams of the different elements from my hands whilst my Breath of Wyvern turns my body into the aurora of a gigantic wyvern.**", the Digimon said.

Then a weird dragon like Digimon came out of nowhere. "**I am Examon! A dragon type Digimon of the Royal Knights. My wings are made out of Chrome Digizoid, which can act as a shield or wings for flight. My lance, Ambrosius, is full of special shells stocked with viruses, which can cripple any Digimon! With my Avalon's Gate attack, I thrust Ambrosius into my opponent, destroying him whilst my Pendragon's Glory fires high-powered lasers and Dragonic Impact allows me to slam into my enemies.**".

Then Justin recognised a Gallantmon, except this one was a little bit different from Takato and Guilmon's Digivolution. The lance looked almost like a lightsabre and his shield was completely different. His armour was also different, as it looked thicker and tougher.

"Don't bother explaining who you are, I already know who you are. **Your name is Gallantmon, and you have the symbols of the Digital Hazard on your armour, which is 99.9% of Chrome Digizoid.**", Justin said.

"**That is true, but I have been engraved with the X-Antibody, renaming me to Gallantmon-X. I have my own steed, Grani, which I use to travel and explore territories. As you can see, Gram and Aegis have been improved. My attacks are now Royal Sabre, Final Elysion and Siege Sabre.**", Gallantmon-X added.

Another Digimon joined the Royal Knights and he had thin, brown armour and two angelic wings. He had a thin sword and was easily the smallest of the Royal Knights.

"**Hello and thank you for freeing us. I am Leopardmon and I am the strategist of the Royal Knights. I fight for justice and I will die fighting for it. I attack with my Extinction Wave by using my Sword of Extermination to create an ark to defeat my enemies in battle and then my Black Aura Blast will unleash explosive energy at my enemies. I can also Mode Change into my Leopard Mode to attack the enemy in high speed or for quick retreats too.**", he said.

Another Digimon came out of the prison and looked similar to Leopardmon, except for the thicker armour. Its sword looked more like a lightsabre to Gallantmon-X's Gram.

"**Greetings, I go by the name of Duftmon-X. I once was a normal Duftmon that became empowered by the X-Antibody. I am the sole member of the Royal Knights that leads the full frontal assault. By my Sword of Destruction, I use it to destroy my enemies and only with permission may I scramble their data, making sure they do not return.**", the Digimon said.

Then a Magnamon came from the prison, and just like Gallantmon-X, it was different. Justin guessed it was caused by this 'X-Antibody', or whatever it was. But Justin could tell that this Magnamon had a bit of an annoying posture.

"**I'm Magnamon-X, thanks to the X-Antibody, my armour has been enhanced. My Magna Blaster destroys my enemies while my Extreme Jihad, similar to the Magna Explosion, destroys everything in its path.**", Magnamon said.

Justin shot a glare at the Digimon who in return shot the glare back. Then another Digimon that Justin recognised as an Omnimon appeared next to Alphamon. And he was also different from a normal Omnimon. The WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads changed dramatically to make them look intimidating. His armour thickened and his helmet changed shape too.

"**Greetings young DigiDistened, I am Omnimon-X. I am the second leader of the Royal Knights and the best friend of Gallantmon-X and Alphamon. My body has changed due to the X-Antibody. My Garuru Cannon and Grey Sword attacks are extremely deadly in battle, but my most feared attack is my All Delete, an attack that can delete any Digimon and return it into a Digi-Egg, no matter what the type is.**", Omnimon-X said.

Justin nodded and said, "Well, I must say, but you three, Omnimon-X, Magnamon-X and Gallantmon-X, you I recognised. The reason is that Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida have an Agumon and Gabumon as partners. But when they're in their Mega forms, they DNA Digivolve to an Omnimon. As for you, Magnamon-X, Davis Motomiya has a Veemon as a partner. That Veemon then Golden Armor Digivolves to a Magnamon. Then you, Gallantmon-X, there's a Tamer named Takato Matsuki. He has a Guilmon as a partner, and he Biomerges to Gallantmon.".

"Biomerges?", Alphamon asked curiously, the monotone still in his voice.

"Its kind of hard to explain, so I'll try my best.", Justin started to explain, "Its when a Tamer, some kind of DigiDistened from another dimension, Digivolves with their partner to become a Mega level Digimon. That's just about it.".

The Royal Knights were shocked to hear about different dimensions, but even more shocked about a partner Digimon Digivolving with their human partners.

"That is the most shocking story I have ever heard.", a different Digimon said as he came out of the invisible prison.

Justin looked and saw that this Digimon was almost like a Centarumon, except that it was covered in Chrome Digizoid and had golden wings on his back.

"And you are…?", Justin asked the Digimon.

"Who? Me?", the Digimon asked.

Justin nodded and the Digimon introduced himself as Kentaurosmon.

"**I am Kentaurosmon, a member of the Royal Knights. My Chrome Digizoid is the rare Red Digizoid. I hold the crossbow Muspellsheimr in my left hand, and in my right hand, I carry my mighty shield Niflheimr. My Inferno Frost fires arrows from Muspellsheimr as long raged attacks whilst my Icy Breath attacks freezes my enemy.**", Kentaurosmon said.

Then another Digimon came from the prison. This Digimon was like ExVeemon in blue armour. His armour was extremely thick and on his chest armour was a V-shape.

"**Greetings to you young one, I am UlforceVeedramon-X, at your service. On my arms are my V-Gauntlets which carries my sword and shield. I fight only when I have no choice. I believe in peace and harmony only, but when that is threatened, I will fight for justice. As I have the X-Antibody engraved on me, my armour has become thicker and instead of Chrome Digizoid, I have the rare Blue Digizoid. My Victory Sword attack allows me to unsheathe my holy sword from my right V-Gauntlet to attack my enemies in close range and my Ray of Victory releases an energy beam from my chest in the shape of a 'V', whilst my Tensergity Shield releases a holy aura from my left V-Gauntlet to act as my shield.**", the Digimon said.

Justin was impressed that he freed so many Digimon, but he started to notice something. A small bit of light and data came to a rest in front of Justin. Azulongmon and the Royal Knights were curious at this light was, and Justin sub-consciously raised his D3 to the data and light. In response, the data and light went inside of the D3 Digivice. After a flash light, it entered the Digivice.

"What was that about?", Justin asked the Digimon around him.

The Digimon just shrugged or said that they didn't have a clue.

"Besides that question, what would you like to acquire from us?", Alphamon asked in his monotone voice, except it was now serious.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?", Justin asked, curious where this was going.

"What Alphamon, meant was, is there anything that you would like us Knights to do for you, like a protection job, a seek-and-destroy mission, etc.", Gallantmon-X explained.

Justin immediately began to have hope swell inside of him.

"Well, there are two things.", Justin said.

"Fire away.", Magnamon-X said, making him get another glare from Justin which he gladly returned.

"The first thing is, is it possible for Lansdevi to return?", Justin asked.

"Who?", Azulongmon and Examon asked.

"A Digimon who has been at my side until a fight with ChaosPiedmon started. She was my friend who helped me in the Real World and DigiWorld altogether. Her name as a Digimon was a LadyDevimon.", Justin explained.

The last word he said got an uproar from UlforceVeedramon-X and Magnamon-X.

"I'm guessing that you had a problem with a LadyDevimon, am I correct?", Justin asked.

Omnimon-X, however, answered him.

"Both encountered a LadyDevimon in the past. Do forgive them as they are still young. But why a LadyDevimon?".

"Because this LadyDevimon saved my life twice. Once from a Triceramon and the other from her master, Piedmon himself.", Justin said.

Alphamon nodded and said, "Do not worry, Justin Ashley Short. She is a Digimon and she will of course be spawned back in Primary Village. It's up to you to decide if she comes back as a BlackGatomon or a normal Gatomon.".

Justin thought about it for while, and then he decided.

"I have chosen, BlackGatomon. But this one is to be a Vaccine type Digimon, not a Virus.", he decided.

The Royal Knights nodded and Kentaurosmon asked what was the second one was.

"My second request is, do you know how to make a portal to the Real World?", Justin asked.

The Royal Knights looked at each other and didn't know how to answer it. It was Crusadermon who decided to break the silence.

"I'm afraid to tell you this,", Crusadermon began, "but any way to open a portal to the Real World doesn't exist. That reason was because, it had to stop rouge and evil Digimon from invading the Real World.".

Justin looked down in defeat but Dynasmon-X decided to cheer him up.

"What Crusadermon said is true, but why not ask your DigiDistened friends. Maybe they can help.", Dynasmon said.

Justin smiled at that and bowed to them, thanking them.

Alphamon bowed back and asked, "Is there anything else you would like to be assisted with, Justin Ashley Short?". Justin nodded.

"Then what is it?", Alphamon asked.

"Never call me by full name again, ever. And that goes for you to, Azulongmon.", Justin said.

The Digimon nodded.

"Now that that is over with, I have one question to ask, and then I would like to go.", Justin said.

"Fire away.", Magnamon-X repeated.

"I've heard this prophecy so many times; I've heard it from Beelzemon, Piedmon and the Demon Lord of Wrath himself. What is this 'Prophecy of the Old'?", Justin asked.

This question caught Azulongmon and the Royal Knights off guard.

"How do you know about it?", Azulongmon asked suspiciously.

"I've heard it from two Demon Lords and Piedmon. The Lord of Wrath explained some of the details to me, and I want to know if such a prophecy exists. An I also want to know what it says.", Justin said.

Alphamon looked at Omnimon-X and Azulongmon, then back to the boy.

"Well, if you must. The prophecy was created by two Digimon, a Demon Lord and Royal Knight. The two who made this prophecy is Lucemon Chaos Mode and KnightSeadramon. Both are not in the Digital World at the moment, so you wouldn't be able to know what its real purposes are. But the prophecy goes like this: _'With every dark Digimon defeated and destroyed, Apocalymon, Daemon, and a very powerful Evil were sealed, behind the Wall of Fire or the Dark Ocean. This Evil sealed a group of good Digimon called the Royal Knights in a dark prison. But only with all the Crests combined can they free the evil Digimon and Royal Knights. But this can only be done by a certain Crest, for it has more strength of all the other Crests combined. When the Evil is released, darkness will cover both the Digital and Real Worlds. The Evil controls Daemon and six other powerful, evil Mega level Digimon, but the Evil follows under a human, who turned his back on the DigiDisteneds and conquered both worlds. This human has a partner Digimon who can Digivolve a level higher than Mega, one of the only few after Diaboramon/Armageddomon and VennomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon. The human is tainted into darkness and then a Dark Spore is placed in him, converting him to Darkness, thus meaning he can never be turned back to the power of the Light. He controls all Digimon, especially the DigiDisteneds's Digimon partners, and nearly all of humanity is destroyed, very few is placed in the prison of the human's castle for torture, and very little are with him, tainted by the Darkness too.'. So is the prophecy of Dark and Light._", Alphamon said.

Justin was shocked by this, that he didn't even say a word. They all walked back to the cave entrance, the only noises being the clanking noise of the Royal Knights' footsteps.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Gennai was in great conversation with the DigiDisteneds and Tamers.

"You see, there are seven Demon Lords. I'll give them all to you. There is the leader of the Demon Lords, Lucemon. He can become Lucemon Chaos Mode and Shadowlord Mode at anytime he wishes. He represents the sin of Pride. Then there is Beelzemon. He represents Gluttony and can become Beelzemon Blast Mode. Lillithmon is the only female of the group, and she represents Lust. Belphemon, as you know by now, is only two Modes; Sleep or Rage Mode. He represents Sloth. Then there is the tactician, named Barbamon, who represents Greed. The largest of the lot is Leviamon, and he has Envy. And the last one is your favourite. The Demon Lord of Wrath, Daemon.", Gennai explained.

At the mention of Daemon, Ken's face whitened.

"Da… Daemon?", Ken stuttered.

Gennai nodded and then there was clanking noises coming from within the cave. It revealed a sick-looking Justin and Azulongmon came out after him. Then in a row of two, twelve Digimon, six on each side of Justin, came out of the cave and everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Hey Matt! Check it out, it's an Omnimon!", Tai said.

"And look over there! Its another Magnamon, except he looks different!", Davis said.

"Look Takatomon! It's a Gallantmon!", Guilmon said to Takato.

The four boys checked out the Digimon when it was only Ken, TK, Cody and Kari who noticed that Justin looked really sick.

"Hey Justin! What's wrong with you?", Cody asked, looking concerned by Justin's well being.

"Its just that I… I… I learnt the truth of my existence in the Digital World. And it hurts that what I've found out about myself.", Justin said.

Kari noticed that Justin's eyes were blank and she was very quick to catch Justin, who fainted from the shock of learning from the prophecy.

"Alphamon, do you think it was wise to tell Justin the truth of the prophecy?", Gennai asked.

"He asked about it, and he would of found out about it soon enough. And if he learnt about it from Daemon and the other Demon Lords, think of the damage that could have done.", Alphamon replied.

"And we have to make sure he helps with the freeing of the other Sovereigns.", Azulongmon added, "And he wishes to return home too. Daemon knows how to open portals to the Real World, and that would be dangerous.".

"We have to watch out for the other Demon Lords. They can bring him to realising about the powers that Daemon has.", Gennai added.

Alphamon looked at the form of Justin sleeping in Kari's arms.

"And I believe I know a way of keeping Justin from falling to darkness.", Alphamon said, "The Light of that girl is strong enough to help him, but if the Dark Spore is placed into him, the Darkness will conquer the Light". Alphamon then left leaving Azulongmon and Gennai to ponder on his words.

Azulongmon then left as well, leaving Gennai to stare at the moon.

'If what Alphamon said is true, then the Demon Lord's main target will be Kari. I can not allow that to happen!', Gennai thought.

Gennai turned to look at both of them before going to rest himself.

"Please child, don't fall to the Darkness.", Gennai said, before looking at the sky.

**Now that the truth has been revealed, can Justin oppose the Prophecy of the Old? And will the Royal Knights be able to help the DigiDisteneds? You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Justin: Another chapter done and ready.

Davis: And how cool is it to see a Magnamon with the X-Antibody, what ever that is!

Ken: I can't believe that Daemon is also part of this scheme.

Me; I'm back! Well, what you expect Ken? Daemon is a Demon Lord after all.

Everyone: When did you come back?

Me: A few hours ago, I allowed my normal self, Justin, to do this chapter.

Everyone: Oh.

Justin: And tell me where I went wrong.

Me: And we'll fix it.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	16. Ch 14 The Dark Side Beckons

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everybody, Crest Power Combining here, ready for another epic chapter in this story.

Kazu: And we will have one great adventure here too!

Justin: Actually Kazu, this will be about another trip down the dark alley.

Kenta: What dark alley? Are we going back to the Real World?

Everyone: *Sighing* No you idiots, it's a figure of speech!

Kazu and Kenta: Oh. Why didn't you say so in the first place?

*Loud Crashing (Everyone fell on their backs)*

Me: Rika, do your thing, please, or they will face me.

Rika: My pleasure *smiling evilly*

*Thumping and yelling of pain*

Me: Thank you.

Rika: You're welcome

Justin: And now that that is over, let's head to the story.

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Me: PS, seeming this is a will be similar to the previous chapter, here is what is what:

"Digimon" = speaking

'Digimon' = thinking

"**Digimon**" = attacks or Digivolution

_*Digimon*_ = flashbacks

"_Digimon_" = talking in dreams

'_Digimon_' = thinking in dreams

"_**Digimon**_" = other people/Digimon speaking in a dream that isn't theirs

'_**Digimon**_' = other people/Digimon thinking in a dream that isn't theirs

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: The Darkside Beckons**

**Last time on Digimon, our heroes encountered the Demon Lord of Sloth, Belphemon Rage Mode, and manage to force him to retreat. Justin was somehow brought to the Dark Ocean where he met Dragomon and Daemon, then ended up in some prison, which he was freed from and later released the prisoners, but he also learned the secrets of the Prophecy of the Old. But what cost did this come too?**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

Later the next day, Tai was the first to get up, and Matt, Ken and Sora later ended up joining him.

"Morning guys.", Ken said.

"Morning Ken.", Matt, Sora and Tai said.

"Did you guys see what Magnamon and Omnimon looked like last night?", Sora asked Ken.

Ken shook his head and replied, "Not really, Kari, TK, Cody, Davis and I were more worried about Justin.".

"Why, what happened to him?", Matt asked.

"I don't really know what happened, but upon seeing him, he looked terrible. His face was white and his eyes were blank. He mentioned something about his future and just passed out. He was lucky that Kari and Cody caught him before he hit the ground.", Ken replied, "And from what I saw when I woke up, he's busy sleeping in Kari's lap. Some of the colour has returned to his face, but whatever made him go like that, we'll have to ask him.".

Tai nodded and asked what he said about Kari. Ken was taken aback and he repeated what he said.

"So Justin is sleeping on my little sister's lap huh?", Tai said, his brotherly instincts taking over.

"Whoa, easy Tai! I think you might want to see for yourself before you wake them. You see, uh, Kari has her arms wrapped around Justin while he is asleep. They're both sleeping, so it might not be a good idea to wake them up.", Ken explained.

"Huh! Kari is doing that?", Tai asked, dumbstruck by his little sister's actions.

He thought it would be TK or Davis ending like that, not this new guy Justin.

"OK, fine. Let's take a look.", Tai sighed.

The four of them went back to look and they were shocked at what they saw. What Ken said was true, and both of them looked peaceful, while Kari was smiling a little. Tai turned around when something caught his eye. He took out his mini telescope and looked in the distance.

"Guys, lets go find Izzy. I want to find out what I saw there.", Tai said.

They nodded and left to go and find the computer wizard.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Meanwhile, a dark shadow reported back to some kind of castle.

"My lord Barbamon, I've discovered where the DigiDisteneds are. They are at the cave where the Royal Knight were sealed by the Dark Masters.", the shadow wheezed to the Demon Lord.

Barbamon nodded and sent him away.

'I would like to go their myself, but I have to keep my cool. Daemon will be most displeased if I go against his orders. Beelzemon is dead and Belphemon is injured. The last thing I want is to be on Daemon's bad side, and when I say bad side, I mean bad mood!', the Demon Lord of Greed thought, 'I should report to Daemon and tell him that the DigiDisteneds are in my area.'.

Barbamon left to make contact with the Dark Ocean, while he sent his servant to spy on the DigiDisteneds again.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Here Izzy, tell me what Digimon I saw.", Tai said, giving Izzy his Digivice.

Izzy took it and took out his computer. He then placed the Digivice in the slot.

"Hmm, lets see what we have here.", Izzy said, scanning the Digivice, "Prodigious! Its SkullSatamon!".

Tai, Matt, Sora and Ken groaned.

"Oh great, it's that hyper-active Digimon again. What does it say about him?", Matt said.

Izzy looked at the profile of SkullSatamon for a while before he made a yelp.

"What is it Izzy?", Sora asked, shocked by Izzy's behaviour.

"He's a spy! For the Demon Lord Barbamon!", Izzy said.

Tai then ran to the direction he saw SkullSatamon with Agumon following him.

"Hey Tai! Wait up!", Agumon said to his partner.

Tai stopped and allowed Agumon to go on his shoulders, then ran towards where he saw the Digimon.

"Mind if I can join you?", Garurumon asked.

Tai jumped in surprise, but he shook it off as he climbed on with Agumon.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"I don't understand why Master Barbamon doesn't attack, this is not like him.", SkullSatamon said to no one in particular, "Maybe he wants to capture them or set a tr-".

"**Howling Blaster!**"

A sudden stream of blue fire hit SkullSatamon from behind, taking him by surprise.

"**Nova Blast!**"

A large fireball then forced its way to SkullSatamon, sending him flying.

"What tha?", the Digimon said as he saw a large wolf and dinosaur Digimon staring him down, with Tai and Matt watching from the sidelines.

"Ha hahahahaha! Do you really think two Champions are a match to me? The only way I got hit was because they took me by surprise!", SkullSatamon said.

"Oh yeah? How about two Ultimates against you, how does that sound?", Tai asked.

"Huh?", was all SkullSatamon could say when there was a flash of light.

"**Greymon, Digivolve To… MetalGreymon, Rwaargh!**"

"**Garurumon, Digivolve To… WereGarurumon, HAWOOOOOO!**"

"Oh-oh.", SkullSatamon said.

"Should we flip a coin or take turns?", WereGarurumon asked.

"Allow me: **Gigga Blaster!**", MetalGreymon said as he released two shark-shaped missiles from his chest plate.

The missiles hit SkullSatamon, causing an explosion that WereGarurumon took to his advantage.

"**Wolf Claw!**"

WereGarurumon used his claws on his hands to slash the air, sending red energy from his hands to the downed Digimon. When the smoke cleared, it revealed two Digimon. The new Digimon was wearing robes and had a long staff in his hand. He had a long, white beard and hair. His hands were claw-like and he had small, red, devilish wings.

"Please Master, have mercy!", SkullSatamon begged.

"You are a fool! I show no forgiveness to my enemies, nor do I show it to servants who can't get their jobs done! Be gone with you, **Crimson Flame!**", the Digimon said.

He brought his staff down and flames erupted from it and it hit SkullSatamon, who screamed in pain before exploding into data.

"Urrrgh, you can never find decent servants these days.", the Digimon said to no one in particular.

The two Ultimates looked at each over and the same went for Matt and Tai.

"Sometimes I wonder why this happens; your best spies even fail and must be punished. But now, what am I going to do.", the Digimon continued to rant.

"Maybe we should leave before he realises we're here.", Tai whispered to Matt.

MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon reverted to their Rookie forms and they backed away quietly from the Digimon.

"Do you think I'm going to let you leave that easily? I was sharing my problems with you, hoping you could help me. And now you decide you're going to leave and give me more problems.", the Digimon said, looking at the four retreating backs, "I wasn't going to attack you, and you're going to leave. So be it.".

This caused the four to spin around and Matt was the first to speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How were we supposed to know that? That SkullSatamon called you 'Master', and we thought you were talking to yourself!", Matt said.

"Yeah, and how were we supposed to know that. We heard you say that you weren't merciful to your enemies or servants that fail you!", Agumon added.

The Digimon laughed at this, a laugh that caused shivers to run down their spines.

"That's true, ironic isn't it. But tell me, are you my servants?", the Digimon asked.

"No.", Tai and Agumon replied.

The Digimon nodded and asked again, "Did I say you were my enemies?".

This question caught them of guard.

"N… No.", Matt and Gabumon said.

"You see? I wasn't going to attack you; I have no reason to attack you. I only wanted reports about you lot, not violence.", the Digimon said.

This got Matt and Tai starting to feel foolish about themselves while Gabumon and Agumon were still unsure what to do.

"Well, to help you with your situation, maybe you should pay your servants. That helps give them moral. That's how we survive in the Real World. You pay your workers well, they work as hard as they can for you.", Tai said.

The Digimon thought about this.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. I guess you DigiDisteneds aren't so bad after all.", the Digimon said thoughtfully.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but what did you mean that we 'weren't bad after all'?", Matt asked.

The Digimon looked at Matt and said, "Sometimes, you kids give some of us Digimon trouble. Entire areas destroyed, plains turned into battlefields, I for one, haven't forgotten about what happened with your encounter with Apocalymon. But, I guess I should be grateful. Your victory gave hope to us Digimon.".

"Hey, we didn't pick that fight! He just came and attacked us!", Tai said, trying to defend themselves.

The Digimon chuckled. "Yes, of course. Us evil Digimon come and fight you the whole time, sometimes you don't want to fight.", the Digimon said.

Tai and Matt gasped while Gabumon and Agumon prepared for a fight.

The Digimon started to laugh at this. "Relax, I admit that I am evil, but I don't agree with the Demon Lords. I've had enough of Lor… Lucemon for a lifetime.", the Digimon said.

His voice sounded scared when he said Lucemon's name.

"So you are a Demon Lord!", Gabumon said, realising the truth.

"That's correct. **I am Barbamon, Demon Lord of Greed. I am the strategist of the Demon Lords and the most cunning of all seven. I wield my staff, Death Lure, for all my attacks, and without it, I am defenceless. My Crimson Flame sends Hell's fire to my enemies, and I also use my dreaded Death Lure attack to make any Digimon or human to turn to my side, except the Royal Knights. My Pandemonium Lost attack is my shield and counter-attack to all attacks.**", Barbamon said, doing a mock bow.

"Guys, if he's a Demon Lord, you have to Digivolve to Mega!", Tai said.

"Wait! I just told you, I have no intention to fight you!", Barbamon said.

Matt and Tai were looking at each other, not sure what to do.

"Here, let me help you: **Death Lure!**", Barbamon said evilly, pointing his staff at Tai and Agumon.

A sudden blue light hit both of them, sending them to the ground.

"Tai!", Matt shouted, "Gabumon, you have to Digiv-".

"I don't think so, **Death Lure!**", Barbamon said again, pointing his staff at Matt and Gabumon.

Another blue light hit them, sending them to the ground next to Tai and Agumon.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Back at the camp, Kari just woke up and remembered what happened the previous night. She looked down to see Justin still fast asleep on her lap, and she couldn't help but smile.

'He looks so peaceful, but how long will that be with these Demon Lords out there?', Kari thought to herself.

"Awww, isn't that cute?", a voice cooed, bringing Kari back to reality.

She turned to see Mimi looking at her.

"Mimi, this isn't how it loo-", Kari started, but Mimi cut her off.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret.", Mimi said, giving Kari a wink.

There was a loud yawn and both girls jumped.

"Urrrgh, my head hurts.", a voice said from Kari's lap.

"Justin! Are you all right?", Kari asked, looking at the boy on her lap.

"Yeah, I think- huh! Why am I down here?", Justin asked, noticing that Mimi was towering above him.

He then looked up and saw that Kari's face wasn't that far from his. He then looked and realised where he was. He then tried hard not to blush in front of the two girls, especially Mimi; otherwise he'll have her cooing over him again.

"What happened after I freed the Royal Knights?", Justin asked, "And why am I sleeping on you Kari?".

"Well, you came out of the cave, and you looked terrible. If it wasn't for me and Cody, you would have been hurt badly. But seemingly as you collapsed on me and Cody grabbed you from behind, I guess you could use some rest.", Kari explained, "But before I put you down, Cody suggested that you use something soft as a pillow than a rock or the sand.". "Uh, thanks Kari, I guess.", Justin said, his face turning extremely crimson.

"Wow! Your face is redder than Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack.", Mimi said.

Justin was confused by this. "Who?", Justin asked.

He heard a giggle and he turned around to see Kari giggling.

'Mimi's right, his face is redder than Myotismon's attack.', Kari thought, still giggling.

"Who's Myotismon?", Justin asked.

"He's an evil vampire Digimon that invaded the Real World a few years ago. We defeated him, and he came back as VennomMyotismon. We nearly lost again if it wasn't for Matt and Tai having their partners reach Mega. Then he came back again as MaloMyotismon, and nearly covered both worlds in Darkness, but thanks to all the DigiDisteneds from all over the world, we defeated him once and for all.", Mimi explained.

"Covering the worlds in Darkness? Huh! I remember that! The world got really dark of all of a sudden, and a few minutes later, thousands, no, maybe millions, of beams of light shot into the sky!", Justin said.

Mimi and Kari nodded.

"Oh, and Justin?", Izzy asked suddenly, causing the three of them jump.

"Ja?", Justin replied.

"How did you become a DigiDistened?", Izzy asked again.

"Hmm, well from what's happened in my past life, I don't really know.", Justin answered.

"Well, why don't you tell us more about yourself?", Cody said.

"Fine, but I'm leaving a few stuff out, they're too personal.", Justin said.

Everyone nodded and he began to explain.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Matt's POV*

"_Urrrgh, what happened?_", I asked.

I opened my eyes to see, well, nothing.

"_Tai! Gabumon!_", I called out, hoping I would be able to see them.

"_**Matt, is that you?**_", a voice cried out.

I recognised the voice as Agumon's.

"_Agumon, where are you?_", I called out.

"_**Matt!**_", another voice cried out.

I looked around and saw Gabumon standing with Tai.

"_Gabumon! Where were you?_", I asked my partner.

Gabumon just shrugged and I saw something behind them. "_Huh! Tai, look! We're in that Data World again!_", I cried out, noticing another pattern of '1s' and '0s'.

Tai looked around and saw them. "_**Well, we're gonna have to do what we did last time!**_", Tai said.

I nodded and there was blue glow under my shirt when I called out, "_**FRIENDSHIP!**_".

Light hit Gabumon and we were all blinded by the light briefly.

"**Gabumon, Warp Digivolve To… MetalGarurumon!**"

"_**COURAGE!**_", Tai shouted out.

The same thing that happened to Gabumon was happening with Agumon too.

"**Agumon, Warp Digivolve To… WarGreymon!**".

The 1s and 0s began to disappear as we were brought back.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Normal POV*

"Hahahaha, those kids won't know what hit them.", Barbamon laughed.

"Oh yeah? How sure are you?", a voice called out.

Barbamon was shocked and he turned around.

"Impossible! How did you break under my spell?", Barbamon shouter to the two DigiDisteneds and their Mega partners.

"Nothings impossible with the DigiDisteneds!", Tai shouted.

Matt nodded too.

"You will find not only us, but everyone are able to resist your control!", Matt said confidently.

"Hahahahaha! Do you really believe that? Don't be so overconfident, Friendship. I heard that you once betrayed your friends, how can you be so sure they've forgiven you?", Barbamon said.

Matt was shocked, but Tai put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Matt, we've forgiven you years ago.", Tai said.

"Don't lie boy, you know you won't forgive him. You still hold a grudge on him for taking someone special from you.", the Demon Lord said, "I know you crave for her to be with you. She is your best friend, after all. And I know friends don't bail on each other. Why don't you take it back, settle your feuds on a fight. A fight to the _death_.".

Tai looked at Barbamon with hope, but he quickly shooked it off.

Matt was shocked to see Tai do this; he expected a punch coming his way.

"Your tricks won't work on us, Barbamon. We're much stronger than that.", Tai said, "Take him out WarGreymon!".

"You too MetalGarurumon!", Matt added.

"Right!", both Digimon said.

"Don't get too cocky with yourselves, I am twice the strength of ChaosPiedmon!", Barbamon said.

He pointed his staff at WarGreymon and screamed, "**Crimson Flame!**"

WarGreymon dodged it and gathered energy into his hands.

"**Terror Force!**"

WarGreymon threw the large fireball over his head at Barbamon, and he then brought his Dramon Destroyers in front of him. He watched as Barbamon jump out of the way and he started to spin very fast, like a out of control spinning top.

"**Great Tornado!**"

WarGreymon flew straight to Barbamon, and he used his staff to fire another wave of fire at the spinning Mega. WarGreymon just drilled through the fire and slammed into a wall; Barbamon jumped away at the last second.

"**Metal Wolf Snout!**"

MetalGarurumon released four laser beams from his snout, which strucked the unsuspecting Demon Lord.

"Why you little, insignificant insect! Take this, **Crimson Flame!**", Barbamon screamed, releasing more fire at MetalGarurumon.

"**Metal Wolf Claw!**"

The cyber wolf fired a jet stream of ice at the flames, but the fire from Barbamon just went through it like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"URRRGGHH!", MetalGarurumon cried out as the flame hit him.

"**Terror Force!**"

Another large fireball hit Barbamon, causing him to stumble back.

"**Ice Wolf Bite!**"

MetalGarurumon opened all the panels, revealing hundreds of hidden compartments in his body. He released hundreds of missiles at Barbamon. They all made an impact of the area around Barbamon.

"**Gargo Missile!**"

MetalGarurumon released a giant missile from his chest. The missile impacted on Barbamon and WarGreymon took this to his advantage. Powering up his next attack, WarGreymon gathered as much energy he could until it formed an even bigger fireball than necessary.

"**Terror Force!**"

WarGreymon threw the massive fireball, roughly the size of a large whale, at Barbamon.

"**Pandemonium Lost!**"

A large bubble surrounded Barbamon and it absorbed the fireball.

"Hahahahahaha! Take this improved **Crimson Flame!**", Barbamon shouted.

He pointed his staff at the bubble and a wave of fire went through. As soon as it went through, it got even bigger and it hit WarGreymon, forcing him to revert back to Agumon.

"Agumon!", Tai yelled.

MetalGarurumon ran and picked Matt up. He then picked up Tai and Agumon and flew back to the camp.

"Hahahahahaha, that's right! Flee for your lives! Hahahahahaha!", Barbamon yelled, laughing evilly.

*CHANGE SCENE*

"Oh, I see. So you believe that the reason you became a DigiDistened is because you saw a MetalSeadramon?", Joe asked.

"I think so. Its either that, or that weird Digimon in the sky.", Justin said.

He then realised something. "Hey, where's Tai and Yamato?", Justin asked.

"They went to go fight a SkullSatamon. He's been spying on us and he works for one of the Demon Lords.", Izzy said.

"Oh, that's good.", Justin said without thinking.

He then realised his mistake and corrected himself, "Well, the least spies there are, the less the Demon Lords will expect attacks from us.".

The others nodded at this. Suddenly, Justin began to hear the sound of waves splashing in the distance.

"Huh? Uh, guys? Is it just me or do I hear waves splashing in the distance?", Justin asked.

The others shook their heads saying they don't hear anything. The waves were getting closer and Justin could just make the outline of the coast. He then started to feel that could aurora from the Dark Ocean again, which meant one thing.

"Hey Justin? What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf!", Joe said.

"It… It's the D… D… Dark O… Oce… an.", Justin said, chattering his teeth and shivering viciously.

"I think I could use a fire right abo- uuuggghhhaaa.", Justin said before passing out.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Justin's POV*

'_Oh great. Perfect. I'm back in this miserable place._', I thought as I continued to chatter my teeth. I noticed that I was at the same place where I was the last time I was in this place.

'I am freezing, I need to find a fire!', I thought, still shivering viciously.

I walked until I found a weird cave and I went in. I was still cold, but then I noticed something else. Red eyes. I looked at them and they looked back.

"_Who are you? Show yourself!_", I said.

"_**There's no need to fear us. We want you too help us.**_", a raspy voice said.

"How can I trust you if I can only see your eyes?", I asked, placing a good point there.

The eyes were coming closer and then I backed out of the cave. In what light there was, I saw they were Digimon. The eyes were green in the light, and I didn't know what to do.

"_**We are the Scubamon, and we are servants, slaves of the Ocean King. We were forced to serve and we only want the Queen and King of Light to help us.**_", the Digimon said.

"_Ocean King? You mean Dragomon?_," I asked.

The Scubamon nodded.

"_Then who is the Queen and King of Light then?_", I asked again, still curious.

One of the Scubamon pointed at me and said, "_**You are the King of Light, and there is a girl who has the powers of Light. We wish to serve under the two of you.**_". "_**The girl has a Angewomon as a partner as well.**_", another Scubamon told me.

"_**Don't lie to the boy, he isn't a king, and he'll never be a king. He will become the Great Emperor! The Great Emperor of Darkness, not Light**_", a very familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw that I was correct. On the cliff, was the robed figure of Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath.

"_Daemon, this is an, unexpected surprise._", I said to the Demon Lord.

"_**You have no right to the Dark Ocean, Demon! This is our realm!**_", the Scubamon leader said, shaking an angry fist at the Demon Lord.

"_**Hahahahaha, don't make me laugh. You and your master couldn't defeat me, even if the whole Dark Ocean is against me!**_", Daemon taunted.

"_**Striking Fish!**_", harpoons were released from the Scubamon, striking Daemon full force.

The smoke began to rise and they heard Daemon laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha, don't tell me that was the best you could do!", Daemon laughed.

"_**Tentacle Claw!**_", a large tentacle smashed down hard on Daemon.

"_**URRRRRGH! How dare you do that! If you think you are stronger than me, then you are greatly mistaken! **__**Evil Inferno!**_", Daemon said angrily, sending a huge wave of fire to the Scubamon and Dragomon.

The Scubamon were destroyed and Dragomon was forced into the ocean.

"_**Now that they are out the way, please follow me.**_", Daemon said.

I followed the Demon Lord to a large fortress. I was shocked to see the Scubamon horde destroyed so easily. As soon as we reached the gates, a ghost-like Digimon with a scythe approaching us.

"_**Why is there a human with you, O great Daemon?**_", the phantom Digimon asked.

"_**He is with me because of the prophecy. He heralds Lord Lucemon's freedom.**_", Daemon said to his servant.

"_**I see. You human! Try anything funny and you will meet my wrath! **__**Nothing gets past me. I am Phantomon, and I use my Phantom Scythe to defeat my enemies.**_", the phantom Digimon said to me.

"_Don't push your luck, phantom! You have no idea who you're dealing with!_", I growled viciously at Phantomon.

"_**Why you little-**_", Phantomon growled at me but I backhanded him to the wall.

Phantomon looked at me in shock and he got back up.

"_**It seems I've underestimated you, but not for long! **__**Phantom Scythe!**_", Phantomon snarled.

He brought his scythe downwards and a dark energy beam came to me. I remembered what happened to Daemon when he attacked me so I just slapped the attack back at Phantomon as though it was a pesky fly. Phantomon was too shocked to move to see his own attack come back at him. In a few seconds, Phantomon turned to digital bits. We entered some kind of room, it looked like a chamber.

"_**So, have you decided to join? Or are you still deciding?**_", Daemon asked.

I shook my head but then I thought of something.

"_I might decide to join if you can do something for me._", I said, my hopes getting high again.

Daemon was looking at me curiously (or at least I think he was).

"_**What is it that you acquire?**_", he asked.

"_Yesterday, I freed a group of Digimon called the Royal Knights. I asked them to do two things for me. I realised then that one of them wasn't really necessary but the second one they said it was impossible for any Digimon._", I explained.

Daemon's eyes were reduced to slits when I mentioned the Royal Knights but he only told me to go on.

"_Well, I was wandering if you could do the second thing for me._", I carried on, "_Opening a gate to the Real World, is that possible for you to do?_".

Daemon looked at me then he laughed. Not a bone chilling laugh, but a laugh that will mock me.

"_**Of course I can open a Digital Gate. I was able to move to the Real World to get a certain item from a boy named Ken Ichijuoji, called the Dark Spore. Him and he's friends tried to defeat me, but failed. They even tried to send me to the Digital World and I opened a gate for them. But then Ken did something I didn't expect, opening a gate to here and sending me here. So I am trapped ere with that Digimon who claims he is the king and master of the Dark Ocean.**_", Daemon said, "_**I can open a gate to your world, but as long as I am trapped here, I can't do anything.**_".

I thought for a moment about this and I got an idea.

"_OK, I have an idea._", I told the Demon Lord.

He was interested and said that I should continue.

"_If I release you from this place, can you open the gate for me?_", I asked, my hopes were being lifted even higher.

"_**Of course. But then, I want you to take this.**_", the Demon Lord said, giving me a weird, black object.

"_What's this?_", I asked, turning object around in my hands.

"_**That is an exact copy of the Dark Spore. When you feel you are ready, place it in your neck. I won't lie about this; it will be painful to place it in, and even more painful to remove it.**_", Daemon explained to me.

I was twirling the Dark Spore in my hands when I asked, "_What will it do to me?_".

I didn't like the sound of it being painful to place it in me. It was almost like I had to get a couple of shots from a needle the size of my arm.

'_I hate stuff that hurts me._', I thought.

"_**Even though it will hurt, you will gain great things. You will become stronger than you are now and you will also become more intelligent too.**_", Daemon added.

Now those advantages of the Dark Spore were really tempting, but not enough. I placed the Dark Spore in my pocket of my pants and then I raised my Crest to Daemon. Daemon was shocked to see this and before he could say or do anything, my Crest shot a beam of light at the wall of the chamber. It strucked and a flash later revealed a gate. Daemon was shocked by this and he then bowed to me and walked through. He disappeared and then I closed the gate. I then quickly ran to the place I was before I met the Scubamon and opened another gate. I then turned to see the Dark Ocean for what I would hope to be my last time seeing it and I went through it.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Normal POV*

"How long has he been out for?", Matt asked.

Everyone were around Justin and were worried. Joe was looking him over but couldn't come to a decision at all. Kari was anxious to see if Justin was all right and was hoping he would be fine.

"Urrrgh, what happened?", Justin asked, rubbing his head.

"You took a one way trip to dreamland.", Rika said to him, smirking.

"Watch it, I'm not the person you want to get angry with.", Justin hissed.

Everyone but Rika flinched, and Rika was still smirking.

"Oh yeah? What will you do then?", Rika asked.

Justin could hear the threat in her voice and he didn't back down.

"What will I do, you ask? You know what I'll do? I'll personally make sure your worst nightmares come true!", the brunette snarled.

Rika was shocked by this and she even took a few steps back.

"You'll do no such thing!", a voice said.

An instant later, Renamon appeared out of thin air in front of Justin.

"Huh? WAAAAAA!", Justin yelped, jumping back.

He wasn't the only one to get a fright or shout out loud, some of the other DigiDisteneds also did so.

"What the hell! Where did you come from?", Justin asked, clutching his heart.

Renamon smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out.", Renamon said smugly.

"_**Royal Sabre!**_"

A bolt of lightning separated Renamon and Justin away and Gallantmon-X jumped between the two.

"That's enough! You are supposed to be friends, not enemies. We don't need fighting between us or the Demon Lords will use that to their advantage!", Gallantmon-X said, glaring both at Justin and Renamon.

"Sorry, I guess I was in the Dark Ocean for too long.", Justin explained.

"What!", Kari, Ken, Yolei and Davis shouted.

Justin winced from the shouting.

"Arrgh, my ears!", Justin said.

"Oops, sorry about that.", Davis apologised for that.

"What happened in there? You do know that Daemon is there, do you?", Ken said quickly.

Justin decided to play dumb for a while and said, "Who? The only bad thing I met there was a Digimon called Dragomon.".

This was part true, as Justin did see the Dark Ocean King twice now.

"Daemon, he's a Demon Lord too!", Ken said.

Justin made sure his eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Uh, who's Dragomon?", Kari asked.

Justin looked at her and answered, "Well, when I got to the Dark Ocean, I saw weird Digimon called Scubamon saying that they were trying to free themselves from their corrupt leader, Dragomon. They said I was their king, I think they called me the King of Light. They also said that they awaited their queen, called the Queen of Light. Then there was this roar and then Dragomon appeared. He looked like a mutated Digimon, octopus head and body of tentacles. Then I heard someone shout an attack called 'Evil Inferno', and then this fire came and cooked the Scubamon alive and forced Dragomon back into the watery depths of the ocean. I turned and saw this figure in the distance, but he was too far away for me to describe.", Justin said.

He then looked to Rika and said, "And look, I'm sorry about what I said. None of you guys know what the Dark Ocean is like. I felt cold, and I would have been dead if it wasn't for that figure in the distance. I felt like the light has been extinguished and that their was no-".

"That their was no hope at all, I know.", Kari said.

Justin was shocked and turned to look at Kari.

"How do you know that?", Justin asked.

"I know because I've been there twice.", Kari answered.

Justin realised that she was scared and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kari, hopefully no one will be seeing that place again.", Justin said.

Kari looked up at him and she could see the determination and sincere look in Justin's eyes. She nodded and they all looked in the distance, not knowing what to expect for the future and dark times to come for them.

**Will Justin turn his back on the DigiDisteneds and the Tamers? And will anyone find out what he did for Daemon? You will have to find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, there's the fourteenth chapter of my story, another fourteen more to go.

Kari: And I can't believe that Justin freed Daemon.

Ken: Yeah, so how can we trust him?

Justin: Hey! It's not my fault that Crest Power Combining did that, you should blame him. He's the author, not me!

Davis: Yeah, he's got a point there.

Me: *Swallows nervously* Uh, wait! I can explain!

Davis: Yeah, you can explain after we beat the crud out of you! GET HIM!

Me: YIKES!

Justin: If Crest Power Combining survives our wrath, tell him were he went wrong; hopefully you can persuade him to make some weirdo to release Daemon.

Me: Somebody, please help me!

Everyone: And remember to R&R!

Me: DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!


	17. Ch 15 Sovereigns Freed Part 1: Baihumon

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Justin: Hello everyone, I'm sorry to tell everyone that Crest Power Combining is in the hospital after a freak accident.

Everyone: *smiling evilly* What a shock.

Justin: And I will be in charge of this story. I have the notes that Crest Power Combining has, but I will correct them now and then.

Me (in the hospital): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE MY STORY ALONE! Eina! My face!

Everyone: Shame.

Justin: And no flames please, as this is Crest Power Combining's first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Please do enjoy!

**Chapter 15: The Sovereigns Freed Part 1: Baihumon The White Tiger Of The West:**

**Last time on Digimon, Tai and Matt fought against Barbamon, but they lost badly. Justin was sent to the Dark Ocean again, but met the very Scubamon that summoned Kari to their master's domain. After freeing Daemon, Justin has placed himself on neutral to both sides. Hopefully, he will choose the same side as our heroes.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

It has been two weeks since Justin freed the Royal Knights. Alphamon has sent all of his fellow Knights to search for the Demon Lords, leaving Omnimon-X, Gallantmon-X and Crusadermon at the base of the cave, which has became the DigiDisteneds and Tamers' base. In the meantime, Azulongmon and Gennai have taken our heroes to the far west, where an old fortress was left in ruins.

"This is where Baihumon, the Sovereign of the West, was sealed by the Dark Masters.", Azulongmon explained to everyone.

"How many of you Sovereigns are there?", Davis asked.

"Besides Azulongmon and Baihumon, there are two others. Ebonwumon of the North and Zhuqiaomon of the South.", Takato said.

Azulongmon nodded. "You are indeed correct. But there is another.", Azulongmon said, "Our leader, Fanglongmon. He is the God of the Digital World, and one of the most powerful too.".

"So let me guess, I have to free him with the powers of my Crest like I did with the Royal Knights, right?", Justin asked.

"Actually, it will be Courage and Friendship who will release Baihumon. Light and Hope freed Azulongmon. Knowledge and Reliability will free Baihumon. Courage and Friendship will free Ebonwumon. Love and Sincerity will free Zhuqiaomon. And finally, Kindness, Miracles, Destiny and a few unnamed Crests will free Fanglongmon. The problem is that no one knows those unnamed Crests.", Gennai explained.

"So we're first?", Tai asked.

"That's correct, however your Digimon might feel weak after this for a few days. But they will get much more powerful after that. So Tai, Matt could you please aim your Crests at the top of the fortress?", Gennai said and asked.

The two nodded and aimed their Crests to where Gennai instructed them. Suddenly, beams of blue and orange lights were released from the Crests and hit an invisible barrier above the fortress.

"Prodigious! What is that?", Izzy asked, being fascinated by the barrier.

Then a large figure appeared and landed gracefully on the ground. Everyone besides the Tamers gasped at what they saw: a large, white tiger with yellow orbs around its body.

"Baihumon, its good to see you again.", Azulongmon greeted.

"Indeed it is Azulongmon.", Baihumon said.

He then turned to both Tai and Matt and said, "I thank the two of you for freeing me. You have no idea what it was like being in that prison.".

"It was no problem, we are happy that we could help.", Tai said, giving the Sovereign a bow.

Matt followed suite and said it was his pleasure.

"**I am Baihumon, the White Tiger of the West. I am the youngest of the Sovereigns. I seek wisdom from Ebonwumon and I will only attack if I need to defend other Digimon. My Kongou attack turns my enemies into metal, making them die a very slow and painful death.**", Baihumon introduced himself.

Baihumon then turned to Azulongmon and said, "I will remain here and try to rebuild my home.".

"Very well then, but Becareful of the Demon Lords. Daemon and Lucemon are sealed away and Beelzemon has been destroyed by that boy with the Betamon as his partner.", Azulongmon said.

Baihumon nodded and everyone left. Azulongmon went back to his kingdom in the East while everyone followed Gennai to their base.

"It will take quite some time for me to find Ebonwumon, seemingly as he was sealed somewhere in the North. So you will have some rest, and hopefully it will be enough for Agumon and Gabumon to get back to their full strength.", Gennai said.

Everyone nodded and they continued on. Suddenly, Justin stopped in front of Betamon.

"Hey Justin? What's wrong?", Betamon asked.

Everyone turned to look at Justin, seemingly as he stopped.

"Be quite!", Justin hissed.

Everyone was quite for a few minutes when Justin suddenly paled. Everyone was shocked to see Justin pale but they were more shocked to see Justin shoot forward very fast. Everyone followed and when they saw Justin stop, they came to a halt next to him.

"**Royal Sabre!**"

"**Gift of Darkness!**"

A loud explosion was set off and everyone gasped. "Belphemon!", Justin said and he took off again.

After a few minutes they reached their base to see utter chaos.

"**Crimson Flame!**"

"**Inferno Frost!**"

An explosion was caused right at the base of the cave. "Betamon! Lets go!", Justin shouted.

"Right!", the Rookie said as Justin's Digivice and Crest were glowing.

A brown beam of light shot out of Justin's D3 and it engulfed Betamon.

"**Betamon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

A flash of light revealed Seadramon and another flash showed MegaSeadramon. A third flash of light revealed another sea dragon-like Digimon. His tail split into two and his whole body was then covered in Chrome-Digizoid metal, and a large hole formed at the end of his helmet plate.

"**MetalSeadramon!**"

"Everyone get on now and prepare for a battle!", Justin said, "Because this is war!".

Everyone nodded and they climbed on MetalSeadramon, who moved quickly into the heart of the battle. But everyone didn't notice that Justin's Crest and Digivice glow even brighter than usual, not even Justin himself noticed this as he was more focused on the battle ahead.

**What does this glow mean? And will the DigiDisteneds and Tamers defeat the Demon Lords? You will have to find out on the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Justin: Well that was the 15th chapter, all ready and accounted for.

Ryo: And the next chapter will most likely be one big battle.

Justin: Well according to the notes Crest Power Combining, this is just a small fight. There are bigger battles ahead.

Tai: Well lets hope we survive them then.

Justin: OK, and please tell _me_ where _I_ went wrong and _I'll_ try and fix it.

Everyone: And please R&R


	18. Ch 16 Super Ultimate Evolution!

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here again, back from the hospital. And I'm ready for the 16th chapter of this story.

Tai: Welcome back, cry baby.

Me: Watch it Tai, otherwise there will be a tragedy in this chapter, and that'll mainly be you. And that goes for anyone else who tries to insult or tease me!

Everyone: *Gulping* OK, it won't happen again.

Me: Good, with that is over with, and please no flames as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Super Ultimate Evolution! Demon Lords Together Under Daemon**

**Last time on Digimon, Azulongmon brought the DigiDisteneds and Tamers to the remains of the Sovereign of the West, Baihumon, and had Tai and Matt to release him. But as soon as they returned back to their base, Justin sensed trouble and everyone found the Royal Knights in battle with the Demon Lords. With Justin's Digivice and Crest glowing brightly, let's see what happens in the battle.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

With everyone on MetalSeadramon, the Mega level Digimon flew into the chaos and dropped everyone off at a safe location.

"Ahhhh, look what decided to drop by.", an evil voice said, "Lillithmon, do you think we should give them our Demon Lord hospitality?".

"Yes, I do agree. Allow me to go first, **Nazar Nail!**".

In a flash, a pair of long nails crashed into MetalSeadramon, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, that didn't even scratch or hurt, _me._", the female voice said.

Everyone turned to see a female Digimon in a purple dress with two pairs of black wings. She also had a demonic claw on her hand as well as a tattoo of a bat on her forehead. She also happened to have quite a large bust, which Tai, Matt, Davis and Ryo happened to notice.

"Who's that?", Davis asked, shocked and blushing at what he saw.

"Allow me to introduce you to my fellow Demon Lord.", Daemon said, floating down to stand next to the female Digimon.

"**Her name is Lillithmon, Demon Lord of Lust. Her Nazar Nail attack is deadly to any Digimon, no matter how much protection they have.**", Daemon said.

"Daemon! How did you escape the Dark Ocean?", Ken shouted.

"I have my sources.", Daemon said, causing Lillithmon to smile evilly.

"Guys! Digivolve now!", Tai shouted.

Rectangles of data left nine Digivice and shot into the sky, where light formed. The light then shot the data back to the ground to the respective Digimon.

"**Biyomon, Digivolve To… Birdramon!**"

"**Tentomon, Digivolve To… Kabuterimon!**"

"**Palmon, Digivolve To… Togemon!**"

"**Gomamon, Digivolve To… Ikkakumon!**"

"**Patamon, Digivolve To… Angemon!**"

"**Veemon, Digivolve To… ExVeemon!**"

"**Worm, Digivolve To… Stingmon!**"

"**Armidillomon, Digivolve To… Ankylomon!**"

"**Hawkmon, Digivolve Tooo… Aquilamon!**"

Then six D3s shot data towards each over. Davis and Ken's D3s released a dark blue and dark green beam of data to each over, causing a red ring to from.

"**ExVeemon!**"

There was a sudden green flash as ExVeemon disappeared.

"**Stingmon!**"

There was a sudden blue flash as Stingmon disappeared. Then both Digimon spun around each over.

"**DNA Digivolve To…**"

Going through the red ring.

"**Paildramon!**"

TK and Cody's D3s released a yellow and light green beam of data to each over, causing a red ring to form.

"**Ankylomon!**"

There was a sudden green flash as Ankylomon disappeared.

"**Angemon!**"

There was a sudden yellow flash as Angemon disappeared. Then both Digimon spun around each over.

"**DNA Digivolve To…**"

Going through the red ring.

"**Shakkoumon!**"

Kari and Yolei's D3s released a red and pink beam of data to each over, causing a red ring to form.

"**Aquilamon!**"

There was a sudden pink flash as Aquilamon disappeared.

"**Gatomon!**"

There was a sudden red flash as Gatomon disappeared. Then both Digimon spun around each other.

"**DNA Digivolve To…**"

Going through the red thing.

"**Silphymon!**"

A blue figure of a dragon moved fast towards to Paildramon, moving around him as Paildramon began to spin around very fast.

"**Paildramon, Mega Digivolve To…**"

And he went through the circling figure. Paildramon was glowing a bright light and when he came out, he Digivolved into a large dragon with a cannon on his back.

"**Imperialdramon!**"

Then Imperialdramon stood up on his hind legs, "**Imperialdramon, Mode Change To…**"

And his head moved to his chest as a new head formed. His cannon then formed at his arm and his feet became more suitable for walking on two legs.

"**Fighter Mode!**"

There was a sudden flash of light as the Crest of Love shot data to Birdramon.

"**Birdramon, Digivolve To…**"

A wall of fire surrounded Birdramon's head and wings as a more, human head with a large beak and golden hair came out of the fire, as well as two clawed hands.

"**Garudamon!**"

There was a sudden flash of light as the Crest of Sincerity shot data to Togemon.

"**Togemon, Digivolve Toooo…**"

The tuft on Togemon's head opened to and several pink data particles shot out, and a large, pink flower formed and opened to reveal a pixie-like Digimon with a flower on her head.

"**Lillymon!**"

There was a sudden flash of light as the Crest of Reliability shot a beam of data to Ikkakumon.

"**Ikkakumon, Digivolve To…**"

Ikkakumon was then covered in a tornado of water. He then emerged as a giant walrus with a giant sea turtle's shell with spikes on his back, and a hammer formed in his hand.

"**Zudomon!**"

There was a sudden flash of light as the Crest of Knowledge shot data to Kabuterimon.

"**Kabuterimon, Digivolve To…**"

Kabuterimon's helmet and horn changed shape and colour, his arms were covered in thicker hide and turned from a blue colour to a red colour, and his wings fused together to form an encasement with a blue orb in the middle of it.

"**MegaKabuterimon, GLAAAAARGH!**"

Tai's Digivice glowed orange and sent a beam of light at Agumon.

"**Agumon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

In a flash of light, images of Greymon and MetalGreymon flashed by, revealing a dragon-like-human warrior. Armour formed at his legs and gauntlets formed on his arms, and his Dramon Destroyers appeared. The Brave Shield formed at his back with the Crest of Courage on it. He then summoned fire to circle around him and a ball of fire appeared behind him, "**WarGreymon!**"

Matt's Digivice glowed blue and sent a beam of light to Gabumon.

"**Gabumon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

In a flash of light, images of Garurumon and WereGarurumon flashed by, revealing a wolf covered entirely of metal. A metal blade-like tail formed as well as shoulder blades. He then opened panels on his body and fired hundreds of missiles to hit everything around him, making ice surround him

"**MetalGarurumon!**"

Pink light was released from Willis's Digivice and Lopmon was surrounded by a pink ball of data.

"**Lopmon, Digivolve To… Wendigomon!**"

"**Golden-Armor Energize!**", Willis shouted as gold light surrounded Terriermon.

"**Terriermon, Golden Armor Digivolve To… Rapidmon!**" "**Biomerge Activate!**", Rika, Takato, Henry and Ryo shouted.

"**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", four D-Arks said.

Red light surrounded Takato and Guilmon, digital strings connecting their bodies together.

"**Guilmon, Biomerge To…**"

Guilmon's body was replaced by that of knight, a lance forming in one hand and a shield forming in the other one.

"**Gallantmon!**"

Blue light surrounded Rika and Renamon, digital strings connecting their bodies together.

"**Renamon, Biomerge To…**", the fox-like Digimon became more human like, and a sudden light caused a staff to form in her hand.

"**Sakuyamon!**"

Green light surrounded Henry and his Terriermon partner, digital strings connecting their bodies together.

"**Terriermon, Biomerge To…**"

The small rabbit Digimon suddenly increased in size as barrels connected to his legs and arms, and two large barrels formed on his shoulders and blue eyes glowed from the metallic mask on his face.

"**MegaGargomon!**"

Grey light surrounded Ryo and Cyberdramon as digital strings connected their bodies together.

"**Cyberdramon, Biomerge To…**"

A bright flash of light blinded everyone for a few minutes as a humanoid figure with a metallic arm appeared.

"**Justimon!**".

Kazu and Jeri were shocked and scared to see the Demon Lords and wanted to help their friends when two blue cards appeared in front of them, one for each.

Kazu happily grabbed his and tossed his card into the air, where it was spinning very fast. He then caught it and brought it to his D-Ark.

"**Digi-Modify!**", he shouted, slashing the card through the card slot of his D-Ark, "**Matrix Digivolution Activate!**".

"**M-A-T-R-I-X -D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", the D-Ark said.

A beam of light shot out of the Digivice and surrounded Gardromon.

"**Gardromon, Matrix Digivolve To…**"

Gardromon's armour disintegrated and he grew taller and thinner. The armour then moved back onto his body, only leaving certain areas with flesh sticking out.

"**Andromon!**"

Jeri grabbed her blue card and looked at Leomon who nodded. Jeri then flipped the blue card into the air above her, where it spun really fast. She then caught it and brought it to her D-Ark.

"**Digi-Modify!**", Jeri shouted, "**Matrix Digivolution Activate!**".

"**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", the Digivice said.

Light then shined from her D-Ark and surrounded Leomon. "**Leomon, Matrix Digivolve To…**"

Leomon was surrounded by light as his body grew larger. His mane turned orange and armour covered most of his body and his canines became sharper.

"**GrapLeomon!**"

Ai and Mako's D-Ark shone with light and shone towards Impmon.

"**Impmon, Warp Digivolve To… Beelzemon Blast Mode!**"

Suzie then took her D-Ark, which said, "**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**".

"**Lopmon, Matrix Digivolve Too…**"

Pink light surrounded Lopmon and her skin started to peel off. She then grew larger, and the skin returned, including the clothes that formed on her.

"**Antylamon!**"

"**Royal Sabre!**"

"**Digitalize of the Soul!**"

"**Garuru Cannon!**"

The three attacks knocked into Lillithmon and Daemon, forcing them to retreat.

"You cannot be allowed to fight the Demon Lords, none of you!", Omnimon-X said.

"That's not going to happen! These Digimon are the perfect opponents for me to fight along side with my friends.", BlackWarGreymon hissed.

Alphamon shook his head and said, "I cannot all-".

"**Gift of Darkness!**"

A large energy ball hit Alphamon square in the back before the Knight could explain.

"**Anima!**"

A large energy beam hit Gallantmon, forcing him to the ground.

"Are you all right?", Gallantmon-X asked his counterpart.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But who hit me?", Gallantmon asked.

"That would be me!", a voice said.

Everyone looked into the sky and gasped.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT THING IS HUGE!", Davis, Kenta, Kazu and Matt shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!", Justin, Tai and TK yelled.

In front of everyone was a gigantic, red crocodile like Digimon with two tails. It was so huge, that the jaws were the same length of MetalSeadramon's body!

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am called Leviamon and I am the Demon Lord of Envy. My attacks are extremely dangerous and if you're not fast enough, you'll find yourself in my jaws!**", the giant Digimon said.

"Let's see if how fast you are, **Lightning Joust!**", Gallantmon shouted, sending bolts of electricity from his lance to Leviamon.

"And let me assist you, my younger counterpart, **Royal Sabre!**", Gallantmon-X said, sending a beam of electricity to the giant Demon Lord.

"**Double Impact!**"

Beelzemon Blast Mode fired his gun at Belphemon Rage Mode, sending him flying.

"**Mega Barrage!**"

"**Ice Wolf Bite!**"

MegaGargomon and MetalGarurumon released a barrage of missiles to Lillithmon, causing her to dodge the incoming attacks.

"**Great Tornado!**"

"**Black Tornado!**"

BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon started to spin into a tornado, heading straight to the Demon Lord of Envy, causing him to back away.

"**Crimson Flame!**"

A large ball of fire strucked Alphamon and Omnimon-X, causing them both to grunt in pain.

"**Digitalise of the Soul!**"

"**Garuru Cannon!**"

Beams of green energy bullets were released from Alphamon's hand while Omnimon-X fired a ball of energy from his cannon to Barbamon.

"Now, how about we continue where we left from?", Daemon said to Davis, Ken, Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei.

"Our pleasure, **Positron Laser!**", Imperialdramon Fighter Mode said, firing a beam of purple and white energy to Daemon.

"**Astro Laser!**"

Silphymon released a pink energy figure of herself, which connected with Daemon's face.

"**Kachina Bomb!**"

Shakkoumon released small clay bombs from a small panel on his torso, which strucked Daemon too.

"Leave some of the fighting to us as well.", Lillymon said cheerfully.

She brought her hands together and a cannon formed.

"**Flower Cannon!**"

Lillymon fired a ball of energy at Lillithmon, who had to dodge the attack.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

Bolts of electricity were released from Zudomon's hammer, which he slammed onto the ground, and MegaKabuterimon's horn, striking Leviamon hard.

"**Gatling Attack!**"

Andromon released missiles from his chest, which flew into Belphemon.  
"Why you little robot! You will pay for that! **LAMPRANTHUS!**", Belphemon Rage Mode shouted, sending a flaming chain to Andromon, but luckily he got out of the way in time.

"**Wing Blade!**"

Garudamon was covered in a fiery aurora and she released the fire from her body and it took the shape of a phoenix and it slammed into Daemon.

"HAHAHAHAHA! If you think that was hot, then what do say about this: **EVIL INFERNO!**", Daemon shouted, releasing a large wave of fire to the DigiDisteneds.

"Not so fast! **Mega Solar Beam!**", MetalSeadramon fired a solar beam of energy to the fire, but the fire overpowered it and it strucked MetalSeadramon full force.

"METALSEADRAMON!", Justin shouted in horror.

Suddenly, his Crest and Digivice was glowing extremely bright.

"You are going to pay for that, Daemon!", Justin growled.

Everyone who was fighting heard the pure venom and hatred in Justin's voice and were watching at what was going to happen.

"Justin, your power is giving me more strength!", MetalSeadramon shouted as power surged through his body.

Suddenly, Justin's D3 and Crest shot light towards MetalSeadramon, which was absorbed into his body. In a flash of light, MetalSeadramon was surrounded by a brown light.

"**MetalSeadramon, Mega Digivolve Toooo…**"

An old tablet appeared behind MetalSeadramon as his armour was forced off his body and his eyes turned into a yellow colour. His armour then flew back to him and he was covered in Gold and Blue Digizoid. His mouth opened more and large teeth formed in his jaws.

"**GigaSeadramon!**"

Everyone stopped the battle to look at the new Digimon in front of them. GigaSeadramon was half the size of Leviamon, but he looked more intimidating with his mouth open and agape, showing his large teeth.

"MetalSeadramon? Is that you?", Justin asked, shocked to see his partner at a higher level.

"**I once was a MetalSeadramon, but now I am GigaSeadramon. I am at the Super Ultimate level and I am one of the strongest Digimon in the DigiWorld. My Giga Solar Beam destroys anything and everything in its path, making it the strongest of all attacks and my Sky Wave will bring water on the battlefield. My Giga Sea Destroyer also allows me to fire torpedoes from my mouth, taking out my enemies.**", the giant sea dragon said.

"Super…?", the DigiDisteneds, Tamers and Royal Knights said, shocked.

"…Ultimate?", the Demon Lords and Gennai said in surprise.

"It matters not; you will now fall to us! **Crimson Flame!**", Barbamon said, pointing his staff at GigaSeadramon, sending fire to him.

"Let me cook things a little bit for you, **Evil Inferno!**", Daemon hissed, sending fire from his hands.

"Even though you are bigger, doesn't mean your tougher! **Gift of Darkness!**", Belphemon Rage Mode shouted, sending a ball of concentrated, negative energy from his mouth.

"Now you are almost my size, let's see what you've got; **Anima!**", Leviamon said, sending a large blue energy ball in the shape of a 'Z' to GigaSeadramon.

"And a little, _lustful_, present from me: **Nazar Nail!**", Lillithmon said, sending her gauntleted arm to the Super Ultimate.

A colossal explosion took place, sending everyone to the ground.

"Mwahahahahaha, no one could've survived that, not even Armageddomon!", Daemon said, laughing.

"No!", Justin whispered, falling to his knees.

"That tickled. Don't tell me that was the best you could do.", a voice said from the smoke.

"HUH!", everyone gasped, shocked to hear that voice.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing GigaSeadramon without a single scratch on him.

"I guess I've forgotten to mention my armour is of pure Gold and Blue Digizoid.", GigaSeadramon chuckled, "And now, prepare for a real attack: **Giga Sea Destroyer!**".

Multiple torpedoes came out of the Super Ultimate's mouth, striking the Demon Lords.

"Blasts! Return back to the fortress! We don't stand a chance if he releases his Solar Beam attack!", Daemon shouted.

All the Demon Lords retreated, leaving GigaSeadramon to revert to his Fresh level.

"Ha ha! You did it Pichimon! You forced the Demon Lords to retreat!", Justin shouted, picking the small Digimon and swinging him around in circles.

"Pi pi pichi! Pichi pichi pi pi Justin! Pichi… Pichimon! (**I guess I did! Thanks for believing in me Justin! For I am… Pichimon!**)", Pichimon said.

Justin didn't know what his partner said, nor did he care; he was just happy to see his partner being victorious.

"He really did it. He actually did it! Justin's partner defeated the Demon Lords! Now he is definitely one of us, a real DigiDistened!", Tai said, giving the said brunette a noogie.

"He didn't defeat the Demon Lords. He caused them to retreat so that they could allow themselves to plan in the future.", Alphamon said in his monotone voice.

"What do you mean?", Ken asked.

"What he meant is that we did beat them in this fight, but we did not defeat them. To defeat them, we have to destroy them. There are only five left.", Justin said.

"Oh, so we need to focus on taking them down.", Matt said.

"Well, this sounds familiar.", Izzy said, "It's almost like facing the Dark Masters all over again.".

"You're right about that Izzy, but our partners can reach higher levels now, and we have more members. So we can defeat them. Leviamon, Lillithmon, Belphemon and Barbamon won't know what hit 'em!", TK said.

"You left Daemon out, why?", Magnamon-X asked.

"It's because Daemon is the strongest. Silphymon, Shakkoumon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode couldn't even leave a mark on him with their combined attacks.", Ken said.

"I see. But if that is how you are like to Daemon, you will never be able to stand a match against Lucemon.", Gallantmon-X said.

"Lucemon?", Kari asked.

"That's either the 4th or 5th time I've heard that name. Who is Lucemon?", Justin asked.

"The time is not now, you must concentrate for tougher battles ahead of you.", Dynasmon-X said.

Everyone nodded in understanding, when Justin's vision suddenly started to get foggy.

"What the?", Justin asked, shaking his head.

"Is it the Dark Ocean this again?", Kari asked.

Justin shook his head.

"Not this time, there's darkness and fire and two figures. And I can't see what I'm doing right now.", Justin said, still shaking his head.

Suddenly, his vision went black and he crumpled head first, to the ground, only to be caught by Davis and TK.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Justin's POV*

I opened my eyes to see fire all around me, and then there was a loud clash. I looked around to see fire and darkness all around me.

"_**A human? What are you doing here?**_", a voice asked behind me.

I turned around and I was confronted by a small boy with tattoos on his face, he was wearing some white robe, and he had 10 angel wings with blond hair.

"_Who the Hell are you?_", I asked.

The boy just chuckled. I was getting annoyed by this so I asked him why he was laughing.

"_**Normally, humans like yourself say who are you, but I guess using the word 'Hell', was a good saying.**_", the boy said, "_**But you can call me Lucemon.**_".

"_Lucemon? Where have I heard that name?_", I asked myself.

Then it hit me in the face hard.

"_You're that Demon Lord I've heard about! But you aren't what a Demon Lord looks like anyways._", I said smugly.

"_**That was what I said when I first met him.**_", an even creepier voice said.

This voice actually did give me the chills, because it sounded like it came from all directions.

"_Who's there?_", I said, looking around.

Suddenly, a polygon appeared out of nowhere, and this polygon was huge. It then released a few cubes where large, lethal looking claws came out of and right at the top, a platform appeared and a red robe or cloak or whatever it was appeared.

"_What the heck is that!_", I shouted, backing away from the giant shape in front of me.

"_**You can't hide your fears from me, DigiDistened! I know you are scared, I can smell it coming from you!**_", the voice said.

The robe then split into two, revealing a corpse connected to a blue and red chord.

"_**I am being of pure evil, with boiling and ice water running through my veins!**_", the figure said, "_**I am Apocalymon, a mutant Digimon! I have many attacks and my Total Annihilation will destroy everything around me!**_".

"_**You sure have your way of making an appearance, Apocalymon.**_", Lucemon said.

They were bickering over each other so I managed to sneak away for a moment. Apocalymon then turned and saw me retreating.

"_**There is no way to escape, DigiDistened. You are in the world of Fire and Darkness, the Wall of Fire to be precise!**_", Apocalymon said, moving towards me.

Lucemon then came towards me and I was hoping I would get out of here. But then I remembered what happened when I was in the Dark Ocean that I can open portals out of different dimensions.

"See you later, posers!", I shouted, making a full sprint away from the two Digimon.

There was a blinding black light from behind me but I took no notice of it. Suddenly, I was hit in the back and I was in pain, a lot of pain. I turned around and I saw something much worse than Daemon. This new Digimon was an adult Lucemon, but half of its body was angelic while the other half was demonic. Devil wings on one side, and angel wings on the other. He still had blond hair and he had some kind of pendent on his chest and he had a dark tattoo on his face going over his left eye.

"_**Meet Lucemon Chaos Mode, a Mega level Digimon. He is the leader of the Great Seven Demon Lords and also the most powerful of them all. He represents the sin of Pride and he combines the powers of Light and Darkness together to make him invincible! His Paradise Lost Punch attack will send you to the deepest parts of Hell!**_", Apocalymon said.

I was nervous now, but it just got worse for me, because Apocalymon was surrounded by a dark light too. He then appeared as a normal corpse as the polygon went inside his body. He now had legs, but he still looked like a corpse with the blue and red pipes were still on his body.

"_**And that is Apocalymon Creepy Mode, and he will be your worst nightmare! He is a Super Ultimate level Digimon with the power to rival that of ZeedMilleniumon, and he can destroy everything around him, besides himself and he will then rebuild everything in the way he sees best for himself!**_", Lucemon Chaos Mode said, enjoying the view of me cowering before both of them.

I was now panicking and I tried to get away, but it was futile as both Digimon closed in on me. There was no way out and I couldn't see any hope of getting out of this place.

"_**Light And Darkness!**_"

Lucemon Chaos Mode released beams of light and darkness out of his hands, heading straight at me. I ducked them, but Apocalymon Creepy Mode was ready.

"_**Crimson Lightning!**_"

A blood-red like whip came out of his hands, and it strucked me hard on my side, which caused me to grunt in pain.

"_**Paradise Lost Punch!**_"

Lucemon Chaos Mode run straight at me and I ducked yet again, and as I was underneath him, I used my feet to kick him towards Apocalymon Creepy Mode. Both were shocked and I used that to my advantage.

"_**Portal Open!**_", I shouted, raising my Crest and D3 to the sky.

Before the Apocalypse Monster and Demon Lord could do anything, a beam of brown light hit the sky and I was sucked through it.

"_I'll see you next time, posers! And until then, this is Justin Short, bringer of either Light or Darkness mentioned in the Prophecy of the Old!_", I shouted, grinning triumphantly at them.

Both were shocked and Lucemon Chaos Mode reverted back into his normal form of Lucemon.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *Normal POV*

"Shhh! He's getting up!", Tai said, making everyone quite.

"Urrgh, where am I?", Justin asked, as he gained consciousness.

"Pichi Justin pichi pi! Pi pi pichi! (**Justin, you're up! I was so worried!**)", a squeaky voice said on his right side.

"Pi… Pichimon?", Justin asked, looking at his Fresh level partner.

"Well, you kinda of passed out after GigaSeadramon defeated Daemon and reverted to Pichimon here.", Takato explained.

Justin was trying to get up, but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him pressure, saying "Don't get up just yet".

He turned to see Kari over him with a worried expression on her face.

"Kari? What's wrong? Did anyone get hurt?", the brunette asked.

Kari shook her head, and said with a bit of a fear in her voice,

"No, no one was injured in the fight, but you were unconscious for three weeks.".

Justin was shocked by this, but Kari said something that made him even more so shocked.

"And the worse thing is, I heard you mention the name of one of our greatest enemies we ever faced in your dreams, Apocalymon.", Kari added.

When Justin heard this, he was really nervous now. Did he say everything out loud while he was dreaming about that place of fire and darkness?

"Well, I was having some kind of dream about being in a place filled of fire and darkness, and if you defeated Apocalymon, you must have really powerful partners, because I saw him Digivolve to the Super Ultimate level.", Justin said, making ten voices to gasp.

Eight of them came from Tai, Matt, Sore, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari, while the other two came from Gennai and Dynasmon-X.

"And I also met one of the most feared Digimon of all, Lucemon. He is a Rookie, believe it or not, but he can Digivolve to Ultimate as well, and maybe Mega and Super Ultimate too, but at that, I have no idea if he can.", Justin answered the gasps.

"Then we must act, and fast. Our mission is to destroy the other Demon Lords as fast as we can!", Alphamon said, making everyone look at him in surprise.

Justin nodded.

"And the only way is to strike Daemon and Barbamon first, as they are the two Demon Lords who can defeat you DigiDistened easily.", Omnimon-X added. Justin nodded and he got up, picking his partner along the way, and walked off.

"Justin, where're you going?", Cody asked, looking worried and a bit concerned at Justin's behaviour.

"Don't worry about me, I need time to think on my own, and the only being I want with me right now is my partner. I'm not leaving, I'm just going to go and think a little bit.", Justin said, placing a fake smile on his face.

Everyone believed him, except for Alphamon, Kari, Cody, Henry and Ken.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"We shouldn't have tried to attack GigaSeadramon at all, we were nearly all but destroyed and the boy might of lost his trust in you!", Barbamon said, looking worried.

"Relax Barbamon, as long as Ichijuoji and his friends don't tell him the strength their Digivices have to open the gates to the Real World, then we're safe.", Daemon replied.

"Maybe we are in a lot of danger Daemon!", Belphemon said, "First, the boy's partner as MetalSeadramon took out Beelzemon, then he nearly destroyed me with Paildramon, now he reaches Super Ultimate and nearly destroyed us all with his Giga Solar Beam attack!".

"If we only had Lord Lucemon here, we would be in a different situation.", the Demon Lord of Envy said.

The others nodded in agreement, looking towards the future.

**Will the DigiDisteneds and Tamers ever find out what Justin did? Or will they still trust him when the Demon Lords strike again? You will have to find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, there's chapter 16 for everyone now! And the DigiDisteneds have a Super Ultimate with them! How cool is that?

Tai: That will be pretty handy in a battle for the future!

TK: You said it Tai! And if you see that there is a mistake in Crest Power Combining's chapter, do feel happy to leave a comment on it.

Me: Thanks TK, and critics will be helpful, but one thing must be understood here: I am an English speaking person, and I will and always use the way how the language is spoken in my country of South Africa. So if you see I didn't spell a few words that should be spelt in the American, Australian and Brittish accents (NO OFFENSE EVERYONE!), then I cannot do anything about it.

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	19. Ch 17 Light & Combination of Powers

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combining here, ready for another chapter I this epic story. I will have to give a few apologies to for being a little late and that this chapter will be quite short.

Tai: 'Bout time, we've been waiting for about three weeks now!

Davis: Yeah, and I want to see some action too!

Me: Sorry Davis, there wont be any action in this chapter, it will have drama and a bit of romance in this chapter.

Mimi: I was wondering when you will be putting romance in. who is it this time?

Me: You and Davis.

Mimi and Davis: WHAT!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TK: Good one!

Me: Yeah, and I was only joking anyways. But you'll be able to figure it out by looking at the name of the chapter.

Tai: Good, I wonder who it'll be after reading other stories.

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Light Consults With Combination Of Powers**

**Last time on Digimon, the Demon Lords were in a battle with the DigiDisteneds and the Royal Knights. Justin's Crest and D3 Digivice was glowing so brightly in the battle that Justin got his partner to Mega Digivolve to the Super Ultimate level and nearly destroyed the Demon Lords, but it caused him to loose consciousness and he finds himself with the dreaded Apocalymon and the leader of the Demon Lords, Lucemon. He came back to find out he was out for three weeks and now there are a few people who believes that there is more than Justin than it appears.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

Two days have past since Justin came out of his coma and now there is distress in the team, because he has met two evil Digimon. But that wasn't all, Kari and Cody were keeping a weary eye out for him incase anything bad happens. Pichimon has now Digivolved into Tsunamamon and is now very protective over Justin after that night when Justin told him what happened. But still, Justin wanted to find out what the two DigiDisteneds wanted, so he volunteered for guard duty that night.

'I'm guessing that Cody and Kari are going to come to me tonight.', thought Justin as he caught the suspicious looks from said DigiDisteneds.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, except for Omnimon-X, Gallantmon-X and Alphamon, who were having a heavy conversation with each other, Justin was sitting on a stump near the fire, tending it. Tsunamamon had also fallen asleep as he was still an In-Training level.

"I know the two of you are their, but all I will say is this: I cannot tell you everything, but I can tell you a few of the things. However, one of you will have to go to sleep, and that will have to be you Cody.", Justin said, startling both Cody and Kari.

"How did you know we were behind you when we didn't even make a sound?", Cody asked.

"Instinct, I guess. It's something I learnt when I was still back home where I first met Lansdevi.", Justin replied.

Cody nodded and then went back to where Armidillomon was, leaving Kari and Justin behind.

"I want to know what happened when you passed out, give me every details.", Kari said.

Justin thought for a while and then shrugged.

"I will tell you what happened, but not all the details. I think you'll be disturbed by the things that I saw, trust me.", Justin replied.

Kari thought for a while, then said, "If its that bad, you don't have to tell me.".

Justin nodded and then explained, "Well, I first remember waking up in darkness and fire. I thought I was in a similar area as the Dark Ocean, but it was more dreaded then the Dark Ocean. As you know, I was in the place called the Wall of Fire. I saw two Digimon, called Apocalymon and Lucemon. I told everyone that they Digivolved into a higher level and I only escaped by a portal opener that's in my Crest. Apocalymon Digivolved to Apocalymon Creepy Mode, and he was in his true form. No polygon for his body, no giant claws, just a whole body. If you know what his upper body looks like, then you can be able to tell what the over part looks like. It's Lucemon that I won't tell you. All I can tell you is that he Digivolved into Lucemon Chaos Mode and he has the power to combine Light and Darkness.".

"Lucemon can really do that? But how, isn't he a Demon Lord?", Kari asked.

Justin chuckled at this.

"I thought so at first, but after I saw him Digivolve, then I thought different.", Justin said.

"Is this how you were able to get out of the Dark Ocean?", Kari asked.

Justin nodded.

"What I told you was the truth, and nothing more.", Justin told her. Kari nodded, but when she looked at Justin, she realized there was something bothering him.

"Justin, what's bothering you?", Kari asked.

Justin gave a small chuckle, but Kari could tell it was forced.

"Am I that easy to tell if something's bothering me.", Justin asked.

Kari shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell that something is bothering you, and it's similar to the time when Piedmon and LadyDevimon fought", Kari explained.

Justin looked down, feeling a bit nervous.

'Can I really trust her enough to tell her about me and Daemon? I don't know, because I'm so confused. Daemon double-crossed me, but in fight, he helped me Digivolve Tsunamamon to the Super Ultimate. But can I really trust her?', Justin thought.

"It's OK, you can trust me Justin. I am the bearer of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Light, aren't I?", Kari asked.

Justin looked up and saw no lie in her face.

"I'm not sure I can trust anyone anymore, I'm to confused.", Justin confessed.

"It's all right, you can trust me.", Kari said, trying to encourage him.

Justin just sighed.

"Very well. I am the reason Daemon is not in the Dark Ocean anymore.", Justin said.

It took a long time for this to sink in, and Kari didn't believe it, in fact she didn't want to believe it.

"You're joking, right?", Kari asked.

She gasped when Justin slowly shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Justin's back as something hit him hard.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. Ever since that first trip to the Dark Ocean, you've been acting strange.", a voice said from behind Justin.

Justin spun around and saw Cody was holding a long, bamboo stick.

"Do you really know that was really sore.", Justin stated matter-of-factly, rubbing his back.

"What do you expect?", Cody asked sarcastically.

Justin sighed at this.

"I know that neither of you trust me, but Daemon offered me something I couldn't refuse.", Justin said sadly.

"What's that, the Digital World?", Cody asked. Justin shook his head.

"No, it's the thing I asked from the Royal Knights. What I asked them, they said it was impossible, but Daemon said he could do it.", Justin replied.

"Do what?", Kari asked.

Justin sighed heavily and said, "Open a gate back home. To the Real World.".

Kari and Cody looked at each other and Cody shook his head, disgusted at what he heard.

"So, you're telling me that you have a D3 Digivice, but you don't know how to open a gate?", Cody asked.

Justin was offended by this.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Don't forget that my Digivice looked like Tai's before we defeated Piedmon and that it then turned into a 'D3', as you call them, after I got that Digi-Egg of the Combination of Powers!", Justin said, showing the hurt in his voice.

"Oh, yeah. And you haven't been near the TVs in the Digital World either.", Kari said, looking a bit ashamed at herself.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't give you the right to release one of our sworn enemies from the Dark Ocean!", Cody said, raising his bamboo sword again.

Justin just sighed again.

"Look, I was under stress. I thought I was stuck in this world forever and Daemon promised me that he can show me a way to open a gate back to the Real World. Do you have any idea how long I've been away from home, from my friends, from my family?", the boy said, sighing again, "Look, I was desperate. I miss my family to much, you have no idea how much this means to me, how much it hurts me to be away from home, you don't know the pain I'm in.".

Cody lowered his bamboo-sword, looking ashamed of himself for not understanding the older boy's feelings, whilst Kari just smiled.

"You think so?", Kari asked.

Justin looked up to see what Kari was talking about.

"Wha?", he asked.

"I've lost a dear friend to Myotismon, more friends to the Dark Masters, nearly died because of my sickness while being attacked by the Dark Master Machinedramon, nearly got killed by Apocalymon, actually been deleted by Apocalymon, nearly killed by Daemon and nearly losing to MaloMyotismon, who nearly won by covering both worlds in darkness. Do you think I don't know now, hmm?", Kari asked.

Justin looked down to his feet, not looking at the two in front of him.

"I guess you're right, but it's still been a year since I've seen my family, and they most probably think that I'm dead. It's just too much for me", Justin said and in the next second, he was crying his heart out into Kari's shoulder.

Kari looked at Cody, who then understood what happened, and he left the two alone.

Kari tried her best to comfort the poor soul, who was still crying on her shoulder, as best as she could.

"It's… all… my… fault… that… Daemon… is… released! I… will… never… see… my… family… again!", Justin said between sobs.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen. You'll see your family again, soon enough,", Kari said.

Justin looked up into Kari's eyes and asked, "Y… you really… mean it?", Justin said, trying to stifle his crying.

Kari nodded and helped by wiping his tears away.

Justin gave a small smile.

"Thanks, for everything.", Justin said softly.

He then leant up and kissed Kari softly on the lips.

It was a small, but quick kiss that made Kari sigh in happiness.

"That's for guiding me back to the light.", Justin said, before he fell asleep in her arms.

Kari just sighed happily and kissed the boy in her arms on the forehead, falling asleep as well.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"At least the Child of Light has brought Justin back to his senses, because we need him to help in freeing the other Sovereigns.", Alphamon said.

Gennai nodded.

"I agree. It seems that Kari and Justin are going to be with each other for a while now.", Gennai added, smiling slightly.

They both went towards Gallantmon-X and Omnimon-X to tell them what happened.

**Will Kari be able to keep Justin on the right path? And will he, Kari and Cody tell the others about Daemon? And what sort of new friendship has been awakened between Justin and Kari? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Tell me where I went wrong and I'll get back to it as soon as possible. This is Crest Power Combining, over and out!

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	20. Ch 18 Sovereigns Free Part 2: Ebonwumon1

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And the Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Crest Power Combing here, ready for another chapter in this story. And now, after this chapter, less than ten more chapters will be done. Almost finished, huh?

Tai: Yeah, and why did you make my little sister and Justin to make out last chapter?

Me: It's part of the plot, and I can assure you that there might be more of that later on.

Tai: Great.

Me: And no flames please, as this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

A/N: This is part 1, because it's so long and this chapter (Both parts) is the star and key part of my plot. This will be the best.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 18:** **The Sovereigns Freed Part 2: Ebonwumon The Black Tortoise Of The North Part I**

**Last time on digimon, Kari and Cody approached Justin and learnt that he was the reason that Daemon was free from the Dark Ocean. And they also learnt that Justin was really sorry for his actions that he cried into Kari's shoulder. Now that they had a moment together, let's see how far they can go and find out if Kari kept her promise to Justin.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**** Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

A few days later, the DigiDisteneds and Tamers were keeping their guard up and looking for any signs of trouble from the Demon Lords. But little did they know, they were being watched from the tree line.

'I can't believe that I was nearly the cause of their deaths. I don't think I can live with myself if they were killed.', Justin thought.

He was still sore in the back from were Cody hit him from that bamboo sword. Justin kept on walking when he saw a TV set in the middle of the path.

"What the hell? A TV in the middle of a forest? Maybe the others will know what this is about.", Justin said to himself.

He took out his D-Terminal and started to type a message to Davis to come where he was.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

*Beep beep beep*

"Huh? Hey guys! I got a message from Justin!", Davis shouted.

Everyone started to run towards Davis and when they reached him, they all asked what was wrong.

"Here, listen to this:

'Hey Davis, I'm walking in the forest and I came across a TV set. Why is there a TV in the middle of the forest, it doesn't really make sense. Please come over and explain. Justin.'

I wonder what he means by asking what they are?", Davis said and asked.

"I think we should let TK and Davis go, and maybe send Kari too. This could be a trap", Cody said.

Tai looked at Cody as though he was mad.

"Are you crazy? Why would this Justin guy want to set up a trap for us? Unless he got captured from those Demon Lord asses.", Kazu asked.

"Hey, who ya callin' an ass?", Impmon asked, ready to attack if he was insulted again.

"I wasn't talking about you Impmon, I was talking about Daemon and that wizard Digimon.", Kazu explained.

Impmon nodded and kept close to his Tamers.

Everyone thought about what Cody said and agreed, sending Kari, TK and Davis to Justin.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Do you know why you are nervous Justin?", Tsunamamon asked.

Justin nodded.

"Of course Tsunamamon, I am scared at what the others will think when they find out I'm the reason Daemon is freed, besides Kari and Cody knowing of course.", Justin replied.

Suddenly, his Crest began to glow in a golden colour.

"Hey, what's going on?", Justin asked, but he quickly saw what it was, "Tsunamamon, I have an idea!".

Justin then went and told Tsunamamon his plan and hid behind the trees while his partner hid in the bushes right before a voice cried out.

"Hey, Justin! We're coming to save you!", a voice shouted.

Kari, TK and Davis with their partners came into the clearing.

"Something's not right, I've got his signal, but theirs no sign of hi-", Kari said but she was cut off by a loud shout.

"**STATIC FIELD!**"

The voice shouted and small bolts of lightning hit Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon, sending them to their knees in pain.

"Rwahahahahahahahahahaa! Excellent, excellent my faithful friend!", a familiar but eerie voice said.

Kari and TK looked behind them and gasped when they saw Justin leaning against a tree.

But he looked different; his hair was standing up and his eyes had a tint of red in them.

"Kari, time to Digivolve!", Gatomon said.

Kari nodded, and she, TK and Davis took out their D3s and Justin mimicked their moves.

Tsunamamon jumped out from behind a tree and was growling dangerously. Rectangles of data were released from three D3s and shot to the air, where light formed. They both came down onto their respective Digimon.

"**Tsunamamon, Digivolve To… Betamon!**"

"**Patamon, Digivolve To… Angemon!**"

"**Veemon, Digivolve To… ExVeemon!**"

Kari took out her D-Terminal when TK shook his head. Kari looked at Betamon, and then she understood.

"**Vee-Laser!**"

ExVeemon sent an energy beam from the symbol on his chest to Betamon, where it collided.

"**Hand of Fate, HEYAAAGH!**"

Angemon gathered energy in his hand and then released it to the smoke where Betamon was, causing a explosion. Gatomon got ready for an attack when the smoke blew away to reveal a very big, very angry, metal-covered sea dragon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't tell me that was the best you could do!", Justin laughed.

"He Digivolved to Mega! How're we supposed to beat him now?", TK said.

"No, don't give up! We will win! ExVeemon, show him what you're made of! Show him how miracles can happen!", Davis shouted, unaware that his Crest started to glow.

"RIGHT!", ExVeemon shouted, but he then started to feel more energy, "What the? Davis, you're giving me a lot of strength!".

"Huh?", Davis asked, looking confused.

TK then looked at Davis and saw that his Crest was glowing. "Davis! Your Crest! It's glowing!", TK shouted.

Davis looked at his crest and grinned.

"ExVeemon, Digivolve!", Davis shouted.

ExVeemon nodded, saying, "RIGHT!", and started to glow.

Davis's D3 shot a blue, orange and golden coloured light to his Tag and the symbol of Miracles was released. The symbol traveled through a shroud of clouds and when it burst through, their was a blinding flash. The symbol of Miracles was dissolved in data and it shot down towards ExVeemon, entering his body.

"**EXVEEMON, MIRACULOUS DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…**"

ExVeemon grew larger and so did his wings. His hands turned into claws, which turned white with blades coming out of his shoulders and his horn on his nose grew larger.

"**AEROVEEDRAMON!**"

Davis looked in awe and Justin smiled to himself.

"Whoa, who is he now?", Davis asked, still in awe with his partner.

"**I am AeroVeedramon, the Ultimate level of ExVeemon. I am a powerful Digimon that can match the powers of a Mega and am a legendary dragon. My Dragon Impulse creates an energy beam the shape of a dragon, and my V-Wing Blade will send a blast of heat in a 'V' shape. My V-Arrow Breath is another attack, but it isn't as deadly as my breath!**", the new digimon said.

"Then go and get him!", Davis shouted.

AeroVeedramon nodded and moved right at MetalSeadramon. But what happened next caused everyone to gape: MetalSeadramon reverted back to Betamon and Justin was applauding, and smiling too.

"Congrats Davis! I knew you could do it.", Justin said, still smiling.

"What? Who? Why? HUH!", Davis spluttered.

Kari looked at Justin and saw that the red tint in his eyes were gone.

"I'm confused. You looked and sounded evil and now you're back to normal! What gives?", TK asked.

Justin chuckled softly.

"Well, my Crest was glowing a golden colour and I knew that it must have been Davis, seemingly as TK's is a bright yellow. So Betamon and I decided to help Davis get Veemon Digivolve to the next stage.", Justin explained.

"Then why did you mention this TV in your message?", Davis asked.

Justin nodded and pointed behind him. There on a vacant tree stump was a small TV.

"Oh, well those TVs are for us to use.", Davis said matter-of-factly.

"What, to watch your favorite soap opera shows?", Justin asked.

This left Kari, TK and the Digimon to burst out laughing, especially AeroVeedramon.

"Hey, what's so funny? Just because you're an Ultimate and about 4x my size doesn't mean your strong enough to take on the Demon Lords!", Davis said.

"Hey! You don't believe I'll win in this form!", AeroVeedramon said.

Justin sighed and looked at the towering dragon Digimon.

"Sorry big guy, but Davis is right. The Demon Lords are all powerful Megas, and you wouldn't last a few seconds with Lucemon Chaos Mode! You'll have to be Imperialdramon to have a chance against him.", Justin said.

AeroVeedramon looked down in shame when a glowing light flashed, revealing a small blue Digimon where AeroVeedramon was.

"Hey, I'm back to plain old DemiVeemon!", the small In-Training said.

Justin chuckled until his D3 started to flash.

"Huh?", Justin asked when a sudden flash from the TV pulled him, Kari, TK, Davis and the Digimon in, sending them inside it.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Soon, friends, we'll be able to resurrect Beelzemon and have our army ready for the invasion of the Real World.", Daemon said.

The other Demon Lords were cheering and Barbamon shouted,

"And we will soon have Lord Lucemon back too!".

There were more cheers in the castle as lightning flashed, revealing hundreds of thousands of Digimon, all wanting the destruction of the humans and for their true Digimon Emperor.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAH!", Justin shouted, falling on the ground with TK, Kari, Davis and the Digimon on him.

"Can't… breathe… Need… air!", Justin gasped, spluttering and trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

TK, Davis and Kari got off them, and were examining the room they were in.

"Uh, guys? This isn't our computer lab at school, is it?", Davis asked, also looking around. Justin looked up and gasped.

"This is… This is the computer lab at my school!", Justin shouted, rushing to the door.

He managed to open it and allowed the others to get through. They all came out into a large courtyard, which was a story below them, and looked around. Justin then rushed to the stairs, taking four steps at a time. When he reached the bottom, he noticed that Tsunamamon was right behind him. Along with Kari, TK, Davis and the Digimon. He noticed DemiVeemon but there were two others that he didn't recognize. One looked like a small pink pig with long ears and lots of sharp teeth. The other one looked like a lime-coloured fur ball, with a long tail with purple colouring on it.

"Uh, who're they?", Justin asked.

TK and Kari looked down and saw the two Digimon with them.

Kari blushed when she saw hers while TK sweat dropped.

"Uh, these are our partners in their In-Training forms. **The one that looks like a pig is my partner Tokomon. But you better watch out for his teeth, otherwise he'll bite a hole in your hand!**", TK said, pointing at the pink one.

Kari looked at her partner and introduced her, "**And she is my partner, Nyaromon, but this little diva can whack you in your face with her tail, even though she looks cute and adorable. Not even have I seen Gatomon in her In-Training form.**".

Justin nodded and took a step forward until a very familiar Digimon dropped by.

"Destroy the intruders! Destroy the intruders! **Grenade Destroyer!**", the Gaurdromon shouted.

Missiles left his arms and the four DigiDisteneds and Digimon had to dodge the attack.

"**Twin Beam!**"

A purplish-pinkish laser shot at the them, but they managed to dodge that too.

"What's going on here?", Justin shouted.

Suddenly, a motorbike engine came from the distance and Justin paled.

"You have got to be kidding me.", the brunette said.

"What's the matter?", DemiVeemon asked.

"RUN!", Justin and Tsunamamon yelled.

All of them ran as fast as they could and came towards the gates of the school. But they didn't expect to see groups of Bakamon and Phantomon at the gate.

"Get them! **Phantom Scythe!**", the phantom Digimon said, swinging his scythe towards the kids and In-Training Digimon.

"Look out!", Davis shouted, as the blade sliced through the gate.

"Come on, Digivolve you guys!", Justin shouted.

Rectangles shot from the D3s into the sky, where light formed, and sending data back to the small In-Trainings.

"**Tsunamamon, Digivolve To… Betamon!**"

"**Tokomon, Digivolve To… Patamon!**"

"**Nyaromon, Digivolve To… Salamon!**"

"**DemiVeemon, Digivolve To… Veemon!**"

"Small Rookies against a Demon Lord and his servants, where do ya get your brains from, a convenience store?", an all to familiar voice (to Justin) said.

Everyone turned to see Beelzemon dismounting from his motorbike and walking towards the DigiDisteneds.

"Watch it, Beelzemon! You wouldn't want to face MetalSeadramon's Mega Solar beam again, would you?", Justin mocked.

"You again, humph! But this time, you and your little friends are gonna pay!", the Lord of Gluttony growled.

"I don't think so!", Kari shouted.

Rectangles of data released from Kari's pink D3 and went into the sky, where light formed. Just as the data shot back down, an image of Gatomon flashed by, and the data went into Salamon.

"**Salamon, Digivolve To… Gatomon!**"

"Hahahaha! You've gotta be kiddin' me! A little pussy cat? What you gonna do, scratch me to death? Hahahaha!", Beelzemon mocked.

Justin took out his D-Terminal and chose his Digi-Egg, and a brown beam of light shot from the D-Terminal.

"**Digi-Armor Energize!**", Justin shouted as the beam of light went through his D3 and the Digi-Egg of the Combination of Powers shot out of the screen.

"**Betamon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Betamon was surrounded by rings of metal as his Digivolution line flashed by. Two large cannons formed on his back after his body was covered by two layers of Chrome-Digizoid. His eyes glowed blue until black pupils formed in them.

"**Armordramon, the Power to Combine!**"

Beelzemon merely laughed at this.

"Is dat all you got?", the Demon Lord mocked.

"No it isn't!", Davis shouted.

"**Golden Armor Energize!**", Davis shouted.

Gold light surrounded Veemon as he grew bigger.

"**Veemon, Golden Armor Digivolve To… Magnamon!**"

TK and Kari took out their D-Terminals and chose their Digi-Eggs. A beam of pink light shot out of Kari's D-Terminal and headed to her D3, while Kari shouted, "**Digi-Armor Energize!**", and the light beam hit the back of the pink D3 and the Digi-Egg of Light came out.

"**Gatomon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Gatomon was surrounded by layers of pink light, as the image of Angewomon flashed by, and wings formed on her back, "**Nefertimon, the Angle of Light!**"

A beam of yellow light shot out of TK's D3 and traveled to TK's D3.

"**Digi-Armor Energize!**", TK shouted, as the yellow beam of light connected with his D3 and the Digi-Egg of Hope shot out of the screen.

"**Patamon, Armor Digivolve To…**"

Layers of yellow light surrounded Patamon as his Digivolution line flashed by, and wings formed on his pack.

"**Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**"

Beelzemon was impressed by Magnamon's appearance, but he just mocked it still.

"Mock this, **Magna Punch!**", Magnamon snarled as he punched the Mega Demon Lord hard in the face.

"**Rosetta Stone!**"

A pink light formed on Nefertimon's back and three stone tablets shot out.

"**Equis Beam!**"

Pegasusmon fired a beam of a green triangle from his head, sending it to Beelzemon.

"And least but not less, **Giga Cannon Crusher!**", Armordramon added as he fired two energy balls at Beelzemon.

"Now I'm mad! Time to meet my favourite air force!", Beelzemon shouted as he gave a sharp whistle.

A loud roar brought everyone's attention to the sky. TK and Kari gasped as two dragons came out of now where.

They looked very similar, except one was a darker colour and the other one was a bright orange.

"**DigiDistened, meet my favourite of the duo. The dark one is Gigadramon, a fully Digivolved Digimon. He is stronger than his friend but he is slow and less accurate. His Genocide Claw fires missiles down on his enemies, while his Gigabyte Wing sends devastating shockwaves to the ground.**", Beelzemon said.

He then pointed to the orange one and said, "**And this one is Megadramon, another fully Digivolved Digimon. He is the fastest and more accurate of the two. His Dark Slide Attack sends Organic missiles to rain upon the enemy his Ultimate Slicer cuts through anything, except Chrome Digizoid!**".

Justin gulped when he realized that they were outnumbered and unmatched.

"Guys, I have a simple suggestion.", Justin said, catching everyone's attention.

"And what's that?", Davis, TK, Kari, Beelzemon and all the Digimon asked.

Justin sweat dropped and looked at the DigiDisteneds and their partners.

"RUUUUUUN!", he shouted.

Magnamon nodded and grabbed Davis, while Kari and TK climbed on their partners.

Armordramon reverted back to his Rookie form and he and Justin climbed on Pegasusmon too get away.

"Don't let them get away!", Beelzemon shouted.

Megadramon and Gigadramon nodded and took off after the fleeing party.

"**Genocide Claw!**"

"**Dark Slide Attack!**"

The two Ultimates fired missiles from their hands towards the fleeing humans and Digimon, making them to barrel rolls and drastic maneuvers to get out of the way. Magnamon then sent a bright light towards the school and then shouted to everyone to remain looking to the front and kept flying. Shortly after he shouted that, there was a bright flash, blinding Beelzemon and his minions, allowing Justin and his group to leave unnoticed. Justin then looked down and saw an all too familiar sight, his house.

"Kari, TK, Davis! We'll land down there!", Justin ordered.

Everyone nodded and they landed just in front a black gate, looking up a driveway. Justin took a deep breath and used a stone to bang on the gate. There was loud barking as a large, brown dog came out of now where, running towards the gates. Magnamon, Pegasusumon and Nefertimon reverted back to their normal forms just before three people came out to greet them. One was an old man with graying hair, another was a young girl in her early twenties with brown hair and another old person, this one an old woman with black hair-going-grey. They all looked at Justin curiously and then looked at the others with him, who shared the same blank faces.

"Justin, is that you?", the younger woman asked.

TK, Kari and Davis had confused looks on their faces.

"Hai, sore wa Justin watashidesu.*1", Justin said.

The three looked even more confused when Justin slapped his head.

"Oops, sorry. I've been speaking Japanese for the past year and a half. And, yip, it's me Sis'", Justin said in English.

The three people gasped and opened the gates and hugged Justin.

"I missed you guys so much!", the brunette said, as he and his family gave each other a large hug.

"Justin, daijōbu?*2", Davis asked.

"Hai!", Justin replied.

"Justin, who are your friends.", Justin's gran asked.

"Oh, these guys? OK, the blond boy is Takeru "TK" Takaishi. The one with the goggles is Davis Motomiya and the girl is Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.", Justin replied.

"Kon'nichiwa, sore wa o ai dekite kōei ni wa, Justin no kazokudesu.*3", Davis, Kari, and TK said, bowing a bit.

Justin just sweat dropped at this, remembering that they were Japanese. Suddenly, Justin's Digivice let off a series of beeps, causing everyone to look at him in curiosity. A sudden flash of light was released and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"That was weird… Huh!", Davis asked, but stopped when he realized he wasn't speaking in Japanese.

Kari and TK were also shocked at this.

"Davis, are you all right?", Kari asked.

She also gasped when she realized she was also speaking English.

TK looked at Justin and was about to ask when Patamon said, "TK, don't worry. The reason Davis and Kari are speaking English is because you're in the Southern sector of the Real World. You will be speaking English now. And another reason, this is the area Justin's from, so that light came from his Digivice to make a connection with you guys.".

Justin was now worried that his family saw and heard the pig-like-Digimon speak. Justin's aunt gasped and the DigiDistened sweat dropped.

"Patamon.", TK groaned.

"You just had to speak, didn't you?", Gatomon said.

Again, the DigiDisteneds groaned and Gatomon just slapped herself in the head out of annoyance.

Justin sighed and said, "I'll explain everything to you now.".

Me: Part 2 will be up soon! And this is the translations for the Japanese words!

*1: Yes, it's me Justin.

*2: Justin, are you OK?

*3: Hello, Justin's family, it's a pleasure to meet you.


	21. Ch 18 Sovereigns Free Part 2: Ebonwumon2

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Here is part 2, and this part will reveal most of the plot of the story.

Everyone: Please enjoy!

**Chapter 18: The Sovereigns Freed Part 2: Ebonwumon The Black Tortoise Of The North Part II**

Back in the DigiWorld, Tai and Matt were getting worried about their sibling's disappearance. Not only had that happened, but Davis and Justin disappeared as well.

"What happened, four people can't just disappear of the face of the Digital World!", Tai shouted.

"Don't worry Tai, don't forget: this is the Digital World we're talking about.", Izzy summarized.

"Or they could have been transported to another part of the Digital World, like what happened to us in the past.", Takato said.

Rika gasped at this.

"Gogglehead could be right, that could have happened.", Rika said.

"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong.", Izzy said.

Rika glared at him and he continued, "They're not in the Digital World at all. They're in the Real World, in South Africa to be precise.".

Everyone was shocked at this, but suddenly a large metal hologram projector appeared. Then a rainbow of light came out of the projector with an old man in it.

"Gennai! What happened to you?", Izzy gasped.

"Don't worry Izzy, I just used a bit of m power to locate another Sovereign and it took some of my youth away.", Gennai explained.

Cody then walked forward and asked, "Which Sovereign is it this time? The North Sovereign or the South Sovereign?".

'Please let it be Ebonwumon. Please let it be Ebonwumon.', Takato, Kenta, Kazu and Terriermon thought.

"It is the Sovereign of the North, Ebonwumon.", Gennai answered.

"Yes!", Kazu and Terriermon shouted.

"Huh?", everyone asked.

"Momentai! You remember fiery Zhuqiaomon, right?", Terriermon asked.

All the Tamers nodded and paled.

"What's wrong with Zhuqiaomon?", Mimi asked.

"Let's just say he doesn't like humans, trust me. We had to get Azulongmon to persuade him, a fight persuasion that is, to trust us. He has no heart for anyone except for Digimon that are partner less.", Henry replied.

Tai didn't like the sound of that at all, him and all of the DigiDisteneds.

"But don't worry, he's not like that all the time.", Gennai said.

The Tamers only sighed and they all went towards Ebonwumon's keep in the North.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"And that's all there is to the Digimon.", Justin explained.

"But isn't that dangerous?", Justin's aunt asked.

Justin, TK, Davis and Kari have just explained what was going on with the Digimon, the Digital World and being DigiDistened.

"It is, but you must understand, we're trying to protect their world! It's under an invasion from evil Digimon called the Seven Great Demon Lords!", Justin explained.

"We can't allow you to do that.", Justin's grandfather said, "We have to say no, our rules stay as final.".

Justin was shocked by this.

"Are you mad? In all due respects, that is crazy. These Demon Lords are bent on taking over their world!", Justin shouted, pointing at Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon and Betamon.

"That isn't yours, or our problem.", Justin's grandfather said.

"How can you even say that? Digimon are real, living beings! They're not just data! And to top off that, as DigiDistened, we are chosen to protect their world from evil! And if the Demon Lords take over the DigiWorld, they will come here to the Real World! To destroy all humanity! It will be an apocalyptic time for the world!", Justin shouted, and then he added, "And they are after me because of an ancient prophecy.".

"Oh, and what is this about now?", his grandmother asked sternly.

Justin sighed.

"The Prophecy of Old. It says that I'm destined for two things, each very similar. One is to conquer and destroy all life here in the Real World with an infinite army of Digimon. The other one is similar; protect both worlds as a true hero, saving lives of billions, maybe trillions too. I'm destined for great things, evil or good.", Justin explained, "You must now, have to now that I can succeed. And this really dangerous, I know, we DigiDisteneds all know. This is what we are made for!".

"It's true, we're all here for a reason, having partners from another world, and also going there has a meaning.", TK added, causing Davis and the Digimon to nod in agreement.

"But what about your families?", Justin's aunt asked.

"Our families have known for nearly seven years.", Kari said.

"But, what if you get hurt or killed? What will happen then?", Justin's mom asked.

"Mom, it's a risk we have to take. We have been successful so far. We released two of the four Digimon Sovereigns and twelve of the thirteen Royal Knights. We are protected by them.", Justin explained.

"And we've been successful for a long time; Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VennomMyotismon, the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon, Apocalymon, the Digimon Emperor-", TK said, but Davis cut him off from their.

"We also faced Kimeramon, Mummymon, Arukenimon and MaloMyotismon.", Davis added.

"And we're doing well against the Demon Lords so far. But, however, there is Beelzemon who's in the Real World.", Kari said.

At this, there was an explosion outside the house.

"Wh… what happened?", Justin's mother asked fearfully

"Beelzemon happened!", Betamon said.

"All right, let's go!", Davis shouted.

Everyone ran outside to see Megadramon, Gigadramon, Bakemon, Phantomon, tank Digimon, Digimon that looked like a blue Agumon with guns and some kind of Digimon that looked robotic and organic at the same time.

"Beelzemon's forces!", Justin gasped, "Betamon, who're the new guys?".

"**The tank Digimon are Tankmon, they're Champion level Digimon with powerful Gatling guns on their arms and a cannon for a nose. His Hyper Cannon shoots a warhead powerful enough to destroy half a city! Then his Gatling Machine Gun fires bullets from his arms, tearing holes into his enemies!**", Betamon warned.

"**And those other tank Digimon are Tankdramon! They're Ultimate level Digimon that have powerful armour, even though it's Chrome Digizoid! His Striver Cannon is two times more powerful than Tankmon's Hyper Cannon! Then his Blast Gatling fires 3600 bullets in a second!**", Veemon added.

"**And those dinos with the guns are called Commandramon! They're Rookie levels, so they're not tough. But when in numbers, they can shoot us with their M16 Assassin attack and use their DCD Bomb to throw bombs at us, defiantly a way to put the cat out of the bag!**", Gatomon hissed

"**And those droid Digimon are Sealsdramon! Champion level, but very tough. He acts as an assassin and he uses his Scouter Monoeye, which tells him where our weak points are and his Death Behind to stab you in the back, a true backstabber if you ask me.**", Patamon added.

"Then we'll have to go and give them all we've got!", Justin said.

Everyone nodded, and Davis punched him on the arm.

"That was my line, ya know?", Davis joked.

Justin smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"It's time to Digivolve!", Justin shouted.

Two streams of rectangle data shot into the sky, forming light.

"What's going on?", asked Justin's mom, blocking her face from the light.

"**Patamon, Digivolve To… Angemon!**"

"**Veemon, Digivolve To… ExVeemon!**"

Light shot out of Justin's Digivice, hitting Betamon.

"**Betamon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

Betamon was engulfed in light, reappearing as Seadramon, then MegaSeadramon. After another burst of light, a large sea dragon appeared, his tail splitting into two and a cannon forming at his nose.

"**MetalSeadramon!**"

The symbol of Light was surrounded by data and the light shot down into Gatomon.

"**Gatomon, Digivolve To…**"

Gatomon started to glow and transform into a more human form, with angelic wings forming at her back and a helmet covering her face.

"**Angewomon!**"

"What! Angels? Dragons? What are those things!", Justin's aunt screeched.

"They're Digimon, Digivolved style!", Davis stated proudly.

"Take this: **VEE LASER!**", ExVeemon shouted, sending an 'X' shaped energy blast at the Bakemon.

"**Double Impact!**"

Bullets started to come out of nowhere, heading for Justin, but were blocked by one of MetalSeadramon's tails.

"Thanks pal.", Justin said.

MetalSeadramon nodded and faced his opponent.

"Well, waddya know? You still got some fight in ya! Take this, **Double Impact!**", Beelzemon screeched, firing his Berenjena at the sea dragon.

"It's useless, I have Chrome Digizoid as armour, now be quiet and take this: **Giga Ice Blast!**", MetalSeadramon said, firing a large ice storm from his mouth.

"**Angel Rod!**"

Angemon threw his staff at the Commandramon, deleting them. "**ExVee Kick!**", ExVeemon sent a kick towards a Sealsdramon, sending it flying.

"**Heaven's Charm!**"

Angewomon created a giant, pink cross and sent it towards the tank Digimon, deleting most of them. "All Commandramon, fire!", a Sealsdramon shouted.

"**M16 Assassin!**"

The Commandramon sent fired their assault rifles at the humans, but Angemon stood in the way.

"**Angel Staff!**"

Angemon spun his staff in circles, blocking the energy bullets. "**Double Impact!**"

Beelzemon fired a bullet at Angemon, hitting his leg.

"Angemon, no!", TK shouted, his Crest and D3 glowing.

"TK, you're giving me more power!", Angemon stated as he got up and started to glow.

"**Angemon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

Angemon was shining as he Digivolved into MagnaAngemon, but he jumped further as armour started to cove his whole body and a helmet covered his entire head. Ten, golden wings formed and a scarf with the symbol of Hope appeared below ancient DigiCode writing.

"**Seraphimon!**"

"Whoa! Seraphimon?", Justin said in awe.

"Wow, I haven't seen your Mega form since we fought Cherubimon in Colorado!", TK said.

"Yes, and that was only to release the Golden Digi-Eggs with Magnadramon, but now I'm ready to defeat this menace!", Seraphimon said.

"Then let me join!", Davis said as his Crest and D3 started to glow.

Davis's D3 then shot a blue, orange and golden coloured light to his Tag and the symbol of Miracles was released. The symbol traveled through a shroud of clouds and when it burst through, their was a blinding flash. The symbol of Miracles was dissolved in data and it shot down towards ExVeemon, entering his body.

"**ExVeemon, Miraculous Digivolve Toooo…**"

ExVeemon grew larger and so did his wings. His hands turned into claws, which turned white with blades coming out of his shoulders and his horn on his nose grew larger.

"**AeroVeedramon!**"

"Angewomon? Do you think you can do it?", Kari asked.

"Only if you believe Kari, then I can.", Angewomon said.

"I think I do.", Kari replied.

Justin and TK came from the back of Kari, and both placed a hand on her shoulders.

"You mustn't think you can defeat them…", Justin said.

"… You must believe and know that you can defeat them.", TK finished.

"For all of us!", Davis and the Digimon said at the same time.

"Right! Go Angewomon!", Kari shouted, making her D3 and Crest to glow brightly.

"**Angewomon, Digivolve To…**"

Angewomon was surrounded in pink light and transformed more into a dragon shape.

"**Magnadramon!**"

"Magnadramon? Seraphimon? And AeroVeedramon? What's going on here?", Beelzemon asked.

"A rightful kick in the butt for you! Go MetalSeadramon, Digivolution time!", Justin shouted.

"No way! That's impossible for a Mega to Digivolve to a higher stage, and I mean from a DigiDistened!", Beelzemon shouted in fear.

"Think again Glutton fool!", MetalSeadramon mocked as he begun to glow.

Justin's D3 and Crest shot light towards MetalSeadramon, which was absorbed into his body. In a flash of light, MetalSeadramon was surrounded by a brown light.

"**MetalSeadramon, Mega Digivolve Toooo…**"

An old tablet appeared behind MetalSeadramon as his armour was forced off his body and his eyes turned into a yellow colour. His armour then flew back to him and he was covered in Gold and Blue Digizoid. His mouth opened more and large teeth formed in his jaws.

"**GigaSeadramon!**"

GigaSeadramon towered over Beelzemon and his forces, making them all back away.

"Only target GigaSeadramon! Aim for the head! **Double Impact!**", Beelzemon shouted, firing his guns at the Super Ultimate's face.

"You heard the boss, fire!", a Sealsdramon shouted.

"**Hyper Cannon!**"

"**Striver Cannon!**"

"**M16 Assassin!**"

"**DCD Bomb!**"

"**Scouter Monoeye!**"

"**Death Claw!**"

"**Dark Slide Attack**"

"**Genocide Claw!**"

"**Phantom Scythe!**"

All the attacks went straight on, hitting GigaSeadramon in the face hard.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!", GigaSeadramon crashed into the road, sending a powerful shockwave to the humans, but AeroVeedramon protected them with his enormous size.

"Davis! If GigaSeadramon went down from that, then we're toast!". AeroVeedramon said.

"Don't you think I know that!", Davis replied.

"NO! I won't allow them to defeat my friend!", Justin said as a white aurora started to go around his body.

"Whoa! What's going on? His giving off a powerful aurora!", AeroVeedramon said.

Suddenly, the shockwave ceased and Justin was looking straight at Beelzemon, the white aurora lingering of his body.

"Huh!", everyone gasped as a shadow of a knight with a helmet of a Seadramon was standing over Justin.

"**Lichte Môre!**", Justin shouted in a deep, unrecognizable voice.

A small ball of white energy appeared on his finger tip, and then he hurled it at the Tankmon and Tankdramon, destroying all of them.

"What!", Beelzemon gasped, then he noticed the shadow over Justin.

"Not good, all forces retreat! We're heading to Lucemon's Castle! Fall back!", Beelzemon shouted, opening a portal for all of his forces to go through.

'KnightSeadramon? Where did he come from? And why did that boy use his attack?', Beelzemon thought, looking back at the boy.

With that, Beelzemon and his forces disappeared.

"Coward, running from a battle and using his forces to focus on the weakest point of a Digimon. You Demon Lords make me sick, except for Lucemon of course.", Justin said in a deep voice.

"Wha? Hey, Justin! What's wrong with you?", Davis asked.

When Justin turned around, everyone gasped as they saw that Justin's eyes were completely white.

"Don't fear me, I am one of the Royal Knights. I am using your friend here to communicate with you.", Justin said in a voice not his own.

"Then who are you?", Seraphimon asked.

"KnightSeadramon.", the possessed Justin said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"OK, we're here at last.", Gennai said.

"Finally. I was wondering when we would take a rest.", Joe said thankfully.

"Actually Joe, you and Izzy have to release Ebonwumon.", Gennai said.

Joe sighed and nodded. "You ready Izzy?", Joe asked.

"Pro-di-gious!", Izzy said.

Izzy and Joe walked towards the remains of an old castle and pointed their Crests at it. Suddenly, a grey and purple light shot out of them and hit the sky above them. Then a tree appeared.

"A tree?", Tai asked.

"Maybe it's a Treemon, like Woodmon and Cherryomon?", Cody added thoughtfully.

"_**Who're ye calling a Treemon? I've never heard of that Digimon before!**_", a strong Irish, accent voice asked.

"_Aye, and I'm not a Woodmon, or a Cherrymon too._", a Scottish voice said.

Two heads, one shaped like a dragon and the other of a turtle appeared from the bottom of the tree. Legs and a tail came into view as well.

"Prodigious, that's one big turtle!", Izzy yelped.

"_**And yer one small human!**_", the dragon head said.

"_Pssst, ask 'em._", the turtle head asked.

"_**OK OK OK, no need to get all stubborn, yer heisty mic fire pants!**_", the dragon head said to the turtle head.

He then looked at the DigiDisteneds and Tamers and asked, "_**What happens when yer havin' a nice dream about water, drinking juice and movin' about in the river?**_".

"Huh?", everyone asked.

"_I'll tell ye what happens. Ye dream of havin' some water!_", the turtle head said, causing both heads and Gennai to laugh.

"Something tells me I heard this lame joke before.", Cyberdramon commented.

"_**Lame joke? Yer the one who is lookin' really lame, whatever that means. Hey Ebon, do yer know what lame is?**_", the dragon head asked.

"_I haven't the slightest idea Wu_**.**", the turtle head replied.

"**OK, here it is. Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North. He protects the Northern sector of the Digital World. He uses his Phantom Mist to make an illusion, focusing on the worst nightmares of your life. His Kokuhyo summons black birds from his forest shell to bombard the enemy! And he's a Mega level too.**", Izzy said, finishing analyzing the Digimon on his laptop.

"_Ye got a strange machine there, Knowledge._", the turtle head said.

"_**And it can analyze us? What do ye call it?**_", the dragon head asked.

"Ah, it's called a computer, and Gennai updated it for me while we had our first adventure in the Digital World.", Izzy explained.

"_**Hmm, interesting. However, where is the other Chosen? Light, Hope, Miracles and Combination of Powers? Where are they?**_", the dragon head asked.

"My calculations tell me that they're still in the Real Wor- What?", Izzy said, but was shocked at what happened.

"What happened, to Justin? It looks like his being possessed.", Henry asked.

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed from Izzy's computer and the image of Justin appeared on the screen.

"Digimon Sovereign, Royal Knights, DigiDisteneds, Tamers and Digimon of the Digital and Real Worlds. And to all human beings as well. I bring you a message for the future events, please here me out.", Justin said in a deep voice.

"What's going on?", Willis asked.

"I don't know, it seems as though he's being possessed. Oh-no, you don't think it's the D-Reaper, right guys?", Henry asked.

"It doesn't look like it, but how could it be the D-Reaper? It was created in our dimension, not this one.", Takato replied.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Then who are you?", Seraphimon asked.

"KnightSeadramon.", the possessed Justin said.

"What?", everyone asked in shock. Seraphimon, Magnadramon and AeroVeedramon reverted back to their In-Training forms from using their power as an Ultimate and Megas. GigaSeadramon also reverted back to his In-Training form too, after being hit in the face by so many attacks. Justin raised his D3 to the sky and a blinding light shot from it, and opened a rift to the Digital World. Then all electronic devices, from cell phones to TV sets started to go haywire. On all of those electronics, Justin appeared on them, all over the world.

"Digimon Sovereign, Royal Knights, DigiDisteneds, Tamers and Digimon of the Digital and Real Worlds. And to all human beings as well. I bring you a message for the future events, please here me out.", Justin said in a deep voice.

"I know I look like a human, but I assure you that I am a powerful being called a Digimon. I am the Royal Knight, KnightSeadramon. I come to warn all of you, seven powerful Digimon called the Seven Great Demon Lords will be coming to the Real World with a large army of dark, corrupted and Viral Digimon. Your only hope relies in this boy and many children all over the world called DigiDisteneds. They will be coming in numbers that you cannot believe, and will cause a world war. You must trust these children to help and stop them. Sloth, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed and Pride is what these Demon Lords represent, each of them called the Seven Deadly Sins. Trust me that we can try to stop them. All life in both your world and my world are in danger. This is and will be the cause of the apocalypse that my friend, Nastradomus, predicted. Have faith and we will stop them. All you must do is get your forces to stop fighting each other and find the DigiDisteneds of your countries. DigiDisteneds, I speak to all of you from all over the world. Reveal yourselves and your partners to your countries so that they know who is on their side, you must fight together to survive this. One more thing, all humans, I speak to you, partners of Digimon and partner-less alike: this boy that you see me talking through is your destiny. If he is corrupted, he will be your doom. He will become an eternal tyrant of both worlds and your population will be wiped out. However, there is another part. If he remains true to himself and his friends, he will become a true hero, a true leader. All of this is renowned in a prophecy I wrote with Lucemon, the Demon Lord leader and representative of Pride. This prophecy is called the Prophecy of the Old. This will show how one move can change all of your destines forever. And now, I speak to all of you, my fellow Digimon. Gather your forces; go to each of the Sovereigns. You must come and help the humans battle in this world as much as you fight in the Digital World. You also rely on this human, to be your true hero and leader or your eternal master. Help the DigiDisteneds. With me going away from this body, I will use some of my power to bring twelve Digimon that served the Sovereign, the Devas. Please head my warning, all Digimon and all humans must work together to survive.", Justin explained in a deep voice to both worlds.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"I know I look like a human, but I assure you that I am a powerful being called a Digimon. I am the Royal Knight, KnightSeadramon. I come to warn all of you, seven powerful Digimon called the Seven Great Demon Lords will be coming to the Real World with a large army of dark, corrupted and Viral Digimon. Your only hope relies in this boy and many children all over the world called DigiDisteneds. They will be coming in numbers that you cannot believe, and will cause a world war. You must trust these children to help and stop them. Sloth, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed and Pride is what these Demon Lords represent, each of them called the Seven Deadly Sins. Trust me that we can try to stop them. All life in both your world and my world are in danger. This is and will be the cause of the apocalypse that my friend, Nastradomus, predicted. Have faith and we will stop them. All you must do is get your forces to stop fighting each other and find the DigiDisteneds of your countries. DigiDisteneds, I speak to all of you from all over the world. Reveal yourselves and your partners to your countries so that they know who is on their side, you must fight together to survive this. One more thing, all humans, I speak to you, partners of Digimon and partner-less alike: this boy that you see me talking through is your destiny. If he is corrupted, he will be your doom. He will become an eternal tyrant of both worlds and your population will be wiped out. However, there is another part. If he remains true to himself and his friends, he will become a true hero, a true leader. All of this is renowned in a prophecy I wrote with Lucemon, the Demon Lord leader and representative of Pride. This prophecy is called the Prophecy of the Old. This will show how one move can change all of your destines forever. And now, I speak to all of you, my fellow Digimon. Gather your forces; go to each of the Sovereigns. You must come and help the humans battle in this world as much as you fight in the Digital World. You also rely on this human, to be your true hero and leader or your eternal master. Help the DigiDisteneds. With me going away from this body, I will use some of my power to bring twelve Digimon that served the Sovereign, the Devas. Please head my warning, all Digimon and all humans must work together to survive.", Justin said in a deep voice.

The light flickered a bit before dying out. Everyone in both worlds were shocked.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *IN THE REAL WORLD*

"As the whole world might know, a boy appeared on all digital units, from cell phones to computers and TVs. This boy also appeared to be possessed by some being called KnightSeadramon, claiming himself to be something called a Digimon, whatever that is. But apparently, there are kids all over the world that this person announced to, and parents are starting to get a bit worried. This could be the reason to the black tower appearances nearly two years ago, accompanied with those monsters. The same could be directed to Earth in a state of complete darkness, when millions of beams of light flooded the sky, in to what people called the 'Million Points of Light.'. Also, it could explain to why Odaiba, Tokyo in Japan was half destroyed by a giant monster, and with a strange dimension hanging in the sky upside down all over the world. But from news accounts coming from South Africa, a small town called Phalaborwa was attacked by monsters and that the message came from there as well. To this, there was a disappearance of a boy, Justin Short (16), who disappeared almost two years ago. And right now, let's take a look at the weather.", a news reporter said at the Sky News Centre said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = *IN THE DIGITAL WORLD*

Digimon all over the Digital World also saw what happened and were thinking about what KnightSeadramon said and also thought about it. But the message went to all of the Digimon, especially the Demon Lords.

"So, KnightSeadramon has made his appearance again. I haven't seen nor heard of him for many years.", Barbamon said, stroking his beard.

"Yes, and the way he used that boy, ohhhhh, I just want to feel him in me!", Lillithmon said in a seductive way.

"Calm yourself Lillithmon, his only a mere human with powerful partner. And you'll have to speak with Lord Lucemon to seduce the boy.", Daemon said.

"Grrr. I want him now before I explode!", Lillithmon said, rubbing her sweet spot.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The noise of a motorbike could be heard traveling down the desert accompanied by rushing footsteps. Beelzemon and his forces were going as fast as they could to reach their destination of Lucemon's castle. Soon, a gateway that was surrounded of thousands of troops were there, waiting for their master's arrival. Beelzemon dismounted his bike and grinned to himself. He then walked through the main doorway.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Justin woke up with a start, scaring his family, friends and their Digimon partners.

"Where am I? What happened with Beelzemon and his cronies?", Justin asked.

"He's gone honey, and we realize what was going on after that Knight possessed your body.", Justin's mom said.

"Huh? What're you talking about Ma?", the brunette asked.

"He means that one of the Royal Knights took over your body to fend of Beelzemon and his forces and then give a message to both worlds. He called himself KnightSeadramon.", TK explained.

Kari and Davis nodded there heads at this.

"Then this message was transferred all over the world, and he was using my body?", Justin asked.

"That's right, the whole world most probably knows about this now.", Kari replied.

"And we now know that this is your destiny, your path. We cannot change it, but we wish we could take you away from it. We're afraid of losing you Justin.", Justin's mom said.

This brought tears to the brunette's eyes.

"Oh Ma. I'm sorry too, but its fate and destiny. I don't like this more than you do. Please bear with it. I can't promise it won't be dangerous, but I can promise to return when this is finished!", Justin said, determination written on his face.

"That's the one thing we love about you Justin, you're stubborn but with a kind heart. Once you set something, you won't stop at nothing to achieve it. But that's also what we're scared of too.", Justin's gran said.

"I know what you mean Gran, but don't worry!", Justin said smiling and giving his trademark grin and the victory sign, "I ain't going down without a fight, and if I do go down, then I'll take all seven of the Demon Lords with me so no one can get hurt!".

"And he won't be alone! I'm his partner and I'll protect him to the last of my strength!", the small pterodactyl Digimon piped up.

"Tsunamamon.", Justin said.

"And we're DigiDistened! We'll help no matter what and do this as a team!", Davis added.

"And we'll be there all the way too.", TK said.

"Thick and thin!", Kari added to the conversation.

"TK. Kari. I… thanks.", Justin said, smiling.

"Count us Tamers in too!", a voice said from Justin's computer.

"What?", Justin's family gasped, seeing a boy with yellow goggle's face on the computer.

"Takato?", Justin said surprised.

"Don't forget us!", Izzy said.

"Or us. We're with you until the end, such is the honor of a Royal Knight!", a monotones voice said.

"Alphamon!", Justin said, shocked.

"_Aye, and ye can count on us Sovereign!_", a turtle's head said with a powerful Scottish accent.

"_**And don't ye forget about me too! We may not be spring Sovereign, but we can still do the old one two!**_", a dragon's head with a strong Irish accent said.

"Oh brother. What has the world come to?". Justin said, sighing and placed his hand on his face.

"What's wrong?", Takato asked, everyone's eyes on Justin.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Digimon or human, speak an Irish and Scottish accents at all.", Justin answered.

"_**Hey, now what's that supposed to mean?**_", the dragon head asked, obviously insulted by Justin's answer.

"Never mind that, **Digi-Port Open!**", Davis said, raising his D3 to the computer and disappearing through a bright, blue light.

TK then raised his D3 too, having the same happen to him and Tokomon as it did with Davis and DemiVeemon.

"You coming Justin?", Kari asked.

"Ja, let me just say goodbye to my family first.", Justin replied.

Kari nodded and she and Nyaromon disappeared too.

"Look, I… I'm really sorry about my sudden disappearance. I only realized about these portals just recently. I'm really, really sor-", Justin said, but he stopped when his grandfather raised up his hand.

"We know Justin. It's just I don't want to loose you again. First your father died shortly after you were born, then you disappeared. You just reappeared and now you going away again. I don't know if I'll ever see you again.", his mom replied.

Justin looked down at this, feeling ashamed.

"But, as much as I don't like you doing this, I know you have to go. I don't want you to go, but ever since that thing that possessed you explained to the world, I know that this is something you have to do.", Justin's mom added.

"But, we know where you going now, and we know that you have plenty of friends to protect you, especially this Digimon who you two call each other partners.", Justin's gran said.

Justin smiled a bit, but looked up to face part of his small family.

"Justin, let me tell you this. Go there and do what you think is right. Go save the world, because your father would be so proud of you.", Justin's mom said.

This caused a dramatic action with Justin.

"Oh Ma. I'm really sorry that I have to do this, but I will promise one day that I will return. I promise that on my life!", Justin said, hugging his mom.

Soon, his grandparents and one aunt joined in the hug, silently wishing him to be all right.

"I have to do this. Put my promise is what I will keep. Good or bad, whole or not, I promise that I will return!", Justin repeated.

He then walked to the computer, Tsunamamon on his shoulder.

"I'm a leader after all, I'm supposed to be stubborn.", Justin joked, looking back.

The Short family smiled at this and Justin looked back at the computer.

"Ready Tsunamamon?", Justin asked.

"Ready Justin!", Tsunamamon answered.

"Good. And one more reminder, I love all of you with my heart, goodbye.", Justin said, looking back before he raised his D3 to the computer.

He was sucked through the computer, along with Tsunamamon, and was transported back into the Digital World.

**Who was this mysterious being that possessed Justin? And will he keep his promise to the family he loves? Tune into the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town.**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance.**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby.**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you.**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Chapter 18 done at last. I had to redo this chapter because the plot wouldn't make sense. I hope to all readers that you understand where this story is going to and what the plot is. But the next time I post, it's a review on what has happened in the story so far. If there are any mistakes, please do tell me and I'll fix them all. This is Crest Power Combining, over and out.

Everyone: And don't forget; please R&R!


	22. On hiatus

**On temporary hiatus!**

Sorry everyone, I know i'm behind by a couple of months, but I had a few distractions. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out by Easter. Sorry for the delay everyone.


	23. Ch 19 The Greatest Evil Released Part I

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hello everyone, Crest Power Combining here, ready for another chapter. There is only one problem now, because of my USB Flash Drive malfunctioned, I have to redo chapters 18 – 28 over again, so this will be the reason why I will be late. But this is not the place for me to complain, so read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the OC characters, Crest, the Digi-Egg of the Crest and Armor form of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: The Greatest Evil Ever To Be Released**

**Last time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds were heading to the next Sovereign, Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North, to release. However, Justin, TK, Davis and Kari were sucked into the Real World where they encountered the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon, the Digimon that was thought to be destroyed by MetalSeadramon for over a year, and his forces. The four DigiDisteneds then made contact with Justin's family and left for the Digital World. There, they freed Ebonwumon and Beelzemon reached the castle where the other Demon Lords were, all ready to start the ritual to free their master, Lucemon.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

The roars of hundreds of Digimon could be heard from within the castle where the Demon Lords reside in. sooner or later, as they all knew, they will launch the largest, most massive invasion to the Real World that any Digimon have done. So far, they were all waiting impatiently for the return of Lord Lucemon. But in the meantime, six of the Demon Lords were preparing a ceremonial to bring the Demon Lord of Pride back.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The DigiDisteneds and Tamers were traveling towards the Southern Sector in order to search for the Sovereign of the South, Zhuqiaomon.

"How much further Takato?", Tai asked.

Takato laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head saying, "To be honest, I don't really know. The Digital World from our dimension is a lot different from yours, but I know we have to search the Southern sector. Maybe we should split up.".

"No.", Justin said.

"Huh?", everyone said.

Justin shook his head, "I won't allow the team to split up. We need each other to survive. If I were a Demon Lord, I would want you to split up so I could take you down. We'll be much easier to take down if we're split up.", Justin explained.

"He's right.", Henry said, "Remember those beams of energy that split us up? Beelzemon tried to take us out when we were split up, all because of Chatsuramon.".

"But we won't be able to find this bird Digimon if we are searching as big group, it will take too long.", Willis added.

"Hmm… Willis and Henry have a point.", Izzy said thoughtfully.

Justin began pacing around.

"Fine, but if we split up, then we're going in three teams.", Justin said, "The Tamers will go with each other, Tai's group will consist of Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi, along with Ogremon and BlackWarGreymon. I will go with Davis's group.".

"That sounds like a good idea, but what about me?", Willis asked.

"You're coming with us Willis.", Justin said, "Now let's go!".

"Roger that!", everyone added.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Do you think what Justin said was a good idea, to split up into three teams?", Kenta asked.

"Of course, our group consists of five Megas, Tai's group has three and Davis's group has got one Mega and one Super Ultimate, we'll all be fine.", Takato said.

"Wow Gogglehead, that was confident. And reassuring.", Rika said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's tha-", Takato shouted back, but he was cut off by an angry roar and explosion.

"**Fire Blaze!**"

"**Fire Blast!**"

"**Volcanic Strike!**"

Large fireballs came flying to the Tamers, but they got out of the way.

"Look, Digimon!", Ai pointed.

"And there are so many too!", Mako added.

The others turned and saw that they were out numbered easily.

"**Monochromon, Champion level, Data attribute. His Volcanic Strike spills out hundreds of fireballs from his mouth to incinerate his enemies!**", Rika read.

"**Tyrannomon, Champion level, Data type. His Fire Blast attack is a large ball of fire that can burn the forests of the Digital World when in large numbers!**", Takato read as well.

"**And those are DarkTyrannomon, Champion level, Virus type. They were Tyrannomon until they were corrupted with a computer virus. His Fire Blaze sends fire all over the place and Iron Tail will crush us!**", Jeri added.

The Tamers were all surrounded by the Champion levels, but they didn't notice something behind them was another Digimon.

"Don't forget about me.", the Digimon hissed.

Everyone turned around and Rika gasped.

"IceDevimon?", Takato said surprised.

"**Hahahahahahaa! Correct child, I am IceDevimon, a Champion level, fallen-angel type. You don't want to be near me at all when I attack you with my Frozen Claw attack, nor would you like my Tundra Freeze and Evil Wing!**", the ice devil Digimon said.

"Don't worry, we'll beat him for sure!", Terriermon said.

"Then let's do it!", Takato shouted, "Attack!".

"Right!", everyone else shouted.

"**Pyro Sphere! Paa!**"

"**Badda Boom!**"

Guilmon and Impmon fired the attacks at IceDevimon, but he just dodged it easily.

"**Diamond Storm!**"

"**Terrier Tornado!**"

"**Tiny Twister!**"

Ranamon fired diamond arrows at the Tyrannomon, injuring only a few, while Lopmon and Terriermon span like tornadoes, sending the fire attacks of the Monochromon and DarkTyrannomon back at them.

"Enough of this playing around IceDevimon!", a thunderous voice shouted.

"Oh-no!", IceDevimon said, cowering.

"You humans must learn your place, here in the Digital World, we are more powerful! **Torrid WeiB!**", the voice said, sending a destructive flame upon the battlefield, destroying IceDevimon and his small battalion.

The Tamers managed to get away from the blast, but they saw a dark being descend from the clouds. A massive dragon with pale-brown armour, with red in-between, and glowing, dark wings. In one hand was a glowing, black sword; whilst in the other was a shield.

"**ShineGreymon Ruin Mode! A Mega level Digimon, one of the most powerful there is. A Virus type Digimon, he uses his ****Glorious Burst, which sends fire from his body. His Shining Blast sends**** blinding light from his wings to blind his enemy, while his Torrid WeiB sends fire bullets from his mouth!**", Henry read out from his D-Ark.

"Oh boy, this isn't looking good. We'll have to Biomerge to beat him!", Henry said.

"Hahaahahahahaahaha! Do you really think you can beat me?", the corrupted ShineGreymon mocked, "You will need a miracle to defeat me, one of Daemon's special generals!".

"Not while we're still standing!", Takato shouted.

"**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", four D-Arks said.

"**Biomerge Activate!**", Rika, Henry, Takato and Ryo shouted.

Light surrounded each of the four Tamers and covered them with their partners.

"**Gallantmon!**"

"**MegaGargomon!**"

"**Sakuyamon!**"

"**Justimon!**"

Two blue cards started spinning in the air, only to be caught by Kazu and Jeri. Both cards were brought down to their Digivices.

"**Digi-Modify!**", Kazu and Jeri shouted as they swiped the cards, "**Matrix Digivolution Activate!**".

"**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", the two D-Arks said.

A beam of light shot out of the Digivice and surrounded Guardromon.

"**Guardromon, Matrix Digivolve To…**"

Guardromon's armour disintegrated and he grew taller and thinner. The armour then moved back onto his body, only leaving certain areas with flesh sticking out.

"**Andromon!**"

Light then shined from her D-Ark and surrounded Leomon.

"**Leomon, Matrix Digivolve To…**"

Leomon was surrounded by light as his body grew larger. His mane turned orange and armour covered most of his body and his canines became sharper.

"**GrapLeomon!**"

"**Digi-Modify!**", Suzie shouted, as she swiped a modify card through her D-Ark, "**Digivolution!**". Her Digivice started to shine as Lopmon started to glow.

"**Lopmon, Matrix Digivolve To… Antylamon!**"

"Impmon, your turn!", Ai and Mako shouted.

"**Impmon, Warp Digivolve To… Beelzemon Blast Mode!**"

"Ha! Not bad, I will say that I'm impressed. A Royal Knight, a priestess Digimon, a giant rabbit, a half-robotic lion, an android, a pink shrimp, a robotic man and a Demon Lord. Pathetic if I must say.", ShineGreymon said.

"Then eat this! Power **Pummel!**", MegaGargomon said, sending an energy punch to ShineGreymon.

"And have some of this: **Lightning Joust!**", Gallantmon snarled, sending a bolt of electricity to ShineGreymon.

"**Lightning Blade!**"

Andromon sent a blade of lightning from his hand, crashing into ShineGreymon.

"Hahahahaha, that was pathetic! Here's a real attack: **Torrid WeiB!**", ShineGreymon Ruin Mode snarled, launching energy bullets of fire at the Tamers.

Smoke was caused at the impact, but only five Digimon remained standing.

"This guy is really strong, how are we going to beat him?", Gallantmon asked.

"Buy defeating the crap out of him!", Beelzemon Blast Mode replied.

"Sounds like an idea to me.", Justimon said.

"Let's do it then!", Gallantmon said.

"**Mega Barrage!**"

"**Shield of the Just!**"

"**Thunder Clap!**"

"**Amethyst Wind!**

A hail of missiles went slamming into ShineGreymon, as a powerful shockwave, pink crystals and a burst of light hit him too.

Beelzemon Blast Mode then used his gun to draw a strange star in the air,

"**Corana Blaster!**",

and he fired into it, sending a powerful blast of energy at ShineGreymon. After all the attacks ceased, ShineGreymon just remained where he was.

"Not bad, you actually managed to sting me, hahahahaha. My power is nothing compared to you lot, my power is that next of a Super Ultimate!", ShineGreymon exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to get stronger!", Gallantmon said, as he started to glow with a red light.

"**RWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG! GALLANTMON, CRIMSON MODE!**"

"What is this power!", ShineGreymon said in shock.

But when he saw Gallantmon Crimson Mode, he was shocked. But that was only for a few minutes.

"Hehehehe, not bad, now I can have more of a challenge.", ShineGreymon said, "**Gallantmon Crimson Mode, a Super Ultimate level Digimon who was a normal Gallantmon until he Mode Changed into his Crimson Mode. I heard he was a powerful Digimon that fought for justice. His Invincible Sword will sever his enemy with his sword Blutgang and his Final Justice will destroy his enemies in purifying light from his spear, Gungnir!**".

"Well, you'll find that I'm a lot more powerful! **Final Justice! Rwaargh!**", Gallantmon Crimson Mode shouted, throwing his spear at ShineGreymon with all his might.

The spear went flying fast and it strucked ShineGreymon Ruin Mode, causing him to howl in pain.

"That hurt, you stinkin' pile of dirt! **Glorious Burst!**", ShineGreymon shouted, sending a fiery aura at Gallantmon.

When the smoke cleared, both Digimon charged at each other.

"Whoa! Those two sure know how to fight hard!", Beelzemon Blast Mode said.

"No kidding. This could be dangerous for all of us to remain here! We need to come up with a plan now!", MegaGargomon replied.

The others nodded, seeing how Gallantmon Crimson Mode and ShineGreymon Ruin Mode were going at each other.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Where did all these guys come from?", Joe asked, as Zudomon pounded a SkullMeramon with his hammer.

"Who knows, we're just having a hard time at the moment!", Matt responded as WereGarurumon gave a powerful, roundhouse kick to NeoDevimon.

"**Giga Blaster!**"

MetalGreymon fired his twin missiles at the Meramon army, defeating most of them.

"**Trident Revolver!**"

Three energy bullets came out of nowhere and hit MetalGreymon full force.

"MetalGreymon!", Tai shouted.

"**Giga Destroyer!**"

Energy beams smacked hard into MegaKabuterimon, sending him to the ground.

"MegaKabuterimon, are you all right?", Izzy asked.

"I'm fine, but whoever hit me will pay!", the giant beetle replied.

"**Giga Destroyer!**"

Two missiles smacked Zudomon in the chest, sending him flying.

"What? Two attacks but different in shape?", Joe said surprised.

"Look!", Ogremon pointed.

In the sky were three Digimon that looked like MetalGreymon, except they were more advanced.

"**It's BlackMetalGreymon, he's a corrupted version of MetalGreymon. He is slightly more powerful than his Vaccine type. His Giga Destroyer and Trident Arm are similar to the Giga Blaster and Mega Claw. But his Digi-Nova Blast is a powerful fireball that is spewed from his mouth!**", Izzy described from his Digimon analyzer on his computer, "**And that's XrosMetalGreymon! His an Ultimate level Digimon and is the DNA Digivolved version of XrosGreymon and MailBirdramon! His Giga Destroyer fires ultra-high energy beams that has homing senses in them to track his opponents and destroy them. His Trident Arm is used to smash his arm into the ground, causing a massive shockwave!**".

"**And don't forget me, RizeGreymon! I'm an Ultimate level Digimon that serves as Belphemon's commander! My Trident Revolver fires three energy bullets out of my gun and my Rising Destroyer fires beams of destructive energy from my weapons on my wings and chest. And you would want to stay away from my Solid Strike, because it'll crush you to death!**", the other Greymon said.

"MetalGreymon! You'll have to de-Digivolve!", Tai shouted.

"You to WereGarurumon!", Matt added.

Both Ultimates glow brightly before returning to Agumon and Gabumon. Two beams of light stucked the two Rookies, causing them to sine brightly.

"**Agumon, Warp Digivolve Too…**"

Three flashes of a bright orange light went by and Agumon became taller. Armour covered his whole body and a shield formed on his back.

"**WarGreymon!**"

"**Gabumon, Warp Digivolve To…**"

Three flashes of a bright blue light came by and Gabumon grew larger and was covered in metal completely. Two shoulder blades and a metal tail formed.

"**MetalGarurumon!**".

"Three Megas eh? Piece of cake.", RizeGreymon said.

"Guys, go at him full force and don't hold back!", Tai shouted.

"Right!", all the Digimon said.

"**Terra Force!**"

WarGreymon hurled a large fireball at RizeGreymon.

"**Terra Destroyer!**"

BlackWarGreymon fired a large, negative fireball at XrosMetalGreymon.

"**Ice Wolf Claw!**"

MetalGarurumon opened all the compartments on his body, firing hundreds of missiles at BlackMetalGreymon.

"**Horn Buster!**"

MegaKabuterimon fired a bolt of electricity at a MasterTyrannomon.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

Zudomon brought his hammer down on the ground, shooting a bolt of electricity at SkullMeramon.

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

Garudamon and Lillymon fired their attacks at the Meramon surrounding them.

"**Pummel Whack!**"

Ogremon fired a ball of dark energy from his fist at a BlueMeramon. All the attacks hit the Digimon, making a large cloud of dust.

"I know that won't bring 'em down, but I hope Kari and the others are doing better.", Tai said gravely.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Static Force!**"

"**Justice Beam!**"

"**Gargo Pellets!**"

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

"**Lightning Javelin!**"

The attacks strucked the large mammoth and elephant type Digimon, injuring them.

"What are these Digimon?", Justin asked.

"**The mammoths are Mammothmon! They're Ultimate level Digimon with a powerful offence. Their Tusk Crusher will send their tusks flying into their opponents!**", MegaSeadramon described, "**And those elephant type Digimon are Elephantmon! They're also Ultimate levels but they are very hard to defeat when they're in huge herds! But you don't want to be near their Turbine Wave and Tusk Missile!**".

"And they're not the only ones!", a eerie voice said.

"What said that?", Willis asked.

All the DigiDisteneds looked around to see what was going on, but then hundreds of Phantomon arrived. Then a huge skeletal figure wearing a robe arrived, wielding a large staff and had blue like orb at the bottom of its body.

"**I am MetalPhantomon, a powerful Ultimate level Digimon. If I can send you into a deep sleep, I will steal your souls by letting you see your worst nightmares. Once you're asleep, you can never wake up, because my Soul Predator will bring you down, RWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**", the fiend said.

"MegaSeadramon! You know what to do!", Justin shouted.

"You too Gargomon!", Willis said.

"Right!", both Digimon said before de-Digivolving into Betamon and Terriermon.

"**Golden Armor Energize!**", Willis shouted.

Golden light surrounded Terriermon as he started to shine.

"**Terriermon, Golden Armor Digivolve To… Rapidmon!**"

"Betamon, now!", Justin shouted.

Suddenly, a powerful burst of light surged from Justin's Crest and Digivice.

"**WHOA! Betamon, Double Warp Digivolve To…**"

Betamon was covered in a blinding light as he grew larger. Armour surrounded his body as he grew longer. A large opening was left where his mouth was.

"**GigaSeadramon!**"

"Whoa! You Double Warp Digivolved? That's impressive GigaSeadramon!", Justin declared.

"Paildramon! You hav to Digivolve too!", Ken shouted.

A figure of a blue dragon circled Paildramon, as he went through the figure.

"**Paildramon, Mega Digivolve To…**"

He came out larger and more dragon like.

"**Imperialdramon!**"

"Oh no, I'm so scared, **Soul Predator**", MetalPhantomon snarled, sending hundreds of energy curves at the Digimon.

Silphymon and Shakkoumon were knocked down, while Imperialdramon and Rapidmon dodged the attacks. GigaSeadramon allowed the attacks to hit him, causing them to bounce off his armour.

"Our turn! **Rapid Fire!**", Rapidmon shouted, sending two missiles at MetalPhantomon.

"**Mega Crusher!**"

Imperialdramon sent a large ball of energy from his mouth, striking MetalPhantomon.

"Don't forget about us! **Static Force!**", Silphymon said, sending red energy from her hands.

"**Kachina Bomb!**", Shakkoumon sent clay stars out of an opening on his body, hitting MetalPhantomon.

"And least, but not last; **Giga Sea Destroyer!**", GigaSeadramon snarled, shooting a torpedo out of his mouth.

"Urrrgh, you might of defeated me DigiDisteneds, but with my last bit of power, I'll bring ten powerful Digimon to serve the Demon Lords! Prepare the power of the Ancient Digimon, RWAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!", MetalPhantomon shouted, as he lifted his staff in the air and was deleted.

Before his staff was deleted, ten beams of light came out of the tip, deleting the Phantomon, Mammothmon and Elephantmon.

"Guys, I don't like the look of this.", Justin said.

A huge explosion took place in the sky, making strange colours appear. Suddenly, a large gust of Wind appeared, along with a Blizzard. Soon, Rain appeared along with Fire. Then there was a bright flash of Light, then nothing but Darkness. Then Lightning appeared, followed by an Earthquake. Steel and Wood came out of the ground after the earthquake, making the Digimon and DigiDisteneds gasp.

"This doesn't look good one bit at all.", Cody said.

Justin and Ken nodded at this as ten Digimon appeared, surrounding them.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Glorious Burst!**"

"**Crimson Light!**"

The two attacks met, making a powerful shockwave.

"Guys, now!", MegaGargomon shouted.

"Yeah, **Voltage Blade!**", Justimon declared, forming a blade in his arm, cutting at ShineGreymon Ruin Mode.

"**Fist! Of! The Beat King!**"

Beelzemon shouted, sending a lion-shaped fire energy at ShineGreymon.

"**Gargo Missile!**"

MegaGargomon followed by launching two large missiles from his cannons.

"**Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth**!"

The four attacks hit ShineGreymon in the face, distracting him.

"Takato/Guilmon!", everyone shouted.

"Thanks guys! ShineGreymon Ruin Mode, this is for you from me: **Final Justice!**", Gallantmon Crimson Mode flew right at ShineGreymon Ruin Mode and planted his sword right into the virus's face.

ShineGreymon screamed in agony.

"You might of defeated me, but you will never defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords, because Lord Lucemon will return by the end of the daaaaaaaaa-", ShineGreymon shouted as he was deleted.

"All right!", the others cheered.

"_Takato, Justin and the others are in more trouble than we were! We need to get to them!_", Guilmon said to Takato.

"_OK boy, let's tell the others._", Takato said.

As soon as Gallantmon touched down, he told the others what was going on.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Metal Wolf Claw!**"

"**Terra Force!**"

MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon launched their attacks separately, only causing RizeGreymon and XrosMetalGreymon take little damage.

"**Giga Destroyer!**"

BlackMetalGreymon launched two missiles out of his missile launcher. They strucked BlackWarGreymon hard, but he came out, speeding right at the Viral Ultimate.

He started to spin like a wild top, speeding right at BlackMetalGreymon,

"**Black Tornado**",

and he drilled right through the Ultimate's chest. RizeGreymon and XrosMetalGreymon looked in shock as their partner was deleted.

"RizeGreymon, now what? What're we supposed to do now?", XrosMetalGreymon asked.

"We defeat you, that's what!", Tai said.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon started to glow at the same time. Both of the original Digivices shot two beams of coloured data into the air and both collided. A red ring then formed and disappeared in a mix of blue and orange light.

"**WarGreymon!**"

WarGreymon disappeared in a blue flash of light, whilst, "**MetalGarurumon!**"

MetalGarurumon disappeared in a orange flash of light.

"**DNA Digivolve To…**"

Both Digimon started to join each other at the red ring, going through it and becoming two arms. The arms were connected through a white armoured body and a white and red cape.

"**Omnimon!**"

XrosMetalGreymon and RizeGreymon were shocked to see the white knight in front of them, that XrosMetalGreymon took a few steps back.

"A… A Ro… Royal Knight! Lord Belphemon didn't say anything about the DigiDisteneds being partnered by a Royal Knight!", XrosMetalGreymon said in fear.

Omnimon brought his Garuru head forward and a cannon came out.

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

Omnimon fired a large energy beam from his cannon and destroyed XrosMetalGreymon like as though he was stepping on a bug. RizeGreymon was in great shock now, but he flew high into the sky, just in front of the DigiWorld's sun.

"**Trident Revolver!**"

RizeGreymon fired three energy bullets from his gun, firing them at Mimi and Sora.

"Sora!", Tai, Matt and Garudamon shouted.

"Mimi!", Izzy, Joe and Lillymon warned.

"**Transcendent Sword!**"

Omnimon brought his sword from the WarGrey head and deflected the attack.

"Grrrrrr, this isn't the last time you've seen me!", RizeGreymon shouted as he fled.

"That bastard! I'll get him for that if it's the last thing I do!", Tai growled.

"Tai! Matt! I'm picking up ten Digimon coming from where Kari, TK and the others are. The Tamers are heading there right now. Let's go!", Omnimon said.

Everyone else nodded and moved to that certain direction.

Me: Part 2 will be up soon!


	24. Ch 19 The Greatest Evil Released Part II

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues**

Me: Hey everyone, Here's Part II so enjoy!

**Chapter 19: The Greatest Evil Ever To Be Released Part II**

"What's going on here?", Davis asked.

"For once Davis, I have to agree with you.", Willis said, as they were surrounded by ten Digimon.

"**Snake Eye Break!**"

"**Dark Reflection!**"

"**Drainin' Rain!**"

"**Roundhouse Punt!**"

"**Lightning Blitz!**"

"**Shadow Meteor!**"

"**Howling Laser!**"

"**Pyro Darts!**"

"**Hurricane Wave!**"

"**Blizzard Blaster!**"

Ten different attacks of ten elements came and hit GigaSeadramon and Imperialdramon hard.

"Urrrgh, even they're Champion, they're pretty tough!", Imperialdramon said.

"Well lets change that, don't you agree Ken?", Davis asked.

"You bet I do!", Ken replied.

Both raised their D3s in the air.

"**Imperialdramon, Mode Change To…**"

Imperialdramon then stood up on his two, hind legs and his cannon moved to his arm.

"**Fighter Mode!**"

"Who are these guys?", TK asked.

Suddenly, the ten Digimon stepped away from the smoke.

"**We are the Ten Legendary Warriors! I am the leader, Agunimon! I represent the element of fire! My attacks are Pyro Darts and Pyro Tornado, and they will burn you too crisps!**", the fire Digimon said.

"**And meet me, Legendary Warrior of Steel. I am Mercurymon, and thou will not last against my Dark Reflection, because when thou attacks come to me, I send thou attacks back to thy!**", the Digimon that looked like mirrors.

"**And I'm Kumamon, Legendary Warrior of Ice! My Blizzard Blaster and Crystal Breeze will make you feel really cold, making you wish Agunimon attacked you!**", the white bear Digimon said.

"**When your Darkness comes, I will purify you with my Light. I am Lobomon, Legendary Warrior of Light. My Lobo Kendo brings my sabres to fight you, whilst my Howling Laser will fire right at you!**", a warrior Digimon that had a fur that resembled Garurumon on.

"**When your Light is there, I will bring it to Darkness. I am Loweemon, Legendary Warrior of Darkness! My Shadow Meteor and Shadow Lance will be so fast and so dark, you won't tell if night came early or not!**", a dark warrior Digimon said.

"**But, if you don't like them, maybe I can give you a dangerous breeze with my Hurricane Wave! I am Kazemon, Legendary Warrior of Wind! My Tempest Twist wont be a pretty sight for you!**", a fairy-like Digimon said.

"**I am Beetlemon, and I call the power of Lightning to defeat you! I am the Legendary Warrior of Lightning and my Thunder Fist and Lightning Blitz will make your day rather shocking!**", a beetle-armour-covered Digimon said.

"**Me Grumblemon, Legendary Warrior of Earth. Me will use me Snake Eye Break to smash you with my hammer!**", a troll-like Digimon said.

"**I'm Ranamon, Legendary Warrior of Water. Sugars, trust me, you will want to stay as far away from my Drainin' Rain attack, because you'll lose your strength if you get caught in it!**", a frog-like Digimon said, winking at the DigiDisteneds, causing them to sweat drop.

"**And least but not last, I'm Arbormon, Legendary Warrior of Wood. If you think I might look weak, think again, because I'll give you a Roundhouse Punt if you're not careful!**", a armour-covered Digimon said.

"The Ten Legendary Warriors! Aren't you supposed to fight for the good of Digimon instead of the Demon Lords?", Imperialdramon Fighter Mode asked.

"Not any more! When granted with power, we can do whatever we want, even Lord Cherubimon has joined and became the general of Lord Daemon!", Agunimon said, banging his chest with pride.

"Cherubimon?", Willis asked.

"**Lightning Spear!**"

A large, red bolt of lightning appeared out of now where, causing everyone to take a step back.

"Rwahahahahahahaha! My Legendary Warriors, I see you found the DigiDistened brats.", a deep voice said.

Suddenly, a large, black and dark blue rabbit floated down from the sky.

"Cherubimon!", Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, and Willis gasped.

"But that's impossible, Lopmon is right here!", Willis added.

"**That's not the same Cherubimon Willis! This one was a powerful Digimon called a Celestial Digimon. But somehow, the Demon Lords corrupted him and he turned into his Viral form! His Lightning Spear summons a bolt of lightning to defeat his enemies, but his worst attacks is his Terminal Judgment and his Thousand Spears!**", Imperialdramon Fighter Mode said.

"So, you know about me eh? It doesn't matter. Agunimon! Lobomon! Kazemon! Loweemon! Grumblemon! I leave this battle to you. Kumamon! Ranamon! Arbormon! Mercurymon! Beetlemon! Come with me, we must go and await orders from our Masters!", Cherubimon said.

"Yes sir!", the ten Digimon said.

Cherubimon then disappeared along with the five Digimon that went with him.

"Now, face our power! **Pyro Tornado!**", Agunimon snarled, spinning like a tornado and crashing into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

"**Howling Laser!**"

"**Shadow Meteor!**"

Loweemon and Lobomon fired attacks of light and darkness together towards Shakkoumon, injuring him.

"**Hurricane Wave!**"

Kazemon sent powerful wind blasts at Silphymon, knocking him/her to the ground.

"Here, take this: **Snake Eye Break!**", Grumblemon said, smashing his hammer into GigaSeadramon.

"How are they so powerful?", Cody asked, "Because they can't be any higher than Champion level Digimon!".

"**Pyro Blaster, PAAAH!**"

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

A red fireball and a large energy ball barely missed the five Legendary Warriors.

"Tai!", Kari shouted.

"Kari!", Tai replied back.

"Hey guys, we could really use your help now!", Justin said.

"They won't help you at all!", Agunimon said.

He was then surrounded by a blinding light.

"**Execute: Agunimon, Slide Evolution… BurningGreymon!**".

"Huh! He Digivolved!", Takato gasped.

"**My power has no bounds, now I am BurningGreymon! I am the Ultimate level of the Legendary Warrior of Fire! My Wildfire Tsunami and Pyro Barrage will make you roasted, so don't even think you can defeat me!**", BurningGreymon said.

"Well, let's go as far as we can go!", Justin shouted.

"Yeah!", all the humans and Digimon partners shouted. "**Biyomon, Digivolve To… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve To… Garudamon!**"

"**Tentomon, Digivolve To… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, Digivolve To… MegaKabuterimon, GRRRRAAAAGGHH!**"

"**Gomamon, Digivolve To… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, Digivolve To… Zudomon!**"

"**Palmon, Digivolve To… Togemon! Togemon, Digivolve Toooo… Lillymon!**"

"**Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve To… WarGrowlmon!**"

"**Terriermon, Matrix Digivolve Too… Rapidmon!**"

"**Renamon, Matrix Digivolve To… Taomon!**"

"**Elecmon, Matrix Digivolve To… GrapLeomon!**"

"**Guardromon, Matrix Digivolve To… Andromon!**"

"**Lopmon, Digivolve Too… Antylamon!**"

"**Wendigomon, Digivolve To… Antylamon! Antylamon, Digivolve To… Cherubimon!**"

"Whoa!", everyone said as their Digimon Digivolved to the highest level.

Suddenly, Imperialdramon begun to glow brightly as a powerful light escaped from the Digivices of Ken, Davis, Matt and Tai.

"**Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Mode Change To… Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!**"

"**Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, a Super Ultimate level Digimon that attacks with his Omni Sword and Giga Crusher. He can summon his Positron Laser cannon to his arm when engaged in a powerful battle. Plus, his armour is made out of 100% Chrome Digizoid too!**", Izzy said as he looked at his computer, "**And Taomon is an Ultimate level Digimon that uses her Talisman of Light to send a symbol of light to the enemy whilst her Thousand Spell and Talisman Spell serves as her shield and weapon!**".

"**Rapidmon and Rapidmon look alike, but their colours on their armour is different. Henry's Rapidmon has green armour and he fire his Tri Beam and Rapid Fire attacks from his rockets to his enemies!**", TK said, "**And Willis's Rapidmon has golden armour like Magnamon! I know that his attacks are Rapid Fire and Miracle Missiles, but it could be possible that he uses the Tri Beam attack too!**".

"**And this is WarGrowlmon, my partner in the Ultimate Stage. Stay away from his Atomic Blaster and Plasma Blades, because he has taken out the most of the Devas before!**", Takato said proudly.

"**And that is Cherubimon in his true form! I would watch out for his Lightning Spear and his Storm of Judgement, because those are pretty powerful attacks!**", Willis said.

"Now, how do you like the _power_ of the DigiDisteneds and Tamers _combined_?", Justin asked, putting emphasis on the power of his Crest.

"Not bad, but we can do more!", BurningGreymon said as Kazemon, Lobomon, Loweemon and Grumblemon were covered in light.

"Wha!", Tai gasped.

"**Execute: Kazemon, Slide Evolution… Zephyrmon!**"

"**Execute: Grumblemon, Slide Evolution… Gigasmon!**"

"**Execute: Lobomon, Slide Evolution… KendoGarurumon!**"

"**Execute: Loweemon, Slide Evolution… JagerLoweemon!**"

"They Digivolved?", Rika said, surprised.

"**Hmm, let's see. Gigasmon, Ultimate level Digimon of the Legendary Warrior of Earth. He isn't as intelligent as the others, but he uses his** **Quagmire Twister and Tectonic Slam to destroy his enemies!**", Henry read.

"**The female one is the Ultimate level of Wind, Zephyrmon! Her Hurricane Wave and Plasma Pods are very deadly, so keep away from her as possible!**", Kenta read.

"**Then we have Yin over here, is KendoGarurumon! He is the Ultimate level Digimon, the Warrior of Light! His Lupine Laser and Howling Star are extremely dangerous, be prepared for a howling time!**", Kazu read and joked.

"**Then JagerLoweemon is Yang, as he is the polar opposite of Light; Darkness. He is an Ultimate level too and uses his Ebony Blast and Dark Master to attack his enemies!**", Jeri read.

"Even if you are Mega levelled Digimon or Ultimate, we can still beat you. And plus, that Rookie must be a complete weakling if he can't even Digivolve to the Champion level, hahahahaha!", BurningGreymon mocked.

"Hey! Who ya callin' weak, you mingy, little punk! I don't need to go Champion if I just go Mega!", Impmon shouted.

"Go Impmon!", Ai and Mako shouted.

"**Impmon, Warp Digivolve To… Beelzemon Blast Mode!**"

"Be… Beelze… Beelzemon? How is that possible!", KendoGarurumon said in shock.

"And now, I know what happened what I did in the Real World, so here comes me to attack too. Everyone! It's fighting time!", Justin shouted.

"YEAH!", everyone shouted in response.

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Giga Crusher!**"

"**Justice Beam!**"

"**Static Force!**"

"**Rapid Fire!**"

"**Storm of Judgement!**"

"**Giga Solar Beam!**"

"**Atomic Blaster!**"

"**Talisman of Light!**"

"**Tri Beam!**"

"**Bunny Blades!**"

"**Gatling Missiles!**"

"**The King of Fist!**"

"**Kuhuna Waves, PUU!**"

"**Desolation Claw!**"

"**Corana Blaster!**"

Twenty attacks went straight at the five Legendary Warriors, combining into one powerful attack.

"Guys, attack now! **Wildfire Tsunami!**", BurningGreymon shouted.

"**Hurricane Gale!**"

"**Lupine Laser!**"

"**Ebony Blast**"

"**Quagmire Twister!**"

The five attacks fused as one too, and they collided with the other attack, causing a tectonic explosion.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The Royal Knights and Gennai looked up to see the cloud of a massive explosion far in the distance and were completely shocked at what they saw.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"_**Hey Ebon, would ya look at that!**_", the dragon head of Ebonwumon said, looking at the distance.

"_Bliemy Wu, what ya think is that?_", the turtle head asked.

"_**I think it could be those little youngsters in a big fight, nothing more or less.**_", the Wu head said.

"_Aye, that's the problem with you Wu, you think too much. No wonder Baihumon didn't like you as much as he did with me._", the Ebon head replied back, causing both head s to laugh.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Becareful DigiDisteneds, I fear that you will face tougher enemies in the future than five of the Legendary Warriors.", Baihumon said, as he watched the explosion from the far West.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Children, I leave the fate of the Digital World and Real World in your hands. Please stop the Demon Lords from succeeding in destroying our worlds!", Azulongmon said, watching from a distance.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Those Digi-brats won't be able to survive that!", Beelzemon said.

"I wouldn't count on that Beelzemon. Those kids have the boy with them, so they can survive. It's those Legendary Warriors I'm worried about.", Daemon said.

The others nodded and returned to their ceremony.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Urrrgh, where am I?", Justin asked, rubbing his head.

"_**You are in your heart. If you wish to use this power, you must trust in me and release the power of your Crest and transform your D3 Digivice.**_", a voice said.

Justin got up and looked around. He then saw a shadow approach him.

"Are you Lucemon?", Justin asked, raising his fists in defence.

"_**Fear not Justin Ashley Short, I am not your enemy. I am your friend, and this is what you and Betamon will look like if you trust me and your power. Let's just say, I am the last member of the Royal Knights.**_", the voice said.

The shadow stepped out and Justin gasped. Standing before him was a large knight Digimon of white armour. He had a golden helmet in the shape of Seadramon's helmet and had a long, red and black cape running down to his feet. On his back was large shield that had the symbol of Light on it with small squares and circles surrounding it. Just above the shield was a large sword, which was sheathed in the holder.

"You… you're KnightSeadramon, aren't you?", Justin asked in awe.

"_**That is correct Justin. Remember when you released the Royal Knights in that cave? Well, that data that came out and entered your Digivice actually entered your soul and heart, thus rendering me here.**_", KnightSeadramon said.

"No, I won't do that, I'll free you and fight with you, side by side, as it always was and always will be.", Justin said, lifting his hand.

"_**I understand, but you must know that if I do this, that I will then become a part of you and Betamon. If this happens, then you would be like the Tamers who Biomerge with their partners. After this, you cannot go back.**_", KnightSeadramon said.

"I understand, let's do this.", Justin said. KnightSeadramon nodded and lowered himself and shook Justin's hand.

A blinding, brown light came from that after their hands shook, both of them looking at each other with determination.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Those humans wouldn't be able to survive that, but let's stay here just in case.", BurningGreymon said, as the other Legendary Warriors got up.

Soon, the other five that went with Cherubimon (Viral) came back, with said Cherubimon. Suddenly, a blast of light came from the smoke, bringing them to close their eyes.

"What's going on here?", Cherubimon (Viral) asked.

Suddenly, eleven shapes rushed toward the light, and then it cleared, revealing the DigiDisteneds and Tamers with their partners (all in the Rookie stage) with twelve new Digimon.

"What's this?", BurningGreymon said in shock.

"The twelve Royal Knights have assembled again! Warriors, it is time to unify!", Cherubimon (Viral) said.

"I don't think so! **Digitize of the Soul!**", Alphamon said, firing green bursts of energy at the corrupted Cherubimon.

Cherubimon (Viral) let out a howl of pain as he started to delete.

"Warriors, take my energy to unify!", the dark Digimon said.

As soon as he said that, he bursted into millions of pieces of data, which the ten Legendary Warriors happily absorbed. Those that were in their Ultimate forms reverted back into their Champion forms and looked at each other.

"**Wind into Flame!**"

"**Thunder into Light!**"

"**Earth into Light!**"

"**Ice into Flame!**"

"**Steel into Light!**"

"**Water into Flame!**"

"**Wood into Flame!**"

"**Darkness into Light!**"

Eight of the Legendary Warriors began to glow, making Kazemon, Kumamon, Ranamon and Arbormon to fuse with Agunimon; whilst Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Beetlemon and Loweemon fused into Lobomon.

Suddenly, fire and light surrounded Agunimon as he began to Digivolve.

"**Unity Execute: Agunimon, Unify Digivolve To… EmperorGreymon!**"

Then Lobomon began to glow brighter.

"**Unity Execute: Lobomon Unify Digivolve To… MagnaGarurumon!**"

"No… no way! They Digivolved to Mega!", Ryo said.

"**EmperorGreymon, the third most powerful of all Greymon. I've heard of you but never would I thought you would stand right before me. Your Dragon Fire Crossbow is powerful, but it's nowhere near as powerful as your Pyro Dragons attack.**", Omnimon-X said.

"**And you, MagnaGarurumon, are the second most powerful of the Garurumon. Nothing is as powerful as your Magna Missiles and Magna Rockets. But your most powerful attack is your Starburst Hunter, as so the legend goes.**", Alphamon replied.

"And who is your friend, may I ask Knight?", EmperorGreymon asked.

"Who, me?", KnightSeadramon asked.

The other Royal Knights were shocked to see this and the humans couldn't believe their eyes.

"Yes, you. Who are you Knight?", MagnaGarurumon asked.

"**Very well, I will tell you who I am. I am known as the second most powerful Digimon of the Digital World, KnightSeadramon! I follow Alphamon and as a member of the Royal Knights, I fight for the peace and justice of the Digital World. My attacks are not known to my allies, so listen well: my Ligte More attack sends a small, yet destructive attack to my enemies; my Holy Sword Slash will send a powerful energy of light to the enemy; my Holy Sword Strike will destroy the enemy of mine at close range and my Shield of the Light is ten times more powerful than that of Gallantmon-X's Final Elysion! But my most powerful attack would be my Holy Light Aurora! That attack alone can wipe out three quarters of the Real World's population should I ever attack the Real World!**", KnightSeadramon said.

"Huh!", everyone said.

"I don't believe it, he is that powerful!", Tai said in disbelief.

"Aaahhh! My computer! I tried to scan his data, but somehow my computer got fried!", Izzy yelped.

"What? Are you saying that KnightSeadramon is that strong? But, if he is the second most powerful, then who's the most powerful Digimon?", Henry's Terriermon asked.

"That would be the creator of the Digital World, the God of our world. His name is Fanglongmon, the Digimon Sovereign of the Digital World, the one who created the other four Sovereigns!", KnightSeadramon replied.

"Huh!", everyone gasped.

"Now you two will see the true power of justice!", KnightSeadramon said as he unsheathed his sword from his back.

"Take this then: **Dragon Fire Crossbow!**", EmperorGreymon shouted, firing a large bow of fire at the Royal Knights.

"And don't forget about me: **Magna Missiles! **And some **Magna Rockets!**", MagnaGarurumon said as he fired multiple rockets and missiles at the Royal Knights.

A large explosion took place, sending the humans and their partners flying.

"Is that all you have?", KnightSeadramon said as he stepped out of the smoke.

"What!", the two Warriors said in disbelief.

"Here is a gift from me to you!", KnightSeadramon said, as the circles and squares on his shield started to glow.

"**Shield of the Light!**"

KnightSeadramon then fired a beam of brown and pink light from his shield, hitting EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon hard.

"That takes care of that.", KnightSeadramon said, as he placed his sword back into it's sheath.

"Don't get too cocky, Royal Knight!", EmperorGreymon said as he and MagnaGarurumon started to glow.

"What now?", KnightSeadramon said as he saw them glow.

"**Execute: BurningGreymon!**"

"**Execute: MagnaGarurumon!**"

"**Ancient DNA Digivolve To… Susanoomon!**"

In the place of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon was a large knight-like Digimon, the same size of a Royal Knight.

"**It is impossible to defeat me now, Royal Knights! No matter how many of you there are, because I am the fusion of all of the Ten Legendary Warriors! I am known as Susanoomon, a Super Ultimate level Digimon! My Celestial Blade and Magna Thunder attacks will bring you all down with no effort at all!**", the knight-like Digimon said.

"It matters not, for I too am a Super Ultimate.", KnightSeadramon said, keeping his grip on his sword and shield.

"I call forth my blade of justice! Rise, my Celestial Blade!", Susanoomon said and a large sword came out of nowhere into his hand.

"Let's duel!", Susanoomon said.

"As you wish.", KnightSeadramon said in return.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"We've done it! Lord Lucemon will be free in minutes!", Daemon said, as a black aurora filled the centre of the room, where the six Demon Lords were encircled.

A small Digimon with ten wings on his back, with a wing on either of his head, a purple tattoo/scar over his eye and wearing nothing but a robe stepped out of the black light.

"Ahhh, so good to be back. Now my fellow Demon Lords, where is my army?", Lucemon asked.

"Moving towards the humans and their Digimon partners. According to our spies, the Royal Knights are fighting Susanoomon.", Barbamon said, bowing to Lucemon.

"Very good, let's join him, with our army.", Lucemon said, as he and the other six disappeared.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Holy Sword Strike!**"

"**Celestial Blade!**"

The two Digimon clashed with each other, trying to overpower the other.

"Shouldn't you guys help him?", Justin asked the other Royal Knights.

"No, because a large army is coming in this direction. You should all leave now and find Zhuqiaomon, it is the only way the Digital World can stay safe!", Omnimon-X said.

"Grrrrrr, fine lets go guys!", Justin said as he picked up Betamon and started to run.

"Child, you are moving to far West. Take that route and you will find the ruins of the Red Fortress, Zhuqiaomon's home. Go while we hold of the Demon Lord army!", Duftmon-X said as he pointed the correct direction.

"Thanks you guys, just stay alive!", Justin said as he ran towards the direction Duftmon-X pointed.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, and if one of you falls, remember to pick him back up!", Tai shouted as he and his group followed Justin.

"And don't worry, if Magnamon-X, Omnimon-X and Gallantmon-X are destroyed, our partners can help fill your place and make sure they help protect the Digital World!", Davis shouted as he and his group ran after Tai.

The Royal Knights Davis mentioned had shocked looks in their eyes, and they chuckled at his effort in trying to help them.

"Don't take what Davis said seriously, he's only trying to lift the mood!", Takato yelled as he and the Tamers ran after the DigiDisteneds.

Alphamon looked at them and smiled gently.

"May the Great Fanglongmon and Lord Imperialdramon Paladin Mode watch over you, please DigiDisteneds, you are our last hope!", Alphamon said, as he summoned hundreds of Knightmon.

"**The Knightmon, They are our Ultimate warriors in battle. With their Berserk Sword and Electric Slash, they will defeat any enemy that comes their way!**", UlforceVeedramon-X said.

"Here they come!", Leopardmon said.

"**Grand Cross!**"

A voice shouted, sending a large cross with the different planets surrounding it towards the Knightmon, destroying all of them.

"What the? The Demon Lords!", Omnimon-X gasped. "**Rostrum!**"

A large blue ball of energy came out of Leviamon's mouth, but the Royal Knights dodged it easily.

"**Crimson Flame!**"

Barbamon sent fire out of his Death Lure staff, forcing Gallantmon-X to use his shield.

"**Evil Inferno!**"

Daemon sent hell fire out of his hands, making UlforceVeedramon-X use his shield to block it.

"**Phantom Pain!**"

Lillithmon sent mist out of her corroding arm at the Royal Knights, making them dodge it too.

"**Eternal Nightmare!**"

Belphemon Sleep Mode sent a powerful shockwave at the Royal Knights, forcing them to take a few steps back.

"**Double Impact!**"

Beelzemon used his Berenjena to fire his bullets at the Royal Knights, making them groan in pain.

"Susanoomon, this is the end!", KnightSeadramon said, as he placed his sword and shield on his back. He then joined his arms to make a cross,

"**HOLY…**",

then he made it into an 'X' shape,

"**LIGHT…**",

then he brought his arms to his side, allowing a brilliant aurora of light come out of his body,

"**AURORA!**"

The light was concentrated hard enough to destroy Susanoomon easily, and making the Demon Lords to dodge it.

"Ahhh, KnightSeadramon, my old friend.", Lucemon said, as he charged at the Royal Knight.

"And good to see you, old friend.", KnightSeadramon to charge at the Demon Lord.

"Follow his lead, Royal Knights! Attack pattern Delta!", Alphamon shouted.

"Yes my liege!", the other Royal Knights said.

"**Garuru Cannon!**"

"**Final Elysion!**"

Gallantmon-X and Omnimon-X fired their attacks at Leviamon, trying to distract him.

"**Ray of Victory!**"

"**Plasma Shot!**"

UlforceVeedramon-X and Magnamon-X fired their attacks at Belphemon, who was now in his Rage Mode.

"**Sword of Destruction!**"

"**Extinction Wave!**"

Leopardmon and Duftmon-X waved their swords at Barbamon, sending large energy waves at him.

"**Shock Wringer!**"

"**Breath of Wyvern!**"

Craniamon and Dynasmon-X sent out powerful attacks at Beelzemon, making him roar in pain.

"**Lance Ambrosius!**"

"**Digitize of the Soul!**"

Examon and Alphamon fired ranged attacks at Daemon, forcing him to use his Evil Inferno to block the attacks.

"**Spiral Masquerade!**"

"**Inferno Frost!**"

Crusadermon and Kentaurosmon attacked Lillithmon, making her screech in pain. The battle continued, until Lucemon called for a retreat.

"Fear not my friend, I'll be back to continue our game!", Lucemon said, bowing to KnightSeadramon.

"And I'll be awaiting, old friend, but that will come in a much greater time.", KnightSeadramon said back, bowing his head to the Demon Lord of Pride.

KnightSeadramon then turned towards the other Royal Knights, looking at them.

"Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights, my time is now over. After this, you will only see me when that boy activates his true power. I give you my farewell, my friends.", KnightSeadramon said, as he started to disappear into digital data.

"Thank you for fighting along side us, my liege.", Omnimon-X said, with Leopardmon, Duftmon-X and Gallantmon-X nodding.

"You are welcome, my friends, but know is the time that I go. Thank you for allowing me to fight along side with you, and remember that with the destruction of Milleniumon in the future will bring the great King back to us. Remember to believe in the DigiDistened humans when that time comes.", KnightSeadramon said, as he was deleted completely.

His data then travelled a great distance towards the humans.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Justin was standing in front of an entrance of a large forest.

"Sheesh, this place looks a little like Mirkwood forest from Lord of the Rings.", Justin commented.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you, this is one heck of a forest.", Henry agreed.

"Yeah, but there are dangerous Digimon in their, mainly insect type Digimon, from DoKunemon and Kunemon to Dokugumon and Snimon!", Betamon warned.

"Well, let's g- huh?", Justin said, but stopped when he saw data come to him.

"Where did that come from?", Takato asked.

"I think it must be the data of KnightSeadramon.", Justin said.

"What? How would you know that?", Cody asked.

"Because, he told me that after his fight, win or lose, he would be deleted and come to me.", Justin said.

"_**That is correct Justin Ashley Short, and now you, Betamon and I will become one. I don't know what will happen to us once I join you, but rest assured, you will still be human.**_", the voice of KnightSeadramon said, as he entered Justin's body.

"Whoa! That's the first time I heard about a human absorbing data of a Digimon!", Kazu said.

"Never mind that, we have to find Zhuqiaomon, and fast!", Justin said.

"Oh, great! Now we have to face that overgrown turkey again! And I hoped we wouldn't see him for a long time even!", Henry's Terriermon said.

"Terriermon.", Henry sighed.

"Momentai! Henry, you have to learn to momentai!", Terriermon said, making Henry face palm.

**Will the DigiDisteneds find Zhuqiaomon's remains? And what are the future plans of the Demon Lords? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by**

**I sit here and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town.**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance.**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby.**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you.**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, there's chapter 19 for you!

Tai: And the next one comes out soon enough!

Me: And this chapter also holds some key points in this story, so if you can think correct on your reviews, you get a surprise!

Everyone: And please remember to R&R please!


	25. Author's notice

**Author's Ntice**

OK everyone, this Crest Power Combining here. This story is on a temporary hiatus due to exams. Also, I don't know if I should carry on with this story at all, so if you want me to finish or not, please send in your reviews. And PenCagedPhoenix, you know who you are, so you don't count. So please, tell me if I should continue or not. I have also started writing a Star Wars fanfic, so I'm not done yet. Thank you for your patience


	26. Ch 20 Sovereigns Free Part 3: Zhuqiaomon

**Digimon Digital Monsters: And The Adventure Still Continues:**

Me: Welcome back everyone, for this is the last chapter of the freedom of the Sovereigns.

TK + Kari: Hope and Light freed Azulongmon

Tai + Matt: Courage and Friendship freed Baihumon

Joe + Izzy: Reliability and Knowledge freed Ebonwumon

Sora + Mimi: And Love and Sincerity will free Zhuqiaomon

Henry's Terriermon: Great, we get to see Zooster again.

Henry: Terriermon

Henry's Terriermon: Momentai!

Me: Now that we're done, let's go to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own the plot, an OC character, a Crest and Digi-Egg of the Crest and the Armor level Digimon of the Digi-Egg.

Everyone: Enjoy!

Me: P.S: As all of you must have noticed, I didn't want the Ten Legendary Warriors to be part of that story, and I know you all will not be happy for making all ten of them evil and to last one chapter, but I couldn't resist, especially the corrupted Cherubimon as well. Another thing, the Digimon Analyzer is also quite large, so by the end of this story if you want it, you can ask for it to be posted on. Plus, don't be surprised to see if the story gets a bit like other stories that are copied from battle scenes, but I'll warn you. After this chapter, this story will go up to rated M for violence, language and gore. There will be absolutely no lemons or limes, so please don't ask about those things. The only time I put up lemons will be in my one-shots, if I do make them that is, cause I'm not sure how do make a lemon as I've never done that before. One more thing, even though this is not a crossover, I'll be getting one thing from another show, so do please enjoy! But that is for your help to offer me, and now let us continue on our story!

**Chapter 20: Sovereigns Freed Part III: Zhuqiaomon The Vermillion Phoenix Of The South**

**Last time on Digimon, the DigiDisteneds and Tamers were looking for the remains of the Red Castle, the fort where the mighty Zhuqiaomon once lived. However, after splitting into three groups, they were all attacked. And know that it has become clear on Lucemon's return and the reappearance of the Royal Knight, KnightSeadramon, only fate and destiny can tell what happens to our heroes.**

**Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digimon, Di Di Di…**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**When you, dare enter the Champions, too, save and defend the worlds!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions!**

**All Digivolutions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!**

The roars of hundreds of Digimon could be heard from behind the humans and Digimon accompanying them.

"This isn't good, the Demon Lord armies are catching up on us and we're no match for them even if you guys found a way to Digivolve to Mega! Look at GigaSeadramon, he didn't last long against those Legendary Warriors, so what are we going to do?", Ogremon said, pointing out certain points.

"Hmm, as I hate to admit, we are out of advantages to counter them. Our only hope is that all you guys found a way to Digivolve to Mega. But it's no good if we only have more Ultimates than Mega.", Henry said.

"Not necessarily Henry, the Demon Lord army don't know what we can do. If I were them, I would target the Mega levels more than Ultimates and Champions. So my theory is that we only Digivolve to Ultimate, so in other words, if we do that, BlackWarGreymon and MarineAngemon will be targeted then.", Justin said.

"Interesting hypothesis, but will it work?", Izzy questioned.

"Well, you guys should be glad I'm on your side, especially that I am a DigiDistened!", Justin said, grinning.

"What do you mean by that, we've noticed that you're a Gogglehead, so what are you good at.", Rika asked.

Justin chuckled at this.

"Tactics. Battle plans. Strategies. You name it, and I can do it, because I'm a wiz at this kind of thing!", Justin said, giving everyone a lop-sided grin and giving them a thumb's up by his mouth.

"Huh?", everyone asked.

"I understand battles, so why don't we sort an ambush when we reach the Red Castle? Only Mimi, Sora and I are needed for that, and the rest of you will execute my idea.", Justin added, grinning more broadly.

"Oh, I get it now! We use a military strategy to our advantage and defeat the army!", Izzy said.

"Not likely Izzy, even if the idea is a good one, we won't be able to defeat them.", Tentomon said.

Justin laughed at this.

"I see you found the loophole in my plan eh?", Justin asked.

Tentomon nodded, making Justin look more pleased.

"Then you know what I'm thinking, right?", Justin added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Prodigious!", Izzy exclaimed.

"My, you really are intelligent Justin, more so than Izzy!", Tentomon said.

"Oh shucks, it's not like that.", Justin said, waving the compliment away with his hand.

"So, what's the idea?", Takato asked.

"Wait till we get there, because I can't be exactly sure if my plan will work now, we need to know the base of the area, so that we can use it to our advantage.", Justin said, looking serous now.

"OK, then let's move out!", Tai said and everyone nodded.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"So, they're still going to Red Castle even though they know we're right behind them? This move is too aggressive, I don't like the sound of this.", Barbamon said.

"Don't worry, they might know that we're here, they might be desperate. If I were them, my priority is to free Zhuqiaomon before we get there, and if they leave now, they will have to fight us completely to secure the area, which will be the last thing on their minds.", Belphemon said, yawning slightly.

"Humph, I didn't know you were that observant Belphemon, I couldn't tell if you were really like that at all.", Barbamon said.

"You're underestimating him Lord Barbamon, he's more observant in this mode.", RizeGreymon said.

"Of course, I forgot about that, but seeing as you survived the assault, unlike the others, you will get your reward.", Barbamon said.

"Thank you my Lord.", RizeGreymon said, bowing his head in respect.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Now that we're here, what do we do?", Izzy asked.

Justin smirked at this.

"Ai, Mako? Can you try and tell the smart ones what we should do?", Justin said, making Henry and Izzy look insulted.

"Of course, we hide behind those large red crystal-thingies!", Mako said in excitement.

Justin chuckled at this.

"And we use the Digimon that can shoot or spit their attacks to stay behind the crystal-thingies!", Ai added.

"Hahahaha, you catch them pretty fast! Impmon, be honoured you have smart partners, a little smarter than Henry and Izzy.", Justin said, him and Impmon smirking when said geniuses shouted "Hey!".

"I see now! Our attacks will be powerful and not only that, it's because these crystals reflect light, in other words we are being reflected when they attack!", Ken said.

"Right you are Kenny-boy!", Justin said.

"Kenny-boy?", everyone asked.

"Would you rather have 'Oh my God, they killed Kenny!'?", Justin asked.

Everyone laughed at this, but they agreed with the nickname.

"OK, I want the two Terriermons to Digivolve to the Champion levels, and Agumon to become MetalGreymon! MegaKabuterimon and Garurumon to cover the flank over there! WarGrowlmon, Kyubimon and Cyberdramon to take the right while Leomon, Ogremon and Guardromon to cover the left. Ikkakumon will be needed and so would Raidramon, Digmon, Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon as well! Ken, I want you to get Wormmon to Digivolve to Stingmon as a cover for me, Mimi, Sora and our partners!", Justin said, going over the plans.

"MarineAngemon, BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon Blast Mode should strike from the air! Now that plans are done, do you know what to do?", Justin said and asked.

Everyone nodded and Justin then said, "Then get to positions!", which was followed by a chorus of "Roger that!".

Justin then ran towards what was left of the Red Castle with Sora, Mimi, Ken and their partners in full pursuit while the others got into position.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Great Demon Lords, we have arrived, but there is no sight of the Digi-brats and their excuse of Digimon partners!", RizeGreymon told the two Demon Lords.

"Good, then move the main forces in.", Barbamon said.

"Sir, yes sir!", RizeGreymon said.

"DarkTyrannomon! ExTyrannomon! Monochromon! Commandramon! Sealsdramon! Move in and secure the area!", he ordered.

The said Digimon moved in, but they stopped short.

"What's the matter you lot? I said, MOVE IN AND SECURE THE AREA!", RizeGreymon shouted.

"No need to be all bossy!", a voice said.

"Yeah, you should really momentai!", another voice said, similar to the first.

"Who's there! In the name of Lord Barbamon and Lord Belphemon, I order you to show yourselves!", RizeGreymon spat.

"OK, but you asked for it", the second voice said.

"**Gargo Pellets!**"

"**Gargo Lasers!**"

Two types of energy bullets came out of everywhere, hitting the Ultimate cyborg Digimon.

"**Giga Blaster!**"

"**Harpoon Torpedo!**"

Two missiles came from one area while multiple torpedoes came from another, hitting RizeGreymon in the exposed torso.

"**Thunder Blast!**"

"**Gold Rush!**"

"**Eagle Eye**"

"**Rosetta Stone!**"

"**Equis Beam!**"

Five different attacks hit RizeGreymon in the back, making him grunt in pain.

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Howling Blaster!**"

"**Atomic Blaster!**"

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

A large bolt of energy came and struck the Ultimate Digimon in the torso, while a surge of blue flames, nine fireballs and two beams of atomic energy came and hit RizeGreymon in the same area.

"**Corana Destroyer!**"

"**Terra Destroyer!**"

"**Kuhuna Waves, PUU!**"

Pink energy bullets accompanied by hundreds of small bubbles in the shape of hearts hit RizeGreymon in the base of the neck, while the pink energy beam and red fireball strucked RizeGreymon in the face. RizeGreymon screamed in pain and he soon bursted into data.

"General RizeGreymon!"

The Commandramon shouted in fear. They started to fire at everything that surrounded them, causing the DarkTyrannomon, ExTyrannomon and Sealsdramon to attack in panic as well.

"SILENCE! STOP YOUR COWARDLY ATTACKS THIS INSTANCE!", shouted the voice of an extremely angry Barbamon.

Barbamon and Belphemon entered the area and he noticed that four of the humans were running fast to the red castle.

"Belphemon, you stay here and keep the army at bay for more ambushes. I'll follow those kids there and make sure Zhuqiaomon doesn't come back. But if he does, you'll know he wont be destroyed easily.", Barbamon said, worriedly.

"Of course, let me just change into my fighting suit!", Belphemon joked before the clock on his chains started to ring.

He then grew bigger and stronger and more rat-like.

"**Belphemon Rage Mode!**", Belphemon declared.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"We're almost there!", Justin said as he kept running.

"But you won't make it, that's for sure!", a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Barbamon pointing his staff at them.

"Guys, now will be a good time to Digivolve!", Sora said.

The Digimon nodded and two D3 and two normal Digivices erupted and shot a stream of rectangular data into the air. Light formed where the data disappeared and it shot back down to the Rookies, flashing images of Seadramon, Stingmon, Birdramon and Togemon along the way.

"**Betamon, Digivolve To… Seadramon!**"

"**Biyomon, Digivolve To… Birdramon!**"

"**Palmon, Digivolve To… Togemon!**"

"**Wormmon, Digivolve Too… Stingmon!**"

"Get him guys!", Ken shouted.

"Take this, Demon Lord scum: **Ice Blast!**"

Seadramon spat, shooting ice from hi mouth.

Barbamon lazily blocked the attack with his staff, only be confronted by Togemon.

"**Light Speed Jabbing!**"

Togemon started to punch Barbamon with the speed of light, hitting Barbamon occasionally, as he used his staff to block the relentless attack.

"**Meteor Wing!**"

Birdramon flapped her wings, sending hundreds of fireballs to Barbamon from behind, all of them hitting him in the back.

"And least but not last: **Insect Lord!**", Stingmon shouted, sending hundreds of insects at the Demon Lord.

Barbamon swatted the insects away like, well, like insects.

"Is that all you got?", Barbamon asked sadly.

He hoped for more of a challenge.

"No, here's my trump card: **Solar Beam!**", a voice said behind Barbamon.

The so said Demon Lord looked around in surprise to see a white beam of solar energy coming his way.

"Grrrrrr, **Pandemonium Lost!**", Barbamon created a shield to protect him, but what he didn't know that Stingmon was right behind him.

"**Spiking Strike!**"

Stingmon activated his purple blades and stung the Demon Lord in the back, resulting the shield to disappear with the cry of pain from Barbamon. Stingmon flew out of the way and Barbamon narrowly dodged the attack himself.

"Let's put this up by one more level, don't you agree Sora?", Mimi asked.

Sora nodded as the two Digivice started to shake with power.

Sora's Digivice turned red and shot out light towards the Tag that had the Crest of Love in it. The light hit the Tag and Crest, forcing the symbol of Love to travel through a cloud of data and then started to glow before it exploded into a bright flash of light. The light turned into data and shot down and entered Birdramon's body.

"**Birdramon, Digivolve To…**"

Birdramon was surrounded by a large wall of fire and her head was the first to disappear but it returned in the shape of a large eagle's head. Her orange wings disappeared to be replaced by large claws and then the rest of her body revealed itself.

"**Garudamon!**"

Mimi's Digivice turned green and shot out light towards the Tag that had the Crest of Sincerity. The light hit the Tag and Crest, forcing the symbol of Sincerity to travel through a cloud of data and then started to glow before it exploded into a bright flash of light. The light turned into data and shot down and entered Togemon's body.

"**Togemon, Digivolve Toooo…**"

Togemon's eyes and mouth shot out white light and her tuft of hair opened up and shot petals out. The petals started to explode like fire crackers and a large flower bud formed out of nowhere. The flower bud opened up to reveal a pixie/fairy with green wings, pink clothes and a pink flower bud on her head.

"**Lillymon!**"

"A bit more of challenge than your previous forms, but not enough.", Barbamon mocked.

"You forgot about me Barbamon!", a deep voice said. Barbamon turned around only to be hit in the chest by a large, crooked dagger-like horn of MegaSeadramon.

Barbamon grunted in pain.

"Now for a little **Lightning Javelin!**", MegaSeadramon snarled, sending electricity from the horn into Barbamon's body.

Barbamon screamed in pain and Lillymon brought her hands together. A cannon formed and was pulsing with energy.

"**Flower Canon!**"

Lillymon fired a ball of blue energy at Barbamon's back, making him scream in more pain. Garudamon started to get a fiery aurora around her entire body and,

"**Wing Blade!**",

she fired it at Barbamon.

The fiery aurora transformed into that of a phoenix and struck the Demon Lord too. MegaSeadramon, in fear of being harmed by the fire, released his horn from Barbamon's form just as the phoenix aurora. Barbamon howled in more pain and after a while he appeared in pain and great hatred.

(A/N: Warning, make-up words coming Just to let you know. Don't worry, it's translated in the brackets after the words. Don't bother looking it up, cause I them up.)

"Great Death Lure my staff, bring a being, an entity from another universe and bring it to my command. Glactur madicarary to! Sumo mo Hollow to mo ghanst! (Great spirit, bring the foulest creature to me and make it a monster! Come to my aid, great Hollow of the underworld and destroy my enemies!)", Barbamon shouted.

His staff shot a dark light into the air and then a large shape appeared. The shape came down of the ground and started to take shape.

"Eww, what's that gross thing?", Mimi asked in disgust.

Justin and the others shook their heads while they also had disgusted faces on. There was a sudden, horrible scream in the air that even made Barbamon's blood [if he had, that is] curl. The object got a strange shape that looked like a giant creature. It was covered in what looked like a black cloak and a ring of spikes formed around its neck. Then a large hole formed in the centre of its body. Then its face got covered in a white substance and formed into a mask of some sort with a long nose. The thing then roared loudly, making the humans cover their ears. It then turned around and spotted the girls with Justin.. It then made its way to the humans, but was whacked in the side of MegaSeadramon's tail. Looking at MegaSeadramon, it roared again. It then opened its mouth and a red beam of energy formed in its mouth. It then released the beam, making a sound that sounded like the air was groaning. The beam hit Stingmon, making him moan in pain. Barbamon just laughed at the sight, taking no pity on what he saw.

"How… how can you laugh like that? Not showing a hint of remorse or kindness at all! I'll make you pay for hurting my friend!", Ken shouted in anger, while his Crest began to glow. "Hahahahaha, the only regret I have is to watch your partner make a fool of himself, hahahahahaha!", the Demon Lord laughed. The four DigiDisteneds and their partners were shocked from this. "I… I won't let you hurt him or anyone again, everyone's the same and I'll show you as much kindness that you showed!", Ken shouted as his Crest glew even brighter.

Ken looked down at his chest and smiled.

"Stingmon, you ready to kick some monster butt?", Ken asked.

"You bet, I'll teach this Demon what happens if you mess with the power of the DigiDisteneds!", Stingmon replied.

Ken nodded and lifted his D3 into the air and shouted, "Digivolve!", at the same time as Stingmon.

Ken's D3 shot out light towards the Tag that had the Crest of Kindness. The light hit the Tag and Crest, forcing the symbol of Kindness to travel through a cloud of data and then started to glow before it exploded into a bright flash of light. The light turned into data and shot down and entered Stingmon's body.

"**Stingmon, Digivolve Toooo…**"

His armour began to change into a multiple colours of green, red and yellow. His wings became more larger and he gained long, white hair. A spear with a red star-shape point formed at his hands and he grew taller.

"**Jewelbeemon!**"

"**Stingmon did it, he Digivolved to the Ultimate level and now his name is Jewelbeemon! Even though he might not look it, but his armour is incredibly tough! His spear, known as the 'Jewel-Encrusted Javelin', will destroy his enemies with a strong a jab, plus, he can also become invisible to his enemies. His Spike Buster shoots out thousands of spikes from his shoulder pads whilst his Shot Claw shoots out powerful beams from his spear. But I would stay clear of his Dragon Beetle Fist, an attack that can punch and leave dents in Chrome Digizoid!**", Ken said proudly, "Now Jewelbeemon, show that thing what your made of!".

"Right away Ken! **Shot Claw!**", Jewelbeemon fired a red beam from his spear that took in the shape of a claw.

The claw beam strucked the monster in the face, cracking it. The monster screamed out that eerie raw of his and it melted into particles, then exploded. After the explosion, the Digital and Real Worlds began to shake violently for a few seconds, but stopped for a while.

"What the heck happened?", Justin gasped.

The place where the monster was empty, with a small, but deep crater.

"I never thought that such a small explosion could make a crater this deep.", Barbamon said, loosing his pain and anger.

He was stroking his beard for a while but stopped and smiled at the Digimon.

"Now that that is out of the way, shall we continue?", Barbamon asked, giving them a mock bow.

"It'll be our pleasure!", MegaSeadramon snarled.

While he was distracted, Justin ushered everyone to follow him to the castle.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"What was that?", Izzy and Belphemon said at the same time, after the explosion took place, then it was followed by a large earthquake for a few seconds.

"I hope the others are OK after that.", Tai said.

"**Giga Blaster!**"

MetalGreymon launched two more missiles at the confused Commandramon, while the two Gargomon kept firing at the other Digimon.

"**Guardian Barrage!**"

Guardromon fired multiple, small missiles from his arms, taking out a Sealsdramon by surprise.

"**Digi-Modify!**", Ryo shouted, swiping a card through the card slot in his D-Ark, "**Avenging Knight Activate!**".

Cyberdramon growled in satisfaction as two large spears came into his hands. He thrust the spears into the ExTyrannomon, destroying them easily. He then swiped at the air, leaving strange slashes there. The slashes then formed a ball in his hands.

"**Desolation Claw!**"

Cyberdramon then fired the ball at the DarkTyrannomon, taking them out easily.

"**Golden Noose!**"

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew past each other, forming a golden, energy noose that they used to trap Belphemon.

"**Eagle Eye!**"

"**Gold Rush!**"

Halsemon shot red beams from his eyes while Digmon released his drills at the Demon Lord of Sloth, but it did nothing.

"**Digi-Modify!**", Takato shouted, swiping his card along the card slot, "**Shellmon's Hydro Blaster Activate!**".

WarGrowlmon roared and then brought his claws together. "**Hydro Blaster!**"

WarGrowlmon released a powerful burst of water from his claws, soaking Belphemon.

"MegaKabuterimon, back me up!", Raidramon shouted.

MegaKabuterimon nodded and Raidramon jumped from his position.

"**Electric Bite!**"

With electricity cackling in his mouth, Raidramon bit down hard on Belphemon, sending electricity streaming through Belphemon's body.

"**Horn Buster!**"

MegaKabuterimon fired a bolt of electricity from his horn and it strucked the Mega in the face. Raidramon let go then started to power up the spikes on his back.

"**Thunder Blast!**"

Raidramon shot out a powerful surge of lightning at Belphemon, who screamed more from the pain.

"**Lampranthus!**"

Belphemon fired a glowing, green chain at Raidramon, who dodged it easily. Belphemon roared from frustration and took of, where he came to a stop in front of a gun, wielded by a smiling Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"Hehe, I don't think so pal, yer going down with a boom. **Corona Blaster!**", Beelzemon said as he fired the energy bullet at the Demon Lord's face.

Belphemon screamed in pain, an he disappeared from Beelzemon's view.

"What tha?", Beelzemon shouted in shock.

"**Gift f Darkness!**"

A ball of energy strucked Beelzemon in the back and he plummeted to the ground. Belphemon then took off, and stopped only by the rest of the army, which consisted of Monochromon, Mammothmon, some Mammothmon that had only skeletons, SkullSatamon, Elephantmon, Bakemon, Commandramon, Sealsdramon, Tankmon, Mekanorimon and two strange Tyrannomon.

"Go in and kill all of them, show no mercy at all!", Belphemon hissed.

The Digimon army roared in response and charged. Back at the small ambush, the humans and their partners, save BlackWarGreymon and Ogremon, were celebrating when they heard a loud roar. They turned to see a Digimon army charging at them.

"Oh boy, this is not good.", Henry said.

"Momentai!", Henry's Gargomon said.

"Oh momentai yourself!", Henry snapped back, "We don't have time for that, we need to stop them!".

"OK guys, you're gonna have Digivolve to the Ultimate level!", Tai shouted.

"Right!", everyone else responded.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

The four humans ran towards the keep, and they came to a stop. They could feel a powerful being there, and they knew what it was.

"OK girls, you know what to do.", Justin said quietly.

Mimi and Sora nodded and they raised their Crests. Immediately, a green and red beam of light shot from the two Crests and hit a barrier above the Red Castle. After a few minutes, a large phoenix with red coloured feathers and a golden plumage of hair at the back of his head. His four eyes were glaring down at the DigiDisteneds on the ground, who were in awe of his presence.

"Who dares disturb my peace and enter my land without my permission!", the giant Digimon thundered.

"We released you from your imprisonment, great Sovereign!", Sora said politely, bowing a little bit.

The Tamers warned them about Zhuqiaomon's hatred to humans, and decided to show courtesy to him.

"Humph, I can see that. But why are you still here? I wish you to be gone from my sight!", Zhuqiaomon thundered, "**For I am Zhuqiaomon, the Vermillion Phoenix of the South! I am the most powerful of the Sovereigns and I will send powerful fire at you. Beware of my Phoenix Fire and Blazing Helix, for it will make you perish in a powerful inferno, but my Sonic Zephyr will send a powerful shockwave, so powerful, that you'll be sent towards the next realm of the Digital World!**".

"But Zhuqiaomon, you don't understand the situation we're in!", Justin said.

Zhuqiaomon looked at Justin in disgust.

"And what is this insignificant situation, boy?", the Sovereign asked.

"To come and free you, we were followed by the forces of Barbamon and Belphemon, two members of the Demon Lords! Gennai and Azulongmon told us to come and find you, to help in the fight against all seven of the Demon Lords!", Justin said.

Zhuqiaomon was enraged by the way that Justin spoke at him, but shocked that Lucemon was free.

"Human lies! Lucemon, freed from the Wall of Fire? That's preposterous!", Zhuqiaomon spat angrily.

"I'm not lying, I swear to you th-", Justin shouted, but was cut off by a beeping noise.

"Eh? Ken, what's tha matter?", Mimi asked.

"Oh no! Everyone else is in trouble, we have to go help them!", Ken shouted.

Justin grabbed Ken by the arm before he could leave.

"Ken, think about it. Barbamon is still fighting our partners and that means Belphemon got badly injured if he had to call the whole army.", Justin said.

Zhuqiaomon was impressed by Justin's intelligence, but only a little.

"What makes you think that the Demon Lords Barbamon and Belphemon are here?", Zhuqiaomon asked.

Justin looked at Zhuqiaomon and said, "I don't think so, I know so. Both are here, but our partners are fighting Barbamon at this moment.". Zhuqiaomon laughed.

"You know so? The Demon Lords, especially Barbamon and Belphemon, know better than to come and attack me. They will perish before me and my power!", the giant phoenix said confidently.

"Then, will you help us and the other Sovereign to fight the Demon Lord forces if we are telling you the truth?", Mimi asked sincerely, giving the Sovereign the 'puppy-dog eyes pout.'.

Zhuqiaomon was disturbed by the look Mimi was giving him that look.

"And if you lie, then what are you going to do?", Zhuqiaomon asked.

"I will serve you for as long as I can live. For I am the main cause of an ancient prophecy known as the Prophecy of the Old. I'm sure you have heard of it.", Justin said, making the three humans and powerful Sovereign to look at him shocked.

"Very well, prove it.", Zhuqiaomon said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"**Crimson Flame!**"

Barbamon shot fire out of his staff, but the Digimon ducked it easily.

"You bore me? Surely you can do better.", Barbamon said.

"**Phoenix Fire!**"

A large fireball shot towards the Demon Lord of Greed, but he dodged it.

"Zhuqiaomon!", Barbamon shouted, looking around.

"Barbamon.", Zhuqiaomon greeted back.

Barbamon grinned and disappeared into thin air.

"He only left, he is going to that direction.", the giant phoenix said.

"Oh no, the others!", Justin said, "MegaSeadramon! Get us to the others now, they need our help!".

"On it, get aboard then!", the giant sea serpent said.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Not good, we're surrounded!", Izzy said.

Everyone was in a circle, the humans inside while the Digimon were outside, protecting them.

"Hahahahahaha! Do you give up humans? Or do you wish to be destroyed?", Barbamon asked.

Kari was looking at her D-Terminal and smiled, and she started to tell the Digimon what to do.

"Neither! We're going to stand our ground and not budge!", Kari said, making the other humans look at her in surprise.

"Fool, then you will be destroyed! **Crims-**", Barbamon said, pointing his staff at the circle, but was interrupted by a large roar that Zhuqiaomon usually makes.

"Not so fast! **Sonic Zephyr!**", a voice cried out.

A large gust of wind then suddenly arrived, blowing against the Digimon. Zhuqiaomon then arrived with Jewelbeemon, Lillymon, Garudamon and MegaSeadramon.

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!", Justin shouted.

The DigiDisteneds and Tamers shouted in reply, which was soon followed by the roars of the partner Digimon and Ogremon and BlackWarGreymon.

"**Gigga Blaster!**"

"**Wolf Claw!**"

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Star Shower!**"

"**Rosetta Stone!**"

"**Thunder Blast!**"

"**Tempest Wing!**"

"**Gold Rush!**"

"**Spike Buster!**"

"**Gargo Pellets!**"

"**Bunny Blades!**"

"**Hyper Solar Beam!**"

"**Atomic Blaster!**" "**Talisman of Light!**"

"**Rapid Fire!**"

"**Desolation Claw!**" "**Gatling Attack!**"

"**Kuhuna Waves, PUU!**"

"**Corona Blaster!**"

"**The King of Fist!**"

"**Bunny Blades!**"

"**Pummel Whack!**"

"**Terra Destroyer!**"

"**Blazing Helix!**"

All the attacks merged and destroyed three quarters of the Demon Lord army, leaving only the Mammothmon, the skeletal Mammothmon and the strange Tyrannomon.

"**Ha! SkullMammothmon, a Mega level Digimon that is both strong and stupid. But Becareful of their Spiral Bone Crusher and its Gran Charge, or you'll be flattened.**", Zhuqiaomon said, "**MetalTyrannomon, Ultimate level Digimon. They are like MetalGreymon, Digivolving from DarkTyrannomon into this form. Their Giga Destroyer II and Nuclear Destroyer will annihilate you easily.**".

"**And that is MasterTyrannomon, an Ultimate level Digimon. He is the true Ultimate form of Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon alike. He uses his Master Fire and Hyper Heat Blast to scorch his enemies, then his Master Claw strikes his opponents down. But we should take them down first, because their Zen Recovery heals any of their friends, explaining why Belphemon's injuries are gone!**", Izzy analyzed.

"Hahahahaha! It doesn't matter if you have the Sovereign on your side, even the Sovereigns need to rest!", Barbamon laughed.

"Not necessarily, as you can see, we're not at our full potential!", Justin said.

Barbamon and Belphemon knew what he meant, with Belphemon gulping and Barbamon saying, "Oh-oh.".

Zhuqiaomon was curious to know what Justin meant, but he saw then. MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Raidramon, Jewelbeemon, Pegasusmon, Digmon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon, Gargomon and MegaSeadramon then reverted to their Rookie forms, save Gatomon.

'What are they're trying to do?', Zhuqiaomon thought.

In a flash of multiple light shows, the Digimon began to Digivolve.

"**Veemon, Digivolve To… ExVeemon!**".

"**Wormmon, Digivolve Too… Stingmon!**"

"**ExVeemon!**"

"**Stingmon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To… Paildramon!**"

"**Paildramon, Mega Digivolve To… Imperialdramon!**"

"**Imperialdramon, Mode Change To… Fighter Mode!**"

"**Agumon, Warp DNA Digivolve To…**"

"**Gabumon, Warp DNA Digivolve To…**"

"**Omnimon!**"

"**Betamon, Double Warp Digivolve To… GigaSeadramon!**"

"**Patamon, Digivolve To… Angemon!**"

"**Armadillomon, Digivolve To… Ankylomon!**"

"**Ankylomon!**",

"**Angemon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To… Shakkoumon!**"

"**Hawkmon, Digivolve Tooo… Aquilamon!**"

"**Aquilamon!**"

"**Gatomon!**"

"**DNA Digivolve To… Silphymon!**"

"**Biomerge Activate!**", Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo shouted.

"**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**", four D-Arks said.

"**Guilmon, Biomerge Too… Gallantmon!**"

"**Renamon, Biomerge Too… Sakuyamon!**"

"**Terriermon, Biomerge Too… MegaGargomon!**"

"**Cyberdramon, Biomerge Too… Justimon!**"

"**Golden Armor Energize!**", Willis shouted.

"**Terriermon, Golden Armor Digivolve To… Rapidmon!**"

"Impressive, most impressive.", Zhuqiaomon said, impressed by what he saw.

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

Omnimon brought the Garuru arm and a cannon showed, which he fired it towards the enemy.

"**Lightning Joust!**"

Gallantmon shouted, sending blue energy from his lance. "**Positron Laser!**"

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode pointed his cannon at the MasterTyrannomon and fired, destroying them.

"**Kachina Bomb!**"

"**Astro Laser!**"

Shakkoumon fired clay disks from a shaft at his lower body while Silphymon fired a duplicate of her/himself at the MetalTyrannomon, eliminating them.

"**Gargo Missiles!**"

"**Miracle Missiles!**"

MegaGargomon fired two large missiles from his shoulders, while Rapidmon fired missiles from his launcher on his back.

"**Spirit Strike!**"

"**Thunderclap!**"

Sakuyamon summoned four beings from her pouch, sending them at Belphemon whilst Justimon sent a shockwave to Barbamon.

"Now back away everyone, **Giga Sea Destroyer!**", GigaSeadramon said, firing torpedoes from his mouth, destroying everything except the two Demon Lords.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Digi-brats! The same goes for you boy!", Barbamon said, before he and Belphemon disappeared from their sights.

Everyone cheered and all reverted to their Rookie forms, including Cyberdramon, who turned into a small purple dragon with his head shaped like a boomerang.

"Whoa, who are you?", Davis asked.

"**Monodramon's the name! I'm a Rookie level Digimon that uses my Beat Knuckle and Cracking Bite to beat the crud out of my enemies!**", the dragon, now known as Monodramon, said.

"Humans, know that I don't like you, but I will help you. Let us hope that next time we meet, it will be on battle against the Demon Lords!", Zhuqiaomon said.

"Very well, we'll be seeing you Zooster!", Henry's Terriermon said.

Two of Zhuqiaomon's eyes twitched at this comment, which went noticed by Henry.

"All right guys, our mission is complete! Let's find Gennai and Azulongmon. They'll know what else we should do.", Tai said.

Everyone else nodded and started to walk back to the East.

**Will the DigiDisteneds and Tamers find out what they must do? Or will the Seven Great Demon Lords destroy all? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by.**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but it's moving, heading down.**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Bright lights, the music gets faster. Look boy, don't check on your watch not another glance.**

**I'm not leaving, honey not a chance**

**Outside a new day is dawning. Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.**

**I don't want to go baby**

**New York to East California**

**There's a new wave coming, I warn you**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**We're the kids in America, oho**

**Everybody live for the music-go-around**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Let's go!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah!**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids in America**

Me: Well, there you have it, all the Digimon Sovereigns are freed. And sorry about the Hollow from Bleach, I couldn't resist. But, I assure you that it won't happen again.

Tai: Good, 'cause that thing was giving me the creeps with that scream.

Ichigo: Yeah, tell me about it.

Everyone: ?

Ichigo: What's the matter with you guys?

Me: Ichigo, you are in the wrong fanfic.

Ichigo: I am? I did-

Isshin: Hey Ichigo, time to go to school!

Ichigo: Fine, see you guys around.

Everyone: [sweat dropping]

Me: I have no idea what happened there, but anyways: tell me where I went wrong and I'll patch it up as soon as I can!

Everyone: And please remember to R&R!


	27. Author's notice 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone, chapter 21 will be out soon, because I'm still busy on it. I've finished my exams and I have till the 18th of July to head back to school. I'll try to finish chapters 21 and 22 as soon as possible. And please bring in the reviews. I've also fixed all the chapters, so don't worry about mistakes as I've fixed it. This is Crest Power Combining, over and out.


	28. Major Author's Notice!

**A/N:** Hey everyone, just to let you know what the other chapters titles and what you can expect from them:

**Chapter 21: Demon Lords Together Under Lucemon:**

The news of people being killed by unknown creatures all over the world, the DigiDisteneds are uniting and fighting these creatures, Lucemon and the other Demon Lords make their appearance to the Real World and Lucemon's plans for humans and the DigiDisteneds and Tamers in the Digital World come after Lucemon.

**Chapter 22: Jeremy, James, Jake And Sally Become DigiDisteneds Of South Africa:**

Jeremy Miller, James Smith, Sally van der Merwe, Sarah van der Merwe and Jake Venter meet up with Justin and the other DigiDisteneds and Tamers with him, the truth of the Digimon, the Crests of Peace, Life, Truth, Loyalty and Harmony and their powers, Lucemon reveals the truth and everyone witness the truth of the Prophecy of Old.

**Chapter 23: The Ultimate Temptation:**

Lucemon tries to get Justin to join the Demon Lords by tempting him. This chapter will have many flashbacks and will focus mainly on how Lucemon tempts Justin.

**Chapter 24: The Calm Before The Storm:**

When the tempting fails, Lucemon flees back to the Digital World to prepare for a massive Digital Monster invasion, the United Nations, Area 51 and other representatives from every country in the world to question Justin and the DigiDisteneds, Justin convinces everyone he isn't evil and he also convinces the Real World to accept any allies from the Digital World and becomes a major general in the war to come.

**Chapter 25: War Of The Worlds Part 1:**

Digimon invade every square inch of the Real World, where the DigiDisteneds, Tamers, allied Digimon and Earth's military meets them for a massive war.

**Chapter 26: War Of The Worlds Part 2:**

The war continues, there are casualties, civilians are killed, families are separated and it has been six months into the war.

**Chapter 27: The DigiDisteneds And Tamers Versus The Seven Great Demon Lords:**

The Demon Lords are defeated in the Real World, the DigiDisteneds and Tamers chase after them and another battle commences.

**Chapter 28: The Greatest Battle Of The Digital And Real Worlds:**

The battle everyone has prepared for and the end has a very shocking surprise.

Well, those are the chapters and what you can expect from them. Also know I'm going to put different tracks from different shows in them, so do expect some tracks from Death Note, Negima!, Eureka seven, Bleach, Lord of the Rings and maybe some of Star Wars OSTs and more, but these tracks are to make the battles more lively and gives you a picture in how the battle is. One more thing! These tracks will only be put in from Chapter 22 onwards. One more thing! Seriously now, I want to get at least more reviews, either helpful advice or what you want me to put in. Maybe you want certain tracks to be put in and I can do that. Private message as well. I'll listen to these tracks and decide afterwards if I'll put them in. I expect I'll be finished with this story by between November 2011 and April 2012 and the next chapter will be out soon, not sure when, but it will be out soon. That is all. This is Crest Power Combining, over and out.


	29. Poll Poll and more Poll!

Hey there everyone, this is Crest Power Combining here. I have put this up for notice, so please, please vote on the poll on my profile, it really is important! I also thank all those who reviewed my Digimon Story, and those who have still read it and are waiting patiently for me. But this is really important to me! So please vote!


End file.
